


Sombras del Pasado.

by seiken



Category: Thundercats (2011), Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mirror Universe, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lion-O y Tygra comparten mucho más de lo que desean admitirlo, mucho más que simple hermanos adoptivos, o descendientes de dos clanes cuya enemistad no inicio en ese planeta. Durante varias vidas han logrado encontrarse, pero fueron los primeros aquellos que iniciaron ese círculo y serán ellos, quienes descubran que no todo es lo que parece. Después de todo, la historia la escriben los vencedores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este universo está basado en dos historias que escribí de los Thundercats que es Afecto y Encuentros Fortuitos, no deben leerla para comprenderla, aunque si se los agradecería mucho, también es una especie de universo espejo en donde algunas personalidades han sido modificadas, es también un universo alterno. 
> 
> Los Thundercats no me pertenecen, solo escribo esto como entretenimiento mío y espero que de alguno que otro lector. 
> 
> Esta historia, como todo lo que escribo, es Slash o yaoi, contiene las parejas Leo/Tygus, Lion-o/Tygra y algunas otras, pero estas son las principales, así como relaciones sexuales entre personas adultas, extraños giros del destino y algunos otros detalles. 
> 
> Espero que les guste y que me dejen uno que otro comentario o sugerencia. 
> 
> Sin más, les dejo con la cuarta historia que escribo de esta serie que marco mi niñez y que no debieron cancelar tan pronto.

Sombras del pasado. 

Prologo. 

Durante las últimas semanas habían detenido felinos al azar para ser interrogados por el Comandante en persona, la criatura estaba segura que una rebelión se fraguaba en su contra y el astuto león había decidido iniciar los interrogatorios no con los animales de menor rango, justo como su antecesor hiciera durante el primer motín de su historia, sino por el contrario, su búsqueda por traidores comenzó con la raza favorita de su amo.

Los felinos. 

Pero hasta el momento ninguno del orgulloso clan de los tigres, cuya lealtad les había salvado del dedo acusador de la injusticia y la paranoia que se enfocaba en cualquier incauto que llamaba la atención bajo algunos parámetros que no alcanzaban a descubrir aun. 

No obstante, ni siquiera ellos eran libres de la sospecha, porque Leo, el joven comandante de la armada, digno sucesor de su padre, decidió que ya era el momento de hablar con ellos, con uno en particular creyendo que sería lo más sensato, después de todo debía demostrar cortesía con el ejercito rayado, quienes tomaban como un insulto personal que sus ancianos fueran perturbados durante sus meditaciones.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Tygus?

El tigre no respondió al principio observando al comandante, su melena roja, su poderosa musculatura, pero sobretodo sus ojos azules, hermosos y tan filosos como una daga, los que ocultaban sus emociones con tanta maestría que podría jurar que su amabilidad era autentica.

— Siendo que es mi superior puede llamarme como quiera. 

Tygus no tenía porque aparentar miedo como tampoco alegría, ni tampoco fingir que ser señalado como un traidor no le molestaba, así que actuó como sus intentos y su honor se lo dictaban, furioso por aquella ofensa, pero controlándose demasiado para no decir nada inoportuno.

 

— ¿Llamarte como yo quiera?

Pregunto Leo con una sonrisa, la que por momentos le hacía creer que sabia más de lo que suponía o que intentaba que confiara en el, logrando todo lo contrario, plantando la semilla de la duda o el miedo en su psique ya preocupada por el futuro de su clan y el suyo, haciéndolo sentir vulnerable.

—Eso es tan tentador… 

Tygus arqueo una ceja y antes de que pudiera decirle que conocía muy bien la clase de juego que estaba realizando, una pantera, un soldado muy alto con voluptuosas curvas ingreso en la sala de interrogatorios con fotografías, arcaicos instrumentos que ya no utilizaban, para que los querían cuando las pantallas eran mucho más claras, pero el comandante las apreciaba, su propia inteligencia le indicaba que Leo era un felino demasiado extraño para poder clasificarle como a los demás.

— Pero supongo que no te gustaría que te dijera preciosidad o belleza… tal vez terminal L55321. 

La pantera se recargo a sus espaldas, cruzando sus brazos, Tygus volteo a verla sin siquiera disimularlo, notando como Leo acomodaba algunas de sus fotografías en la mesa, ignorando su actitud relajada solo en apariencia.

— Lamentablemente sería muy poco profesional y te daría la impresión de que puedes saltarte esta charla con facilidad. 

Tygus respiro hondo, recargándose en la silla, esa no era una charla sino un interrogatorio, los tres lo sabían y no veía porque Leo disimulaba tanta amabilidad, tal vez quería brindarle confianza, la suficiente para poder quebrarlo después.

— ¿Sabes porque estás aquí? 

Tygus levanto las muñecas mostrándoselas a Leo, estas tenían esposas con varias luces rojas que indicaban que la descarga que recibiría como castigo, por orden suya o al intentar quitárselas, lo derribaría al suelo pero no lo mataría, las luces verdes, aquellas eran las peligrosas.

— Se para que estoy aquí, no porque estoy aquí. 

Leo asintió sin remover las esposas, rascando su barbilla recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, demasiado tranquilo para tener el control que activaba las esposas en su mano, cuyo botón recorría con lentitud, casi como si lo estuviera acariciando a él o imaginándose su agonía cuando decidiera por fin castigarlo.

— ¡Ilumíname! 

Leo dejo el control en la mesa, apagando las esposas que de pronto cayeron al suelo, recargándose esta vez en sus codos, para tratar de mirarle un poco más de cerca, sonriendo al ver su sorpresa cuando la perspectiva del castigo fue borrada.

— Hay rumores, dicen que Lord Mum-Ra cree que hay una rebelión forjándose en su contra, otros felinos han sido interrogados por usted, Comandante Leo, pero hasta este momento supuse que nuestra lealtad nos mantenía seguros de…

Tygus guardo silencio pensando en la forma de llamarlo, preguntándose de qué manera podría nombrar esa falsa acusación en contra de su clan, suponiendo que cualquier palabra suya fuera de lugar sería tomada como un insulto.

— ¿La culpa? ¿Los dedos acusadores? ¿La furia de nuestro amado señor? 

Leo parecía encontrar aquella charla gratificante porque tras observar las fotografías, las que Tygus no alcanzaba a distinguir del todo, las acomodó una sobre otra, dándole una orden a Panthera para que se acercara.

— ¿Tienes hambre Tygus? 

Tygus no respondió al principio, pero su respuesta no le intereso a Leo, quien había dado la orden a una de las ratas para que les trajeran alimento, suficiente para cuatro personas, aunque solo comerían dos.

— Estoy seguro de que si, llevas al menos veinticinco horas encerrado y un soldado de tu calibre debe estar acostumbrado a consumir sus raciones con regularidad, no así las ratas o los reptiles, ellos no se atreverían con soñar con algo tan mundano como un vaso de leche, dudo que puedan disfrutarlo siquiera.

Leo sirvió el alimento para ambos con demasiada delicadeza, relamiéndose los labios cuando sirvió un vaso de leche fría para el tigre y otro para él, colocando una cucharada de crema en unos cubos de fruta de azúcar, los que parecían haber sido preparados con demasiado empeño, eso sin duda no era el trabajo de una rata, sino de un felino.

— En cambio nosotros estamos acostumbrados a la buena comida cuando estamos en base, sufrimos algunos altercados en los planetas externos, trágicas pérdidas de nuestros hermanos, pero debemos admitir que aun nuestros uniformes y nuestras armas, son tan buenas como esta deliciosa leche. 

Tygus dio un trago a la leche, fría, cremosa y refrescante, después de veinticinco horas en esa celda la necesitaba, Leo comenzó a cortar un filete de carne roja, el cual se veía jugoso, tanto como la leche.

— El problema es que lo damos por sentado, ignoramos el hostil mundo en que los animales tienen que sobrevivir.

Leo siguió cortando su carne al mismo tiempo que Tygus comía con demasiada lentitud, su mirada fija en el comandante, preguntándose cual era la razón de aquella extraña actitud, porque no lo golpeaba o era hostil, el miedo era mucho más eficaz.

— Aun tu, crees que te mereces esta comida por ser un tigre, no porque yo he sido lo suficiente gentil como para compartir mis alimentos contigo.

Tygus apenas había tocado su comida cuando su interrogador estaba limpiando con la yema de su dedo índice el jugo grasiento y sazonado de la carne roja, la que el capitán sentía amarga, obligándose a dar cada uno de los bocados hasta terminar con su primer plato.

—Creyendo que nos lo merecemos y allí es donde entro yo, no fui el mejor de los leones de mi generación, mi padre sufrió la humillación de tener un cachorro prematuro que muchos consideraban inferior, solo una pérdida de tiempo, cada segundo de mi vida fue una lucha para mi, así que tuve que ganarme mi puesto con trabajo duro, tanto como el de los otros animales y sé que ellos no se atreverán a traicionar a nuestro amo, en cambio, un felino que piensa que se merece lo que tiene, el puede pedir mucho más, eso es algo que comprendo bien. 

Las fotografías que hasta ese momento eran un misterio para el de pronto las dejo en la mesa para que pudiera verlas, logrando que la cuchara de Tygus cayera de sus dedos, tomando la segunda, en la cual se le podía ver conversando con un chacal, un soldado de pelaje gris, quien sonreía a lado de otro tigre, uno que se veía le superaba por dos cabezas, uno de los ancianos, de espaldas anchas y sonrisa astuta.

— Tu, por el contrario tuviste el mejor material genético, un nacimiento programado, entrenamiento, a ti se te han entregado las oportunidades en una bandeja de plata… aunque mas bien no, yo no diría plata… mas bien, en una bandeja de oro, lo único extraño es que tu antecesor se encargo de tu cuidado, un tal Tykus… 

El capitán dejo las fotografías en la mesa, respirando hondo cuando la misma rata que sirvió su comida se la llevo, Tygus no había tocado el postre, repentinamente había perdido el apetito, deseoso de finalizar esa supuesta charla.

— Y Shen me sirvió como saco de golpear durante toda mi juventud comandante, estoy seguro que ya lo sabe, diría que sabe todo sobre mí. 

No permitiría que lo amedrentara, su historial por muy molesto que fuera para su comandante no decía nada, sólo que tal vez era superior al astuto león, que seguía sonriendo, demasiado tranquilo para que eso fuera todo lo que sabía de su persona, preguntándose por primera vez si sus hombres estaban seguros o estaban siendo interrogados al mismo tiempo.

— Así es, esas fotografías son extractos de videos que demuestran que estoy en lo cierto. 

En ese momento Panthera sostuvo a Tygus por su cabello y barbilla para que Leo pudiera admirar su rostro, sus brazos detrás de la espalda, aun seguía seguro de su poder, mucho más cuando Tygus no se movió, recordaba lo pronunciado en cada uno de esos videos y cualquiera, en especial su señor, creería que no era más que un traidor.

— Dime una cosa Tygus…

Leo se sentó en la mesa con algo de cansancio, riendo entre dientes cuando Tygus trato de liberarse de la poderosa llave de su segunda al mando, quien como todo su clan era por mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro felino, exceptuando los leones.

— ¿Si nuestros papeles estuvieran intercambiados tendrías piedad de mi?

Panthera de pronto lo dejo ir, permitiendo que Leo recorriera su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, relamiéndose los labios al ver que respondía con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza, de voltearse los papeles no tendría piedad.

— ¿Por qué tu si? 

Aquella pregunta vino casi como un susurro, los ojos de Tygus no se atrevían a mirarle, imaginándose lo peor, como uno por uno de sus aliados iban cayendo, todo por culpa de sus múltiples descuidos, subestimando al comandante que le hizo una señal a Panthera para que se marchara de aquella habitación.

— Porque un león sin importar lo que pase protege a su compañero de cualquier peligro, ese, después de todo es mi deber. 

Para Tygus esa respuesta no tuvo demasiado sentido, ni mucho menos la forma en que Leo destruía las fotografías, guardando aquella información en la llave maestra que fuera un regalo de su padre antes de perecer sirviéndole a la criatura inmortal, seguro que esos videos nunca llegarían a los ojos ni oídos de su señor, el protegía a su tigre.

— Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, por tenerte a mi lado capitán, y si tú no me rechazas puedo ayudarte con esa locura que te has impuesto tú solo. 

El tigre no se atrevió a moverse al mismo tiempo que Leo se levantaba de su cómodo puesto en la mesa del cuarto de interrogatorios, rodeándolo con lentitud, recorriendo lentamente la poca distancia que había entre ambos, recargándose en sus hombros cuando se detuvo, justo a sus espaldas, evitándole ver su expresión de serena condescendencia.

— ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

El silencio que siguió a esa pregunta formaba una barrera casi física entre ambos, era un ser tangible que se iba comiendo la fachada de tranquilidad de Tygus, que se arremolinaba en ese cuarto, sofocándolo con la inclemente certeza de saberse descubierto. 

La criatura dentro de poco entraría en esa habitación, su maestro seria torturado, cada uno de sus aliados y a él, no sabía que ocurriría con él, pero de momento su vida estaba en las manos de Leo, un felino que era conocido por su inmisericorde y absoluta lealtad a la bestia decadente.

— Si encuentra la última piedra nunca seremos libres, aun tú debes entender esa verdad, comandante. Sin importar lo que te haya ofrecido sabes que tengo razón. Es por eso que debes tratar de… 

Leo cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos en ese instante, restregando su mejilla contra la suya, prácticamente podía escucharlo ronronear. Sintiendo su tacto invasivo como un fuerte golpe que le evito pronunciar cualquier sonido a pesar de que la mano del comandante de sus labios pasó al cierre de su uniforme, descubriendo parte de su cuello cuando pudo escuchar el metálico sonido de sus protectores dientes abrirse poco a poco, cediendo ante la presión de dos dedos de su comandante.

— ¿Acaso no me has escuchado con claridad Tygus?

Sus dedos recorrían su piel desnuda, las rayas que adornaban su pelaje con delicadeza, ingresando en las fronteras de su uniforme. Lo estaba desnudando con demasiada lentitud, relamiéndose los labios cuando parte de su hombro, el cual tenía una cicatriz reciente con forma de cruz le saludaba.

Los ángulos y las rectas de su cuerpo tentándolo, las rayas negras en el fondo rojizo, aun el blanco inmaculado de su pelaje, su aroma, el miedo que podía ver trataba de ocultarle, el ligero respingo cuando no solo eran las yemas de sus dedos, sino también su nariz y su lengua aquello que le tocaba sin su permiso, el temblor casi imperceptible de sus músculos torneados, sus ojos dorados tratando de enfocarse en la mesa, pensar en algo más que su comandante tocando su cuerpo, admirando su belleza en un cuarto de interrogatorios. 

— El resultado de tu rebelión solo depende de ti, si dejas de lado tu orgullo, si comprendes lo que te he dicho en más de una ocasión. Si te rindes a mi amor. Yo me hare cargo de ti, de tus placeres, yo te concederé lo que deseas en el fondo de tu corazón. Serás libre de nuestro señor. Yo me encargare de eso. Yo te cuidare. 

Esa oscura promesa no le brindo tranquilidad alguna, en vez de eso logro despertarlo de su estupor, levantándose de golpe, con un rápido movimiento que evito sin darse cuenta los dientes de Leo, quien estaba a punto de morderlo, a punto de realizar un acto salvaje que algunos felinos aun conservaban de su pasado remoto, cuando caminaban en cuatro patas y debían someter a su pareja elegida.

— ¡No me has escuchado! 

Casi le grito retrocediendo un solo paso, alejándose lo suficiente de las manos de Leo, quien permanecía casi impávido, seguro que tenía el poder para manejar su destino, que se doblegaría con tanta facilidad, el comandante llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda, enderezando su postura, mirándolo de medio lado. 

— El que no me has escuchado eres tú, los guardias esperan mi señal, sólo con una orden mía todos ustedes morirán, pero aun estas a tiempo de recapacitar capitán. 

Tygus era más alto, tal vez un poco más fuerte, tenía mucha más experiencia militar, había visto imperios florecer y caer durante sus campañas, planetas estallar en la inmensidad del espacio, él era un guerrero, un tigre, un hombre, Leo no debería estar interesado en él de aquella forma, era simplemente incorrecto.

Pero aun así, sin importar lo que hiciera, este joven león parecía no escuchar sus negativas, seguía empeñado en ser su amo, un león demasiado bajo para los estándares de su raza, a quien todos parecían haber menospreciado si lo que decían sus fuentes era cierto, un joven astuto que arranco de las manos de su padre su puesto, un hombre que no se parecía en nada al pequeño que conoció en los confines de aquella nave.

— Puedes escoger tu orgullo y matar a todos tus aliados, ser torturado hasta que no quede nada de tu don, ni siquiera unas sobras en un cuerpo maltrecho que esa cosa guardara en un sarcófago con todos los demás. 

Leo al notar que no respondía como supuso en un principio, que se limitaba a mantenerse quieto en medio del cuarto de interrogación salto en su contra, levantando una de sus piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio y pudiera recostarlo en la mesa, apresándolo con el peso de su cuerpo.

— O puedes elegirme a mí, yo te salvare, aun estas a tiempo de lograr tu rebelión, lo único que tienes que hacer es elegirme a mí como tu compañero.

Tygus de nuevo intento retorcerse para quitarse al comandante de encima, tirarlo al suelo, pero no pudo cuando empujo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sosteniendo sus muñecas con la fuerza descomunal que todo su clan poseía, la que se comparaba con la de las panteras. 

—Mi cama o el sarcófago. 

Su uniforme aun seguía abierto y Leo de nuevo recorrió con la punta de su lengua su pelaje, admirando su sabor, presionando lo suficiente para sentir un estremecimiento, liberando una de sus muñecas para poder sostenerlo de su corto cabello rayado, obligándolo a mostrarle la unión entre su cuello y hombro, aquel punto que los felinos utilizaban para marcar a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué será Tygus? ¿Qué decides? 

Tygus comenzó a respirar hondo, eso era imposible, Leo no podría creer que además de ser libres debía obtener algo más a cambio, era injusto, demasiado avaricioso aun para un león, pero este no era uno cualquiera, era la mano derecha de Lord Mum-Ra, si quería y si no estuviera tan obsesionado con poseerlo, seguramente para ese momento ya estarían todos muertos.

Era seguro que Leo actuaria como se lo prometía por lo que cerrando los ojos dejo de luchar contra él, permitiendo que recorriera con demasiada lentitud su pelaje y que sus dedos hábiles siguieran abriendo el cierre de su uniforme hasta la altura de sus caderas. 

Leo seguía sosteniéndolo del cabello pero su mano libre fue a posarse en su cintura, ingresando en el cuero sintético del que estaba hecho su uniforme, una aleación que los mantenía protegidos de los variantes climas de los planetas que asaltaban al mismo tiempo que dejaba respirar su pelaje, una ropa cómoda que usaban en campaña y en el interior de la nave como un uniforme de cuerpo completo, cuya única entrada estaba abierta para el comandante, la que cruzo sin pudor alguno. 

Sus ojos fijos en los suyos o eso intentaba porque desde hacía un buen rato dejo de mirarle, tratando de controlarse para no atacarlo, diciéndose una vez tras otra que nada podía hacerse, cerrando su mente para cualquier ataque psíquico, no quería que nadie sintiera su temor ni su desagrado por este felino. 

Que si bien su apariencia era la de un ángel, su alma y su corazón eran tan negros como grandes eran su fuerza y su belleza, quien podría lastimarlo sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, recorriendo una por una las rayas de su cuerpo, tratando de quebrar su fachada de tranquilidad porque sabía que dentro de poco trataría de negarse a él como llevaba algunos años haciéndolo.

—Si solamente fuera yo, elegiría el sarcófago comandante. 

En vez de molestarse Leo sonrió, esa era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar de los labios de Tygus, recorriendo con las puntas de sus dedos su vientre, recibiendo un jadeo sorprendido del tigre, quien cerró los ojos esperando que su atención estuviera fija en su sexo, pero en vez de eso, elevo sus dedos con demasiada lentitud, recorriendo sus bíceps, su cuello, deteniéndose en su mejilla.

Leo fijo su vista en sus labios antes de apoderarse de ellos con hambre, robándole la respiración, tirando de su cabello con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que se lo arrancarían.

— Pero no lo harás porque no quieres que lastime a tus aliados. Aunque ellos no son más que una carga, un peso del que puedo liberarte como todo este tiempo he mantenido las cadenas de nuestro señor alejadas de tu lindo cuello. 

Tygus reacciono a esas palabras intentando liberarse, usar sus ojos dorados, el don de sus antepasados contra su asaltante, pero Leo no era un hombre débil, su mente durante todos esos años al servicio de la criatura estaba blindada contra esa clase de ataques y cuando trato de manipularlo, no se encontró con una pared de ladrillos como la que tenía Tykus protegiendo sus pensamientos, sino con la puerta de una bóveda de seguridad.

— ¿Así que me proteges? 

Leo asintió relamiéndose los labios con hambre, con tanta lujuria reprimida que Tygus por un momento creyó que sería en esa celda cuando por fin el comandante pudiera hacerse con su cuerpo. 

— Eres mi compañero y ahora todos lo sabrán. 

Susurro con un dejo de posesividad, del que no tenía derecho alguno, antes de encajar sus dientes con fuerza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, un poco por debajo de la yugular, abriendo su piel con la fuerza aplicada en ese odioso movimiento, realizando un ritual de apareamiento salvaje para esconder su afecto de los ojos de la bestia pero no de los demás, que solo utilizaban cuando estaban dispuestos a pasar el resto de sus vidas con el otro, siendo la mujer quien recibía esa marca, una muestra del amor de su compañero, de que siempre estaría a su lado y que le protegería de cualquiera que quisiera lastimarle. 

Solo que ellos no eran un hombre y una mujer, él ni siquiera deseaba a Leo, sin embargo, en la nave de Lord Mum-Ra eso no importaba cuando era tu superior quien tenía la vida de tus seres queridos, así como la tuya, en sus manos. 

Tygus apretó los ojos con fuerza, se mordió el labio para no gritar, no por el dolor sino por la furia que sentía, la humillación de recibir esa marca de alguien a quien no deseaba, del comandante entre todos los felinos, comprendiendo muy bien que si no encontraba la forma de borrarla de su cuello, cualquier persona que hubiera estado interesada en él antes de eso, le daría la espalda. 

De alguna forma que no comprendía del todo, ahora le pertenecía a Leo, o eso hubiera sido en el pasado, cuando no existían los medios para curar la piel dañada, cerrar las heridas con tanta precisión que parecerían que nunca estuvieron allí, sólo esperaba que los médicos no hicieran demasiadas preguntas por ello.

—Comandante, los tigres comienzan a preguntarse… 

Pantera dejo caer su tableta, la maquina que usaba como medio de trabajo al ver a Leo sobre Tygus, con la sangre aun en sus labios, lamiendo un hilo que recorría su cuerpo obedeciendo las leyes de gravedad, manchando el escritorio.

— ¿Acaso te dije que podías entrar? 

Pregunto Leo acomodándose el cabello, permitiendo que Tygus se levantara dándole la espalda a su segundo al mando, una mujer que confiaba en él y que sabía que sin su ayuda, la rebelión estaba condenada.

— No, lo siento comandante… pero… 

Leo permitió que Tygus cerrara el cierre de su uniforme, que reacomodara su ropa al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano derecha en su mordida, esperando que Panthera no dijera nada de lo que había visto, agradeciéndole al rugido y a los cuatro espíritus que oyeron sus plegarias por ser interrumpidos.

—No importa, de todas formas ya tengo que regresar a la sala del trono, el viejo saco de huesos comienza a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. 

Tygus no dijo nada, ni se atrevió a moverse, esperando el momento en que lo dejaran marcharse, observando a Panthera de reojo, quien parecía asustada por lo que había visto, esa mordida había sido especialmente desagradable y ella sabía lo que significaba.

— La rebelión tendrá que esperar Tygus, necesitamos que nos traigas la piedra de guerra que nos falta, pero me la entregaras a mí, yo para el momento en que regreses encontrare la manera de protegerte de la criatura, recuerda, eres mi compañero. 

La sangre comenzaba a manchar su uniforme, tendría que ir a la enfermería y les exigiría a los médicos que borraran esa abominación, él no era un juguete, no obedecería a Leo, quien se retiro del cuarto de interrogatorios sin mirar atrás, ignorando su molestia, dejando a Panthera recogiendo su tableta del suelo, sin siquiera mirarla.

— ¿Qué te hizo? 

Pregunto ella tratando de acercarse a Tygus, quien la esquivo retrocediendo varios pasos, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que hizo su comandante, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba tan enojado que estaba seguro terminaría descargando su furia contra ella.

— Me mordió. 

Panthera respiro hondo, ligeramente preocupada, observando como el tigre se marchaba, que podría preguntarle que tuviera sentido, si acaso Leo sabía de la rebelión, si necesitaba ayuda o sí quería que le acompañara a la enfermería, de todas esas preguntas ya conocía muy bien la respuesta.

— Pero nos ayudara con la rebelión, supongo que tiene sus motivos. 

Tygus fue el primero en salir del cuarto de interrogatorios, caminando varios minutos en absoluto silencio, todo ese tiempo su mano estaba sobre su mordida, podía sentir la sangre, la humillación de permitir que eso pasara cuando de pronto, sin aviso alguno, alguien lo azoto contra las paredes desnudas de las entrañas mecánicas de la pirámide. 

Ese alguien era su proclamado compañero, usando la sorpresa y su peso para inmovilizarlo, no así su estatura, pero eso no importaba cuando él era quien tenía el verdadero control en aquella tumba mecanizada.

— Pensé que tenías cosas importantes que hacer. 

Leo ladeo la cabeza solo un poco sosteniéndolo de la cintura, o eso trato, ya que inmediatamente Tygus cambio las posturas, empujándolo para tratar de amenazarlo, intimidar al extraño león que le seguía a todas partes.

— Al ser compañeros, nuestras discusiones deben ser privadas… no cualquiera debe oírlas. 

Tygus apretó los dientes, alejándose de Leo, quien se cruzo de brazos, con esa endemoniada seguridad que atemorizaba a los demás pero que a él irritaba de tal forma que deseaba romperle el cuello.

— Antes de ser tu compañero deberías demostrarme la fuerza que dices tener, porque sabes una cosa, cualquiera logra dejar su marca en un prisionero y me pregunto si en verdad crees que me tragare esa mentira de que puedes protegerme de nuestro señor cuando solo eres un perrito faldero. 

Las pupilas de Leo se cerraron al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes, su cabello se iba erizando poco a poco, tal vez lo atacaría, pero no pensaba que ese fuera el caso, el pequeño león deseaba algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero que nunca tendría mientras que su señor siguiera con vida.

— No eres nada Leo y no tienes nada más de lo que aquella cosa te deja tener, aunque puedo estar equivocado, tal vez… solo tal vez tengas las agallas de atacar a un enemigo en igualdad de condiciones o que te supere en poder. 

Leo parecía interesado en su reto, pero suponía que tenía que darle algo que realmente deseara, tal vez su lealtad o su cuerpo, algo que le hiciera creer que estaba dispuesto a entregársele.

— Muéstramelo Leo, enséñame que eres lo que prometes y no solo un bufón con un puesto muy alto. 

Tygus camino entonces hasta situarse junto a Leo, llevando lentamente su mano al bulto entre las piernas de su comandante, sin tocarlo, apenas dejándola un poco por arriba de esta, notando como el joven felino se relamía los labios.

— Humilla a la criatura como me has humillado a mi Leo y seré tuyo, abriré las piernas, gemiré como una zorra, hare lo que me ordenes, sólo demuéstrame que eres más de lo que tu expediente así lo dice. 

Esta vez fue Leo quien parecía sorprendido, aunque la perspectiva de tenerlo por su propia voluntad era una promesa demasiado tentadora para ignorarla, de eso estaba seguro Tygus, quien retiro la mano sin tocar al joven león, quien lo siguió con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que sonreía, escuchando sus últimas palabras.

— Pero si no eres más que un bufón, aunque tenga tu mordida, nunca seré tuyo.


	2. Engaño.

Este universo está basado en dos historias que escribí de los Thundercats que es Afecto y Encuentros Fortuitos, no deben leerla para comprenderla, aunque si se los agradecería mucho, también es una especie de universo espejo en donde algunas personalidades han sido modificadas, es también un universo alterno. 

Los Thundercats no me pertenecen, solo escribo esto como entretenimiento mío y espero que de alguno que otro lector. 

Esta historia, como todo lo que escribo, es Slash o yaoi, contiene las parejas Leo/Tygus, Lion-o/Tygra y algunas otras, pero estas son las principales, así como relaciones sexuales entre personas adultas, extraños giros del destino y algunos otros detalles. 

Espero que les guste y que me dejen uno que otro comentario o sugerencia. 

Sin más, les dejo con la cuarta historia que escribo de esta serie que marco mi niñez y que no debieron cancelar tan pronto. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats

Resumen. 

Lion-O y Tygra comparten mucho más de lo que desean admitirlo, mucho más que simple hermanos adoptivos, o descendientes de dos clanes cuya enemistad no inicio en ese planeta. Durante varias vidas han logrado encontrarse, pero fueron los primeros aquellos que iniciaron ese círculo y serán ellos, quienes descubran que no todo es lo que parece. Después de todo, la historia la escriben los vencedores. 

Sombras del pasado. 

Capitulo 1. 

Engaño. 

— Humilla a la criatura como me has humillado a mi Leo y seré tuyo, abriré las piernas, gemiré como una zorra, hare lo que me ordenes, sólo demuéstrame que eres más de lo que tu expediente así lo dice. 

Esta vez fue Leo quien parecía sorprendido, aunque la perspectiva de tenerlo por su propia voluntad era una promesa demasiado tentadora para ignorarla, de eso estaba seguro Tygus, quien retiro la mano sin tocar al joven león, quien lo siguió con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que sonreía, escuchando sus últimas palabras.

— Pero si no eres más que un bufón, aunque tenga tu mordida, nunca seré tuyo. 

La que sin dura era una promesa para el también, jamás se entregaría a Leo, quien de alguna forma se había convertido en algo mucho peor que su padre, Claudius era un monstruo, avaricioso, cruel e inquisitivo, la clase de felino que tenía mucho más que ver con un reptil que un león. 

De haber sabido que ese joven de mirada azul se convertiría en lo que era en ese momento, jamás hubiera movido ni un solo dedo para ayudarle, de comprender que aun en ese momento, su joven admirador, seguía cada uno de sus pasos no hubiera visitado a su mentor, quien para ese momento fumaba un pitillo a la mitad, recargando sus piernas en la mesa de su habitación.

— Te tardaste mucho, cachorro, supongo que ese león ya te puso más que las manos encima. 

Tykus dio una bocanada de humo que choco en contra de su rostro con una sonrisa burlona, encontrando gracioso su predicamento actual, tan parecido al de Kairi que parecía irónico, notando la sangre que escurría en su pelaje cuando su protegido se quito el uniforme para revisar su herida, no era demasiado profunda pero si demasiado significativa.

— Leo es todo un romántico. 

La sangre siempre era demasiado vistosa cuando brotaba de una herida o manchaba cualquier superficie, generalmente aparentaba ser mucho más, una herida sencilla se convertía en un asunto de vida o muerte para ojos inexpertos.

— Una mordida en la primera cita, con todo ese acoso sentimental y el acecho fortuito, es como su padre cuando conoció a tu madre. 

Pero los dos eran soldados curtidos en la batalla, no se preocupaban por pequeñeces como esas, lo que le preocupaba a Tygus era el significado detrás de aquella mordida, el tener que pagar su ayuda con su cuerpo, entregarse a Leo cuando tuvieran la victoria, si es que la tenían.

— Supongo que debo darle unos cuantos alicientes, una probada y después, retirarme, eso lo hará desearme más. 

Tygus limpio la herida con un trapo, una toalla que desecho con demasiada rapidez, necesitaba darse un baño y esas instalaciones carecían de uno, quería quitarse las manchas de sangre, así como el aroma de aquel muchacho de su cuerpo, agradeciendo que en realidad fuera un romántico, suponiendo que cualquier otro querría tomarlo en esa celda, hacerlo suyo cuanto antes, no esperar a que fuera a sus pies a gatas ronroneando por su atención.

— Jugaras un juego peligroso, los leones son codiciosos y no creo que este tenga suficiente con pequeñas pruebas, Claudius no lo tendría. 

Pero Claudius no se atrevería a enfrentarse a Lord Mum-Ra, Leo por otra parte si lo haría, ese joven pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a destruir a su señor, no creía que solamente por lujuria, eso sería demasiado insignificante, tal vez, el comandante que actuaba como un esbirro del tirano, quería lo que su señor tenía. 

El poder, la fuerza, el control, lo que no entendía era porque estaba empeñado en tenerlo, que lo hacía especial, no era como si compartieran un pasado más allá de aquel incidente en los corrales y sus posteriores encuentros fortuitos en los túneles, cuando hablaban en las sombras, él portando su casco, oculto de la mirada de Leo.

— Pero que es más gratificante anciano, someter a tu presa o que esta vaya hacia ti. 

Tykus conocía la respuesta, era por mucho más gratificante que una presa fuera hacia ellos, que se les entregara por su propio voluntad, esperando que de esa forma pudieran perdonar sus vidas, que tener que ir por ella, destruirla y someterla, eso no era tan divertido, pero si muy cansado.

— Con que no te enamores de ese león me conformo, porque Panthera ya cayó en sus redes y Lord Mum-Ra come de su mano, tal vez no solo lame sus botas. 

El mayor encontró aquella idea divertida, pero Tygus no creía que eso pasara realmente, Lord Mum-Ra se alimentaba del dolor de sus víctimas hasta enloquecerlas, eso era lo que pasaba con los Tyaty cuando dejaban de existir, la supuesta inmortalidad no era más que un mito y se comportaban como marionetas porque simplemente perdían la razón.

— Lord Mum-Ra busca el don, Leo no lo tiene, ni siquiera un poco, pero yo sí, sólo que piensa que no podre cumplir con mi deber si me corrompe antes. 

Tykus fumo de nuevo en silencio, eso era lo que volvió loco al padre del cachorro, al progenitor de Tygus, el servirle a la criatura que se alimentaba del don que poseían los de su clan, su facultad para atravesar los planos, aquello que solamente el dolor podía purificar, el miedo y la desesperación lo aderezaban, hasta que la locura terminaba el trabajo.

— ¿Tienes que fumar tanto? 

Le preguntaron de pronto, cerrando el uniforme, buscando uno nuevo, esperando por la respuesta del mayor, que siempre era la misma, una demasiado absurda, porque no creía que Tykus pudiera caer tan bajo como para volverse un alcohólico.

— Era esto o beber, cachorro. 

Tygus recogió uno de sus uniformes y algunas cuantas cosas más, objetos para limpiar su herida, perfumar su pelaje, tratar de relajarse en el agua limpia de las duchas compartidas por otras especies, recordando la única vez que pudo darse un baño en una tina caliente, que era más bien unas aguas termales, un lujo que le gustaría tener una vez hubieran destruido a Lord Mum-Ra o al menos, si llegaba a retirarse a un planeta soleado cuando envejeciera.

— Elegiste el menor de dos males. 

A Tykus realmente le gustaba esa habitación, era cómoda y amplia comparada con la suya, las baratijas que tenía su alumno eran extrañas, pero suponía que eso era culpa de los guerreros que alguna vez las blandieron, como también sabía que todos esos pequeños lujos eran regalos de alguien con poder que deseaba meterse en la cama de su alumno, Leo estaba haciendo su tarea, conociendo los gustos de Tygus, sus manías, parecía que su asecho era mucho peor que el que realizo una vez su propio padre con la madre del capitán. 

— Sí, podría decirse, era eso o dejar que mi amante deschavetado llevara a su cachorro al matadero. 

Tygus de pronto se detuvo, a su maestro no le gustaba recibir órdenes, pero al mismo tiempo le divertía que el mocoso impertinente o cachorro cuando estaba de buenas, le preocupara su salud, eran una extraña amalgama entre amigos, camaradas y padre e hijo.

— Supongo que tienes razón, anciano, pero sabes que siempre te estaré agradecido y que solo estoy haciendo esto para que tu rebelión tenga éxito, necesitamos a Leo de nuestra parte, sin importar lo que tenga que pagar hare lo que sea necesario para lograr nuestra venganza. 

De la misma forma, Tykus deseaba revelarse para poder mantener seguro a su alumno, el poder que cruzaba por sus venas, el don era demasiado fuerte en él, sus padres eran dotados en aquellas artes, así que suponía eso era de esperarse, sin embargo, cuando la bestia decadente comprendiera la clase de aperitivo que tenía bajo sus narices, su pobre cachorro no sobreviviría demasiado tiempo.

— Que tiempos tan interesantes nos ha tocado vivir… 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats- 

Muchos siglos en el futuro, en las montañas nevadas que custodiaban los tigres, las ultimas fronteras de los territorios felinos un padre tiene que despedirse de su hijo, un joven tigre que tiene el don, uno débil que apenas se presenta cuando más lo necesita, pero lo tiene y por eso debe ir a Thundera, la ciudad capital de su gloriosa raza para servirle al futuro rey con los dotes de su sangre.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir? 

Volvió a preguntar con las orejas bajas, Claudius era un hombre que le atemorizaba, mucho más sus generales, Grune y Panthro, uno de ellos un tigre dientes de sable que lo miraba demasiado cada vez que había acompañado a su padre a Thundera, causándole escalofríos.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto Tygra, tú tienes el don y como el futuro Tyaty de Thundera, tendrás que acompañar a Lion-O en sus entrenamientos, ustedes deben conocerse, comprender sus dotes, tal vez hasta logren compaginar como lo hicieron sus ancestros.

La última vez que había visto a Lion-O, el orgullo de Claudius, el joven león de Thundera no le pareció más que un mocoso balbuceante porque lo era, solo se trataba de un bebe, el que tuvo la suerte de ser hijo de su padre, así como el único de ellos cuando la reina murió dando a luz. 

— ¿Cómo saben que nuestros dotes pueden compaginar como lo hicieron nuestros ancestros? 

No le gustaba cuestionar a su padre, mucho menos el tratado que beneficiaba a su clan mucho más que a cualquier otro, pero aun así, creía que lo que se le pedía era demasiado, ni siquiera sabía si ese león desearía tenerlo a su lado, porque él ya sabía que no lo soportaba, haciéndose que se preguntara que pasaría con él si el sentimiento era mutuo, que podría hacer en Thundera si no lograba realizar su deber como el Tyaty.

— Porque está escrito en los libros Tygra, el primer rey de Thundera y su Tyaty pelearon juntos, ellos se amaban, su lazo era irrompible.

Javan no lo creía de esa forma, en realidad pensaba que la historia había sido modificada para que le conviniera a los leones, ese debía ser el caso, de otra forma no se imaginaba que un soldado como decían lo fue Tygus, quien era descendiente del mismo Tykus, se hubiera enamorado del primero de los reyes de Thundera.

Tenía que convencer a su hijo que al ser el hermano adoptivo de Lion-O conocería la felicidad, que su puesto era de gran honor, que tenía que estar contento por ello, complacido de alguna forma al ser arrebatado de su hogar para servirle a un mocoso insolente, siendo educado para complacerle en todos los sentidos, aun aquellos que tenían que ver con la carne.

— Desde hoy en adelante tú serás el hermano de Lion-O, te educaran para servirle y yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar tu destino, los leones son una raza cruel que no se detiene ante nada, nuestro aliado piensa que tu podrás encaminar a su cachorro, es por eso que debes marchar a Thundera. 

Pero no podía hacerlo, no le mentiría contándole dulces historias de amor cuando Claudius no solo tuvo a su leona en su cama, sino que compartía su lecho con varias mas de diferentes clanes, algunas tigresas elegidas por su gracia o su agresividad, parecía que las rayas encantaban a los de su clase.

— Y aunque tú eres mi único hijo, de no aceptar lo que Claudius nos ofrece, sabes que nos diezmara, matara a uno de cada diez, como lo hace con los reptiles para mantener su poder, así que te deseo lo mejor, se fuerte, valiente, enorgullece a tu padre. 

Tygra asintió, no era más que un pequeño de mirada triste que subió en el tanque una vez que su padre le dio la espalda, escuchando como su motor se encendía y comenzaba a ronronear como si fuera uno de los suyos.

Al menos aun lo tenía a él, pensó en silencio, sentándose en uno de los asientos del tanque, observando por la ventana el paisaje, al mismo tiempo que una mano que nadie podía ver, la que estaba unida a un cuerpo de un guerrero que solamente él podía escuchar rodeaba sus hombros, casi como si tratara de hacerlo sentir mejor.

— Sera un viaje muy largo, lo mejor es que trates de dormir un poco. 

Aquella era una sombra, mucho menos que un fantasma, la que lo acompañaba desde que tuvo las primeras manifestaciones del don, diciéndole que hacer, a donde dirigirse, susurrando palabras en su oído, las que siempre le eran de gran utilidad.

— Pequeño príncipe. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus salió en busca de una ducha para limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo después de una larga misión en la cual tuvo que enfrentarse con varios soldados a la vez, los que tuvo que matar en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, bañándose con una sustancia desagradable de color verdoso. 

Sus enemigos en esta ocasión eran algo parecido a los insectos, con una armadura invencible pero con algunos puntos verdosos en sus articulaciones, los cuales al ser golpeados, provocaban que las criaturas perdieran la vida, porque aparentemente aquellos puntos eran sus pulmones o cualquier clase de órgano que les ayudaba a respirar en esa atmosfera contaminada. 

La marca seguía en su cuello, no había tenido tiempo alguno para atender esa herida, Lord Mum-Ra con cada día que pasaba exigía que pasara más tiempo en su compañía, perdiéndolo escuchando sus locuras, manteniéndose demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, haciendo que temiera de vez en cuando que su señor ya no deseaba esperar por más tiempo. 

Sin embargo, Leo de pronto, como si no existieran cientos de soldados con sus capacidades lo mando a una larga misión sin utilidad alguna, infiltrándolo en un territorio que parecía carente de vida, pero que resulto ser hostil, con las criaturas de blandas articulaciones, las que eran colonias de invertebrados unidos por una mente tipo colmena. 

Protegidos en una coraza de color opaco, la cual era indestructible, no así las partes blandas que funcionaban como sus órganos vitales, una muy extraña disposición que los dejaba a merced de un golpe certero en lo que parecía ser el torso de las criaturas. 

Tygus estaba deseoso de borrar esa herida de su piel con las maquinas de la nave ancestral, con las habilidades de los médicos, pero no confiaba en ninguno, mucho menos en el joven Bengalí, quien siempre le había parecido muy extraño, su comportamiento era singular de una forma que no lograba comprender. 

Algunas veces lo veía siguiéndolo, sentándose en la mesa contigua a la que ocupaba con Tykus, otras tantas veces de pronto cuando atendía sus heridas parecía como perdido, sus ojos nublados enfocados en algo más.

Lo gracioso era que este felino blanco era quien estaba encargado de su unidad, el mejor medico de la nave según decían, pero para él no se trataba más que un chiflado con algo de suerte. 

No demasiada porque en ese caso su piel no sería de aquel color blanco azulado y de tener mucha más suerte, sus ojos tendrían una coloración normal, no azul, aunque a quien deseaba engañar, al menos no tenía el don y ese pequeño detalle era mucho mejor que tener toda la supuesta ventaja genética presente en su historial. 

Las duchas estaban desiertas a esa hora del día, porque nadie más que algunos cuantos afortunados podían utilizar su tiempo como les viniera en gana así como aquellas instalaciones modernas y cómodas, uno de ellos el comandante, el otro, el futuro Tyaty de Lord Mum-Ra. 

El agua era caliente, podía mediarse con demasiada facilidad, una larga variedad de jabones, aceites y perfumes estaban a su disposición, pero el siempre usaba los mismos, aquellos que solo eran neutros, no necesitaba que su piel estuviera impregnada de alguna fragancia, al menos, no por el momento. 

Cuando comenzara a servirle a su señor, si es que no se mataba antes de que esa cosa tratara de ponerle uno de sus asquerosos dedos encima, tendría que perfumar su piel, vestirse con atuendos exóticos, maquillarse con piedras preciosas, excentricidades que solamente una cortesana y no un guerrero realizaban. 

Tygus cerró los ojos dejando que el agua caliente se llevara la sustancia viscosa que manchaba su piel, llevo una de sus manos a donde sabia estaba la llave del jabón que había elegido y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo con detenimiento, esperando poder quitar cada asquerosa parte de aquella sustancia incrustada en su pelaje. 

Después de unos minutos comenzó a ronronear, le gustaba la sensación de agua caliente mojando su cuerpo, escurriendo por cada uno de sus músculos, delineando sus rayas negras en su pelaje rojizo. 

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba debajo del agua pero como cada ocasión, se forzó a separarse de la comodidad de la ducha caliente, retrocediendo algunos pasos primero para que los sensores automáticos se apagaran, dejando que poco después el viento caliente de las instalaciones secaran su pelaje a medias, lo suficiente para no escurrir agua pero no demasiado para que se esponjara su pelo. 

Tenía unas toallas en una banca no muy lejos de las regaderas, las que utilizo para secarse el cabello primero al mismo tiempo que llevaba una segunda a su cintura, cubriéndose con algo de pudor, aunque nadie podía verlo porque esas instalaciones estaban vacías, o eso era lo que pensó. 

Ya que al darse la media vuelta, de pronto, pudo ver al comandante sentado en otra de las bancas, el bastardo parecía realmente cómodo, las piernas cruzadas y los brazos delante de su pecho, portando una mueca de absoluta satisfacción en su rostro de ojos azules como el mar.

— Comandante Leo. 

Fingió que no le molestaba la intrusión en su cuarto, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con cierta indiferencia, preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba ese bastardo mirándole darse una ducha, como ingreso sin que se diera cuenta y porque no se movía de su asiento, cuando sería sumamente fácil tomarlo en ese momento.

— Ese fue todo un espectáculo Tygus, cuando tengamos el control de la nave, te hare construir una alberca o una cómoda tina para dos, como la que tengo en mi habitación o tal vez nos demos una ducha en mi cuarto, después de otras gloriosas actividades juntos. 

Tygus no dijo nada respecto a eso, pero se alejo buscando su ropa, escuchando como el comandante se levantaba de su banca con lentitud, avanzando en su dirección, recorriendo su torso con ambas manos cuando por fin lo tuvo a unos centímetros de distancia, apreciando el aroma del jabón, pero mucho más el de su propia piel.

— Aun la tienes, eso es bueno, no me gustaría tener que marcar tu linda piel de nuevo. 

Susurro recorriendo la marca por debajo del pelaje con mucho cuidado, llevando su mano libre a la toalla de su cintura, buscando el nudo para despojarlo de la barrera de tela que le impedía admirar su belleza.

— Es extraño, yo creo que en realidad disfrutaste hundir tus dientes en mi cuello y que lo harás cada vez que puedas, parecía como si fuera uno de los mejores días de tu vida, aunque contigo es difícil darse cuenta de cuál es tu verdadero sentir, debajo de aquella fachada de idiota alegría. 

Leo al escuchar ese insulto no se inmuto, pero su sonrisa se borro al mismo tiempo que tiraba de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, notando como Tygus trataba de usar la otra para cubrir su sexo, la que momentos antes utilizaba para secar su cabello largo, para un tigre, el que era casi en su mayoría blanco.

— Perdóname. 

Le dijo acercándose a él, recorriendo su cintura con ambas manos, pegándolo de pronto a su cuerpo, logrando que esta vez fuera él quien se petrificara de momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando los brazos de Leo lo rodearon, como si quisiera fundirse con su cuerpo, un gesto delicado más que lujurioso.

— Pensé que te mandaba a un lugar seguro, que no había nada en ese planeta y aun así, de pronto el universo se puso en mi contra poniéndote en peligro. 

Tygus trato de separarse, encontrando absurda esa preocupación, la que parecía estremecer a Leo, quien de pronto llevo sus manos a sus mejillas para besarlo con fuerza, empujándolo contra la pared de la misma ducha que utilizo momentos antes.

— Pero te prometo que en el siguiente no correrás peligro, porque no puedo dejarte estacionado en esta tumba, lo sabes verdad… 

El agua de pronto se encendió al sentir el movimiento de sus cuerpos al estrellarse contra la pared, dejando que agua cristalina y caliente los mojara, empapando el uniforme de Leo, así como sus pelajes.

— Ese bastardo quiere alejarte de mi lado, cree que lo permitiré y que no podre hacer nada por detenerlo. 

Supuso que aquel bastardo era su señor y trago saliva imaginándose lo peor, sin embargo, Leo de nuevo besando sus labios, quiso borrar esa preocupación de su rostro, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, recorriendo las rayas con delicadeza, siempre con algo parecido a la ternura, si esta tuviera que ver con la enfermiza obsesión que este felino sentía por él.

— Nunca dejare que te alejen de mi, Tygus, mi compañero… 

Tygus cerró los ojos y de pronto llevo sus manos a los hombros de Leo, para restregar su mejilla contra la suya, en un movimiento sensual, casi primitivo para un felino, escuchando como el joven león gemía con una caricia tan delicada.

— Recuerda tu promesa Leo, si logras salvarme de Lord Mum-Ra, yo seré tuyo, sino lo haces, aunque yo lo desee no podrás tenerme, porque me matare antes de que esa cosa me ponga una sola mano encima. 

Leo se alejo, con una sonrisa diferente a las que siempre mostraba en la nave, una mucho más sincera y llevando su mano a su mejilla, lo beso en los labios de nuevo, con demasiado ímpetu, sin embargo, no intento más que eso, alejándose poco después con el traje empapado, sin decirle nada más.

— Terminal L55321… 

Susurro entonces, ya sabía que Leo era el pequeño con quien hablaba en los túneles, pero el pequeño león suponía de quien se trataba su amigo secreto, nunca lo creyó posible, aun así, le dijo en su interrogatorio que podía llamarlo belleza o ese número, que era parte de uno mucho mayor, el de su registro de nacimiento.

Pero desde cuando sabía de quien se trataba su amigo, se pregunto en silencio, secándose de nuevo para vestirse con su uniforme, debía buscar a un rastreador y conocía justo a la persona que podría realizar el trabajo. 

Torr estaba en su escuadrón, el odiaba a Mum-Ra tanto como Tykus o el mismo, el joven felino sabría como encontrar la información que necesitaba y si la terminal de su comandante estaba abierta a esa clase de ataques, podría saber si en efecto sabía tanto de él como decía o sólo estaba fanfarroneando.

— Torr, necesito que me veas en el punto seguro, es un trabajo urgente. 

No necesitaba que confirmara su orden, Torr se presentaría, ese felino era de fiar, comprendía la necesidad de su trabajo y de su rebelión, así como sabría guardar silencio de confirmar sus suposiciones, no quería preocupar a Tykus más de la cuenta.

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunos siglos en el futuro, la llegada de Tygra a Thundera fue una esperada, el pequeño tigre estaba asustado, Claudius era un hombre imponente, de una estatura inmensa y unos ojos de color azul claro, el hombre que estaba detrás de él, un anciano con mirada amable se agacho para recibirlo, colocando una mano en su hombro, notando su parecido con Javan. 

Al menos las rayas que adornaban su cabeza cubierta con un abrigo de piel, un ropaje que seguramente para esa hora del día y la temperatura de Thundera debía ser sumamente incomodo.

— Tú debes ser el príncipe Tygra.

El pequeño tigre asintió, a su lado estaban los escoltas de su pueblo, quienes después de intercambiar unas miradas molestas saludaron con respeto al rey de Thundera, retirándose con demasiada rapidez, abandonando al príncipe que desde ese momento sería el hermano del futuro monarca, el futuro Tyaty, hijo adoptivo de Claudius, así como un rehén para mantener a los tigres bajo su dominio.

— Mi nombre es Jaga y él es Claudius. 

Claudius se agacho también para observar al pequeño tigre, quien retrocedió un paso, pero se mantuvo firme, admirando el valor del hijo de Javan, el que desde ese momento pasaba a ser su hijo.

— Bienvenido a Thundera Tygra, yo seré tu padre y Lion-O, tu hermano.


	3. Hermanos

Resumen. 

Lion-O y Tygra comparten mucho más de lo que desean admitirlo, mucho más que simple hermanos adoptivos, o descendientes de dos clanes cuya enemistad no inicio en ese planeta. Durante varias vidas han logrado encontrarse, pero fueron los primeros aquellos que iniciaron ese círculo y serán ellos, quienes descubran que no todo es lo que parece. Después de todo, la historia la escriben los vencedores. 

Sombras del pasado. 

Capitulo 2. 

Engaño. 

Hermanos. 

— Mi nombre es Jaga y él es Claudius. 

Claudius se agacho también para observar al pequeño tigre, quien retrocedió un paso, pero se mantuvo firme, admirando el valor del hijo de Javan, el que desde ese momento pasaba a ser su hijo.

— Bienvenido a Thundera Tygra, yo seré tu padre y Lion-O, tu hermano. 

Tygra asintió, porque Javan le había dicho que debería ser amable, un hijo obediente, escuchar en todo a Claudius, pero no porque confiara en sus palabras, mucho menos en sus intenciones, estaba asustado, quería ir a su casa.

— Y este tu nuevo hogar. 

Tygra deseaba suplicarle que lo regresaran a su casa, decirle que no deseaba ser su hijo porque ya tenía un padre, un hogar, tampoco deseaba un hermano, pero no dijo nada mordiéndose el labio para no llorar, para que su padre estuviera orgulloso. 

De pronto, la sombra que lo acompañaba se acuclillo a su lado, susurrando algunas cuantas palabras, aconsejándolo como lo hizo en otras ocasiones, guiándolo para escapar de los regaños y en otras tantas, para que obtuviera lo que deseaba de su padre.

— Y yo estaré orgulloso de permanecer en este lugar, rey Claudius. 

Esa respuesta sorprendió por mucho al rey Claudius, el que esperaba que Tygra llorara, que pidiera regresar a su casa, con su familia, pero en vez de eso, soportando el dolor de la separación, el miedo que seguramente debía sentir, fue todo lo que su padre jamás había sido.

— Bienvenido seas Tygra, déjame acompañarte a donde conocerás a tu hermano, él ya espera ansioso por ti.

Tygra asintió, caminando detrás de Claudius, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva de Jaga, como si pudiera ver a la sombra que se movía a su lado en el plano astral, donde caminaban sus ancestros, según había escuchado.

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus no supo cómo reaccionar ante las noticias que recibió ese mismo día de los labios de Torr, quien más allá de confirmar sus dudas creo muchas nuevas, haciendo que se preguntara si en realidad podría controlar a Leo como supuso en un principio. 

Estaba nervioso eso era cierto, no podía controlar la repentina necesidad de observar las cámaras de vigilancia de vez en cuando sintiendo un escalofríos, diciéndose que no debía permitir que su comandante se diera cuenta de sus descubrimientos. 

Al mismo tiempo trataba de pensar en una forma en que pudiera usar esa información a su favor, brindarle pistas falsas al comandante, Torr le observaba de reojo, sin saber que decirle y sin comprender como era posible que alguien tuviera tanto control de los sistemas de la nave, admirando a Leo como lo haría un profesional con otro. 

Ni siquiera él que se trataba de un experto en inteligencia podía lograr lo que Leo hizo cuando conoció a su capitán, mucho menos a la edad que suponía Tygus comenzó esa vigilancia, era solamente un cachorro, uno especialmente inteligente, un genio en un embase compacto.

Casi tanto como su raza pensó Torr, quien era un Ocelote, un guerrero poderoso pero pequeño al ser de una raza menor de felinos, aunque él sobrepasaba las características físicas de los suyos, que eran conocidos por su astucia, no así Leo, que era mucho más pequeño que el promedio de sus hermanos o clan, teniendo la estatura de una hembra.

No así los machos que sobrepasaban a los tigres en masa muscular y talla, como los que de pronto estaban rodeando a Bengalí, el que era un medico cuya reputación era más la de un científico, uno especialmente extraño sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento militar, su clan no creyó que fuera necesario. 

Ocelote le señalo al tigre blanco, Tygus ignoro lo que aquellos leones estaban diciéndole, parecía que Bengalí los había empujado sin siquiera fijarse, ese tigre era una vergüenza, siempre tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

El capitán se levanto sosteniendo la bandeja con ambas manos, caminando en dirección de los depósitos de basura, pasando el grupo de tres leones y un tigre de largo, sin siquiera mirarlos de reojo. 

Preguntándose hasta donde era capaz de llegar Leo para protegerlo, si estaba dispuesto a pelear con su propio clan y de pronto, usando toda la fuerza que tenía golpeo con la charola la cabeza del primero de los leones, uno con una melena muy corta, después, siguió una patada en el torso de una leona, finalizando con una cacerola caliente, la que uso en contra del instigador, azotándola contra su cabeza, quemándolo con el contenido hirviendo en ella. 

Bengalí no pudo moverse cuando los soldados del orden, todos ellos felinos, tuvieron que intervenir para separar al grupo que comía a esa hora en la cafetería, siendo ellos los únicos que no estaban encerrados en los corrales de impenetrables campos de energía, pero sí eran los que en ese momento peleaban en varios bandos diferentes. 

Una pelea o varias de ellas que comenzaba a salirse de control, cuando de pronto, las puertas se abrieron dándole paso a un nuevo grupo, este eran las fuerzas especiales, un escuadrón de choque entrenado para matar, el que disparo dardos de somnífero a una docena de felinos al azar. 

E inmediatamente al ver que los felinos no amotinados, pero sí ocasionando un alboroto innecesario se habían calmado un poco volvieron a disparar, pero esta vez cilindros con gas lacrimógeno que los asfixio de momento. 

Tygus sostuvo a Bengalí, Ocelote cubrió su boca y nariz con su brazo, los dos tigres con parte de la bata que el felino de pelaje azul portaba, a todos ellos le tocaría un castigo ejemplar, horas en aislamiento, pero al menos el tigre blanco no estaba muerto. 

Sin embargo, de pronto, Tygus sintió terror porque no era Leo quien llegaba a su rescate como lo supuso, sino un gigante de ojos rojos que brillaban en medio del humo, resplandeciendo en la oscuridad, cuya expresión no alcanzaba a ver, pero sabía que pronto los temidos rayos morados los calcinarían.

— Capitán Tygus…

Tygus trago saliva, petrificándose un solo instante, escuchando como los soldados de choque, el grupo especial de Lord Mum-Ra para casos como esos, comenzaba a llevarse a los felinos uno por uno, separándolo de Bengalí, así como de Torr, dejándolo sólo ante la presencia de la criatura.

— Parece que últimamente no haces más que participar en desafortunados malentendidos. 

¿Malentendidos? 

Se pregunto al principio sin saber de que hablaba la criatura, que se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, observándolo fijamente, Tygus no supo que decir, suponiendo que hablaba del interrogatorio de Leo y ahora, de su pelea en la cafetería, la que no se podía considerar un motín.

— Mi señor, le aseguro que mi lealtad nunca ha estado en juego y que si fui interrogado fue culpa de ese león, tal vez quería que usted pensara que yo no lo valoro lo suficiente. 

Pronuncio de pronto, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, usando la postura con la cual debían saludar a la criatura, cubriendo apenas su boca del letal humo de aquellas granadas, sintiendo ardor en sus ojos, como su garganta se cerraba ligeramente, evitándole respirar con facilidad.

— Lo sé, Leo parece estar celoso de tu futuro en esta nave y tiene razón Tygus, cuando él deje de servirme para mis propósitos, tú tomaras su lugar. 

Tygus se forzó a sonreír, como si creyera que ese futuro fuera mucho mejor que su presente, sintiendo como la mano de la criatura se posaba en su cabeza, acariciándola igual como lo hacían con sus monturas, unos animales azules que utilizaban en ciertas ocasiones durante sus misiones en planetas poco hostiles. 

El capitán cerrando los ojos comenzó a restregar su cabeza contra su mano, escuchando como la criatura se reía entre dientes, haciéndose a un lado para mostrarle la salida, ya estaba dispuesto a dejarlo salir de aquella toxica nube de humo.

— He seguido tu progreso muy de cerca cachorro y estoy complacido. 

Tygus asintió, agachándose de nuevo, pero la criatura lo detuvo con un solo dedo, el índice, con el cual guio su rostro hacia el suyo, para admirarlo por algunos instantes, para después alejarse caminando con un sonido pesado que retumbo en su pecho.

— Asegúrate de que curen tus heridas, después ven a verme, Tygus. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunos años habían pasado y Tygra se sentía cómodo en el castillo, Thundera era hermosa, el clima templado, el sol calentando sus pelajes, flores de múltiples colores adornando los jardines, cada uno más hermoso que él anterior.

Ni siquiera Lion-O con su infantil manera de seguirlo, porque él ya era casi un adulto de unos diez años para sus jóvenes ojos con aro de color dorado, no tenía porque perder el tiempo cuidando a su hermano adoptivo, al pequeño león que no alcanzaba a verlo cuando usaba el don de sus ancestros. 

Por eso, cuando se alejo de su hermano menor, caminando de puntitas primero para después saltar en dirección de los jardines de rosas amarillas, los que estaban rodeados por una barda de color azul turquesa, con finos grabados dorados con algunas piedras preciosas incrustadas en las paredes simulando collares o alguna pieza de filigrana que bien podría portar un felino de ser un collar y no un adorno, los que según decían fueron hechos como regalo de bodas del primer gobernante de Thundera a su amor. 

Tygra no creía en esa historia, aun así no quería jugar con Lion-O en ese momento y utilizando su agilidad comenzó a escalar la barda con demasiada facilidad, encontrando del otro lado un jardín inmenso con maleza creciendo por todas partes, conquistando lo que podría ser una de las más hermosas instalaciones de todo el castillo.

— ¡Vaya! 

Exclamo corriendo en dirección de la fuente que aun muerta, con las plantas cubriéndola siguiendo patrones al azar, le pareció hermosa, con cuatro estatuas de animales de diferente raza elevando las manos hacia el cielo como si estuvieran orando. 

La fuente era el final de una calzada de mármol de color azul con incrustaciones doradas en ella, la que iba al interior de lo que parecía ser un templo, tal vez una mansión escondida entre los jardines del palacio. 

Tygra camino varios pasos más y se detuvo antes de ingresar en aquella morada, en donde pudo ver una tumba, un sarcófago con algunas incrustaciones de colores vivos, letras escritas en el viejo lenguaje de los suyos, el que su amigo imaginario leyó para él. 

“Aquí yacen los amantes” 

Dijo la voz que cada día parecía más débil, la sombra mucho más oscura, pero seguía con él, a su lado, guiándolo en el castillo, junto a Jaga y Claudius, aun su hermano, tal vez porque ya no estaba asustado, seguro que el afecto, o la admiración que mostraba el rey de Thundera era autentica.

Tygra siguió caminando, deteniéndose cuando vio la monumental estatua de un león con melena completa, estaba vestido con una armadura casi idéntica a la de su padre, parecía que ese era el primer rey de Thundera, el que apenas podía ver a causa de las ventanas tapiadas, como si trataran de esconder esa estatua junto a ese jardín.

A su lado había otra estatua, al principio creyó que se trataba de una leona con cabello corto, pero no, al acercarse un poco más vio que se trataba de un varón, un tigre, el que vestía algo parecido a una túnica, no una armadura como el rey de Thundera, sus ojos de color dorado, con una expresión serena.

— Tygus. 

Leyó en voz alta caminando en dirección de la otra estatua cuyos ojos azules eran piedras preciosas, por lo cual el dorado de la estatua del tigre debía ser oro, ese altar era extraño, pensó.

— Leo. 

Era el primer rey de Thundera, pero quien era el otro, se pregunto mesando su cabello, seguro que debía ser su mano derecha, no su amor, como decían las historias que a veces las nodrizas contaban con una expresión casi perdida, casi como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas hecho realidad, deseosas de tener aquella suerte. 

Que de pronto, el futuro rey de un imperio poderoso se enamorara de ellas para llevarlas al paraíso, construirles un jardín de ensueño, un castillo donde pudieran criar a sus descendientes, estar juntos hasta el día de su muerte.

— ¡Tygra! 

Aquella voz, ese era Lion-O, el pequeño león le había seguido hasta ese jardín, por lo que inmediatamente salió a su encuentro, no quería que viera aquellas estatuas, no era correcto que entraran en ese jardín, su padre se los había prohibido.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de seguirme? 

Lion-O al verlo rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, como si quisiera fundirse en su cuerpo, mirándolo con esos expresivos ojos azules, esa sonrisa que le hacía sentirse culpable cuando se alejaba.

— Estaba preocupado. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Habían pasado algunos meses, Tygus había visitado a la criatura para recibir la orden de ser adiestrado en viejas costumbres de la criatura, algunas de ellas le figuraban bailes y otras tantas eran para que las aves que de pronto se volvieron sus tutores, buscaran algunos ropajes que combinaran con su piel. 

Telas preciosas, maquillaje, joyas, instrumentos que le hacían sentir enfermo, suponiendo con temor que Lord Mum-Ra ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar por más tiempo, o tal vez, se preparaba para el día en que por fin encontraran la última piedra de guerra, de esa forma ya no tendrían que perder más tiempo. 

A esa hora Tygus siempre visitaba el comedor para recoger sus alimentos, le gustaba comer junto a sus soldados, creyendo que así se creaban lazos irrompibles, como la lealtad o la confianza y trataba de esquivar a su comandante, quien seguramente trataría de saber que le había dicho la criatura, porque lo mando llamar. 

Bengalí siempre se sentaba solo en las mesas, comía su comida tan rápido como podía y se marchaba, ese día no era diferente, pudo notar Tygus, quien veía como de vez en cuando, el oficial medico le observaba de reojo, como si no quisiera que se diera cuenta.

— Bengalí, ven y siéntate a mi lado. 

El tigre blanco por un momento parecía sorprendido, sin embargo, obedeció sin decir nada, sentándose enfrente suyo, su mirada fija en su plato, sus ojos eran azules, su pelaje blanco con algunas tonalidades del color de sus ojos, con rayas negras como las suyas.

— ¿Por qué nunca comes con tus camaradas? 

La respuesta era sencilla, todos los tigres pensaban que se trataba de un soldado inferior, el albinismo era sumamente indeseable en su clan, quien siempre buscaba la perfección racial, encontrando obscenas las uniones entre dos felinos de diferentes razas.

— Los dos sabemos la razón, capitán, soy un albino. 

Tygus asintió respirando hondo, alimentándose con sus raciones proteínicas, necesitaba toda la fuerza que tenía para su siguiente misión, una especialmente larga en uno de los planetas exteriores de la galaxia en la que habían incursionado.

— ¿Por qué me ayudo? 

Esta vez era el turno de Bengalí para realizar una pregunta, Tygus observo en todas direcciones antes de abrir su uniforme, mostrándole la mordida, un vistazo rápido que logro sorprender al felino de pelaje blanco.

— ¿Una mordida?

Tygus asintió, percibiendo el momento en que la mente de Bengalí comenzó a moverse, suponía que debía estar avergonzado al mostrar una marca que definitivamente solo una hembra tendría, así como que no deseaba mencionar el nombre de su atacante, alguien con un poder superior al suyo, puesto que de esa forma no pudo hacer nada en represalia, sólo guardar su humillación en silencio.

— Pero no fue solo por mi ayuda, ambos somos tigres, debemos protegernos entre nosotros… 

Tygus no dijo nada, ni mostro su sorpresa cuando Bengalí tomo sus manos entre las suyas, llevando su frente a estas, como si hubiera esperado toda su vida para hacer eso, un gesto de camaradería que solo se usaba con un familiar, alguien que compartiera tu código genético, los tigres no se tocaban entre ellos, a menos que fueran hermanos o compañeros.

— Yo se que tu eres una buena persona, Tygus, siempre lo he sabido. 

Bengalí de pronto lo soltó, sonrojándose inmediatamente, él era uno de los últimos eslabones de la cadena de mando de su clan, era incorrecto que tuviera tantas familiaridades con él.

— Y puedo borrarla sin decirle a nadie, mis labios estarán sellados. 

Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, no podía dejar que borraran la marca de su humillación, al comandante le gustaba verla, sin embargo, Bengalí rascándose la barbilla, ideo otra forma de hacerlo, ronroneando como si le hubieran ofrecido un pescado fresco.

— Ya sé que hacer. 

Bengalí modificaría la huella que los dientes de aquel felino salvaje habían dejado en su cuello, haciéndole verse como una marca de una herida de guerra, el resultado de una pelea más que de un encuentro de pasión, así Tygus podría dejar de vendar su cuello y de ser necesario, mostrar su herida al perpetrador.

— ¿Cómo podre pagártelo? 

Pregunto, levantándose de su asiento, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro del tigre blanco, quien le sonrió simplemente, parecía como si hubiera esperado aquella reunión desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— No tienes nada que pagarme, en cualquier caso, ya estamos iguales. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Después de algunos años, Tygra no había visitado el jardín de la pareja real nunca más, ahora tenía quince años y su amigo imaginario no era más que un recuerdo, producto de un mal sueño, o eso le dijo Jaga, cuando decidieron curarlo de sus terrores nocturnos. 

Que en realidad no eran terrores nocturnos sino recuerdos de una vida pasada, de si mismo viviendo en un lugar extraño, paredes metálicas, grilletes invisibles en sus muñecas y un león siguiéndolo a cualquier lado, buscándolo con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía un monstruo en un cuento para niños. 

Imágenes que no eran importantes, pero aun así, de todas formas él sabía cómo disparar, como ocultar su don, que hacer para escapar de sus maestros, de Grune y de Panthro, en especial de su hermano menor, quien ahora con doce años de edad, seguía todos sus pasos pero ya no con admiración, sino tratando de ser como él, imitándolo cada instante.

Tygra aun gustaba de la soledad y de caminar en los jardines, sin embargo, con su nuevo puesto en la guardia de Thundera no quería defraudar a su padre, Claudius, quien lo admiraba, el que decía a su primogénito, a su único hijo que debería ser un poco más como él. 

A sus quince años era un muchacho hermoso, su pelaje tenía una tonalidad dorada, como el aro de sus ojos, el que crecía con cada día que pasaba, pero nunca llegaría a cubrir toda su pupila. 

Era alto, delgado y grácil, la clase de belleza que poseían todos los de su raza, sus rayas contrastando graciosamente con su pelaje, encendiendo el deseo en el corazón de más de uno, el primero un general de cabello negro que no debería desear a un muchacho tan joven, un tigre dientes de sable que amaba al príncipe, su maestro, quien pronto saldría en una larga misión y esperaba que Claudius cumpliera su único deseo, no en ese momento, pero si, si acaso llegaban con aquello que le habían solicitado, las piedras que amplificaban el poder de la espada del augurio. 

El otro era demasiado joven para comprender la clase de afecto que iba creciendo en su pecho y en su alma, el respeto incondicional que su hermano mayor había forjado para su joven mente, sus ojos dorados cuando le sonreía solo a él hacían que su corazón se acelerada, su sonrisa que perdiera cualquier clase de compostura. 

Lion-O aun era demasiado joven para darse cuenta de que amaba demasiado a su hermano mayor, quien acababa de terminar su turno y se había detenido a conversar con una chica bastante hermosa, una cheetah de cabello rubio, quien lo despidió emocionada, ingresando a los cuartos de entrenamiento de los clérigos, en donde Jaga la esperaba para continuar con su enseñanza. 

Tygra al verlo comenzó a correr, pero fue interceptado por Grune, quien llamo el nombre de su hermano en voz alta, sosteniendo una pulsera en sus enormes manos, la que le enseño al joven príncipe, era un regalo de despedida, para que no se olvidara de él durante su ausencia. 

Lion-O se detuvo en seco, sin saber qué hacer, mordiéndose él labio para poco después, cuando el general se despidió, correr hacia su hermano, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, rodeándolo con ellos, sonriéndole como todas las tardes lo hacía, el sol iluminando su pelaje, pintándolo de un suave rojizo.

— Hola, leoncito. 

Pronuncio alborotando su cabello con la mano derecha, para después seguir caminando en dirección del castillo, su brazo rodeando el hombro del menor, mirándolo de reojo cuando el pequeño león siguió aferrado a su cintura.

— Te extrañe mucho, lo sabes verdad. 

Tygra asintió, su hermano siempre pronunciaba las mismas palabras, durante los últimos meses en los cuales realizaba su tarea con demasiada seriedad, sonriendo cuando el menor comenzó a ronronear, soltándose de pronto para mostrarle lo que le había enseñado su padre.

— Eso es… realmente impresionante. 

Susurro, llenando al menor de orgullo, quien corrió de regreso para tomarlo del brazo, también quería mostrarle un jardín nuevo, el que apenas había encontrado, siendo el mismo que Tygra ya conocía, en el cual ingresaron en silencio, su hermano mostrándole las estatuas, maravillado con ellas.

— Las ves, así seremos alguna vez tu y yo, él rey de Thundera y su Tyaty. 

Tygra asintió, en más de una ocasión le habían dicho que sería el Tyaty, pero no creía que todos los reyes de Thundera tuvieran uno, Claudius no lo tuvo, ni su padre, ni el padre de su padre. 

Parecía que el don de caminar por ambos mundos estaba perdiéndose, siendo el suyo un milagro aun para los suyos, un regalo especial del universo, como decían sus nodrizas, porque su madre no sobrevivió al parto.

—Tú y yo, para siempre… 

Lion-O asintió como si escuchara el sonido de otra voz hablándole al oído, o hubiera tomado una decisión que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre, de la clase que se tomaba al calor del momento.

— Como debe ser.

Tygra le miro de reojo, algo serio, haciendo que Lion-O se sintiera nervioso de momento.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿De qué estás hablando? 

Pregunto el capitán Tygus, observando de pies a cabeza al tigre albino, casi como si se hubiera vuelto loco, tratando de llevar sus dedos a la cicatriz recién modificada, recibiendo un quinto manotazo del menor, que comenzaba a exasperarse al mismo tiempo que sus anteojos, con aquella luz, parecían opacos, de un blanco reluciente.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo Capitán, se lo juro! 

Tygus negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin creer lo que escuchaba, era simplemente imposible que ambos compartieran el mismo código genético, al menos el de uno de sus padres. 

— ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo lo sabes?

Pregunto, revisando de nuevo el archivo generado por una de las computadoras, un análisis completo, un informe detallando cuáles eran sus características, en donde se diferenciaban, porque debían ser hermanos. 

— Unos años, no es que lo aceche o algo parecido.

Respondió Bengalí quitándose los lentes que usaba, su vista no le imposibilitaba salir al frente, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Tigris, su padre, arreglo su futuro para que nunca estuviera en peligro, tal vez, no era tan cruel como pensaban. 

— ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Tygus abandono el dispositivo electrónico en una mesa, aun estaba sentado en una de las camillas, su cuello lucia una horrible cicatriz, pero ya no podía distinguirse la mordida de Leo, probablemente su comandante enfurecería por ello. 

— ¿Revisaste mi historial genético?

Si Bengalí podía realizar ese análisis, probablemente Leo también lo haría, dejándolo al descubierto delante de ese león, no había nada que pudiera ocultarle, sin embargo, Bengalí se sentó a su lado, respirando hondo. 

— No, el mío, quería saber quién era mi padre, a quien culpar por el color de mi piel y vi el nombre de Tigris.

El pelaje blanco en un tigre era hermoso pero indeseable, se creía que podían nacer ciegos o sordos, tener desventajas físicas que no podrían reparar, o que su señor haría que destruyeran al cachorro defectuoso, por esa razón, eran tan raros los especímenes como Bengalí, que solamente tenían pelaje blanco. 

— Hice un rápido análisis en los bancos genéticos y vi que tuvo otro hijo.

No decían que era su hijo, sino el de Tykus, un soldado de una generación anterior a la de su padre, uno de los ancianos, quien a su vez, entreno en persona al capitán, alejándolo de las miradas curiosas. 

— El DNA concordaba, lo busque y vi que era usted.

Había sido demasiado fácil en realidad pensó Bengalí, algo nervioso, no creía que Tygus llegara a molestarse con él por husmear su historial, pero no sabía como tomaría el hecho de que su padre no era Tykus, sino Tigris, un miembro valioso de su clan que fue asesinado a sangre fría por una sombra sin rostro, dejándolos solos sin nadie que los respaldara en el clan, uno de sus cachorros un albino, el otro un psíquico, ambos estaban malditos a su manera. 

— ¿Cuándo me lo dirías?

Tygus quería saber toda la información antes de dar un veredicto, aunque de todas formas ya estaba tomado, los suyos nunca se daban la espalda, mucho menos si compartían la sangre y este era el caso. 

— Nunca, pero paso lo de la cafetería y creo que no le molestara saber que compartimos el mismo padre. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— Claro que si, tu y yo somos hermanos, leoncito. 

Pronuncio Tygra, alborotando la melena del menor con una gran sonrisa, alejándose de aquella sala, buscando a su padre, ambos tenían grandes noticias que darle.

— Siempre estaremos juntos.


	4. Castigo.

Este universo está basado en dos historias que escribí de los Thundercats que es Afecto y Encuentros Fortuitos, no deben leerla para comprenderla, aunque si se los agradecería mucho, también es una especie de universo espejo en donde algunas personalidades han sido modificadas, es también un universo alterno. 

Los Thundercats no me pertenecen, solo escribo esto como entretenimiento mío y espero que de alguno que otro lector. 

Esta historia, como todo lo que escribo, es Slash o yaoi, contiene las parejas Leo/Tygus, Lion-o/Tygra y algunas otras, pero estas son las principales, así como relaciones sexuales entre personas adultas, extraños giros del destino y algunos otros detalles. 

Espero que les guste y que me dejen uno que otro comentario o sugerencia. 

Sin más, les dejo con la cuarta historia que escribo de esta serie que marco mi niñez y que no debieron cancelar tan pronto. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats

Resumen. 

Lion-O y Tygra comparten mucho más de lo que desean admitirlo, mucho más que simple hermanos adoptivos, o descendientes de dos clanes cuya enemistad no inicio en ese planeta. Durante varias vidas han logrado encontrarse, pero fueron los primeros aquellos que iniciaron ese círculo y serán ellos, quienes descubran que no todo es lo que parece. Después de todo, la historia la escriben los vencedores. 

Sombras del pasado. 

Capitulo 3. 

Castigo. 

— Claro que si, tu y yo somos hermanos, leoncito. 

Pronuncio Tygra, alborotando la melena del menor con una gran sonrisa, alejándose de aquella sala, buscando a su padre, ambos tenían grandes noticias que darle.

— Siempre estaremos juntos. 

Aquella promesa era dulce, pero por alguna razón Lion-O pensó que no podría cumplirla, ese jardín, más que una ofrenda de amor se veía como una tumba, un epitafio de alguna clase. 

Pero no dijo nada, dejando que Tygra lo rodeara con su brazo, llevándolo de regreso al castillo, en donde su padre ya los esperaba para continuar con sus lecciones, las suyas dadas por el rey en persona, las de su hermano mayor, por Jaga. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus había logrado esquivar a Leo por más de una semana después de sus reuniones con Bengalí, quien jamás se separaba de su lado, era como una verdadera sombra, aun el mismo Tykus lo encontraba demasiado divertido. 

Comentándole que tan peligroso era que los viera juntos el comandante, quien se veía ya lo deseaba lo suficiente para desollar vivo a cualquiera que intentara arrebatárselo, pero Tygus esperaba que el deseo de ese león aumentara a causa de los celos. 

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego en un depósito de combustible, pero aun así, que otra opción tenía, darle lo que deseaba Leo para que después pudiera aburrirse y se enfocara en alguien más. 

Tal vez Pantera, quien sabía estaba enamorada del comandante antes de comprender que Leo deseaba poseerlo, pero lo dudaba, ella ya comía de su mano y no sería una cacería en realidad, sino una recompensa para ella. 

Por lo cual, Tygus al ingresar en la sala de mando por ordenes de Lord Mum-Ra en persona ignoro al comandante, saludándolo apenas con un movimiento aprendido, golpeando su pecho con su mano derecha, hincándose a los pies de su amo, quien parecía complacido con su llegada.

— Capitán Tygus. 

Tygus se relamió los labios para besar la mano que se le era ofrecida ocultando un estremecimiento, escuchando como el gigante se levantaba y caminaba en dirección del espejo de agua en su cámara del trono.

— He escuchado que eres un alumno dedicado, Cristatus en verdad habla muy bien de ti, dice que tienes talento natural para la danza. 

Tygus asintió como si aquello fuera un alago, era un guerrero, su raza era conocida por su agilidad, la que podía utilizarse en un combate o en un baile, aunque fuera uno tan desagradable como el que esa vieja ave de mal agüero trataba de enseñarle. 

Un pavorreal delicado, que se atrevía a corregirlo solo porque Lord Mum-Ra quería que aprendiera todo lo que necesitaría para ser su Tyaty, sabía que se trataba de una cortesana, pero no que lo fueran a convertir en una odalisca. 

Como los chacales y las aves les llamaban, sería el amante de esa cosa si no lograba escapar de su destino, pero no se conformaría con eso, le haría disfrazarse para él, maquillarse, danzar, actos que consideraba eran indignos, que olvidaría cuando tuvieran la cabeza de esa cosa en una pica. 

Todo ese tiempo Leo fingía realizar su papel con demasiada maestría, pero se preguntaba si estaba atento a lo que le decía la criatura, si llegado el momento querría que lo entretuviera como seguramente la bestia quería que lo hiciera.

— Me propongo verte practicar uno de estos días, pero me temo que no podre controlarme si veo algo que me guste demasiado, cachorro, pero supongo que solo nos adelantaríamos a lo inevitable. 

Tygus se petrifico un instante y supo que Leo volteo por algunos segundos, no supo si gruño, estaba demasiado perturbado por aquella noticia, sintiendo la enorme mano de la bestia recorriendo su mejilla, forzándose a restregarse contra ella, aunque no ronroneo como supuso era su deber.

— Veo que me tienes miedo, no lo niegues, puedo sentirlo, cachorro. 

Mum-Ra entonces sostuvo su barbilla para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos, una sonrisa torva en su rostro, relamiéndose los labios como si quisiera besarlo, Tygus estaba petrificado, llevando poco a poco su mano a su arma, dispuesto a correr, pero controlándose para no hacerlo.

— Pero como aprendiste a matar, muy pronto comenzaras a apreciarme. 

Tygus no podía moverse, sintiendo que se debilitaba de momento, tragando saliva cuando la criatura recorrió su labio inferior con su dedo índice, sus labios a punto de tocar los suyos, su desagradable piel rozando la suya, el aroma de los eones en su cuerpo, su aura engulléndolo, evitando que pudiera moverse.

— Lord Mum-Ra ya tengo las coordenadas que me solicito, necesito que las vea para que pueda proseguir con la búsqueda de la penúltima piedra. 

La criatura lo dejo ir para prestarle atención a Leo, parecía que las rocas eran más importantes que torturarlo y por él, la oportuna distracción era más que recibida, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría fingir indiferencia. 

— Puedes retirarte cachorro. 

Tygus se agacho con demasiada rapidez y se alejo con un paso lento, decidido, escuchando el silbido liberador de las puertas mecánicas, hiperventilándose cuando apenas pudo escuchar cómo se cerraban, recargándose contra la pared. 

No estaba preparado para entregarse a esa cosa, no podría hacerlo y se mataría antes de que le pusiera una sola mano encima, el mantendría su honor sin importar que tuviera que saltar al abismo de la sala del trono para eso. 

Pero no solo era eso, era lo que sintió cuando estuvo a su lado, alrededor suyo se encontraba el dolor de miles de almas inocentes, olía a podredumbre, a muerte, una tan vieja que ya no debería existir, que derroto el tiempo pero que caminaba entre los vivos, una cosa que sentía le succionaba su energía. 

Prefería ser mil veces de ese león que de esa cosa descarnada, la que pensaba comprendía su miedo y por eso lo estaba haciendo visitarle tan a menudo, como si se tratase de un parasito, una cosa que se lo comía de a poco. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

La obsesión de Lion-O con la tecnología cada día que pasaba era peor, no eran más que chácharas inservibles, aun así su hermano menor malgastaba el tiempo que tenía para practicar su esgrima, reparando juguetes redondos que no servían para la gran cosa. 

Tygra estaba sentado en la cama de Lion-O, con los bocetos de su hermano entre sus manos, molesto por su falta de criterio, recordando lo que Grune le decía a menudo, que de solo tener la sangre adecuada, de no ser un tigre hijo de su padre, podría ser rey, pero solo era un prisionero en Thundera, el guardaespaldas del joven león, su mascota. 

Quien entro en su cuarto con mas basura, mirándolo indignado, como si le hubiera traicionado al entrar sin su permiso, preguntándose que se suponía que hacía con sus bocetos.

— Mi padre me mando a buscarte, no sabe que guardas chatarra, pero deberías ir a verlo antes de que se moleste o yo le diga que no quieres obedecerlo. 

Lion-O dejo caer su basura en la cama, arrebatándole los dibujos, depositándolos en la mesa, apenas tenía catorce años, pero ya sabía que se trataba del futuro rey, que eso a su hermano le molestaba, solo estaba celoso se dijo en silencio.

— No sé porque serás rey, cuando todos saben que yo soy más capaz que tu. 

Pronuncio Tygra, levantándose de su cama, en ese momento era más alto, su pelaje brillaba con el sol y su belleza no hacía más que aumentar con el paso del tiempo, así como su vanidad, o eso pensaba Lion-O, quien apretó los dientes. 

— ¡Porque eres un tigre y tu llegaste para ser mi Tyaty, no para mandarle a tu rey! 

Tygra retrocedió algunos pasos, esa palabra significaba los ojos y oídos del rey, suponía que se trataba de su consejero, por lo que no creía que implicara lo que su hermano decía, no era su sirviente, era su mano derecha.

— Sí seré tus ojos y oídos, al menos, deberías escucharme algunas veces. 

Lion-O negó aquello, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, escuchando como Tygra se marchaba.

— Eres mis ojos y oídos, los ojos ven, los oídos oyen, pero ninguno de ellos habla. 

Le respondió, sin saber porque pronunciaba aquellas palabras, pero de pronto Tygra le observaba perplejo, como si esa idea nunca hubiera cruzado por su mente, pero no dijo más, abandonándolo en su habitación.

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Habían pasado pocos días desde la última vez que vio a Leo en el cuarto del trono, el comandante no lo había buscado y estaba seguro que había comenzado a vigilar a Bengalí, al menos, eso era lo que Torr le dijo, pero no podría estar seguro porque si estaba al pendiente de su hermano, también lo estaría de su camarada y de su maestro.

Leo era tan astuto que podía darle información falsa solo por algo de diversión y tan vanidoso que le dejaría ver que lo seguía, para mostrarle que nadie lo engañaba. 

Por eso era tan sorprendente que Leo hubiera mandado a llamarlo para discutir algunos asuntos respecto a su siguiente misión, encontrándolo en su habitación, en el territorio de los leones al otro lado del cuarto del trono. 

Un lugar seguro que fue seleccionado con sabiduría, en donde decían que las cámaras de seguridad y otros controles tendían a fallar mucho más a menudo, el único territorio libre de la nave sin contar con los reactores, pero nada podía sobrevivir en aquel sitio más de unos cuantos meses. 

Sólo algunas clases de insectos podían trabajar en ese sitio, debido a su naturaleza, pero los mamíferos, los reptiles o cualquier otro perecía en cuestión de tiempo, un infierno dentro de ese averno.

Los leones le miraban curiosos, todos los machos, que eran dos o tres, carecían de melenas y eran mucho menores que leo, sin embargo eran más altos, algunas hembras también, pero estas en su mayoría tenían cabello largo, solo un puñado lo dejaba a la altura de sus camaradas, quienes no decían nada, ellas parecían divertidas, en especial una que no tenía melena pero si varios aros adornando sus orejas y pinturas, que pensaba, eran permanentes.

— El comandante Leo te está esperando, nunca es buena idea hacerlo, eso hace que se moleste y no creo que quieras que eso pase, aunque estén a punto de formar una Coalición. 

Tygus apretó los dientes gruñendo por lo bajo, el era más alto que esa leona impertinente, quien ladeo la cabeza como si le retara a atacarla en su territorio familiar, notando por el rabillo del ojo que muchos leones estaban dispuestos a detenerlo en el momento en que quisiera dañar a uno de los suyos.

— Tienes agallas para presentarte aquí, eso debo admitirlo, pero no tuviste suficientes para evitar una mordida. 

Tygus no dijo nada, ni llevo instintivamente su mano a su cuello, no le daría el privilegio de verlo humillado, pero esta mujer le pagaría su falta de respeto cuando pudiera, el era su superior y se lo demostraría.

— Aunque Claudius lo habría matado por siquiera atreverse a pensar en formar una coalición con un tigre.

Las puertas se abrieron para darle paso, cerrándose detrás de él, apenas dándole tiempo de controlar su furia al pensar que cada uno de los súbditos de Leo, su manada, sabía que lo había mordido.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! 

Le grito abalanzándose sobre Leo, azotándolo contra la pared de su habitación, ignorando el banquete preparado para ellos, ni las decoraciones, mucho menos el cuadro del antiguo comandante adornando una de las paredes con varias rasgaduras en su rostro, el que se encontraba con la misma leona que lo recibió.

— ¿Ya lo sabe toda tu maldita manada? 

Leo sostuvo sus muñecas con fuerza, alejándolo de su cuerpo con algo de trabajo para después darle la espalda, esperando a que se calmara, el traerlo a su territorio era una señal de su poder sobre su compañero y también, un reto a que los suyos le exigieran olvidar esa coalición, suponiendo que solamente Sesha comprendía que lo deseaba como su compañero.

— Sólo mi madre… no mi madre, ella murió hace mucho tiempo, Sesha es la ultima hembra que tomo mi padre como su cortesana.

Recordaría ese nombre, se dijo Tygus, respirando hondo cuando Leo se dio la vuelta dando una palmada como si estuviera especialmente divertido, relamiéndose los labios antes de avanzar varios pasos en su dirección.

— Pero lo sabe porque esta es una vieja táctica heredada de mi padre, el hacía que sus futuras compañeras lo visitaran en sus habitaciones, de esa forma sabía cual miembro de la manada estaba en contra de esa idea. 

Tygus gruño al escuchar esa explicación, no era una hembra y no lo dejaría tratarlo como tal, por lo que caminando en dirección de Leo, se detuvo a pocos centímetros, agradeciendo su mayor estatura.

— Espero que me hayas hecho venir por algo importante, no solo para presumir mi humillación. 

Leo asintió manteniendo su sonrisa, para poco después lanzarse sobre él, llevando sus manos a sus hombros, sin importarle lastimarlo un poco, necesitaba ver su mordida, confirmar que ese tigre blanco no se la hubiera borrado de su lindo cuello.

— Quiero verla. 

Tygus no supo en un principio a que se refería con eso, pero cuando Leo recorrió su cuello por encima de su uniforme, temiendo que pronto lo destrozaría, logro quitarse de encima al comandante, quien estaba a punto de atacarlo de nuevo.

— Solo tenías que decírmelo. 

Respondió alejándose del comandante, abriendo su uniforme con cuidado, esperando que ver la herida fuera suficiente para ese endemoniado león, quien se acerco asintiendo, de nuevo con esa sonrisa extraña que petrificaba su sangre.

— Correcto, quiero verla durante nuestra cena, por favor, toma un asiento.

Tygus por un momento quiso marcharse, pero Leo sosteniéndolo de la cintura lo llevo a la mesa, olfateando su cuello con deleite, pero manteniendo su promesa de no intentar tomarle si no humillaba a la criatura.

— Te comportas como si pensaras que saltare encima de ti en cualquier momento, pero sabes que soy un felino de palabra, no festejaremos hasta que yo sea Lord o Rey, el que me guste más como suena. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Panthro había caído, era una perdida lamentable pero que estaba dispuesto a realizar si a cambio lograba cumplir su promesa, ese pequeño tigre alejado de su familia, solo en Thundera, educado para servirle al primogénito de Claudius, ese enclenque león que nunca obedecía, obsesionado como estaba de las baratijas metálicas que no eran más que adornos bonitos, lo necesitaba, sólo a él le preocupaba su futuro, por eso le prometió que nunca dejaría que los separaran. 

Maquinas que ya nadie sabía cómo poner a funcionar, no eran más que mitos y chismes de ancianos como Jaga, pero esta criatura, este extraño ser era poder, el comprendía lo que era esperar por lo que deseabas y le cumpliría cada uno de sus caprichos. 

A cambio tenía que abrirle las puertas de Thundera, pero antes de eso, visitarían a los enemigos naturales de los felinos, los reptiles, Slithe había perdido a todos sus huevos durante la última guerra, ni uno solo pudo eclosionar, eran más de trescientos los que murieron. 

Sin decir de los huevos de los otros lagartos, si los contaba superaban el millar de reptiles, pero esas criaturas se apareaban muy seguido, cada cinco años, tenían muchos huevos, podían permitirse perder a varios. 

Lo que no podían permitirse era pasar por alto la oportunidad de ser superiores, de mandar en vez de ser dominados, Slithe pensaba como él, sí los poderosos no podían mantener su corona, alguien que si pudiera debía sentarse en su trono.

— Quiero al príncipe. 

Volvió a repetir con su voz cargada de deseo, ya no era un muchacho, pero sin duda su belleza debería sobrepasar a la de cualquiera en Thundera, esas rayas, ese fuego, esos ojos, harían que más de uno quisiera tenerlo para sí. 

La criatura asintió, deseaba al príncipe de Thundera como su reina, quien según decía era un tigre, la única raza que se mantuvo fiel durante su caída y entre ellos, el más valioso, su legitimo Tyaty lo esperaba en esa ciudad felina, podía sentir el brillo de su don como un tiburón lo hacía con la sangre.

— Lo tendrás, pero antes, debes cumplir con tu parte del trato. 

Grune asintió sonriendo de medio lado, respirando hondo antes de llevar a cabo su actuación, ansioso por ver a Tygra, la reacción que su futuro compañero tendría al verle, tal vez, hasta lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

— Lo hare, si me convierto en el rey de Thundera. 

La criatura asintió, necesitaba hombres como ese al mando, Slithe también era de su tipo, ansioso por venganza, pero sin duda, la avaricia de Grune, era mucho más refrescante. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

La cena fue mucho más incomoda que la primera porque ahora Tygus comprendía el significado detrás de la mirada del comandante, el que con sus modales refinados descuartizaba su alimento sin piedad alguna, haciendo que se imaginara esas mismas manos quitándole la vida a un infeliz.

— ¿Quiero saber que ocurre con ese Bengalí? 

Tygus dejo de comer en ese momento, esperando que su cercanía con ese tigre blanco no lo pusiera en peligro, pero Leo estaba mirándolo fijamente, esperando una respuesta, comiendo ahora con demasiada alegría, como si disfrutara de aquel dulce o del poder que tenía sobre él.

— Es mi hermano. 

Leo dejo de comer por unos instantes arqueando una ceja, limpiando el plato de la crema batida con uno de sus dedos para ponerlo a un lado, recargándose en su mano derecha.

— No es bien visto que los tigres toquen a otro que no sea una compañera o un hermano. 

El comandante parecía sorprendido, notando que dijo compañera y hermano, no hermana y compañero, preguntándose si acaso para Tygus el que lo hubiera seleccionado como su pareja alfa como decían le llamaban los caninos a lo que ellos tendrían, era un acto tan inaudito como su mordida.

— ¿Estás diciendo que solo puedes tocar a tu compañero o a tu hermana? 

Tygus negó aquello, un felino solo podía tocar a su familiar si eran del mismo sexo, o si eran del sexo contrario, solo si se trataba de su pareja elegida desde nacimiento, para él, que un león macho quisiera convertirlo de su esposa, era inconcebible, porque eran de razas diferentes y porque se trataban de dos machos, sin importar que Leo fuera hermoso para ser un varón.

— ¿Pero Tykus es tu familiar? ¿Eso en que lo convierte? 

Tygus trago el vino que le habían servido de un solo trago, estaba demasiado nervioso, sin entender a que deseaba llegar Leo con esas preguntas, sintiendo todo el tiempo en su cuello los ojos del comandante, una parte especialmente sensible de su anatomía que muchas veces paralizaba el cuerpo de un felino aplicando la fuerza suficiente en el sitio preciso.

— Es mi padre, mi maestro, es como si fuéramos una familia, igual que Bengalí, con el segundo puedes revisar los registros genéticos por ti mismo. 

Leo asintió, estaba complacido por esa respuesta, mas porque Tygus quisiera cooperar con el que por la información que le había dado, la que ya tenía junto con la mayoría de los historiales de los rebeldes, Torr, Pantera, Akbar, Shen, la lista era demasiado larga pero la sabía de memoria.

— Es suficiente con eso… te creo.

Tygus de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado, su vista nublándose poco a poco, haciendo que se preguntara que estaba pasando, levantando la copa que se le escapo de la mano.

— Nadie sería tan estúpido como para meterse con mi compañero, mis dientes en tu cuello, sabrán que ya estas tomado, que eres mío.

Leo lamio su mejilla, no le gustaba tener que hacerle eso a su tigre, pero si lo dejaba marcharse en ese momento de la misma forma en que había llegado, Lord Mum-Ra lo haría practicar alguna de las danzas que ese pavorreal le había enseñado enfrente suyo, por lo cual, terminaría arrebatándole su fuego a su compañero y eso era un premio sólo para él, cuando por fin se alzara victorioso, demostrando que tan poderoso podía ser un león subestimado desde el primer instante de su nacimiento.

— Y mi tigre tiene que ser leal a mí, porque ustedes solo toman a un compañero de por vida.

Tygus cerró los ojos dándose cuenta que Leo lo había sedado, probablemente dándole a beber algo demasiado poderoso con el vino de su copa.

Sintiendo como Leo abría un poco mas su uniforme para revisar de nuevo su mordida, notando las diferencias, ahora simplemente se veía como una herida cualquiera, no se notaban sus dientes, eso debía repararse. 

— Mucho más cuando las tigresas vean una mordida en un macho, eso sin duda te robaría el honor, pero les haría comprender que eres mío, mi hermoso tigre. 

Pronuncio antes de morderlo, encajando sus dientes con fuerza para dejarlos bien marcados en esa piel rayada que tanto le fascinaba.

— Ahora trata de dejar la marca tal y como esta, porque de lo contrario, le romperé los dedos a tu hermano.

Susurro en su oído, besando su mejilla con delicadeza, para cerrar su uniforme con demasiado cuidado.

— Jamás lograra volver a practicar medicina, terminaran por asesinarlo, pero será tu culpa por desobedecer a tu compañero.

Poco después se inyecto una jeringa con el antídoto, no de un somnífero, sino de una enfermedad que dejaría en cuarentena a su tigre por los próximos cuarenta días, lejos de las sucias manos de Lord Mum-Ra, dándole tiempo suficiente para mandarlo a otra larga misión fuera de la nave.

 

— Sesha, querida, podrías llevar a Tygus a una de las zonas menos transitadas de la nave, necesitamos que la barrera se cultive por unas horas. 

Una enfermedad que atacaba a los tigres con demasiada saña pero que los leones eran casi inmunes a ella, sin embargo, solo por si acaso, Leo también inyecto a la ultima pareja de su padre, una leona que compartía su género, no que le gustaran los hombres, sino que prefería dormir con mujeres, para que no muriera.

— Eres un bastardo, tu padre nunca se habría atrevido a hacerle esto a alguna de nosotras. 

Leo asintió, eso era cierto, pero su padre jamás se atrevió a tomar a alguien fuera del clan, mucho menos a un felino del mismo sexo, o un tigre, el que Lord Mum-Ra había seleccionado para su diversión.

— No me subestimes Sesha, si soy capaz de hacer esto con mi dulce tigre, piensa en lo que hare cuando alguien trate de lastimarlo. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O perdió el reto de la campana frente a su padre y Grune, estaba empapado, humillado, ansioso por la revancha, por demostrarle a Tygra que era tan buen guerrero como él, preguntándose que veía en el destructor, porque parecía que toda su atención la tenía para él. 

Las palabras de Jaga no le funcionaron esta vez, no como lo hicieron cuando creyó haber perdido la fe de su padre, era mucho peor ver los ojos de Tygra posados en su viejo instructor. 

El tigre dientes de sable siempre había sido su ídolo, lo admiraba, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de separarlos, como si le tuviera celos, como si quisiera a su Tyaty para él. 

Suponía que su padre no lo comprendería, él jamás tuvo un compañero, no como él creía que sería cuando fuera el gobernante de Thundera y su hermano estuviera a su lado, cuando fuera su mano derecha, su consejero, su todo.

Deteniéndose junto a las estatuas les admiro de nuevo, el rostro de Tygus era adusto, parecía serio, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un aire de melancolía que le hacía sentir un hueco su estomago, como si de alguna forma esa estatua mostrara más que paz, dolor al encontrarse a lado de su compañero. 

Quien lucía orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo, era la imagen de quien se sabe triunfador, que ha conquistado cualquier obstáculo para lograr sus objetivos, era la imagen que él deseaba tener en el futuro, pero Tygra sonreiría, estaría feliz de ser parte de su reino.

— ¿Por qué Tygra me odia? 

Le pregunto de pronto a la estatua de ojos azules, la que sabía se trataba de Leo, un gigante imponente con apariencia real, sosteniendo lo que sabía era la espada del augurio, una copia de la que su padre tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me quiera? 

Volvió a preguntar, sentándose en el suelo frente a las dos estatuas, esperando escuchar una respuesta, pero seguro que no la obtendría.

”No lo dejes ir” 

Lion-O se levanto de un brinco, preguntándose quien le hablaba o si acaso aquella voz estaba en su mente, pronunciando las respuestas a las preguntas que lo torturaban día con día, a cada momento de su existencia.

— ¿Quién está ahí? 

Pero nadie respondió, haciendo que Lion-O quisiera marcharse, pero deteniéndose cuando sintió que los ojos azules se posaban en él, al menos, que algo le observaba desde lejos.

”Fui subestimado desde el primer día, mi padre creyó que tuve suerte de nacer vivo, pero que destruí su linaje, que lo defraude al enamorarme de mi Tygus, pero yo construí mi reino con ayuda de mi amado, mi Tyaty” 

Su Tyaty, lo mismo que sería Tygra para él, se dijo Lion-O dibujando una sonrisa, esperando escuchar más de las palabras de su antepasado.

”No dejes que se te escape de las manos, tu eres el rey, tu amado te corresponderá porque sabe lo mucho que lo amas y nadie puede escapar del amor” 

Lion-O asintió, pero no supo que decir ni el significado de aquellas palabras, porque parecía que una promesa oscura se ocultaba en ellas.

”Yo sé que triunfaras Lion-O, como yo triunfe” 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Este capítulo está dedicado a Seenae, Loisceles, Stephan Nightray Crosszeria, Bermellón, Paty, Bella y Slapy. 

Espero que les guste, ahora, unas preguntas del millón. 

¿Qué pareja es su favorita? 

¿Qué villano prefieren? 

Y sobre todo… 

¿Qué mundo les gusta más, el presente o el pasado? 

De responder esas preguntas, me harían muy feliz.


	5. Avaricia.

Este universo está basado en dos historias que escribí de los Thundercats que es Afecto y Encuentros Fortuitos, no deben leerla para comprenderla, aunque si se los agradecería mucho, también es una especie de universo espejo en donde algunas personalidades han sido modificadas, es también un universo alterno. 

Los Thundercats no me pertenecen, solo escribo esto como entretenimiento mío y espero que de alguno que otro lector. 

Esta historia, como todo lo que escribo, es Slash o yaoi, contiene las parejas Leo/Tygus, Lion-o/Tygra y algunas otras, pero estas son las principales, así como relaciones sexuales entre personas adultas, extraños giros del destino y algunos otros detalles. 

Espero que les guste y que me dejen uno que otro comentario o sugerencia. 

Sin más, les dejo con la cuarta historia que escribo de esta serie que marco mi niñez y que no debieron cancelar tan pronto. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats

Resumen. 

Lion-O y Tygra comparten mucho más de lo que desean admitirlo, mucho más que simple hermanos adoptivos, o descendientes de dos clanes cuya enemistad no inicio en ese planeta. Durante varias vidas han logrado encontrarse, pero fueron los primeros aquellos que iniciaron ese círculo y serán ellos, quienes descubran que no todo es lo que parece. Después de todo, la historia la escriben los vencedores. 

Sombras del pasado. 

Capitulo 4. 

Avaricia. 

— Lo tendrás, pero antes, debes cumplir con tu parte del trato. 

Grune asintió sonriendo de medio lado, respirando hondo antes de llevar a cabo su actuación, ansioso por ver a Tygra, la reacción que su futuro compañero tendría al verle, tal vez, hasta lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

— Lo hare, si me convierto en el rey de Thundera. 

La criatura asintió, necesitaba hombres como ese al mando, Slithe también era de su tipo, ansioso por venganza, pero sin duda, la avaricia de Grune, era mucho más refrescante.

— Y si el príncipe se convierte en mi reina. 

Pero carecía de cualquier dote psíquica y su apariencia no era delicada, mucho menos hermosa, no como sus Tyaty, sus perfectos tigres de sensuales cuerpos rayados.

— Ese príncipe será tuyo, no debes preocuparte por eso. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo había escuchado las palabras de Mum-Ra con demasiada atención, tratando de imaginarse que era lo que Tygus vestía para la momia, como lo arreglaban para esa criatura decadente.

Pensando que le gustaría verlo, saber qué clase de actividad realizaba su tigre que era tan llamativa como para que la criatura no pudiera controlarse, un baile, pero que clase de danza y con qué clase de indumentaria le harían entregársele. 

Al mismo tiempo, Cristatus era un ave que se placía en las artes, en la belleza, ese anciano poco escrupuloso era la clase de criatura que le enseñaría a su tigre como complacer a una criatura milenaria que deseaba destruirlo. 

Había sido hermoso, plumaje azul, apariencia delicada, una criatura que nunca salió al campo de batalla, que aun la criatura pudo encontrar hermosa, pero ya era vieja, desgarbada, muy desagradable a la vista. 

Una criatura cobarde que seguramente sentiría pánico cuando viera la mordida en el cuello de Tygus, después de todo, que clase de eunuco era si había dejado que tocaran al Tyaty de la bestia. 

Leo rastreo la terminal de Cristatus con los códigos maestros de la nave, esa computadora ronroneaba para el cómo sabía muy pronto lo haría su compañero, quien parecía estaba siendo reprendido por la criatura, que trato de tocar su marca con sus dedos con uñas afiladas, pero su tigre no lo permitió.

— ¡Felino estúpido! 

Pronuncio recibiendo un gruñido de su amante como respuesta, sin darse cuenta que los estaba espiando, como podría si usaba las cámaras de seguridad para verlo todo, disfrutando de aquella apariencia que tenía su tigre, maquillado con hermosos colores rojizos, oro en su cuerpo, muñecas y tobillos. 

Un traje negro que apenas cubría sus brazos, sus caderas y sus piernas, de las cuales colgaban lienzos de cuero, parecía que debajo de aquellos lienzos estaba desnudo, dejando que admirara esa hermosa piel rayada. 

— ¡Cuando Lord Mum-Ra vea esa marca te desollara vivo! 

Le grito, golpeando el suelo con un bastón de madera, siendo sostenido por Tygus, quien lo elevo sin cuidado alguno, apretando su cuello con tanta fuerza como para sofocar al pavorreal.

— ¡No olvides quien soy anciano inmundo, porque te mandare a desplumar con agua hirviendo si sigues hablándome en ese tono! 

Cristatus era uno de los monjes de la bestia, un creyente de los cuatro espíritus del mal, pero también era un cobarde que retrocedió cuando Tygus lo dejo caer al suelo, observando su mordida con cuidado, recorriéndola con las puntas de sus dedos antes de ponerse un collar que la cubría por completo.

— Cuando Lord Mum-Ra te ponga las manos encima tú te olvidaras de mi Tygus, en realidad, lo único que recordaras será lo mucho que te gusta que esa cosa te coja y lo disfrutaras, gemirás como una ramera, así que no me amenaces muchacho, tú no eres nada más que un objeto bonito para su diversión y no tengo miedo a un tigre con tu don, tu padre también quiso amenazarme, Tigris nunca pudo cumplir su promesa, tu tampoco. 

Leo recordaría aquellas palabras se dijo en silencio, pensando que disfrutaría de aquel espectáculo mucho más aun cuando lo viera en persona, el pelaje de Tygus brillando, la música, ese pavorreal muerto de miedo por ser descubierto.

Después de todo, la pureza de su tigre seguramente había sido encargada a esa desagradable ave de mal agüero y dejar que lo mordieran era sin duda una traición para la bestia, que se complacía de observar el espacio, imaginándose invencible.

— Así que muévete y espero que esta vez no arruines mi trabajo, me costó demasiado tiempo arreglar tu feo pelaje con mis artes, no entiendo porque prefieren el pelaje cuando las plumas son mucho más hermosas. 

Tygus se alejo gruñendo por lo bajo, mataría a esa ave, pero no por el momento se dijo enfocándose en lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, moverse como si se tratase de un combate, movimientos lentos, sinuosos, que algunas personas encontrarían sugerentes, el no, él solo hacia lo que se le ordenaba.

— Repite todo desde un principio, pareces un elefante moviéndote con esa gracia. 

Cristatus era un maestro exigente, después de todo era su cabeza aquello que estaba en peligro, porque la de ese joven hermoso ya no importaba, ese tigre estaba muerto desde que se presento el don de los suyos. 

Lord Mum-Ra lo haría danzar, tomaría el placer de su cuerpo y después lo torturaría hasta matarlo, para encerrarlo junto a los demás Tyaty, en un sarcófago para que buscara el próximo de una larga colección que guardaba para su deleite.

Un destino triste que no le importaba en lo absoluto, se dijo en silencio, observando al tigre moverse con gracia, debía admitir que era hermoso, demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo y de sus movimientos, pero su cuerpo definido, esbelto, era toda una obra de arte en sí misma.

— ¡Repítelo!

Mucho más hermoso que su padre, el que no vivió demasiado tiempo, quien también portaba una mordida en su cuello cuando comenzó a entrenarlo. 

— ¡De nuevo! 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra despertó con lentitud, sus ojos se abrieron para ver un suelo que reconocía, ese era el de la habitación de su padre, Claudius, cuando aún estaba vivo, antes de ser traicionado por Grune el destructor. 

Con la misma paciencia se levanto del suelo, escuchando el sonido de unas cadenas repiqueteando al moverse, notando apenas el peso en sus muñecas, observando con horror que grilletes lo encadenaban a uno de los pilares, dándole suficiente libertad de movimiento, pero evitando que pudiera escapar. 

 

Su hermano estaba fuera de su vista como cualquier otro felino, estaba solo en lo que fueran las habitaciones de Claudius, por la ventana podía verse su ciudad en llamas, el fuego, las cenizas de su pasado. 

Las maquinas de guerra de sus enemigos estaban inmóviles, inertes, estacionadas en Thundera, al mismo tiempo que podía escuchar el sonido de su pueblo, los susurros, los gritos y los llantos, parecían asustados, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar a los lagartos que ahora poseían el control. 

Quien fuera que dispuso las cadenas quería que observara el horror de aquel día, la ciudad destruida, la criatura encapuchada sentada en el trono de su padre, Grune a su derecha portando su corona, su ropa siendo aquella armadura dorada. 

Sus ojos llenos de júbilo al saberse vencedor, su hermano no estaba a la vista, ni los clérigos, tal vez habían sobrevivido, en un maniquí estaba dispuesta una túnica blanca con dos aberturas en sus piernas que empezaban a la altura de sus caderas, un escote que llegaba al ombligo, así como joyería, un collar de oro, brazaletes del mismo material y unas sandalias de cuero. 

En la cabeza del maniquí podía verse una corona de oro, con una piedra roja en la frente, que tenía el escudo de las serpientes enrolladas.

— ¡Pueblo de Thundera! 

Grito de pronto Grune, llamando su atención, haciendo que se acercara tanto como podía a la ventana, notando que si bien había algunas partes destruidas de su ciudad, en su mayoría, casi todos los edificios estaban en pie.

— ¡Nuestro benefactor Lord Mum-Ra el Inmortal ha decidido perdonar nuestra deshonrosa traición del pasado! 

Tygra apenas podía escuchar lo que decía Grune, no entendía de que estaba hablando, solo que los traiciono por poder, vendiéndolos a esa cosa sin alma, con esa mirada llameante envuelta en esa túnica roja.

— ¡Sólo debemos pedir perdón, arrodillarnos frente a nuestro amo y la ciudad regresara a la gloria que los traidores nos robaron, nosotros unidos con Lord Mum-Ra seremos grandes y yo, su defensor seré su rey!

Poco a poco los felinos al verse rodeados por las maquina, los lagartos fuertemente armados, así como la destrucción de su ciudad comenzaron a arrodillarse, muchos maldiciendo el nombre de su padre, porque no pudo protegerlos, adorando a este nuevo señor y a su mensajero.

— ¡Juntos maldeciremos el nombre de Leo y a su traicionera descendencia que nos ha abandonado a nuestra suerte!

De pronto, la estatua de su padre fue derrumbada por los lagartos al mismo tiempo que los felinos iban arrodillándose, hasta que ningún permanecía en pie, todos preferían mantener su vida que morir con honor.

— ¡Solo el príncipe Tygra ha decidido permanecer en la ciudad, el es valiente y pronto, muy pronto lo verán a mi lado, como mi compañero! 

Tygra retrocedió al escuchar esas últimas palabras, observando el maniquí, comprendiendo de pronto que esa ropa era para él, ese cuarto era la habitación del rey, eso quería decir que Grune viviría en ella.

— ¡Yo, el rey Grune, el destructor, he salvado sus vidas! 

Grito de nuevo, elevando los brazos al cielo, la criatura se retiraba para que disfrutara de la gloria por sí solo, observando de pronto hacia su balcón, sonriendo al ver que presenciaba su derrota.

— ¡Larga vida al rey Grune y su Tyaty! 

De pronto Tygra trato de liberarse, jalando de las cadenas, pero era inútil, no tenía fuerza suficiente para eso, sólo podía desesperarse, pensando lo peor, que su querido hermano estaba muerto a manos de ese bastardo traicionero. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus danzo por horas, todo ese tiempo tratando de mantener su peinado, el maquillaje, cada ínfimo detalle en su sitio, escuchando de pronto que Cristatus guardaba silencio, tal vez por fin se había cansado de gritarle o comprendió, que hablaba en serio cuando le decía que lo desplumaría con agua hirviendo.

Lo que no vio fue que Leo ingreso en esa habitación, recargándose en la pared, retando al pavorreal a decirle que hacer, ordenarle que se retirara y como Cristatus era un ave inteligente, guardo silencio, esperando que Leo no estuviera presente por ordenes de Lord Mum-Ra, aun no terminaba su trabajo. 

Leo perdió el habla cuando vio a Tygus danzando, no era como el baile de las aves, este carecía de la gracia que tenía su tigre, el que se movía como si estuviera peleando con un enemigo invisible, con movimientos claros, hermosos, insinuantes. 

Su pelaje brillando a causa del oro que se le aplico, el cual no se movía mas de lo que su tigre deseaba que lo hiciera, su cabello estaba arreglado, su ropaje acrecentaba la desnudez de su cuerpo, la sutileza de sus rayas, el rojizo de su pelaje, la suavidad del mismo.

Su marca estaba cubierta por un collar de oro, pero estaba seguro que de no hacerlo, su belleza solo sería mucho mayor, casi tanta como su sensualidad, se dijo ordenándole a Cristatus con un movimiento de su cabeza que los dejara solos. 

El ave por un momento quiso negarse, ese león deseaba al Tyaty de su amo, el brillo de sus ojos, la sonrisa torva que usaba lo delataban, sin embargo, entre obedecer a la criatura y sobrevivir, prefería seguir respirando. 

Tygus finalizo su baile con algo de cansancio, esperando que Cristatus lo insultara, parecía que nadie lo respetaba más, ni Leo, ni esa leona, ni una sucia ave demasiado vieja para ser hermosa, pero que se movía como si creyera que aun podía seducir a cualquiera con un solo guiño de sus ojos. 

De pronto escucho el sonido de un aplauso, al mismo tiempo que unos pasos acercándose a él, observando con horror que Leo no respetaba nada y que todos le temían, aun esa ave que decía no temer su furia, se retiro cuando el comandante quiso que lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Pregunto retrocediendo varios pasos, notando la visible excitación de Leo, quien avanzo en silencio, llevando sus brazos a su espalda, recorriendo el oro que adornaba su pelaje, manchándolo con el negro de los delicados diseños que le pintaban encima, los que debía mantener intactos durante su danza.

— Solo quería echar un vistazo, cualquiera haría lo mismo que yo. 

Le informo llevando su mano a los pliegos de tela en su cadera, acariciando sus piernas, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su sexo, tal vez sabía que solo esa túnica cubría su cuerpo, las joyas y el oro.

— Dijiste que no festejaríamos hasta que tú derrotaras a Lord Mum-Ra. 

Leo al escucharle decir eso se relamió los labios, besándolo de pronto, arrancándole su collar para poder ver su marca, la que estaba como la había dejado, su tigre era inteligente, sabía que hablaba en serio cuando le prometió lastimar a ese albino.

— Pero como marcharas a una larga misión por la penúltima piedra de guerra, quise venir a despedirme y verte danzar.

Tygus apretó los dientes, sabía que se marcharía pronto, pero no pensaba que Leo lo buscaría antes de eso, que no podría cumplir su promesa de no tocarlo antes de su victoria.

— Quiero que lleves esto contigo. 

Le informo dándole una esfera plateada del tamaño de un puño, era una maquina que le diría donde se encontraba, que mandaba una señal de auxilio en caso de necesitarlo, sorprendiéndose por ese gesto de un león que sabía era demasiado controlado.

— No quiero que pase lo de la misión anterior, si necesitas ayuda, solo llámame y yo iré por ti. 

Tygus gruño de nuevo, empujando a Leo sintiéndose insultado, preguntándose si acaso lo creía un inútil o un estúpido, jamás le pediría ayuda, no la necesitaba.

— ¡No soy una maldita cortesana! ¡Soy un guerrero! 

Le recordó como si pudiera olvidarlo, sosteniendo a Tygus de las muñecas, lamiendo su cuello ronroneando al sentir su calor corporal, escuchando la sorpresa del mayor, que jadeo al escuchar como desabrochaba su vestimenta, dejándola caer al suelo.

— Parece que soy bueno desvistiéndote. 

Susurro en su oído, separándose para poder admirar su cuerpo, sentándose de pronto como si esperara que reanudara su entrenamiento, logrando que Tygus se sonrojara, dudando si acaso debía cubrir su cuerpo.

— Danza para mí, quiero ver tu hermosa piel sin esa túnica estropeándola.

Tygus sabía que tenía que seducir a Leo, quien recargo su barbilla en su mano derecha, esperando que simplemente le obedeciera, pero comenzaba a sentir temor cada vez que el comandante se le aceraba. 

— Ya te dije que no te tomare, sólo quiero verte bailar. 

Pronuncio, sonriendo cuando Tygus le obedeció, tratando de concentrarse en sus movimientos, no detenerse de pronto cuando Leo se movía, sus ojos azules fijos en cada uno de sus músculos, las rayas de su pelaje, pegados a su piel desnuda, admirándolo.

— Eres hermoso, mi Tygus, realmente hermoso. 

Tygus no podía dejar de pensar que Leo se comportaba como si fuera el amo de aquella nave, como si Lord Mum-.Ra ya no importara más, tal vez, eso era cierto, esa criatura ya no importaba porque sería derrotada, lo único que se preguntaba era, si podría escapar de su promesa como supuso en un principio que lo haría.

O simplemente cambio de amos, unas cadenas por otras, pero al menos ese león no era tan desagradable como la criatura se dijo como tratando de convencerse de su decisión.

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Grune ingreso en las habitaciones del rey con lentitud, esperando ver a Tygra vistiendo esas cadenas, ver su expresión cuando le dijera que esa túnica seria su ajuar de novia, que ya le había liberado de ese león incestuoso, de las garras de Claudius y su clan.

— ¿Me extrañaste mi príncipe? 

Le pregunto al ver que retrocedía con rapidez, jadeando al verle, sus muñecas estaban laceradas por sus intentos por liberarse, haciendo que se preocupara, caminando con lentitud en su dirección.

— ¡Eres un traidor! 

Grune negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, ya no era joven, pero su melena estaba peinada con cuidado, no quería estar desaliñado frente a su príncipe, quien le observaba con desagrado.

— Sólo hice lo mejor para ti, para Thundera, al aliarme con una fuerza superior, aunque la educación de Claudius no te deje verlo. 

Tygra se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para que pudiera usar sus cadenas en su contra, sin embargo, Grune camino en dirección de su túnica, tocándola con delicadeza para asegurarse que fuera de la mejor tela que podían encontrar en el reino.

— ¿Te gusta tu vestido de novia mi príncipe?

Tygra negó aquello, no le gustaba y no se lo pondría, retrocediendo muchos pasos más cuando Grune de pronto empezó a tirar de las cadenas, jalándolo en su dirección, su brutal fuerza siempre había sido superior a la suya.

— Que lastima, porque a mi sí, mi príncipe. 

Tygra lo ataco de pronto, saltando en su dirección para cortar su mejilla con sus garras, cayendo al suelo cuando Grune uso las cadenas en su contra, amarrando sus muñecas con ellas, relamiéndose los labios antes de besarlo con fuerza, su único diente cortando su labio por culpa de la brusquedad que uso para besarlo.

— Gatito, no deberías estar enojado, te prometí que regresaría a cuidarte, que no permitiría que nada nos separara y yo, cumplí mi promesa. 

Susurro recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza, restregando su cabeza contra la suya, para después, alejarse al notar que sus muñecas estaban sangrando, maldiciendo en voz baja su necedad.

— Te has herido gatito, ahora tendré que llamar a un médico para que te cure. 

Tygra se alejo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, necesitaba saber que le había hecho a su hermano, porque los separaron, esperando que su leoncito estuviera vivo, seguro, ese era el deber de los clérigos.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? 

Grune medito que hacer, llamarle a un médico o atender las heridas de su príncipe por sí mismo, decidiendo que lo mejor era cuidarlo como su futuro compañero, buscando un trapo con el cual limpiarlo, quería pasar tiempo con Tygra antes de que formalizaran su unión, poseerlo en ese momento, lo único que haría sería estropear los pétalos de la flor, no deseaba que eso pasara.

— Te abandono, prefirió cuidar su pellejo que a ti, mi príncipe, yo en cambio le pedí piedad a nuestro amo para que no te destruyera y colgara tu piel a la mitad de la plaza, justo encima de la estatua de tu captor. 

Grune lo jalo de las cadenas y lo libero para poder curar sus heridas, rodeándolas con los paños que corto de uno de sus múltiples trajes, los que no usaría, no necesitaba más que una armadura, en cambio, su tigre solo vestiría lo mejor que estaba a su disposición.

— No quiero tener que encadenarte de nuevo Tygra, pero sabes que si me obligas a ello, lo hare. 

El príncipe trato de mantenerse quieto al principio, hasta que Grune lo soltó por unos instante, oportunidad que utilizo para desvanecerse momentáneamente y correr hacia la puerta, esperando que pudiera salir por ella. 

La puerta se abrió, pero de pronto choco contra una barrera inexistente que le hizo sentir como si un relámpago deambulara por su cuerpo, gritando antes de caer al suelo con el pelaje erizado.

— Puse unas cuantas barreras para contenerte en nuestras habitaciones Tygra, parece que ese cobarde no estaba tan loco y la tecnología si es útil después de todo. 

Grune comenzó a caminar en su dirección, escuchando como Tygra trataba de levantarse con demasiado trabajo, sosteniéndolo del cabello para obligarle a mirarlo, relamiéndose los labios al verlo tan hermoso como cuando era un cachorro a su cuidado.

— Solamente yo puedo entrar y salir a mi antojo mi príncipe. 

Tygra apretó los dientes cuando volvió a besarlo, gimiendo cuando abrió la boca para respirar, sintiendo la lengua de Grune invadir su cuerpo, su sabor abriéndose paso en sus sentidos, mareándolo con él.

— En unas cuantas horas Lord Mum-Ra unirá nuestras vidas con un ritual de antaño, en el que usaras tu vestido de novia, después de eso iniciara la luna de miel con tu rey, el verdadero. 

Le informo, recorriendo su cuello como si quisiera morderlo, abandonándolo en su habitación, seguro de que si pasaba más tiempo con su príncipe, terminaría tomando su cuerpo por la fuerza antes del ritual, así no podría demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

— Tu no serás rey, pero si podrás ser mi reina. 

Pronuncio de pronto, antes de reírse en voz alta, alejándose con un paso demasiado lento, escuchando como se movía con esfuerzo, maldiciéndolo con los dientes apretados, rasguñando el suelo con sus uñas.

— ¡No seré tu reina! 

Le grito, caminando en dirección de su supuesto vestido, tratando de rasguñarlo, destruirlo hasta que no quedara nada de esa horrenda ropa, sin embargo, una barrera rojiza lo cubrió provocándole dolor, protegiéndolo de sus garras.

— No soy tuyo, yo… no seré tu reina. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus estaba sentado en su cama, aun recordaba la forma en que Leo le observaba, la intensidad del deseo en aquellos ojos azules, preguntándose porque no lo tomo en ese momento, porque no hacerlo en cualquier instante en que estuvieran solos.

Comenzaba a preocuparse por su futuro, si eran derrotados se mataría antes de que esa criatura lo tocara, pero si ganaban, como podría alejarse de Leo, el comandante parecía tener todo bajo su control, cada pequeño aspecto de su vida. 

No esa criatura, era Leo quien significaba un verdadero peligro para él, se dijo en silencio, abrazando sus rodillas, recordando las palabras de Tykus, ese león estaba dispuesto a despellejar a Bengalí, a derrotar a Mum-Ra, dañar a su maestro, a cada criatura que alguna vez se le hubiera acercado. 

Creía que le pertenecía, que dormir juntos seria un festejo, su premio cuando derrotara a la criatura, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, eso lo sabía perfectamente y comenzaba a comprender que no era si lo poseía, sino cuando.

“¿No puedes dormir?” 

Escribieron de pronto en su terminal, agregándole dos signos que parecían un rostro alegre al final de aquella pregunta, era él, su comandante le estaba hablando como en el pasado. 

Eso era nuevo, porque llevaba años sin comunicarse con el por ese medio, lo que helo su sangre fue que sabía que estaba despierto, haciendo que observara la ventilación, donde decían estaban ocultas las cámaras de vigilancia de esa nave.

“¿Que quieres?”

Escribió saliendo de su cama, para sentarse en su escritorio, destapando una botella con un líquido ambarino, licor que conseguían de contrabando, necesitaba un trago, algo fuerte, seguro que ya no podría volver a dormir jamás sin creer que Leo le observaba.

“Mañana saldrás a una larga misión, quería recordarte que si necesitas ayuda, debes localizarme” 

Tygus no escribió nada en mucho tiempo, para después, cerrar su terminal, cubriéndose con sus sabanas, preguntándose donde se encontraba la endemoniada cámara para destruirla en cuanto regresara.

“Voy a extrañarte”

Podía escuchar el sonido del mensaje escribiéndose, los dedos de Leo tocando los botones con sutileza recostado en su cama. 

“Si pudiera no enviarte lo haría, así estaríamos juntos, tu y yo, solos”

Se lo imaginaba sonriendo, como si lo que escribiera fuera reconfortante. 

“Pero debo mantenerte alejado del costal de huesos”

Imaginarlo en la oscuridad, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de su terminal. 

“No dejare que te lastime, lo sabes verdad”

Escribieron de nuevo, haciendo que Tygus quisiera borrar los mensajes, pero no lo hizo, notando que Leo estaba escribiendo algo más, seguramente era importante, o le daría la oportunidad de comprender que estaba pasando.

“Pero para asegurarme que si me necesitas me llamaras, Bengalí saldrá contigo, si hay problemas, no dejaras que tu hermano sea lastimado, no es cierto, Tygus” 

Tygus estuvo a punto de preguntarle que clase de compañero era que amenazaba a su clan, pero Leo desconecto su terminal antes de que pudiera responderle, haciéndole ver que hablaba en serio, si acaso lo necesitaba, tendría que llamarlo.

— Eres un maldito bastardo enfermo. 

Pronuncio, esperando que Leo lo escuchara y eso hizo, porque necesitaba vigilar a su compañero, no dejaría que nada lo lastimara, mucho menos la criatura, porque ya había visto lo que les pasaba a los Tyaty de la criatura. 

Además, si lo veía dormir, podía imaginarse a sí mismo en su cama, durmiendo a su lado y era más fácil para el conciliar el sueño de aquella forma. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

La criatura encontró el jardín con demasiada facilidad, la estatua de Leo y la de Tygus, comprendiendo que ese sucio león deseaba a su cachorro tanto como para llevarlo consigo a su ciudad. 

Esas eran dos tumbas, era bueno ver que Leo no perdió sus viejas costumbres, manteniendo los cuerpos en perfecto estado, pero no comprendía la razón de eso, sólo que se tenía que hacer. 

Por lo cual, sentándose en un cómodo trono le ordeno a los reptiles que cavaran, quería verlos, destruir el cuerpo de Leo y conservar el de Tygus, el que tal vez, si el poder que sentía era una señal, su amado cachorro aun podía serle de utilidad.

— ¡Caven hasta que lleguen a sus cuerpos! 

Les grito, escuchando el reconfortante sonido de un epitafio destruirse, la piedra derrumbándose con el poder de una raza que siempre pensó era insignificante, ansioso por ver el cadáver que lograría resucitar con facilidad, los cuatro espíritus del mal eran más fuertes que nunca y la muerte, no era inamovible. 

— Lord Mum-Ra. 

Ese felino era mucho más avaricioso de lo que supuso, sería rey de Thundera, tendría a su amante rayado, quien les llevaría con los otros tigres, su raza favorita oculta en alguna parte de ese sucio planeta.

— ¿Qué estamos buscando? 

Pregunto el felino, ayudándole a la criatura a levantarse, para ver como se sorprendía cuando no había cadáver alguno en esas tumbas, sólo un sarcófago vacio cuando deberían existir dos cuerpos.

— ¿Mi Lord? 

La criatura entrecerró los ojos, Leo siempre había sido demasiado astuto, tanto como para esconder sus cuerpos en un lugar seguro, pero aun así, sabía que el don de su cachorro seguía presente, por lo cual aun podía resucitarlo.

— Destruyan este sitio, que no quede nada en pie. 

Ordeno, dándole la espalda, tratando de pensar en donde podían encontrar los tesoros que Leo robo durante su rebelión, el libro, las piedras y su Tyaty.

— Que nadie recuerde que alguna vez existió Leo. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Este capítulo está dedicado a Seenae, Loisceles, Stephan Nightray Crosszeria, Bermellón, Paty, Bella, Slapy, ALF15 y Okami. 

Espero que les guste, ahora, unas preguntas del millón. 

¿Qué pareja es su favorita? 

¿Qué villano prefieren? 

Y sobre todo… 

¿Qué mundo les gusta más, el presente o el pasado? 

¿Quieren que Grune tenga a su príncipe? 

De responder esas preguntas, me harían muy feliz. 

Para los que desean saber cómo se pronuncia Tyaty: Es Chaty, Tjaty, «el que es la voluntad del amo, los oídos y los ojos del rey».


	6. Escudo

Este universo está basado en dos historias que escribí de los Thundercats que es Afecto y Encuentros Fortuitos, no deben leerla para comprenderla, aunque si se los agradecería mucho, también es una especie de universo espejo en donde algunas personalidades han sido modificadas, es también un universo alterno. 

Los Thundercats no me pertenecen, solo escribo esto como entretenimiento mío y espero que de alguno que otro lector. 

Esta historia, como todo lo que escribo, es Slash o yaoi, contiene las parejas Leo/Tygus, Lion-o/Tygra y algunas otras, pero estas son las principales, así como relaciones sexuales entre personas adultas, extraños giros del destino y algunos otros detalles. 

Espero que les guste y que me dejen uno que otro comentario o sugerencia. 

Sin más, les dejo con la cuarta historia que escribo de esta serie que marco mi niñez y que no debieron cancelar tan pronto. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats

Resumen. 

Lion-O y Tygra comparten mucho más de lo que desean admitirlo, mucho más que simple hermanos adoptivos, o descendientes de dos clanes cuya enemistad no inicio en ese planeta. Durante varias vidas han logrado encontrarse, pero fueron los primeros aquellos que iniciaron ese círculo y serán ellos, quienes descubran que no todo es lo que parece. Después de todo, la historia la escriben los vencedores. 

Sombras del pasado. 

Capitulo 5. 

Escudo. 

“Pero para asegurarme que si me necesitas me llamaras, Bengalí saldrá contigo, si hay problemas, no dejaras que tu hermano sea lastimado, no es cierto, Tygus” 

Tygus estuvo a punto de preguntarle que clase de compañero era que amenazaba a su clan, pero Leo desconecto su terminal antes de que pudiera responderle, haciéndole ver que hablaba en serio, si acaso lo necesitaba, tendría que llamarlo.  
— Eres un maldito bastardo enfermo. 

Pronuncio, esperando que Leo lo escuchara y eso hizo, porque necesitaba vigilar a su compañero, no dejaría que nada lo lastimara, mucho menos la criatura, porque ya había visto lo que les pasaba a los Tyaty.

Los sarcófagos con los cuerpos perfectamente bien conservados en hileras perfectamente organizadas, cada uno de ellos con una inscripción, un nombre y un numero, le recordaba su propia colección de espadas y de solo pensar en Tygus compartiendo ese destino, le hacía perder la fe en el futuro, creer que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. 

Además, si lo veía dormir, podía imaginarse a sí mismo en su cama, durmiendo a su lado y era más fácil para el conciliar el sueño de aquella forma. 

Siendo que Tygus fue la primera persona que le hizo sentir seguro en esa nave, aunque por el momento creía que lo único que le importaba era su deseo por sus lindas rayas o su cuerpo perfecto, pero estaba equivocado, el estaba enamorado de ese tigre. 

Aun recordaba esa primera ocasión como si hubiera sido ayer, cerrando sus ojos podía verse a sí mismo corriendo en los pasillos oscuros de la nave, tratando de perder a tres leones que tenían una misión encomendada por uno de sus hermanos, quienes eran mayores y tenían miedo que al ser el único hijo de la leona alfa, él heredara el poder de Claudius. 

Cuando su padre siempre buscaba la forma de perderlo de vista, olvidarse que su cachorro era un pequeño león que carecía de las dotes especiales de sus padres, imaginándolo un estorbo más que su heredero. 

***

Su padre no lo amaba, eso lo sabía bien, la única razón por la cual no estaba muerto era porque se trataba de su hijo, el primero de su amada esposa, quien murió dándole a luz, por lo cual no podía permitir que nadie lo dañara, aunque solo se tratara de un león enano que carecía de las características que hicieron grande a su raza. 

Leo estaba oculto en uno de los túneles, el polvo se había levantado en nubes pesadas que delataban su ubicación al mismo tiempo que le escondían de momentos, pero sabía a sus ocho años, que no sobreviviría, que esos leones darían con él y lo asesinarían. 

Podía escuchar sus pisadas, el movimiento nada furtivo que realizaban buscándolo, seguramente usando uno de los localizadores de calor para llegar a él con mayor rapidez, llamándolo como si se tratase de un pequeño gatito, pensando que simplemente les permitiría matarlo.

— ¡No hagas esto más difícil! 

Pronuncio el primero, al mismo tiempo que otros dos le rodeaban, uno de ellos era una hembra, una de las esposas de su hermano mayor, quien al verle desenfundo su arma, ella creía que una vez que el heredero de Claudius hubiera muerto, su esposo sería el elegido, ignorando que su hermano mayor era el último en la línea de sucesión.

— ¡Cuánto te mate Leo, nosotros avanzaremos un grado en la evolución de nuestra especie! 

Leo retrocedió e intento escapar, pero choco con un tercer león, quien lo sostuvo de los brazos, obligándolo a hincarse para que pudieran disparar sin trabajo alguno, hundiendo una bala en su frente.

— ¡Es más, Claudius nos agradecerá el habernos desecho de ti!

El pequeño león no dijo nada, él sabía que tenía razón, su padre le odiaba y lo quería muerto, sin embargo, al nacer vivo su honor familiar le exigía protegerlo, al menos lo suficiente para mandarlo a una misión en un planeta externo, en donde podrían matarlo sin que se sintiera culpable por eso o hubiera roto su promesa a su madre.

— Algunas últimas palabras Leo, no vas a suplicar por piedad o decirnos que no hagamos nuestro trabajo, sólo eres un niño, hijo de Claudius y la leona alfa, pero no lo harás verdad, porque sabes que tu a nadie le importas. 

Leo no lloraría se dijo en silencio al mismo tiempo que la leona comenzaba a oprimir el gatillo y de pronto se escucho un estruendo que clamo la vida de uno de los presentes, pero no la suya, en un instante la pareja de su hermano cayó al suelo con un hueco en su cabeza, un agujero sangrante que lo mancho de aquel liquido rojizo.

— Pensé que los leones cuidaban a sus cachorros con su vida, pero veo que ni siquiera eso pueden hacer bien. 

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, una voz demasiado joven, la de un adolecente que no podían ver con sus ojos, pero si con los rastreadores de calor, escuchando como de nuevo un disparo atravesaba el hombro del soldado que sostenía a Leo, dándole la oportunidad para escapar de aquel sitio, sin embargo, no lo hizo, no podía moverse a causa de la sorpresa y el temor.

— ¡Allá esta! 

El que tenia la mira de visión nocturna señalo un punto alejado, el que tenía una serie de tubos largos, del grosor de un tanque de aprovisionamiento que tenía un triangulo rojo que decía “precaución”

— ¡Dispárale maldición! 

No debían disparar, pero aun así lo hicieron, dos ráfagas poderosas de un rifle de pulso que atravesó los tubos de gas, de los cuales broto un gas de color amarillo que comenzó a inundar ese túnel al mismo tiempo que unas luces giratorias de color rojo, acompañadas de una sirena, comenzaron a ordenarles que salieran de ese sitio, en cuestión de segundos las compuertas de seguridad se cerrarían.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! 

Grito el segundo, notando como algo, un ente invisible pero que se veía rojizo en sus lentes de visión nocturna, jalaba a Leo de la muñeca, corriendo en dirección de la salida e intento seguirlos, pero de nuevo, quien fuera que estaba ayudando a ese león, disparo en su contra, dándole a uno en el muslo y a otro en la rodilla.

— ¡Rápido, que no hay tiempo! 

Leo nunca había escuchado una voz como esa dirigirse a su persona, parecía asustado, genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar y su mano se sentía caliente, suave, le hacía sentir seguro.

— ¡Espera! 

Leo se detuvo cuando las puertas sellaron esa parte de los túneles pero escucho los golpes de los leones tratando de salir de allí, pero siguió caminando cuando el extraño ser invisible lo jalo con fuerza, conduciéndolo a unos túneles más adentro, seguro que pronto los insectos de mantenimiento limpiarían el destrozo, reparando el tubo de gas venenoso para otras especies.

— Aquí no es seguro, sígueme. 

Caminaron varios minutos entre la oscuridad, las alimañas, el moho y los tubos que a veces atravesaban los túneles de mantenimiento hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un cuarto seguro iluminado por una lámpara de emergencia que irradiaba una luz amarilla que a veces parpadeaba. 

En la pared Leo pudo ver varios dibujos que parecían la obra de un niño de siete años, al menos, no eran como los suyos que captaban la belleza de la naturaleza o lo que observaba con tanta maestría que podrían jurar que se trataba de una fotografía, sin embargo podía ver que se trataban de mapas, una cabeza de un felino rugiendo y el cuasi diseño de un arma. 

Al menos era inteligente, fue lo que dijo su padre con demasiada condescendencia, insultándolo en vez de hacerlo sentir mejor cuando vio que su primogénito sólo era un erudito, no un guerrero. 

La criatura invisible de pronto se dejo ver, era un cadete de los niveles superiores, por el pelaje alrededor de sus hombros parecía un piloto, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco.

— ¿Por qué te dispararon? 

Pregunto de pronto quitándose su casco, pero la oscuridad de aquella habitación si es que podía llamarle de aquella forma no le dejaba ver su rostro, sólo la luminosidad de sus ojos, que tenían un tinte dorado.

— Soy el heredero de mi padre y querían matarme. 

Leo no estaba dispuesto a mentir, además, no era como si este felino pudiera hacer algo al respecto más allá de lo que hizo, la manera en que le salvo la vida sin saber quién era él.

— Soy el menor de sus hijos, pero naci de la leona alfa, eso me convierte en su heredero.

Susurro el pequeño león rodeando sus rodillas, escuchando como el cadete respiraba hondo, parecía consternado por su seguridad, al menos, eso creía porque apenas podía ver su silueta en la oscuridad.

— Pero que hay de tu padre, porque no hace algo para mantenerte seguro. 

Leo suspiro, a su padre no le importaba en lo absoluto su seguridad, era un estorbo y una vergüenza para su clan, así que no dijo mucho, no era necesario porque de alguna forma ese felino parecía entenderlo, llevando su mano a su cabello para alborotarlo con gentileza.

— Mi nombre es L55321, pero mi clan me llama Tygus.

Le informo ofreciéndole unas barras de proteínas así como una botella de agua, acercándose un poco más a él, para revisar si estaba malherido, riéndose cuando se quejo al sentir el desinfectante mojar su piel, el cual ardía pero no le molestaba porque esa era la primera vez que alguien le brindaba ayuda.

— ¿Tu cómo te llamas? 

Leo no supo que decir en un principio, no sabía quién era ese Tygus, pero sabía que no era un león, de lo contrario, no le habría brindado su ayuda, todos sabían que Claudius no lo apreciaba, mucho menos sus hermanos, quienes eran los favoritos de su padre.

— Leo. 

Tygus guardo silencio, supuso que conocía quien era su padre y dentro de poco le arrebataría ese cálido sentimiento formándose en su pecho, pero en vez de preocuparse, suspiro mostrándole una pequeña esfera, era un sistema avanzado de localización que estaba conectado a una terminal, era una forma de rastrear a los soldados en el campo de batalla.

— He escuchado hablar de tu padre, así que… si algún día necesitas refuerzos, oprime el botón rojo por cinco segundo y yo iré por ti, si es una falsa alarma vuelve a oprimirlo por cinco segundos para que se apague. 

Leo asintió escuchando como Tygus volvía a ponerse su casco, llevándolo a unos túneles en donde podría ingresar a su territorio sin ser visto, sintiéndose acompañado por primera vez en toda su vida. 

Ignorando la mirada de su hermano, quien apretó los dientes al verle sano y salvo. 

***

Leo tomo entonces un cuaderno que estaba en un librero junto a varios más, casi una docena, abriendo las hojas con cuidado, buscando el ultimo dibujo que había realizado, uno de Tygus cuando danzaba para él, su ceño fruncido, furioso por su atrevimiento pero entreteniéndolo con su belleza.

Hizo una docena de aquellos bocetos, algunos más atrevidos que otros, los que le gustaba mirar cuando estaba solo y tomando un lápiz, comenzó a imaginarse como sería su habitación cuando fundara su ciudad. 

El sol iluminando su cuarto, cortinas de telas preciosas cayendo en las ventanas de cristales labrados, vitrales creía que les llamaban, columnas de piedra con largas betas un poco más oscuras, pero en su cama, una que sería inmensa con sabanas de tela natural de insectos, las aves le llamaban seda, su tigre lo esperaría desnudo. 

Sus ojos fijos en los suyos, mirándole seductor esperando por ser poseído, oro adornando su pelaje rayado, sus labios entre abiertos, esa era una imagen que deseaba presenciar desde su juventud, a su tigre dispuesto por ser amado por él, recibir sus caricias y corresponder a su afecto. 

Tygus cubrió los sitios en donde suponía estaban las cámaras de seguridad pero no el verdadero y comenzó a desvestirse, quitarse la ropa lentamente como si se estuviera desnudando para él, para usar sus sabanas como otro escudo, pero su compañero tenía un sueño muy ligero, terminaría semidesnudo por la mañana después de varias vueltas por encontrar una posición cómoda.

— Dulces sueños. 

Pronuncio, besando la pantalla del dispositivo electrónico antes de disponerse a dormir el también, pero antes guardo su cuaderno junto a los demás, suspirando complacido esperando el día en que por fin pudiera festejar en compañía de su amado. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O despertó sin saber en donde se encontraba, ni que había ocurrido con su hermano, sólo comprendía que su ciudad había sido destruida y que Jaga, junto a Cheetara en un intento por salvar su vida de la ira de Grune lo escondieron en una de las pocas casas que aun eran leales a los leones, utilizando los pasadizos como medio de escape. 

La estatua de su padre estaba destruida, sólo quedaban los restos del humo, el fuego había sido controlado, los padres de la puma que les dio cobijo habían sido ejecutados, ellos pelearon con los lagartos hasta que les dispararon por la espalda, pero ella, Pumyra, seguía siendo fiel a la corona. 

Era por eso que les dio asilo cuando Grune ordeno buscar y ejecutar a quienes hubieran escondido al príncipe traidor, su hermano aun estaba en el palacio, el era valiente o eso decían, el tigre jamás abandonaría a los suyos, en cambio, el joven desquiciado, el amante de la tecnología, simplemente huyo sin mirar atrás. 

Cheetara trataba de convencerle que no saliera, sino hasta que la noche sin luna les diera el cobijo para poder alejarse de Thundera, encontrar la forma de recuperar el trono, Jaga estaba malherido, demasiado cansado tras recibir la tortura de la magia negra de la criatura que los ataco. 

El pobre anciano dormía en uno de los sillones, demasiado cansado para poder moverse, después de todo, a pesar de ser un clérigo, seguía siendo un felino muy viejo, debía descansar.

— ¿Qué harán con mi hermano? 

Pregunto por quinta vez, aun no podía perdonarlos por dejarle solo en el castillo, por permitir que Grune lo tomara entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la que fuera la alcoba de su padre, en donde decían, por lo que había escuchado Pumyra, que esperaba por su boda que ocurriría dentro de tres días. 

El viejo general deseaba convertirlo en su Tyaty, pero Lion-O sabía que lo que anhelaba en realidad era desflorar a su tigre, a su querido hermano mayor, a su amado compañero que fue abandonado a su suerte cuando el también era uno de los príncipes.

— ¡No puedo dejarlo ahí para que Grune lo corrompa! 

Pronuncio de pronto, escuchando como Cheetara trataba de evitarle salir, debían esperar a que anocheciera y en ese momento tratarían abandonar la ciudad, reagruparse, buscar a otros sobrevivientes.

— Lion-O, trata de pensar con claridad, esto es lo que tu padre hubiera deseado. 

Su padre hubiera desollado vivo a Grune por tan solo pensar en tocar a su hermano, de eso estaba seguro.

— No puedo dejarlo solo, no permitiré que Grune lo lastime, ese viejo asqueroso quiere poseerlo, siempre lo ha deseado. 

Susurro, asomándose por la ventana, ideando una forma de ir por su hermano sin importarle en lo absoluto los consejos de Jaga o de Cheetara, enfocándose únicamente en la información que Pumyra les había traído.

— Como rey de Thundera te ordeno que me ayudes a rescatar a mi hermano, Cheetara, ustedes hicieron un pacto, deben obedecerme. 

La cheetah negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no era prudente salir en ese momento, los lagartos aun estaban activos, los felinos que estaban demasiado asustados para pelear los reconocerían inmediatamente, pero mucho más importante, Lion-O era el heredero al trono, Tygra, él solo era un Tyaty.

— Yo te acompañare, soy un medico, no será raro que camine a lado de un enfermo o que lo haga junto a un colega, lo único que tienes que hacer, es cortar esa melena tuya. 

Lion-O se vio en el espejo, su melena ya había crecido lo suficiente para llegarle a los hombros, pero si debía cortarla para pasar desapercibido, eso haría.

— Está bien. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus recordaba esa máquina en su mano, era la misma que le regalo a Leo para que ese pequeño cachorro estuviera seguro, él había dibujado lo que pensó en su juventud era una cabeza de felino rugiendo en su base, un escudo gracioso que no se veía como lo supuso en un principio. 

Estaba sentado en uno de los tanques, estaba lloviendo y hacia frio, ese planeta era mucho peor de lo que mostraron las imágenes del satélite, la fauna era nociva para la vida, cosas extrañas los atacaban en la noche, pero no eran fuertes aunque si demasiadas. 

El sitio a donde debían buscar no estaba en la superficie, sino en el interior del planeta, lo que hacía que Tygus pensara que necesitaban refuerzos, ayuda de la nave nodriza, ellos eran solo un equipo de avanzada, no de choque. 

Bengalí estaba a su lado, curando sus heridas en silencio, su hermano no era un hombre de campo, sino un medico de base, no estaba preparado para lo que habían presenciado hasta ese momento. 

Torr intentaba usar las comunicaciones de las que constaban, pero era inútil, todas estaban muertas, los ataques nocturnos que habían recibido de aquellas cosas lograron dañar sus antenas y el cableado que alimentaba los sistemas de comunicación avanzada de su grupo estaba estropeado. 

No había forma de pedir ayuda y no podían regresar con las manos vacías, sus provisiones estaban acabándose con demasiada rapidez, Tygus comenzaba a desesperarse. 

Pero, de alguna forma, la maquina en su mano aun funcionaba, tal vez porque no estaba conectada a ninguno de los sistemas primarios, pero no podría detallar la situación en la cual se encontraban, sólo mandar una señal que tal vez sería escuchada o tal vez no. 

Su regalo al pequeño león era inservible en esas condiciones, pero tal vez el comandante había modificado esa pequeña esfera de metal, haciéndola mucho más poderosa que antes. 

No quería pedirle ayuda pero no le quedaba otra opción así que oprimió el botón de auxilio, esperando que la señal llegara a su superior y que el supiera que hacer, era un soldado, o eso creía.

— Diles que esperaremos hasta el amanecer en esta posición, que hagan guardias, sí no recibimos ayuda, tendremos que retirarnos. 

Tygus no deseaba que eso pasara, ni cualquier otro felino bajo su mando, porque sabían que Lord Mum-Ra mandaría a Diezmarlos como traidores, mataría al diez por ciento de sus hombres como un castigo, para demostrarles que no debían retirarse hasta completar su misión sin importar las bajas o las pocas oportunidades de las que contaban. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Como Pumyra les había dicho nadie le presto atención a un par de médicos haciendo sus rondas, ni siquiera los lagartos que se limitaron a mirarles de reojo, abriéndoles paso para que ingresaran en el castillo. 

Lion-O había dejado la espada en un lugar seguro, Cheetara no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse para rescatar a su hermano, una acción que nunca podría perdonar, pero al menos los clérigos protegerían su espada con el ojo del augurio.

El castillo estaba silencioso, ni una sola alma podía verse en su interior pero Lion-O sabía hacia donde debía dirigirse, había transitado esos pasillos en medio de la noche demasiadas veces. 

La habitación de su padre constaba de varias alas, algunas de ellas conectadas por túneles secretos que solo el rey o su heredero conocían, un palacio dentro del palacio, la obra de ingeniería de un demente o de una criatura previsora. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo estaba nervioso, no sabía que ocurría en ese planeta en donde sabía que estaba la piedra de guerra que buscaban, la tercera de ellas, ese sitio debía ser peligroso, un planeta hostil para la vida si sus hombres aun no se comunicaban con ellos, Tygus era un soldado puntual cuando de informes se trataba. 

Las imágenes satelitales no concordaban con lo que había escuchado pronunciar a los soldados que comandaba su compañero, era como un espejismo o una señal modificada, para el se trataba de lo mismo. 

Pero lo peor fue que de pronto, veinticuatro horas atrás dejaron de recibir señales del grupo de avanzada, los que si bien eran soldados entrenados para recuperar las piedras o información de los planetas que invadían, sus suministros y armas estaban preparados para un golpe rápido, no para un largo enfrentamiento.   
En esos casos bajaban más soldados, animales y felinos, aun leones, pero sólo si escuchaban la señal que les indicaba que ya era momento de atacar, no obstante como podrían mandar la señal si sus comunicaciones estaban muertas. 

La criatura no gustaba de gastar recursos de forma innecesaria, pero él creía que se necesitaba mucha más fuerza para llegar a un tesoro como ese, para proteger a su propia joya. 

Su tigre, el que no llamaría por él, no porque no lo deseara cerca sino porque no salían las señales de aquella tumba cuyas nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban en la superficie, unas como las que nunca habían visto antes y creía, que aunque su tigre no lo necesitara en ese planeta lo mejor era adelantarse a su llamado. 

Porque era seguro que no amanecería en meses, la tormenta solo empeoraría con el paso de las horas y no parecía próxima a disminuir la fuerza con la cual azotaba la superficie.

— Panthera, prepara el grupo de choque, vamos a bajar. 

Leo no estaba dispuesto a esperar por más tiempo, no necesitaba la orden de la bestia, ni su permiso, su amado lo necesitaba, la tercera piedra tenía defensas, eso podía verlo por la forma en que los elementos azotaban ese planeta.

— Como tú ordenes Leo. 

El comandante abandono su cómodo puesto en la sala de mando y se vistió con una armadura pesada, parecida a la que usaba Tygus pero sin la piel protegiendo su cuello del frio, en vez de eso, el blindaje era mucho más grueso y de su cinturón colgaba una espada, uno de sus múltiples trofeos. 

La nave estaba preparada en cuanto llego al hangar, Sesha ya estaba con los suyos esperando sus órdenes, Panthera de la misma forma lo esperaba, ella no bajaría, su trabajo era coordinar a los grupos de choque, sin embargo, siempre lo despedía cuando compartieron la misma unidad.

— Cuando logremos reparar las comunicaciones necesitare que coordines a los grupos, cuento contigo, Panthera. 

Ella asintió, observando de reojo a la leona con los tatuajes, quien ingreso a su nave en compañía de otros leones, esa mujer no le agradaba, mucho menos con la información que Tykus había compartido con ella.

— Como usted lo ordene comandante. 

Leo asintió subiendo a la nave que los llevaría al planeta en donde se encontraba su compañero, recordando las coordenadas de su última comunicación, esperando ver a su tigre, al menos, escuchar que estaba a salvo. 

El viaje al interior del planeta fue turbulento, la oscuridad apenas era interrumpida por los relámpagos que transitaban el cielo, podía ver que las antenas estaban destrozadas, que la energía escaseaba y que los tanques, así como los vehículos de caza estaban estacionados en una formación que le recordaba algunas barricadas. 

Sombras oscuras se movían en la superficie, maquinas gigantescas con forma humanoide, al menos tenían brazos y piernas, pero no pilotos, lo que era demasiado extraño. 

Otras cosas se movían con rapidez, a las cuales disparaban usando sus armas, los lentes de visión nocturna y su vista natural, la que en ciertas condiciones les permitían ver en la oscuridad. 

Al frente de la barricada se encontraba Tygus, parecía malherido, dando órdenes para que resguardaran a los heridos, para Leo nunca nadie se había visto tan hermoso en medio de una batalla. 

Las naves comenzaron a disparar, los ejércitos a moverse con certeza, destruyendo a las cosas más pequeñas que parecían ser maquinas con una forma extraña parecidas a insectos, o insectos cubiertos de blindaje, lo que fueran, en verdad eran desagradables y cuando eran destruidos brotaba un nauseabundo liquido verde fosforescente.

— ¡Comandante Leo! 

Grito uno de los soldados más próximos a su compañero, quien al escuchar su nombre y ver que les había traído refuerzos camino a su encuentro, parecía aliviado, tanto que dejo que rodeara su cuerpo con ambos brazos.

— ¡Funciono esta maldita cosa! ¡Pensé que no lo haría! 

Le informo separándose para mostrarle su regalo, haciendo que sonriera al ver que si obedeció sus órdenes, que su compañero había confiado en recibir apoyo de su persona, que no le había fallado.

— Pensamos al principio que estas criaturas no eran inteligentes, que los ataques que habíamos sufrido eran al azar, pero nos equivocamos, Comandante Leo. 

Leo se acerco a ver la estructura como de panal que había a lo lejos, la que según veía era el hogar de lo que fuera que los estaba atacando, una civilización con maquinas poderosas, armaduras y cientos de soldados.

— La piedra de guerra está en el centro de esta estructura, pero no tengo suficientes soldados ni municiones para atacar, pero gracias al gran rugido tú llegaste con refuerzos. 

El comandante asintió, sonriendo al ver que su tigre lo necesitaba y que podría demostrarle que tan útil había sido su entrenamiento, después de todo se esforzó por ser aquello que su tigre necesitaba, era un soldado antes de un estratega, por eso su manada le servía con orgullo, porque lo respetaban al mismo tiempo que le temían. 

— Dime Leo cuando estemos en este planeta o fuera del radar de Lord Mum-Ra, no me gusta cómo suena mi titulo cuando lo dices tú, es un poco distante y soy tu compañero. 

Tygus no supo que decir en ese momento, pero no dijo nada que contradijera al joven león, sólo sería cuestión de horas para que obtuvieran la piedra y regresaran a casa, debía conformarse con eso.

— Leo, según creo había tres planetas que tenían posibilidades de proteger la piedra que buscamos, las otras dos opciones no eran tan peligrosas como esta. 

En efecto, lo que decía su tigre era cierto, sus coordenadas los llevaron a tres planetas y tal vez en otra vida, en otro universo, su tigre tuvo que sobrevivir a las precarias condiciones de los otros dos mundos, no el tercero, que parecía ser el menos peligroso, pero era el que cobijaba a una forma de vida que protegía su objetivo, la cual si era posible, anexarían a sus filas cuando esa guerra terminara. 

El primer planeta era un paraíso acuático si eso podía existir, un lugar tempestivo con fauna marina parecida a ballenas, los satélites les mostraban instalaciones de artillería pesada completamente inservible, al parecer, quienes guardaron esa tecnología en ese sitio no supusieron que aun sus conocimientos eran inferiores bajo el azote cotidiano de las tormentas. 

El segundo planeta se trataba de un desierto, no había ninguna clase de vida en la superficie o debajo de la misma, el calor se encargaba de matar todo lo que le pisaba y las instalaciones que pudieron ver, estaban ocultas debajo de montañas de arena. 

El último era un planeta que parecía ser una selva, un lugar hermoso, cuyo clima se había puesto en su contra, así como sus habitantes, de los cuales no se dieron cuenta de su existencia hasta que los tuvieron bajo las narices o en ese caso, destruyendo sus sistemas de comunicación, siendo el que parecía menos peligroso el peor de los tres. 

— Podríamos enfocarnos en nuestra misión, he perdido muchos hombres, no quiero que mueran más. 

Leo asintió, pero antes de prestarle atención a su misión beso los labios de Tygus con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de su boca, robándole el aliento, quería asegurarse que no fuera una ilusión, que lo tenía a su lado, su cuerpo caliente y su corazón agradecido por su oportuna llegada.

— Ahora si Tygus, soy todo oídos. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Una vez que ese anciano había sido debilitado la sombra durmiente, el amigo imaginario de Tygra, quien siempre había estado a su lado lo busco al sentir que su lazo con el plano mortal estaba en peligro, siempre lo estuvo, pero en ese momento un grito psíquico le hizo acudir a su llamado. 

La sombra de ojos rojos vio el cuarto con detenimiento, posando sus ojos en el vestido de bodas, una aberración tan desagradable como la que le hicieron vestir cuando él estuvo en su lugar. 

Hacia tantas vidas, tantas generaciones, que ya casi no lo recordaba del todo, sólo que como este pequeño tigre esperaba por el que se decía su compañero, él también tuvo que aguardar por la llegada del rey de Thundera.

“Despierta Tygra, debemos irnos” 

Su cuerpo estaba escondido en algún punto de ese planeta, pero su alma era libre de las ataduras físicas, su energía le ayudaba a moverse, siempre y cuando uno de sus descendientes estuviera vivo, respirando, porque su vida estaba atada a la suya como su alma lo estuvo alguna vez al rey de Thundera.

— No puedo abrir la puerta.

Tygra recordaba a esa criatura, esa sombra de color azul con ojos rojos, un tigre que le observaba molesto, si pudiera tocarlo lo alzaría de su cabello y lo patearía fuera de aquella habitación al verlo sentado en esa cama esperando por su compañero forzado, pero sólo era una sombra, un ente sin cuerpo cuya fuerza había sido liberada tras la muerte de ese anciano clérigo.

“Quien dice que debes salir por esa puerta, cachorro” 

Tygra se levanto de la cama y siguió a la sombra que buscaba algo en la pared de aquella habitación, encontrándolo en el busto de un felino, un león, el tercer rey de Thundera, heredero de Claudius.

“Mueve este busto, estoy seguro que una puerta se abrirá si lo haces, pero deprisa, ya no tenemos tiempo” 

Era extraño seguir las órdenes de una sombra, pero aun así lo hizo, dándose cuenta que tenía razón, de pronto una pared se abrió para darle paso, era un túnel secreto que podría liberarlo de la lujuria de Grune y llevarlo con su hermano.

— ¿Quién eres? 

Pregunto de pronto al darse cuenta que no sabía quién le ayudaba desde su niñez, no era una sombra ni un remanente de su imaginación, pero aun así no tenía cuerpo físico, era como un espejismo con una voz que le hablaba en su cabeza, la cual nadie más que el podía escuchar, aun Jaga apenas pudo sentirlo cuando creyó que debía liberarlo de su amigo.

“No te preocupes por eso, primero debemos salir de aquí” 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Este capítulo está dedicado a Seenae, Loisceles, Stephan Nightray Crosszeria, Bermellón, Paty, Bella, Slapy, ALF15, Neko mimi, kyubi herrera y Okami. 

Espero que les guste, ahora, unas preguntas del millón. 

¿Qué pareja es su favorita? 

¿Qué villano prefieren? 

Y sobre todo… 

¿Qué mundo les gusta más, el presente o el pasado? 

¿Quieren que Grune tenga a su príncipe? 

¿Creen que Leo sea capaz de cobrarse su ayuda? Y si es así… ¿Cómo les gustaría? 

De responder esas preguntas, me harían muy feliz.


	7. Laberinto.

Este universo está basado en dos historias que escribí de los Thundercats que es Afecto y Encuentros Fortuitos, no deben leerla para comprenderla, aunque si se los agradecería mucho, también es una especie de universo espejo en donde algunas personalidades han sido modificadas, es también un universo alterno. 

Los Thundercats no me pertenecen, solo escribo esto como entretenimiento mío y espero que de alguno que otro lector. 

Esta historia, como todo lo que escribo, es Slash o yaoi, contiene las parejas Leo/Tygus, Lion-o/Tygra y algunas otras, pero estas son las principales, así como relaciones sexuales entre personas adultas, extraños giros del destino y algunos otros detalles. 

Espero que les guste y que me dejen uno que otro comentario o sugerencia. 

Sin más, les dejo con la cuarta historia que escribo de esta serie que marco mi niñez y que no debieron cancelar tan pronto. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats

Resumen. 

Lion-O y Tygra comparten mucho más de lo que desean admitirlo, mucho más que simple hermanos adoptivos, o descendientes de dos clanes cuya enemistad no inicio en ese planeta. Durante varias vidas han logrado encontrarse, pero fueron los primeros aquellos que iniciaron ese círculo y serán ellos, quienes descubran que no todo es lo que parece. Después de todo, la historia la escriben los vencedores. 

Sombras del pasado. 

Capitulo 6. 

Laberinto. 

Era extraño seguir las órdenes de una sombra, pero aun así lo hizo, dándose cuenta que tenía razón, de pronto una pared se abrió para darle paso, era un túnel secreto que podría liberarlo de la lujuria de Grune y llevarlo con su hermano.

— ¿Quién eres? 

Pregunto de pronto al darse cuenta que no sabía quién le ayudaba desde su niñez, no era una sombra ni un remanente de su imaginación, pero aun así no tenía cuerpo físico, era como un espejismo con una voz que le hablaba en su cabeza, la cual nadie más que él podía escuchar, aun Jaga apenas pudo sentirlo cuando creyó que debía liberarlo de su amigo.

“No te preocupes por eso, primero debemos salir de aquí” 

Daba ordenes como si se tratase de un militar, su voz era gruesa, parecida a la que él tendría cuando madurara lo suficiente, sus ojos eran rojos porque estaba enojado, era un ente dispuesto a vengarse o proteger a los que pensaba eran su descendencia, compartían algo de su don, no era inmortal, pero su cuerpo seguía oculto, ese demente lo tenía guardado en algún sitio fuera de su alcance, esperando el momento en que pudiera regresarlo a su jaula.

“Camina con las puntas de tus pies, que no te escuchen pero hazlo con rapidez, has recibido entrenamiento básico por lo que puedes lograrlo, cachorro”

Tygra le obedeció, buscando la forma de salir del castillo sin saber que Lion-O estaba ingresando, siendo conducido por Pumyra, la medico que le corto la melena y estaba haciendo rondas, una mujer extraña en la que supuso podía confiar.

–Necesito encontrar a mi hermano, mi Leoncito esta en peligro y debo protegerlo. 

Su amigo guardo silencio por algunos minutos, inseguro, no deseaba dejarle buscar a un león, al rey de Thundera, entre todas los desagradables miembros de su clan, pero suponía que ese joven e inocente tigre aun no conocía a su raza como él, no sabía que lo mejor que le podía pasar era perderlo en esa guerra, asi la corona sería suya, el poder y su clan abandonaría el exilio, tomando el mando como era su derecho. 

“Primero asegúrate de salvarte a ti mismo para después preocuparte por los demás, príncipe, de lo contrario nada de lo que hagas funcionara, porque ese tigre de sable nunca te dejara abandonarlo” 

Tygra sintió un escalofríos, pero negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no abandonaría a Lion-O a su suerte, el era su Tyaty, su deber era permanecer a su lado, guiarlo, ser su pilar en los tiempos difíciles.

–No, si quieres salvarme, tendrás que ayudarlo a él también.

Casi pudo escuchar a su amigo gruñir por la molestia, pero suponía que no tenía otra opción mas que obedecerle, a menos que deseara que perdiera la vida, porque en ese caso, desobedecería sus ordenes en su cabeza para seguir las de su corazón e instintos.

“Esta bien, solo espero que no te arrepientas cachorro, los leones no son de fiar”

Aquello lo pronuncio con demasiado odio y si su don hubiera sido enseñado por uno de los suyos, cualquiera de los chamanes o guerreros que le poseía, Tygra hubiera notado una sombra con una apariencia similar a la suya, ojos rojos y rayas cubriendo su cuerpo, su ropa era aquella que usaba cuando fue asesinado, que no era un uniforme militar, sino una extraña túnica que dejaba algunas partes de su cuerpo al descubierto con hermosos tocados incrustados de piedras preciosas.

“Detente, ahora si usas tu don te darás cuenta que hay soldados apostados en los pasillos, cuenta cuantos son, si son dos sigue al primero y romperle el cuello, después guarda su arma en tu cinto” 

Tygra no supo en un principio si podría matar a un lagarto con sus propias manos, eran sus enemigos, pero aun asi, quitarle la vida a uno de ellos era un acto demasiado salvaje, después recordando a su hermano menor, realizo el rápido movimiento que le quebró el cuello y guardo el arma en su cinto, aguardando otra indicación.

“El otro guardia vendrá a buscar a su compañero, en ese momento le rompes el cuello y guardas su arma, mantén una en tu cinto, la otra cargada en tu mano, ya sabes como hacerlo, pero no hagas ruido cachorro, debe haber una docena de esas sabandijas por aquí” 

Era extraño seguir las ordenes de aquel espíritu, esa voz que apenas sonaba en su cabeza, pero tenía razón, parecía que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y le ayudo a moverse utilizando el sigilo y su agilidad en el castillo, guiándolo a la salida con demasiada facilidad.

“Espera, algo esta pasando, puedo sentirlo en el plano astral” 

Tygra se detuvo oculto en una de las sombras de los pasillos, viendo como un grupo de lagartos corrían buscando algo, tal vez Grune se había dado cuenta que había escapado por lo cual tuvo que cubrir su propia boca con ambas manos, esperando una orden de su amigo, quien trato de moverse, alejarse apenas un poco para ver que era aquello que sentía lo inquietaba.

“No dejes que te vean, iré a dar un vistazo”

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus y Leo estaban ocultos detrás de unas construcciones parecidas a panales, sus armas estaban a la mitad de la carga, sus enemigos habían caído uno por uno, parecía que el comandante no solo era un político, sino un verdadero guerrero, un estratega entrenado en el campo de batalla. 

Sorprendiendo gratamente al tigre, que pensaba se trataba de un inútil, sólo un león que había heredado de su padre su puesto cuando sus hermanos, cada uno de ellos, menos el menor, habían perdido la vida en extraños accidentes planificados. 

Tygus tampoco era un inútil, junto a Leo, parecía que ambos eran invencibles, la puntería del tigre era maravillosa, nunca fallaba un blanco, sus dones eran tan poderosos como los de la criatura y la belleza de sus movimientos en el combate lograban que su compañero se distrajera de momento.

–Esto es muy divertido Tygus, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido. 

Tygus no respondió derribando al ultimo de los insectos de aquel sitio, entre las bombas, los pulsos eléctricos y sus balas habían logrado destruir a una buena parte de los soldados, que parecían eran inteligentes, porque algunos después de gritar asustados huyeron, sin embargo, aun les faltaba mucho para llegar a donde necesitaban hacerlo.

–Sí, pues yo deseo retirarme pronto, arriesgar mi vida por esa cosa no es de mi agrado. 

Leo sonrió al escucharlo, su tigre se retiraría del campo de batalla, entre sus planes estaban llevarlo a un mejor lugar, unas habitaciones que fueran cómodas, con alimentos y lujos suficientes para que su vida fuera agradable, pero en las noches sus tareas no terminarían, como lo deseaba, como esperaba el momento en que por fin pudieran yacer juntos, celebrar su victoria.

– Tendremos un lugar a donde retirarnos Tygus, por eso no debes preocuparte, ya lo tengo todo planeado y sera hermoso. 

Tygus no dijo nada al escuchar esa promesa que en vez de reconfortarlo le hizo sentir nervioso, escuchando un bramido proveniente del pasillo en donde los pequeños hombres insecto escaparon, el cual fue seguido de un temblor que le hizo apretar los dientes.

–Parece que algo interesante viene en camino. 

Pronuncio Leo con demasiado interés, riéndose al ver que dos gigantescos insectos casi humanos ingresaban en ese cuarto cubierto por más de los suyos, o lo que quedaban de estos, quitina por todos lados, asi como un liquido naranja viscoso que comenzaba a solidificarse.

–Si tu llamas a eso algo interesante. 

Leo asintió, en verdad lo era y le dejaría probar que tan útil había sido el tratamiento al que se había sometido por su propia cuenta, usando a los científicos de la nave para hacerlo un mejor soldado, un felino mucho mas fuerte, la clase de criatura que su amado tigre necesitaba a su lado.

–Claro que lo es, ademas, que podría pasar, esos pequeños no son tan fuertes. 

No lo eran cuando estaban divididos, una buena parte enfrentándose a sus naves y vehículos de tierra, los que no tenía Tygus hasta que Leo llego con ellos, tampoco lo fueron cuando habían asesinado a todo el escuadrón con el cual ingresaron a esas habitaciones, pero probablemente dos de esos de unas diez veces su tamaño no fueran tan fuertes, sino más bien, inmensamente poderosos.

–Pero esos inmensos tal vez si lo sean. 

Susurro Tygus apuntando a la cabeza de uno de ellos, disparándole con un cañón de plasma cargado, notando que apenas pudo mover al gigantesco insecto que cargo en su dirección tratando de aplastarlos.

–Tal vez, o tal vez sólo eres demasiado precavido. 

Ambos felinos esquivaron a esas criaturas que se fueron a estampar contra la pared cercana, aturdiéndose ligeramente antes de atacarlos de nuevo, esta vez con algo parecido a un cañón que estaba en una de sus pinzas, su armadura aparentemente se trataba de algún material impenetrable, ya que las balas o el plasma no funcionaban con ellos. 

–O tu eres un demente, comandante, temo que no esta tomando esta misión con tanta seriedad como debería. 

Leo frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras, tal vez tenía razón, pero estar a un lado de su compañero era una experiencia única, en especial cuando su tigre se preocupaba por su bienestar, tratando de proteger su espalda, decirle que hacer para que no fuera lastimado.

–Que puedo decir, el estar a tu lado me vuelve loco de placer, debo aceptar que estoy eufórico. 

Eso ultimo lo dijo esquivando otra embestida, notando como Tygus abandonaba su cañón de plasma por un arma mucho menos convencional, una pistola pequeña con balas físicas, pequeños proyectiles que se encajaban en su objetivo. 

Tygus comenzó a apuntar al insecto mas cercano y disparo, logrando que la bala se incrustara en uno de sus ojos, asombrándolos a ambos al escuchar un quejido que mas bien sonaba como un rugido, parecía que la energía los alimentaba pero esas primitivas balas les hacían daño.

–Parece que tienen un punto débil comandante. 

Le informo jadeando al ver que Leo estaba a punto de ser embestido, pero de pronto, de alguna forma que no lograba comprender en vez de recibir el imparto de aquella bestia, lo detuvo con algo de esfuerzo, como si tuviera la fuerza de un elefante, haciendo que maldijera de pronto.

–¡En nombre de los cuatro! 

Leo sonrió al ver su sorpresa, apretando los dientes para inmovilizar a aquella criatura, empujándola con demasiado trabajo sin darse cuenta que la otra, la que estaba casi ciega comenzaba a correr en contra suya, a punto de aplastarlo en contra de su par, quien empezaba a cargar su arma, la que estaba dispuesta en la pinza.

–¡Leo quítate del camino! 

Le grito disparándole a la criatura que estaba dispuesta a matar a Leo con una sola de sus esferas de plasma, cegándola y provocando que su proyectil fuera a dar contra su par, al mismo tiempo que Leo saltaba esquivando el golpe, la poderosa carga de energía que fue a dar en contra del que disparaba, ambos dañándose al mismo tiempo. 

–Creo que eso fue todo Tygus, tienes muy buena puntería. 

Tygus al ver que ambas criaturas estaban en el suelo preparo su arma para disparar de nuevo esperando que con eso por fin dejaran de moverse ya que aun estaban tratando de levantarse, pero Leo le indico que no lo hiciera, orden que obedeció sin hacer preguntas. 

En vez de eso piso a la primera a la altura de la cabeza y a la segunda, con la fuerza de sus puños le abrió el caparazón utilizando una grieta en el mismo para arrancarle un órgano que bien podrían ser un corazón.

– ¿Que eres? ¿Como hiciste eso? 

Le pregunto sin saber que decirle, porque parecía que Leo era por mucho mas fuerte de lo que felinamente podía serlo, retrocediendo un paso cuando se acerco a él con una amplia sonrisa, manchándolo de la sangre de aquellas criaturas al sostenerlo de la barbilla.

–Cuando me conociste era solo un enfermizo león que tuvo suerte de nacer vivo, ahora, con ayuda de el arte llamada bioingenieria, pude mejorar mi cuerpo para ser lo que tu necesitas, no iba a dejar que mi compañero tuviera a un amante indigno de su grandeza. 

Así que los dos eran fenómenos pensó Tygus, comprendiendo que las ocasiones en las cuales habían peleado con su comandante solo estaba jugando con él, dejando que lo empujara o golpeara recordando aquella ocasión en la cual le quito el casco, tal vez para reírse de su esperanza o darle seguridad.

–¿Lo sabe Lord Mum-Ra?

Leo comenzó a reírse de aquella pregunta, su tigre pensaba que Lord Mum-Ra era omnisciente, pero distaba mucho de serlo, apenas podía ver algunas cosas en su fuente a la mitad de su sala mortuoria, pero solo aquello que le interesaba, era como uno de aquellos cuentos que leían las madres felinas a sus hijos, siempre haciendo la misma pregunta esperando escuchar la misma respuesta.

–Lord Mum-Ra no ve más allá de sus narices mi compañero, él no sabe que pronto caerá y que yo heredare su reino, como el nuevo señor de los felinos, de todos los animales. 

Tygus estaba a punto de contradecirlo, pero prefirió guardar silencio al recibir un beso de su compañero, quien había modificado su cuerpo para el campo de batalla, con inciertos resultados, pero necesitaba saber cuales eran ademas de la fuerza que iba más allá de la de cualquier felino.

–Sesha, dime las coordenadas de la piedra. 

Con esa orden evito que hiciera más preguntas, enfocándose en su misión actual que era recuperar la piedra de guerra, la cual estaba oculta por otras dos criaturas como las que habían destruido, en lo que parecía ser un nido, oculta entre varios huevos que Leo destruyo sin piedad alguna, bañándose con un liquido asqueroso, manchándolo a él con esta sustancia al darle la piedra.

–Guárdala, tu se la darás a Lord Mum-Ra, quiero que te recompense con algunos días de descanso por un trabajo bien hecho. 

Tygus asintió, que mas podría decirle que no demostrara el miedo que sentía en ese momento, al ver que Leo había jugado con su propio cuerpo, haciéndose superior a lo que pensaba era en el pasado.

–Sí, comandante. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O caminaba tratando de no permitir que su dolor fuera descubierto, Pumyra iba un poco adelante, su paso firme guiándolo por los pasillos de la casi destruida Thundera, demasiados heridos estaban en las camillas, algunos de ellos eran ejecutados en el acto, otros tantos atendidos y mucho más, llevados a otras salas. 

Los lagartos estaban haciendo una purga de su gente, asesinando a los que aun seguían siendo fieles a la corona, de pronto Pumyra se detuvo en medio de lo que parecía ser el ala medica principal. 

Ella había visto como asesinaban a sus padres, fieles creyentes de las reglas de Thundera, asi como había estado presente durante la llegada de Grune el Destructor, era uno de los pocos felinos que comprendía con exactitud lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

Así que de pronto se detuvo y colocando una rodilla en el suelo, espero que su amado señor que le había dado una nueva vida ingresara en esa ala que no era más que una trampa muy bien ideada para separar al joven monarca de la espada del augurio, volviéndola inútil. 

–Eres mucho más estúpido de lo que lo pensé, Lion-O. 

Aquella voz era la de Grune, quien salio de las sombras vistiendo su armadura dorada y una corona en su desagradable melena, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Pumyra sonrió de medio lado, observándole de reojo cuando la criatura descarnada abrió los ojos rojos, los que brillaban en la oscuridad.

–Tan imprudente como todos los de su especie. 

Grune sabía que Lion-O no dejaría atrás a su preciado Tygra, él también lo deseaba y no renunciaría a un regalo como ese, ni siquiera porque su destino fuera en las manos del verdadero rey, su Tyaty siempre había sido suyo, aunque en realidad, no tenía la fuerza para doblegarlo, ni hacer uso de sus dones como era lo correcto, ni siquiera de su belleza. 

–¿Donde esta la espada Grune? 

Pregunto la criatura, quien a pesar de que ese joven león tenía la melena recortada se daba cuenta que se trataba de una copia casi exacta del traidor original, quien retrocedió varios pasos, al mismo tiempo que la puma se levantaba para besar su mano con delicadeza.

–Has hecho un buen trabajo pequeña, me alegra saber que aun existen verdaderos felinos entre ustedes. 

Grune hizo una señal de pronto para que le trajeran a la clérigo, la mujer que había peleado valientemente por la espada pero aun asi había sido derrotada, lanzándola como si se tratase de un costal, arrebatándole la espada antes de eso, la cual estaba dormida, su ojo cerrado.

–Aquí la tiene mi señor. 

La criatura trato de sostenerla pero no pudo, la energía de la espada lo rechazaba y tuvo que retroceder algunos pasos, sintiendo un terrible dolor, maldiciendo que alguno de aquellos felinos hubiera logrado sellarla, para que él no pudiera tocarla, como si esperaran su regreso.

–Parece que tendremos que usar un felino para transportarla y a uno de estos clérigos para que la libere de su hechizo. 

Pronuncio la criatura, al mismo tiempo que uno de los lagartos la guardaba en lo que parecía ser un cofre de oro, con la forma de un cráneo que no era felino, pero casi era idéntico a uno de los suyos.

–Sólo me interesa la piedra de guerra después de todo, mi verdadera espada se encuentra perdida en algún punto de este sucio planeta. 

Lion-O apenas podía creer lo que había pasado, corriendo al encuentro de Cheetara, quien recibió su ayuda con una mueca de dolor, al mismo tiempo que la sombra que había sentido el cambio en el plano astral observaba la traición que sufría el joven príncipe.

–¿Porque nos has traicionado? 

Pregunto el príncipe a la puma, que estaba esperando recibir algunas ordenes de su señor, una entidad que su familia y algunos otros felinos aun adoraban, creyendo que solo sirviéndole habían tenido gloria, una que se perdió por culpa de aquel llamado Leo y su Tyaty.

–Sí no pueden conservar la corona no merecen portarla. 

Fue su respuesta, estaba demasiado segura de sus palabras, en cambio Grune lo hacia para tener poder, para poseer a su hermoso tigre, al cual le había prometido jamas dejarlo solo, nunca permitir que se interpusieran en su destino, en especial cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaban educando para servir al joven león como su consejero, pero también como su amante.

–Pero descuida Lion-O, yo cuidare muy bien de mi futuro consorte, mejor de lo que tu lo harías.

La sombra estaba demasiado distraída observando aquella patética escena, sus ojos rojos fijos en los del joven león que parecía que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, sintiendo lastima por el, por ambos hermanos, pero a quien debía proteger era a quien portaba el don, el que de alguna forma tenía su sangre. 

–Cachorro... 

Susurro la criatura, sus ojos fijos en el felino atrapado en el plano astral, quien retrocedió al ver que lo habían descubierto, alejándose con la rapidez con la cual un ente sin cuerpo ni materia atraviesa planos inexistentes, regresando con Tygra para decirle lo que había visto, suponiendo que tenían que salvar a ese joven león de una muerte segura.

–Tienen a tu hermano y a la espada. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus no creía que necesitara informarle o pedirle permiso a su compañero para poder verle por lo cual, ignorando las miradas cargadas de odio de los leones, sus armas y su silencio, ingreso en su territorio buscando al comandante. 

Su reunión con la criatura había sido por demás desagradable, de alguna forma esa cosa siempre lograba tocarlo, hacerle sentir como si lo estuviera devorando lentamente, sus ojos rojos fijos en su cuerpo, sus manos acariciando su cabello o sus hombros, aun sin atreverse a poseerlo. 

Y después de lograr evadirla, en vez de ingresar a sus propias habitaciones o a las duchas que utilizaba hasta ese momento, decidió que lo más seguro era pedirle ayuda a Leo, su orgullo resultaría lastimado, pero al menos su cuerpo seguiría siendo su propio templo, no el de su señor. 

El comandante se encontraba sin la mitad del uniforme, revisando algunos archivos en su terminal cuando escucho sus pasos, sus orejas se movieron ligeramente, pero no dio señal alguna de notarlo, ni siquiera cuando Tygus se detuvo enfrente suyo, sus ojos fijos en los azules de Leo, que seguían leyendo aquella información. 

–Leo... 

Su proclamado compañero siguió leyendo sus archivos por algunos cuantos minutos más hasta que por fin decidió que ya era momento oportuno para descansar, apagando el dispositivo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

–Tygus, a que debo el placer de tu visita, pensé que después de nuestra misión no querrías saber nada de mi hasta que te mandara llamar.

Eso habría sido en cualquier otra ocasión, pero el comandante había salvado su vida, suponía que lo correcto era agradecerle sus esfuerzos, mostrarle su gratitud, ademas, estaba demasiado nervioso, seguro que la criatura trataría de hacerlo suyo cuando bajara la guardia, estaba tan eufórico que suponía necesitaba utilizar esa energía en algo productivo para esa bestia, como torturar a alguno de sus esclavos o realizar otras actividades. 

–Salvaste mi vida y la de mis soldados.

Tuvo que explicarse, Leo asintió, eso era cierto pero suponía que como su compañero ese era su deber, protegerlo del peligro, después de todo no quería que nada le pasara a ese hermoso cuello, mucho menos a esas deliciosas rayas o a todo su tigre en general. 

–Soy tu compañero, ese es mi trabajo y lo hice con placer.

Pero también esperaba que su tigre comprendiera hasta donde podría llegar para protegerlo, hacerle ver cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo necesitaba, no sólo era un político, sino también un guerrero, después de todo, sobrevivir a sus hermanos y a su padre había sido una victoria tan grande como lo sería derrotar a la criatura. 

Tygus asintió, pero la verdad era que su intervención había sido como un milagro, de no ser por el comandante, él y sus soldados habrían perecido en las manos de Mum-Ra, quien no les había dado las suficientes armas o provisiones para una batalla como la que tuvieron que librar, asi que deseaba agradecerle su protección, sin contar que por el momento, creía que el único lugar seguro de la lujuria de la bestia eran esas habitaciones. 

–Yo... yo quisiera agradecerte lo que hiciste, como tu compañero. 

Pronuncio tratando de llamar la atención de Leo, quien arqueo una ceja demasiado sorprendido, Tygus respiro hondo, no esperaba que su comandante se negara a recibir su justo pago por sus servicios. 

Ni que le hiciera ser excesivamente claro con lo que deseaba, Tygus esperaba que de solo tenerlo a su lado aceptara su agradecimiento, que lo hubiera abordado apenas ingreso en sus habitaciones, pero aparentemente podía controlar sus instintos cuando lo deseaba. 

–No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que tu no quieras, pero si tu insistes en ello, pues... no lo se... no creo que pueda negarme.

Leo estaba encantado con aquella sugerencia, Tygus deseaba agradecer su ayuda, pero no sabía como, esperaba que con algo de calor, algunas caricias o una sugerente imagen que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño después de complacerse a si mismo, porque seguía firme con su deseo de tomar a su compañero cuando fuera el emperador. 

Tygus al escucharle decir aquellas palabras se acerco un poco más, recargando su frente contra la suya, restregando su cabeza con delicadeza para después llevar sus manos al pecho de su comandante, deteniéndolas por encima de su torso, sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta de lo suave que era su pelaje. 

–Quisiera darme un baño después de la misión que tuvimos, pero no me siento seguro en las instalaciones de siempre, no me gustó la forma en que esa cosa me miraba cuando le entregue la piedra.

Le explico, esperando que sus celos le ayudaran con su repentino cambio de actitud, deseaba agradecerle su ayuda pero al mismo tiempo quería seducirle, hacer que su compañero le deseara más, esperando que su aliciente funcionara como una carnada. 

–Estas insinuando que te darás un baño conmigo, en mis habitaciones.

Tygus asintió llevando sus manos al cierre de su uniforme, abriéndolo con delicadeza, desnudándose lentamente, todo ese tiempo seguro que Leo no podría rechazarlo, mucho menos evitar tocarlo o poseerlo. 

–Si, también podríamos dormir juntos, si no es una molestia o un atrevimiento de mi parte.

Susurro en su oído dejando caer la mitad de su uniforme, notando un ligero estremecimiento de su compañero, el que se decía serlo, su comandante, quien de pronto llevo sus manos a su cintura, relamiéndose los labios. 

Quien era él para rechazar un regalo como ese, cuando su tigre estaba tan impresionado con su rescate que deseaba compensar sus esfuerzos con un poco de calor, un pago justo se dijo, desnudando a su tigre, una tarea para la cual, aparentemente era demasiado bueno. 

–Claro que no, me harías un león sumamente feliz al poder bañarme contigo, es más, en este preciso momento estaba disponiendo de un largo baño en tina.

Le informo, deteniéndose de pronto a la altura de su sexo, pero ignorando su deseo para poder bañarse en compañía de su tigre, el que le observo fijamente cuando se desnudo el también, notando varias marcas en su cuerpo, algunas heridas de batallas, otras resultado de intentos de asesinato, pero una de ellas era de cuando su padre quiso matarlo apenas era un cachorro. 

–Que coincidencia.

Tygus al ver que Leo lo esperaba cerca de una de las puertas de aquellas instalaciones lo siguió lentamente, sintiendo de pronto como su comandante colocaba una mano detrás de su espalda, guiándolo a su tina, una especialmente grande en la cual podían caber al menos seis personas. 

–Yo no lo llamaría coincidencia, sino una obra del destino, asi que por que no vienes conmigo, sera un baño placentero en una tina, estoy seguro que nunca has disfrutado de una con anterioridad, mi hermoso tigre. 

Susurro esta vez, acariciando su marca, ayudándole a ingresar en la tina para que pudieran darse un baño, todo ese tiempo sus manos en su espalda o caderas, sin dejar de tocarlo un solo instante.

– Mi compañero. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Muchos siglos después, un soldado con un uniforme negro observaba Thundera con unos lentes de aumento electrónicos integrados a un casco que cubría su rostro, había estado presente durante la caída del imperio y no le preocupaba demasiado, esa no era la primera vez que pasaba ni sería la única. 

Lo que si le preocupaba era la proclama de ese tigre dientes de sable y la cosa descarnada envuelta en un manto rojo, no era su problema el destino de los príncipes, el trato de advertirle a Claudius, pero ese león idiota no le hizo caso, seguro que lo mejor era ignorar la tecnología, abrazando su ignorancia, su salvajismo, su avaricia porque su sangre mantuviera la corona sobre su cabeza. 

Sin embargo, creía que el don era poderoso en ese tigre y lo necesitaba para abrir la puerta del plano astral, su poder le daría vida a otro más, con los conocimientos necesarios en magia negra. 

El guerrero de uniforme negro se dio cuenta también, que después de salir de aquella casucha, esta era atacada por varios lagartos y ese tigre dientes de sable en persona, aparentemente los habían traicionado. 

–Parece que nada nunca cambia. 

Susurro con diversión, saltando a uno de los tejados para correr en dirección de la torre que sabía se trataba de las alcobas del rey, después de todo, fue allí que Claudius decidió ignorar sus consejos, negarle su pago, cuando era demasiado poco lo que le pedía.

El soldado enmascarado se movía con rapidez, tal vez con demasiada, utilizando su fuerza superior para derribar a los lagartos, usando sus armas para después cambiarlas por una nueva, seguro que ese pequeño tigre aun estaba en esa alcoba, nadie podría ayudarle. 

Pero cuando entro el joven Tyaty ya no estaba presente, alguien le estaba ayudando y creía saber de quien se trataba, por lo cual simplemente sonrió debajo de su mascara tecnológica, abriendo los pasadillos que solo el rey tenía derecho a utilizar, los que su compañero había descubierto por su propia cuenta. 

Siguiendo un rastro de silenciosa muerte, esperando encontrar al pequeño Tyaty, el que trataba de seguir su camino en dirección del trono, sus instintos gritándole que su Leoncito lo necesitaba. 

Era un joven hermoso, el que usaba el camuflaje a su antojo, no obstante sus lentes de visión nocturna le dejaban ver el rastro de calor de su cuerpo cuando estaba ahorcando a uno de los lagartos que aun estaban de pie, al que le disparo antes de que pudiera dar la alarma. 

Alertando al joven tigre, que no lo vio hasta que lo sostuvo del cuello, empujándolo contra la pared, haciéndole una señal para que guardara silencio colocando una mano en sus labios.

–No hagas nada tonto, no tengo ningún decoro en matarte, pequeño Tyaty. 

Tygra no se movió en un principio, cuando el soldado enmascarado disparo a sus espaldas varias veces, matando a otros lagartos y a unos cuantos felinos, tomándolo de la muñeca para llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

–Guarda silencio y has lo que yo te diga si quieres ver a tu hermano con vida de nuevo. 

Aquello hizo el truco, porque inmediatamente Tygra dejo de luchar, asintiendo, no podía dejar que lastimaran a su hermano menor, su deber era protegerlo de cualquier daño, el era el mayor, el Tyaty, los ojos y oídos del rey.

– Muy bien, iremos por el, lo sacaremos del castillo y tu me ayudaras con un pequeño favor que te pediré después. 

Tygra asintió, sin importarle que tuviera que hacer protegería a su hermano, logrando que aquel guerrero con una extraña mascara sonriera, asintiendo, esa era la clase de actitud que le gustaba en un Tyaty, que su lealtad estuviera enfocada en su señor, no que se le enfrentara a cada momento, pero de esa forma no sería tan divertido. 

– ¿Donde esta Lion-O? 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus salio de la bañera con ayuda de Leo, quien lo condujo a sus habitaciones, cubriéndolo con una toalla mullida, ayudándole a secarse con ella, recorriendo sus músculos a través de la barrera de tela.

–¿Tienes hambre Tygus? 

El tigre negó aquello, aunque tenía hambre deseaba dormir primero, por lo cual dejo que Leo lo condujera a su cama, despojándolo de su toalla antes de buscarle algo de ropa.

–Debo tener algo para ti en este guardarropa. 

Leo portaba una toalla amarrada a su cintura, por lo demás estaba desnudo y suponía que como el, dormía con la ropa interior estándar de cualquier felino, pero, sospechaba que la que le podría dar su comandante era un poco más pequeña.

–No creo necesitar una pijama Leo, ni tu tampoco. 

Le informo sentándose en su cama, cruzando sus piernas para ocultar un poco su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le insinuaba que podía verlo desnudo, tenerlo en su cama de aquella forma.

–Me temo que sí los dos estamos desnudos no podre controlarme cuando mi excitación, mi deseo por ti, se manifieste. 

Tygus se relamió los labios, comenzando a pensar que prefería que lo tuviera de una vez a que aguardara hasta que se hicieran con la victoria, por alguna razón, pensaba que si lo poseía como tanto deseaba, una vez que su deseo fuera saciado, ya no lo seguiría buscando, ya no lo necesitaría a su lado ni lo vería como un premio.

–Ademas, se que nunca has compartido tu cama con nadie más y la primera vez debe ser una ocasión memorable, algo digno del momento. 

Tygus no supo que decir, preguntándose como era posible que Leo supiera que se trataba de un virgen, seguramente al ser varón intuiría que ya habría dormido con otras hembras, sólo que sus compañeras habían muerto en varias misiones antes de que pudieran estar juntos.

–Tu cuerpo en mi cama es un regalo para mi, un obsequio cuando yo mate a Lord Mum-Ra, tu virginidad es mía Tygus, ya te lo había dicho. 

El tigre no supo que responder, sintiendo como Leo llevaba su mano a su mejilla recorriéndola con delicadeza, depositando a su lado ropa sencilla, prendas blancas que usaban todos los felinos debajo de su uniforme.

–Se que tuviste varios prospectos, tigresas ejemplares que pudieron ser tus compañeras, pero... 

El tuvo que matarlas, no en persona, pero si al mandarlas a una misión suicida de la cual era seguro no lograrían regresar, no dejaría que lo tuvieran, su tigre solo le pertenecía a él, su amado no tenía porque rebajarse a aceptar cualquier hembra como su compañera, mucho menos le permitiría abandonarlo en los brazos de alguien más.

–Perdieron la vida antes de que lograran unirlos, así que nuestra primera noche juntos debe ser perfecta, en nuestro hogar, cuando tu compañero sea el señor de los felinos y tu su compañero, su consorte y Tyaty. 

Tygus asintió recibiendo la ropa que Leo le ofrecía, tragando un poco de saliva, cuando su comandante lo beso en los labios, ambos aun estaban desnudos y podía ver que no era ajeno a su presencia en su cama, si estiraba una de sus manos podría sentir cuanto lo deseaba.

–¿Porque esperar? 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las hermosas personas que me han dejado algún comentario, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo estas locuras. 

Hubo un empate entre casi todas las preguntas, a excepción de Grune, nadie quiere que posea al joven tigre. 

Leo no se cobro su ayuda, pero Tygus quiere pagarle, agradecerle su amable actuación, pero ahora surge una duda... 

¿Hasta donde les gustaría que llegara?

 

Ahora del 1 al 10: 

1 siendo una tranquila noche durmiendo en la misma cama pero sin tocarse, 10 permitiendo que Leo le posea en esos momentos. 

De responder esa pregunta, me harían muy feliz.


	8. Capítulo 7.   Amigo o enemigo.

Capítulo 7. 

Amigo o enemigo. 

– Muy bien, iremos por él, lo sacaremos del castillo y tú me ayudaras con un pequeño favor que te pediré después. 

Tygra asintió, sin importarle que tuviera que hacer protegería a su hermano, logrando que aquel guerrero con una extraña mascara sonriera, asintiendo, esa era la clase de actitud que le gustaba en un Tyaty, que su lealtad estuviera enfocada en su señor, no que se le enfrentara a cada momento, pero de esa forma no sería tan divertido. 

– ¿Donde esta Lion-O? 

El enmascarado lo sabía muy bien, lo más seguro era que estaba a punto de ser ejecutado, pero no lo harían en esa sala del trono, sino en alguna plaza pública en donde podrían demostrar su cobardía, como se escondió antes de salvar a su pueblo, ese tigre dientes de sable era demasiado astuto, pero un traidor, y el problema con ellos siempre radicaba en que nunca sabías en que momento te venderían al mejor postor.

— Tienen a tu hermano y a la espada. 

Respondió la sombra de ojos rojos, sin ver al hombre vestido de negro que estaba a lado del cachorro, quien le miro con terror, imaginándose lo peor, aunque ya era un hombre adulto, para ambos guerreros su actitud les recordaba mucho más a la de un niño.

— ¿Qué haremos? 

Le pregunto, sin preocuparse que le pensara un demente o quisiera seguir sus corazonadas, el soldado vestido de negro al ver que observaba algo a su derecha sonrió, estirando su mano para buscar aquello que estaba oculto ante su mirada, pero no la del joven tigre.

— Te ayudare a salvar a tu hermano y al clérigo con manchas, si eso es lo que deseas. 

Su respuesta llamo la atención de la sombra, quien observo a su amigo con una interrogación en su rostro, preguntándose quien era y porque usaba ese extraño uniforme para la clase de vestimenta que usaban en ese momento los de su raza, pero mucho más importante aún, porque estaba dispuesto a brindarle ayuda al joven Tyaty.

— Pero tendrás que seguirme en silencio. 

Tygra asintió, ignorándolo por unos instantes, ya que no le quedaba otra alternativa, sin embargo, la sombra siguió a su conexión con el plano de los vivos, todo ese tiempo la energía que desprendía ese extraño individuo le hacía recordar el pasado, tal vez, su voz le sería familiar también, de poder escucharla sin la distorsión del casco que cubría su rostro.

—No te fíes de nadie, cachorro, la gente miente con demasiada facilidad y no creo que este caso sea diferente. 

Tygra asintió, llamando la atención del enmascarado, que siguió su camino como si no supiera que algo estaba susurrando en su oído, un ente con mucho poder de convencimiento, un espectro o un fantasma, algo que caminaba entre la vida y la muerte, vivo, pero sin cuerpo en el cual moverse.

— Esto se está poniendo emocionante, no lo crees príncipe. 

Tygra no encontraba nada de aquella situación interesante, mucho menos emocionante, pero no lo dijo, escuchando como el desconocido palmeaba sus manos, como si estuviera emocionado, una actitud hasta cierto punto infantil, que le hizo sentir un escalofríos.

— Es tan divertido como en los viejos tiempos. 

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Como se lo hubiera prometido el comandante, Leo se limitó a dormir a su lado, rodeando su cuerpo con delicadeza, pegándose a su espalda para admirar su perfume natural, pero no hizo nada más, ni lo beso, ni lo toco de ninguna manera, lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado. 

Y esa ternura incomprensible le atemorizo mucho más que cualquier otro acto, porque eso significaba que Leo esperaba que se rindiera, poseerlo como su premio al finalizar una ambiciosa campaña por el control de todo lo que alguna vez fue de su amo. 

Sus soldados, sus flotas, sus planetas, su diversión, su Tyaty, lo deseaba todo para él y pensaba de alguna forma descabellada que Leo se alzaría triunfante, porque todos le subestimaron desde un principio. 

Era débil, era pequeño y estaba solo, pero aun así, ahora se trataba del león supremo, cuya bondad mantuvo vivos a sus hermanos, los leones que le observaban como si quisieran destruirlo, tal vez como un mensaje para el que se decía su compañero.

Quien de verdad sería su compañero si no hacía nada para evitarlo se dijo, pensando que ellos también lo subestimaron, creyendo que podrían convencerlo presentándole algo que deseaba pero era él, Leo, quien espero que la mosca fuera a la telaraña. 

Usando su paciencia, su astucia, para convencerlos de que le estaban obligando a realizar cualquier clase de acto en contra de su voluntad, pero no, ellos únicamente fueron engañados, Leo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que se preguntaba si acaso no se imaginaba que trataría de escapar y esperaba el momento en que buscara su protección, conociendo muy bien que la criatura no soportaría la tentación de corromperlo. 

Alimentarse de su dolor o de su miedo, quebrando su espíritu, porque no había nada especial en el que no fuera su don, él no era su padre y la criatura por el momento no confiaba en él, pero si en Leo.

Quien le observaba en las sombras recorriendo su torso con delicadeza, ronroneando, disfrutando de su frustración, imaginando sus pensamientos y como estos le hacían pensar que tarde o temprano tendría que cumplir su promesa. 

Razón suficiente por la cual no le atacaba, podía esperar, porque se entregaría a él de alguna u otra forma.

— Duerme Tygus. 

Pero Tygus sabía que no podría dormir en sus brazos ahora que comenzaba a comprender la verdad, que no había forma de escapar de Leo, quien cerró los ojos, durmiendo casi enseguida, recargando su rostro en su hombro demasiado complacido con su presencia en su cama. 

Soñando con su victoria, con su castillo y su compañero, su amado tigre de precioso pelaje, cuerpo perfecto, mirada dorada, así como una gentileza que le hacía pensar que aún existían felinos amables en aquella tumba. 

El único que deseaba proteger, por el cual había modificado todo su ser, para convertirse en un compañero perfecto a pesar de su precarias condiciones de nacimiento, su visible inferioridad, que había sido reparada, aunque de todas formas era un león pequeño, delgado y enfermizo para los suyos, o al menos fue muy enfermizo cuando su padre estaba vivo, después de sus mejoras dejo de serlo. 

Aunque su debilidad genética estaba visible en su apariencia, como la superioridad de su tigre podía verse en su cuerpo, en su estatura, en su belleza y en sus habilidades, era el mejor de los tigres, por lo tanto, merecía a un compañero que fuera digno de su linaje. 

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Grune regreso a sus salas matrimoniales, en donde esperaba encontrar a Tygra en su habitación, para darle la gran noticia, su hermano sería ejecutado en la plaza pública como el traidor que siempre había sido.

— Mi príncipe. 

Pero su príncipe ya no estaba presente y en vez de eso, había una habitación vacía con un pasadizo que nunca había visto en los planos que sustrajo de las propias narices del crédulo Claudius.

— ¿Quién demonios te soltó? 

Grune de pronto vio una marca en la pared que pensaba ya había visto antes, eso era un sello rojo, parecido al de su señor, pero con cabezas felinas en vez de serpientes, una aberrante mezcla de la luna roja con los extraños leones furiosos.

— No puede ser…

Ese símbolo le había visto antes, era el del intruso de la sala del trono, el que mato a varios de los guardias de elite y clérigos, quien estaba sentado en el trono como si se tratase del señor de Thundera, observando a Claudius con visible desdén, o al menos, eso era lo que denotaba su rostro cubierto por un casco negro como el que nunca había visto antes.

— No te llevaras a mi príncipe. 

Susurro, siguiendo el pasadizo creyendo que solamente de esa forma lograría hallar a quien se llevó a su dulce príncipe, al mismo tiempo que ese felino vestido de negro le señalaba al joven príncipe que se detuviera, dándole unos binoculares que estaban colgados de su cinto. 

Eran lentes de visión nocturna, por los cuales podía ver como amarraban a Cheetara y a Lion-O a dos postes en medio de la plaza pública, la que estaba rodeada por varios de los felinos que sobrevivieron a la masacre, quienes les veían con miedo, como si ellos fueran los causantes de su caída. 

La sombra de ojos rojos apretó los dientes, gruñendo por lo bajo, estaba seguro que Tygra no sobreviviría, por lo cual, trataba de pensar porque razón un soldado como ese, el que parecia sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ponía en peligro al tigre, quien a pesar de su entrenamiento no estaba listo para realizar un movimiento como ese.

— No sobrevivirás. 

Le advirtió, haciendo que Tygra le hiciera caso, mirándolo en las sombras, sus ojos brillando en el plano astral, estaba a punto de decirle que él no podía evitar que salvara a su hermano, pero la sombra supuso que había una forma, sólo que le cansaría demasiado, ya no podría estar despierto por más tiempo.

— Pero yo sí, cachorro, por favor, déjame ocupar tu cuerpo de momento, yo te salvare y protegeré a esos dos. 

Tygra no tenía por qué desconfiar de sus palabras por lo que solo asintió, permitiéndole usar su cuerpo para poder salvar a su testarudo leoncito, sintiendo la energía de la sombra del pasado traspasarlo, usarlo como una herramienta.

— ¿Estas bien príncipe Tygra? 

El soldado sin nombre reconocería aquella expresión en cualquier lado y sonriendo, pensó para sí mismo, que era como en los buenos viejos tiempos, esa misión sería realmente divertida.

— Esto es tan divertido… 

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo desayunaba en sus habitaciones, recordaba la noche que compartió con su tigre algunos meses atrás y algunas otras más, la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo, la sutileza de su respiración, su calor, la forma en que se aferró a su pecho cuando parecia que sufría de un mal sueño, haciéndolo sentir como todo un felino, poderoso, alguien digno de seguir. 

— Alguien ha estado husmeando en tus archivos y como lo pensaste, se trata de ese tigre tuyo. 

Tygus cortaba un trozo de carne cuando escucho aquellas palabras, deteniéndose de pronto, observando a la mujer con visible sorpresa y algo de aprensión, Leo asintió, no esperaba menos de su compañero, en realidad, de no haber buscado información valiosa como esa de un rival, adversario, aliado y compañero, se habría sentido defraudado.

— ¿No ves que estamos desayunando Sesha? 

Ella apretó los dientes, esperaba que aquella noticia hiciera que se molestara, no que le sirviera un poco más de aquella dulce fruta de azúcar, la que Tygus acepto, preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente de Leo. 

Porque estaba tan calmado, demasiado tranquilo si tomaban en cuenta que reviso su historial genético, que Bengalí le ayudo a leerlo, haciéndole una lista de las modificaciones que Leo realizo en sus genes y que significaban para el futuro de su linaje. 

Las que no implicaban ningún cambio hereditario, de alguna forma estaba limpio y cualquier clase de “desventaja genética” había sido cubierta por lo que se hizo, era el trabajo de un demente o un genio, Tygus pensaba que Leo era ambas cosas.

— Y si mal no recuerdo, te dije que no te quería merodeando cuando mi tigre estuviera en mis habitaciones, quien sabe, podríamos estar realizando actos de lujuria indescriptibles. 

Leo alejo el plato de pronto, mirándolo fijamente, para ese momento Tygus comprendía que su aliado no estaba dispuesto a tomarle, no hasta que tuvieran la victoria entre sus manos, mostrándole la clase de poder que tenía en su destino.

— ¿Estas conforme con la información que recibiste? 

Tygus abandono su plato, respirando hondo, para después cruzar sus brazos delante de su pecho, preguntándose qué podía decirle y si la información que tenía en sus manos era útil, o en todo caso, cuanto de eso fue un regalo de su compañero.

— Es interesante. 

Leo comenzó a reírse al escuchar esa respuesta, era más que suficiente para él la forma en que Tygus parecia nervioso, sin saber que decirle y se sirvió un poco más de leche, al mismo tiempo que Tygus se acercaba a su compañero para ofrecerle de la fruta de azúcar, la que acepto con un ligero ronroneo.

— El no es ningún tonto Sesha, sabe de qué lado le conviene estar, a él y a los suyos, espero que tú también lo comprendas, porque me partiría el corazón si tuviera que matarte. 

Sesha asintió, alejándose con un paso controlado, dejándolos a solas, Tygus se tensó de pronto, preguntándose si a solas Leo se comportaría de la misma forma calmada, o estallaría.

— Ella te odia Tygus y creo que desea matarte. 

Pronuncio de pronto sentándolo en sus piernas, posando sus manos en sus muslos, los que comenzó a recorrer con delicadeza, como si estuviera pensando en qué hacer con la última pareja de su padre. 

Haciendo que Tygus sintiera piedad por ella, no creía que su vida después de aquel momento fuera a ser larga o plena, porque si algo había visto de este joven león era que se deshacía de la competencia y para él, su segunda al mando, deseaba ser quien dominara a los leones, ella era un obstáculo.

— Tampoco le gusta nuestra alianza e intentara matarte para mandar un mensaje, quiere demostrar que es mucho más fuerte que yo, pero eso no es así, mi tigre, nada pasa en esta nave sin que yo lo sepa, de eso puedes estar seguro. 

Tygus trago un poco de saliva, separándose de su compañero, quien beso su mano antes de dejarlo partir, suponía que ya era hora de que visitara a la criatura, otro más de los que sufrirían su venganza cuando tuviera la última piedra en sus manos, aquel que llamaban el ojo del augurio, el máximo poder, aquella que dominaba a las demás.

— Debes tener cuidado. 

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Los felinos se movieron con destreza, sin pronunciar ninguna clase de sonido, avanzando con calma entre los gatos que dormían aterrados, rodeados de lagartos perezosos, la criatura oculta en alguna parte de ese palacio. 

Tygra se movía con una belleza heredada de los suyos, movimientos sinuosos, sus ojos fijos en cada recóndito espacio, deteniéndose para romperle el cuello a cada lagarto con el que se encontraba. 

El soldado sin rostro avanzando detrás de él, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios, seguro de que ese ya no era el príncipe de antaño, algo o alguien le señalaba el camino, tal vez usándolo como herramienta y no sería la primera vez en su larga vida en la cual presenciaba ese acto. 

Algunos le llamaban posesión, los elefantes decían que se trataba de los caminos del plano astral, él solo creía que se trataba de una hermosa coincidencia, una vuelta del destino. 

Tygra se detuvo junto a Lion-O para cortar sus ataduras, al mismo tiempo que el encapuchado se encargaba de cortar las del clérigo, sintiendo de pronto los brazos del joven príncipe rodear su cuello, sobresaltando a la figura que le utilizaba de momento, la que se alejó de pronto. 

El encapuchado enfureció al ver esa reacción, mucho más cuando Tygra lo rodeo con los brazos, reaccionando como pensaba que el príncipe lo haría, relamiéndose los labios al ver que Lion-O sonreía, aliviado al ver que estaba presente, sano, seguro, la clase de mirada inocente que jamás pudo ver en el otro león. 

Sin embargo, como si la traición siempre fuera parte de su destino el encapuchado disparo al cielo llamando la atención de todos los presentes, aun la criatura decadente que abrió los ojos, escuchando ese reto.

— ¡Sal de tu escondite maldita bestia!

De pronto, el soldado vestido de negro volvió a dispararle a la estatua del antiguo monarca, la que comenzó a desmoronarse, cayendo a pedazos, gigantescas piezas de piedra que iban quebrándose con estruendosos estallidos dejando que unos rayos de luz que eran expedidos desde su interior iluminaran esa plaza.

— Así que una criatura tan patética como tú sigue con vida, Leo. 

Leo comenzó a reírse, quitándose el casco, para después sostener a Tygra del cabello para besar su mejilla, cortando su mano derecha sin cuidado alguno, escuchando un grito de dolor.

— Regrésame a mi Tygus y yo te daré tu espada. 

La criatura guardo silencio por algunos minutos, para después asentir, Leo siempre había sido muy astuto, un felino tan inteligente que había logrado derrocarlo, pero estaba obsesionado de su Tyaty, el heredero de su joya.

— Trato hecho cachorro. 

Eso era lo que esperaba escuchar se dijo Leo, sintiendo el puñetazo de su sucesor impactándose contra su mejilla, derribándolo al mismo tiempo que le observaba fijamente, sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad, furioso.

— Tygra. 

Pronuncio Cheetara, al ver que Tygra de pronto sujetaba su cabeza, cayendo al suelo cuando la sombra se desvaneció al no poder mantenerse despierta por más tiempo en el plano de los vivos.

— ¿Qué paso? 

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus corría deprisa, seguido de varios leones, tres de ellos eran los felinos que siempre estaban presentes cuando visitaba a Leo, el cuarto era la misma Sesha, quien les ordenaba que no le dejaran ir, que debían fracturar la alianza de los leones y los tigres, de la mayor parte de los felinos que actuaban debajo de la bandera de la raza favorita de su señor. 

Ellos eran hermanos de su autonombrado compañero, todos ellos nacidos de la leona llamada Sesha, una mujer poderosa, que utilizaba su lazo con el antiguo león supremo para gobernar a los suyos, a los que no estaban de acuerdo con la relación que se había forjado entre dos machos de dos especies diferentes, ya que de ser ambos leones, no habría conflicto alguno. 

Tygus había usado su don con la mayor parte de los leones que le atacaron, pero esos cuatro eran mucho más fuertes, tal vez como Leo se hicieron alguna clase de modificación genética o en todo caso, de alguna forma habían aprendido a resistir los golpes psíquicos de otras especies. 

O simplemente podría estar cansado, ellos sabían en donde y cuando atacarlo, después de sus lecciones, de su entrenamiento militar y una tormentosa visita a la sala de la criatura, la que le dejo demasiado debilitado. 

E intento buscar un lugar seguro lejos de Leo, demasiado cercano a los hangares y a los reactores, en donde buscaba la forma de regresar con los suyos, esquivando los no tan certeros disparos de los otros felinos.

— Deja de correr, al final, tu muerte será piadosa. 

No estaba preparado para morir, se dijo contando las balas que tenía en su arma, eran tres, suficientes para los jóvenes leones que le perseguían, por lo cual, ideando una forma de llamar su atención, hizo que le siguieran hasta los reactores, justo donde encontró a Leo esa primera vez, preguntándose donde estaba el obsesivo león que dejaba que su supuesto compañero corriera peligro, no era que lo necesitara para defenderse, pero si se preguntaba qué tan ciertas eran sus palabras, cuando decía que él sabía todo cuanto ocurría en la nave tumba. 

El primero de los jóvenes leones cayó con una bala atravesando su frente, al mismo tiempo que disparaba en su contra una ráfaga de balas que destruyo una de las tuberías, la que separo a los dos leones machos restantes.

— Gas venenoso.

Susurro, alejándose de aquel cuarto justo a tiempo para evitar quedar encerrado en la toxica tubería, caminando en la única dirección disponibles, esquivando apenas otro disparo, respondiendo con uno en el cuello de un león y después otro en la mano de su atacante, quedándose sin balas. 

Dejándolo a él contra dos leones, uno macho y la mujer llamada Sesha, quien sería relativamente más fácil, o eso suponía, ya que de pronto un león, el último le propino un codazo en la espalda, así como una patada en las rodillas, derribándolo al suelo, pero no por suficiente tiempo. 

Tygus respondió con un rápido movimiento en el tobillo del joven león, usando su tacón, para después levantarse de un salto y comenzar a atacar al último de los hermanos de Leo, quien respondió con su fuerza leonina, peleando con él, utilizando movimientos certeros pero algo torpes, resistiendo cada uno de sus golpes. 

En una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, estaban iguales, pero eso fue hasta que Sesha le disparo por la espalda, dándole en el hombro, escuchando su maldición con una sonrisa satisfecha, al mismo tiempo que el último de sus hijos le derribaba, relamiéndose los labios cuando pensó que ya habían terminado con la tarea.

— Estas acabado Tygus, dejaremos tu cuerpo como un recordatorio para todos los leones de porque los tigres y nosotros no debemos mezclarnos.

Sin embargo, de pronto escucharon un disparo, un tercer bando o un cuarto integrante de aquella pelea había ingresado a ella, hiriendo al último hijo de Sesha y único contendiente por el dominio del clan en la cabeza, matándolo sin piedad alguna.

— ¿Por qué no entienden? 

Sesha abandono a Tygus para correr a lado de su hijo, abrazándolo con ternura, furiosa por la nueva perdida, preguntándose qué pasaría en ese momento que habían fallado, Leo estaba armado, con esa sonrisa infantil que helaba la sangre de cualquiera.

— ¿Por qué no comprenden que yo, el insignificante Leo, soy el amo del clan y que sus vidas están en mis manos? 

Leo se acercó a Sesha, pero no disparo, en vez de eso le ofreció una mano a Tygus, quien no la acepto, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, porque no le ayudo antes y que tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar para obtener otra de sus pequeñas victorias.

— Lo siento Tygus, pero debía matar a estos cuatro con una excusa lo suficiente buena, por ejemplo, tratar de asesinar a mi socio, estas malherido, Sesha fue la instigadora, si los asesino será en defensa propia. 

Tygus gruño por lo bajo, observando a Leo de pies a cabeza, preguntándose qué clase de persona era que permitía que su propia sangre cayera en las manos de un enemigo, pero no solamente eso, que lo ponía a él en peligro para poder actuar como le complacía.

— Eres un bastardo. 

Pronuncio Tygus, apretando los dientes, logrando que Sesha se riera de Leo, ya había rechazado su mano, le había insultado, era obvio que no le amaba y ahora, después de conocer sus verdaderos colores, estaba segura que ya nunca le amaría.

— Y por este tigre nos has traicionado, por este amante de caninos. 

Leo no dijo nada, pero Sesha se levantó, abandonando el cuerpo del último cachorro de Claudius en el suelo, esperando destruir la confianza de su verdugo en ese tigre, quien se preguntaba de que hablaba ahora esa leona.

— Estoy segura que solo te está manipulando, solo eres un pigmeo, un enano y ese chacal es sin duda todo un espécimen. 

¿Chacal? 

Estaba hablando de Shen, su buen amigo, quien le ayudaba a entrenar durante horas, para después ayudarle a curar de sus heridas, todo eso bajo la mirada vigilante de su padre.

— Estoy segura que la pureza que te ha prometido ya se la entrego y escapara con él cuándo tenga la oportunidad, porque a ti… 

De pronto Tygus tomó el arma de fuego del último hermano de Leo, para dispararle a Sesha antes de que siguiera hablando, por un momento pensó en dispararle a su cómplice, pero dejó caer el arma, pensando que tal vez su compañero escucharía las mentiras de aquella leona.

— Lo has hecho bien Tygus, ella no era más que un estorbo para mis planes. 

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Al ver el rostro del nuevo traidor, Lion-O apenas pudo creerlo, eran idénticos, justo como dos gotas de agua, como verse en un espejo, sin embargo, este era mayor, un poco más alto y con un cuerpo mucho más desarrollado.

La criatura se acercó a Leo para constatar que el felino traicionero seguía con vida por alguna clase de fuerza desconocida, seguía siendo patético, su cabello largo, parecido más al de una mujer, sus ojos azules fríos como su corazón. 

Su expresión era sin duda la de un demente o la de un hombre que piensa que sabe con quién está compitiendo y se cree superior, su armadura negra era una del pasado, o eso podría pensar si alguna vez le hubiera visto, pero esta era tecnología nueva, creada por los animales que no eran más que esclavos. 

Un acto en contra de todo lo sagrado, una blasfemia que no sería perdonada, cuando la criatura observo al príncipe se dio cuenta que eran idénticos, a excepción de un detalle, este era su carencia de malicia o astucia.

— Cuando esto termine te hare pagar muy caro todos tus insultos, Leo. 

Leo se encogió de hombros, complacido con aquella molestia en la criatura, nunca pudo restregarle su victoria en el pasado y ahora en el futuro, disfrutaría de su humillación cada día por el resto de su vida, el de la criatura por supuesto, en esta ocasión le destruiría.

— Cuando esto termine tu tendrás tu espada y yo a mi compañero, pero antes de eso tendremos que soportarnos, porque no te permito que lastimes a esos tres, los dos príncipes mimados y la chica bonita. 

Nadie le ordenaba a Mumm-Ra el inmortal que hacer, mucho menos ese infeliz sin cualquier clase de don, que solo estaba vivo porque él en persona le tuvo piedad, ya que su padre, el poderoso Claudius, quiso matarlo antes de que supiera que su hijo seleccionado con la mejor hembra de los leones, era un pequeño pigmeo.

— Te has vuelto muy débil, Leo, la inmortalidad no le queda a los de tu especie. 

Leo supuso que así era, pero tampoco a la especie de Mumm-Ra, su decadencia era una prueba más que suficiente de eso, de su debilidad y de su estupidez, porque aun en ese momento no se imaginaba que había esperado por su regreso durante todo ese tiempo, para poder destruirlo de una buena vez por todas.

— No hablemos de debilidades Lord Mumm-Ra, porque usted debe recordar que tan fácil me fue traicionarlo y yo diría, que llegado el momento, podría derrotarlo de nuevo. 

La seguridad de Leo era sin duda molesta, tanto que por un momento se preguntó porque no destruía a esta infeliz criatura.

— El ojo de Thundera solo me sirve a mí, a mi linaje, a mi legado, como el hermoso Tyaty que usted educo, entreno y pulió, me sirvió a mí. 

La criatura apretó los dientes, para después darle la espalda, alejándose lentamente para ingresar a una de las máquinas de guerra, al mismo tiempo que Leo llamaba a través de un dispositivo en su muñeca su vehículo.

— Síganme, esto cada vez se pone más interesante. 

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Los cuatro estaban muertos, Sesha y sus tres cachorros, al fin el poder del clan de los leones era todo suyo, no más dudas, no más rebeliones, no más insubordinaciones, ya nadie volvería a dudar de su poder, tal vez de su puesto o de su fortaleza, pero no de su gobierno, porque eso significaba que perderían la vida como su madre y sus tres hermanos lo hicieron. 

Tampoco podían levantar una sola mano en contra de su hermoso tigre, porque si lo hacían, simplemente los mataría, pero ese chacal, ese tal Shen le ponía nervioso, era el amigo de su amante, su compañero de entrenamiento, pero nada más. 

Al menos no en la mente de su tigre, para quien hasta hacía pocos meses, tal vez un año a lo mucho, le era imposible imaginarse una relación entre dos hombres como ellos, porque le enseñaron que solamente debían tener sexo para preservar su linaje, un acto frio, sin amor ni fuego, sin apreciar la clase de deseo que el sentía por su adorado tigre. 

El que deseaba hablar con él, una vez que su hermano atendió sus heridas, cada una de ellas, borrando las cicatrices para que la criatura no comprendiera nada de lo ocurrido, si llegaba a ver un poco de su piel desnuda. 

Sin embargo, necesitaba conversar con ese chacal por el bienestar de su salud mental, los celos, después de todo, eran un arma muy poderosa y Sesha había logrado su objetivo al hacerle dudar de la fidelidad de su compañero.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa Tygus para mí? 

Shen no respondió en un principio, sin embargo, sonriéndole con esa expresión de superioridad se cruzó de brazos, Tygus le había dicho algunas cosas, Tykus también lo hizo, pero este león era mucho más dominante de lo que pudo imaginarlo.

— Un trofeo. 

Esa respuesta logro que Leo frunciera el ceño, molesto, eso era una mentira, para el Tygus era su mundo, su compañero, su amado tigre que le acompañaría cuando lograra cumplir cada uno de sus sueños.

— Es mi amado, Tygus es mi pilar y no perdonare que cualquiera lo aparte de mí, por lo que te lo advierto Shen, aléjate de mi compañero. 

Su compañero, Shen estaba seguro que aquella palabra no significaba lo que pensaba ese león, no era su propiedad y de tener los medios, cuando fueran libres, evitaría que lo lastimara, le ofrecería a su amigo un lugar donde guarecerse, los sacrificios que estaba realizando eran demasiado grandes para dejarle solo en su destino.

— Tygus me ha dicho mucho de ti, piensa que eres un guerrero poderoso y un felino astuto, aunque yo no considero eso como un alago. 

Leo asintió, ese canino era valiente, pero no creía que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino, por lo que le dejo salir, haciéndole una señal a Panthera, cruzando sus brazos, pensando que ya era momento de ver a su tigre de nuevo, debían conversar de algunos asuntos importantes.

— Dile a mi compañero que ya puedo verlo Panthera. 

Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo camino hasta la mitad de la plaza en donde yacían los pedazos destrozados de su efigie, una bastante bonita, pero demasiado melodramática si se lo preguntaban, en su interior había unas instalaciones que mantenían la única razón por la cual visitaba Thundera cada dos cientos años, abandonando su cámara de animación suspendida, para verificar si había algún representante del don de la raza de los tigres con fuerza suficiente para reparar el daño que le hizo en el pasado. 

En medio de la luz había un féretro, en el un cuerpo, este era su mayor tesoro, al que se acercó con lentitud, limpiando el cristal empañado con la palma de su mano, descubriendo un rostro hermoso. 

Una belleza dormida en un estado de animación suspendida que según decían las máquinas, se trataba de la forma de viajar de una civilización mucho más antigua que Mumm-Ra, que había mantenido a su amado compañero en perfecto estado cuando ingreso en ese coma. 

Guardando su espíritu en el plano astral, ocultándose de él por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, pero al fin, después de toda esa espera, estaba seguro que su Tygus regresaría a sus brazos. 

La criatura se acercó con un paso muy lento, observando lo mismo que Leo, con una diferencia, él podía ver los hilos de aquella fuerza psíquica aferrarse a su cuerpo mortal, los que iban directamente al joven príncipe, algo de su sangre era de su Tyaty, de su Tigris, como ese mocoso casi muerto era la sangre de su amado gatito, por lo tanto su remplazo.

— Necesitamos la sangre de ese cachorro, no demasiada, apenas unas gotas. 

Lion-O trato de defender a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que Grune rugía, al ver que ese intruso deseaba lastimar a su joven príncipe, sin embargo, Leo al ver que deseaban interponerse en su camino, sostuvo a Tygra de la muñeca, jalándolo en su dirección, apuntándole de pronto con un arma de fuego.

— No quiero más estupideces cachorros, yo sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo. 

Inmediatamente la criatura sostuvo la mano de Tygra, al mismo tiempo que la capsula se iba abriendo con un silbido mecánico que jamás habían escuchado, pero a Leo le pareció dulce.

— ¡Si lastimas a mi hermano te lo hare pagar!

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar aquellas palabras, cortaron la mano de Tygra con un movimiento certero, un corte pequeño, demasiado delgado, del cual brotaron algunas cuantas gotas de sangre que bañaron el rostro del otro tigre, su amigo imaginario de ojos rojos.

— ¿Con eso es suficiente? 

Pregunto Leo, observando que la criatura elevaba sus brazos convocando el poder de los cuatro espíritus del mal, pronunciando un extraño cantico incomprensible, como su poder en el cielo se manifestaba juntando nubes negras como la noche, abriendo una puerta en el plano astral, obligando al espíritu a regresar a su viejo cuerpo.

— Lo es, el cachorro es poderoso. 

De pronto los hilos dorados de energía vital que lo ataban al plano astral, comenzaron a llamar a la persona dormida en el féretro, el alma que había buscado refugio en el otro lado, haciéndole regresar, desprenderse del cuerpo del tigre joven, que iba perdiendo la consciencia, desvaneciéndose en los brazos de su hermano. 

— Los dos son poderosos. 

Pronuncio la criatura, observando como los ojos dorados se abrían, como si solo hubiera dormido por unas cuantas horas, confundido y cansado, sosteniéndose de los costados de la capsula ovalada cuando de pronto se sentó, casi como si apenas hubiera despertado de un extraño sueño. 

— Tygus. 

Un susurro anhelante, emocionado y jubiloso lo despertó de su ensoñación para toparse con unos ojos azules, tan hermosos como el cielo e igual de imponentes.

— Leo… 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las hermosas personas que me han dejado algún comentario, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo estas locuras. 

Pero en especial a Yuriko Hime por ser su cumpleaños este mes, muchas felicidades.


	9. Capítulo 8. Voces.

Capítulo 8. 

Voces. 

— Tygus. 

Un susurro anhelante, emocionado y jubiloso lo despertó de su ensoñación para toparse con unos ojos azules, tan hermosos como el cielo e igual de imponentes.

— Leo… 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— Leo… 

Pronuncio Tygus, sentándose en una incómoda caja de metal que antes protegía balas de plasma, pero ahora solo funcionaba como un asiento improvisado, Tykus fumaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre una tubería tan vieja como esa nave, observándolo de reojo, había escuchado en más de una ocasión que su hijo adoptivo visitaba muy seguido al comandante, que habían compartido la cama pero no sus cuerpos.

— No me digas que te estas enamorando de nuestro joven comandante. 

Tygus no encontró graciosas esas palabras, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, esa reunión estaba ocurriendo a las espaldas de Panthera, ella cada día parecia un poco más enamorada de su futuro compañero, por lo cual, no podían seguir confiando en ella, sabían que le daría la espalda en cuanto pudiera o Leo se lo ordenara.

— No, Leo hizo llamar a Shen y creo que pronto tratara de charlar con Akbar o con ustedes dos. 

Tykus fumaba un puro, no cualquier clase de tabaco, sino uno que estaba condimentado, pero sólo lo fumaba cuando le dolían los viejos huesos de su cuerpo, o eso decía el felino que le educo, el capitán creía que solo se trataba de una mentira, pero al menos, se mantenía fuera del alcance de cualquiera.

— ¿Nosotros dos? 

Tykus arqueo una ceja, notando como llevaba una mano a su cintura, desviando la mirada, el problema era que esa era la actitud que el cachorro tomaba cuando le estaba ocultando algo y hasta donde sabía, Panthera comía de la mano de Leo, lo que le hacía preguntarse la razón de aquella frase en plural.

— ¿Quién es el segundo? 

Tygus aún no estaba listo para presentarle a Bengalí, porque sabía que Tykus le tacharía de una carga o un espía, por lo cual sirviéndose un poco de una bebida marrón, tan caliente que podía agujerear su tráquea y que sabía parecido a una suela de zapato, trato de ignorar la pregunta de su maestro.

— ¿Torr? 

Pregunto el antiguo director, quien se sirvió un trozo de carne muerta, un jugoso pedazo que mordió aun atravesado por su daga dentada, ofreciéndole un poco a Tygus, quien acepto el bocado, pensando que aquello era vida, no los pomposos lujos del comandante.

— El muchacho no sabe nada útil, no deberías preocuparte por él, eso le agrega presión a tus hombros y con Leo acosándote todo el tiempo ya tienes suficiente, o tal vez comiences a disfrutar de su atención. 

Tygus negó aquello, las atenciones de Leo no le eran agradables, era demasiado parecido a la criatura como para aceptarlas, mucho más con la simpleza con la cual manejaba a todos a su alrededor, con él no podía estar seguro si su afecto era verdadero, era real, o solo una actuación que le haría perder la cabeza, literalmente.

— Ese león me hace pensar si fue una buena idea salvar su pellejo en el pasado, de no hacerlo, no lo tendría respirando sobre mi cuello todo el tiempo, sus ojos espiándome o a sus aliados pendientes de cada uno de mis actos y lo peor de todo es que no sé si sea sincero, o si solo me está engañando.

Aquello recibió una risa del mayor, que se cruzó de brazos recordando el torpe intento de Claudius, el padre del joven comandante, para apoderarse de la madre de su protegido, quien era unos tres años mayor que ella cuando le dio a luz, una historia muy triste, que le hizo el felino que era en esos momentos.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio cachorro? 

Tygus lo hacía, deseaba creer que Leo solo estaba jugando y que buscaría a otro compañero, una hembra de su especie para que le hiciera compañía, no un tigre macho unos años mayor que él.

— Esta bien que te usara para librarse de su madrasta y de sus hermanos, se ve que te dolió cachorro, pero los mato, de no hablar en serio seguramente les habría ayudado a matarte, un triste accidente del que no era responsable.

El humo del puro en sus labios era denso y esa sección en particular era muy fría, de no ser tigres podían decir que calaba sus huesos, pero al ser de una raza que tenía problemas para regular su temperatura corporal, era justo el clima ideal para ellos.

—Me recuerda a ese viejo y gordo león que trataba de seducir a tu madre, ella era hermosa, toda una belleza, sus ojos eran iguales a los tuyos, tenían ese brillo ingenuo que a veces utilizas cuando crees que te estas saliendo con la tuya, antes de que pueda patear tu trasero. 

Tygus gruño al escucharle, bebiendo un poco más de su bebida caliente, espesa y demasiado sazonada, esta vez Tykus había utilizado demasiadas especias, tal vez hasta frutas de azúcar, debía ser un día especial, por lo que no le interrumpió.

— Pero a mí me gustaba más tu padre, era astuto y avaricioso, tal vez demasiado. 

Aquello lo dijo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, sus ojos fijos en algún punto en particular, recordando como su amante le dijo que su cachorro sería su sustituto, que había matado a la bella Kairi para que no pudiera hacer nada, estaba tentada en aceptar la ayuda del padre de Leo, se preguntaba si de llegar antes esos dos hubieran sido hermanos, o el cachorro de otro macho habría perecido como eran sus costumbres.

— Yo diría que tienes el color de sus ojos y su pelaje, las mismas rayas, aun tu rostro es parecido al suyo, pero también tienes rasgos de ella, el color de tu pelaje, lo expresivo de tu rostro, podría jurar que portas tu alma, si esa cosa existe, en ellos. 

Tygus se terminó la bebida caliente para servirse un poco más, escuchando como Tykus se levantaba de su asiento, para recargarse en su hombro, recordando la cacería de la cual fue presa su madre, seguro que Leo no estaba jugando y que debía advertirle a su protegido, para que pudieran encontrar una forma de marcharse antes de que Leo le hiciera cumplir con su palabra. 

— Los leones son muy serios en su búsqueda de compañía, tienen muchas parejas, pero solo una de ellas es la verdadera, las otras las usan para propagar sus genes, la otra es su compañera, o compañero, en tu caso. 

Tygus comenzaba a preguntarse que debía hacer, como escapar de Leo, sin embargo, Tykus sostuvo su mentón para observarle fijamente con una sonrisa afectuosa, él ya estaba planeando la forma de irse, nadie podría detenerlos, ni siquiera ese león que parecia ver más allá de lo evidente.

—Los quise mucho a los dos y lo único que me dejaron los muy ingratos fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero aunque a veces te conviertas en un fastidio, te ayudare a salir de esta cachorro, no me esforcé tanto para liberarte de las manos de esa cosa para que otro llegue y tome su lugar. 

Tygus sonrió, pero suponía que de alguna forma el terminaría cumpliendo la promesa hecha a Leo con demasiada premura, una vez que comprendía que su compañero hablaba en serio, era la cereza del único pastel que deseaba, uno que abarcaba el mundo entero.

— No te preocupes, saldremos de esta. 

Le prometió el mayor, pegando su frente a la suya, para después alejarse y beber su extraño té con especias, el que sabía mal, pero los hacía sentir mucho mejor.

— Pero tendrás que soportarlo un poco más. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— Ahora, la espada Leo. 

Leo soltó a Tygus al escuchar las ordenes de la criatura, ladeando un poco la cabeza, estaba el asunto de la espada y las piedras, estas no sabía dónde estaban, la espada por el contrario, sí conocía su paradero.

— ¿La espada? 

Pregunto con la misma actitud casi infantil que utilizaba cuando trataba un asunto que le aburría, como si le divirtiera, pero Tygus lo conocía mejor, él estaba molesto, furioso por tener que cumplir su promesa, si es que la cumplía del todo.

— Verás… 

Pumyra y Grune, aunque estaban a lado de la criatura cuando cayó Thundera, en este momento, parecían demasiado tranquilos, no estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta de Leo, en sí, ella portaba una bolsa a su espalda, la que lanzo en su dirección con un rápido movimiento, el felino de hirsuta melena solo se cruzó de brazos, apretando los dientes.

— Parece que le agrado a la espada de Plun-Darr, porque esta me acepta como su señor, Lord Mumm-Ra. 

Leo cachó la espada con demasiada facilidad para después colocarse el guantelete, sintiendo la familiar energía de la muerte recorrerlo, esta solo tenía una piedra, la de la tecnología que fue robada a las aves, pero aun así era poderosa y lo escuchaba a él, lo protegía vistiéndolo con una armadura morada que asemejaba el esqueleto de un felino. 

— Tú no tienes el poder para portarla, Leo.

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo había sospechado la posibilidad de hablar con Tykus o con el anciano elefante, Akbar, no obstante, decidió que no valía la pena charlar con el tigre decrepito, mucho menos con el elefante, la única visión que tuvo fue tan devastadora que pensaba su destino se modificó de formas que nunca podría comprender. 

Era poderoso, temible, la mano derecha de Lord Mumm-Ra, el verdadero poder detrás de su esquelética figura, había comprado a Panthera y conseguido que le facilitara una cita con Tygus, para poder reclamar su hermoso pelaje para él. 

La reunión fue diferente a lo que hubiera anticipado, no fue romántica sino salvaje, pero el resultado fue lo esperado, Tygus ya sabía que debía ser suyo, el problema radicaba en que no podía mostrarle a los demás que se trataba de su compañero, ni siquiera a la competencia, como ese chacal de pelaje gris. 

Frente a él estaba uno de sus espías, sus ojos azules y pelaje blanco contrastaban con la oscuridad de la habitación de interrogatorios, en donde Leo gustaba de comer sus alimentos, compartiéndolos con sus prisioneros, pero este no era uno de ellos, así que antes de probar bocado hizo que una rata se sirviera un poco, solo por si algún felino quería verlo muerto.

— Así que la familia para Tygus es importante… podría decirse sagrada, o tú como lo ves, ya que eres su hermano y todo eso. 

Bengalí al principio pensó que sería fácil traicionar a Tygus, pero muy complicado ganarse su lealtad, sin embargo, desde que supo que se trataba de su sangre se había encargado de su seguridad, lo había puesto bajo de su mando y los otros tigres casi como si se los hubiera ordenado habían detenido su acoso, aun los ancianos parecían olvidar sus visibles deficiencias genéticas.

— Sus seres queridos, su clan, es indispensable para él.

Lo que comenzaba a parecerle muy difícil era el tener que traicionarlo, porque era sin duda la única persona que había sido amable con él, que no lo veía como una deshonra y comenzaba a compartir parte de su pasado, de su cariño por el que se hacía llamar su padre, el director Tykus.

— ¿Qué hay de Tykus?

Pregunto cortando uno de los trozos de carne con rapidez para devorarlo, una vez que la rata había sobrevivido el ingerirlo, señalando el plato de Bengalí, quien no estaba tan seguro de su inocuidad, porque ese plato no fue probado por la rata. 

— ¿Qué puedes decirme de ese anciano?

La forma de comer de Leo era como todo lo que hacía, rapaz, violenta y rápida, no parecia disfrutar de su alimento, sólo consumirlo, usando modales que muchos pensarían desagradables, se preguntaba si se había entrenado con los caninos o en su clan, cuando era un niño pequeño, aun el comer le era una tarea titánica.

— Es su padre, es uno de los ancianos, el más importante de hecho. 

Respondió, comenzando a comer un poco de su plato, diciéndose que si Leo quisiera matarlo no lo habría puesto a vigilar a su compañero, aunque estaba seguro que con el comandante nada podía estar seguro, mucho menos la vida de un insignificante tigre blanco.

— Ha cuidado de Tygus toda su vida, le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe y sus habilidades son una clara muestra de ello.

Leo no encontraba nada de eso nuevo, ni siquiera interesante, era como si Bengalí no quisiera realizar su trabajo con la seriedad que ameritaba aquella misión, comenzaba a preguntarse si un agente de las fuerzas especiales era en realidad útil o sólo un espejismo, un ser de ficción.

— Aunque es algo grande para ser un tigre, es muy ágil, demasiado sigiloso, es lo que un miembro de nuestro clan aspira a ser cuando se convierte en un soldado. 

Bengalí pronuncio aquellas palabras con delicadeza, casi suspirando, haciendo que Leo se riera de su expresión, parecia que ese albino estaba enamorado de aquel anciano, o al menos tenía una ligera fijación por él.

— Lo dices como si fueras una joven cadete Bengalí, no sabía que te gustaran tan mayores. 

El tigre albino negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin recibir ninguna orden de Leo, quien por el contrario fue mandado llamar por la criatura, su comunicador parpadeando, fastidiado por la repentina llamada, aunque suponía que se debía a la explosión de la galaxia.

— El viejo saco de huesos me mandó llamar, nos vemos después Bengalí, ordenes son órdenes. 

Aquello lo pronuncio para él, de eso estaba seguro Bengalí, quien comenzaba a dudar si debía cumplir con sus órdenes, pero Leo creía que el tigre blanco no le traicionaría, no tenía las agallas para eso.

— La próxima vez quiero que me digas algo importante, Bengalí, cuento con ello. 

Leo se levantó con fastidio, después de cumplir con sus órdenes visitaría a su compañero y le diría que deseaba charlar con los líderes de la rebelión, ya era tiempo de que conocieran quien mandaba, solo por si las cosas se salían de control no quisieran matarlo al ser un león, la mano derecha de la bestia.

— Lord Mumm-Ra. 

Quien lo esperaba con los brazos detrás de la espalda observando el espacio, él estaba detrás de la computadora, ingresando los códigos, sin importarle realmente lo que significaban en ese momento, incontables vidas se perderían, pero le traerían orden a la galaxia, se lo hizo saber a Panthera, quien trato de convencer a su señor de no disparar, recibiendo un merecido castigo por su insubordinación.

La destrucción de la galaxia y de todas esas vidas careció de la importancia que un acto como ese merecía, Leo llevo al herrero, un jaguar que por un momento parecia poseído por la fuerza de aquel material, llamando la atención del comandante al comprender la clase de poder que blandía esa primitiva arma, un guantelete con una espada. 

Lord Mumm-Ra esperaba que le llevaran su espada y por un segundo, en contra de todos sus instintos, los que le pedían que no la tocara, cayó en la tentación de hacerlo, sintiendo de pronto como la energía de todas esas vidas lo recorría, quemando su cuerpo, a punto de hacerle perder el sentido, pero se mantuvo de pie, alejándose de esa cosa cuando su señor se acercó para portarla. 

Era energía de muerte, alimentada por las almas de todos esos planetas, la que casi le hace caer al suelo, logrando que su señor riera antes de blandir la espada, colocando las tres piedras de guerra, las que se fundieron con su guantelete. 

Leo se recuperó demasiado rápido de aquella sensación y observo que muchos pedazos estaban regados en esa cámara, los que no eran más que basura, o eso parecia ya que la criatura no les prestó atención. 

Debía recuperarlos, de alguna forma lograría forjar su propia espada para contrarrestar la que usaría Lord Mumm-Ra, robar las piedras de guerra, pero primero debía obtener la última antes que su señor, Tygus tendría que dársela, unir a los animales y derrotar a la criatura, era pan comido.

— Lord Mumm-Ra… 

Escucho de pronto, parecia que Tygus había sido convocado por la criatura, sin que le informaran al respecto, el capitán se agacho primero, mirándolos de reojo, para después obedecer a la criatura que le hacía un ademan para que se acercara a él.

— Ven Tygus. 

Tygus no dejo de caminar hasta que se detuvo a lado de la criatura, sus ojos fijos en donde anteriormente se encontraba esa galaxia, respirando hondo, para después voltear en dirección de la espada, como si pudiera ver algo que Leo no veía, mucho menos Panthera.

— Déjenos a solas. 

Ordeno la criatura, mostrándole su guantelete a su compañero, el que lo toco sin hacer preguntas, recorriéndolo con delicadeza, con demasiada lentitud, comprendiendo que aquello estaba alimentado por la vida de billones de seres inocentes.

— Sí, Lord Mumm-Ra. 

Tygus al ver que Leo se retiraba y que lo dejaban solo, le sonrió a su amo, tocando su guantelete con mayor seguridad, como si estuviera maravillado por esa pieza de un metal morado, la que se llamaba Espada de Plun-Darr.

— Es hermosa Lord Mumm-Ra, digna de usted, sin duda, un arma poderosa para el futuro amo de todo el universo. 

Leo se detuvo lo suficiente para ver que la criatura recorría la mejilla de Tygus con una sonrisa, aparentemente orgulloso de la reacción que tuvo el tigre, cuyo don le hacía ver lo mismo que la criatura.

— Sabía que te gustaría, Tygus, ya solo me falta encontrar la última piedra de guerra y juntos traeremos orden al universo, aunque me hubiera gustado que mi compañero fuera tu padre. 

Tygus asintió de nuevo, observando a Leo, restregando su mejilla en contra de la ofensiva mano de la criatura, al mismo tiempo que los susurros comenzaban a escucharse, primero como una distorsión, una ligera interferencia que apenas si notaba el comandante que destruyo la galaxia.

— Juro que si me da una oportunidad estaré a su altura. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

— ¿En serio crees que puedes derrotarme? 

Le pregunto la criatura, elevando los brazos, convocando a los antiguos espíritus del mal, tomando su apariencia titánica, al mismo tiempo que los príncipes parecían confundidos, mucho más Lion-O que se preguntaba si ese hombre era en realidad Leo, el héroe de su pueblo, o se trataba de un impostor.

— Ya lo hice una vez, Lord Mumm-Ra.

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

La que pensó se trataba de una extraña interferencia, pronto se volvieron voces que por más que lo intentaba no podía silenciar, ni siquiera con fármacos o el uso de la tecnología de la nave, haciendo que el comandante se encerrara en sus confines, en donde Panthera le observaba con preocupación, lo necesitaban para derrocar a Mumm-Ra. 

Pero no sabía cómo hacerle volver en sí, Tygus comenzaba a impacientarse al no recibir respuestas del joven león, estaba a punto de salir de la nave, la criatura comenzaba a sospechar de la rebelión y lo enviarían a buscar algo a un planeta que pensaban les daría la información necesaria para encontrar la última piedra. 

Necesitaba que Leo organizara su ofensiva, pero el comandante estaba perdido, fuera de los ojos de cualquiera, haciendo que comenzara a enojarse, no tenía derecho a quebrarse por la presión cuando apenas estaban acercándose a su siguiente objetivo. 

Pero Leo no respondía a nadie, mucho menos a Panthera, por lo cual, Tygus bajo a las entrañas de la nave, aunque esa acción era sumamente peligrosa, debido al nuevo rastreador que habían implantado en sus uniformes, pensaba que Leo, él y algunos otros tenían señalamientos especiales. 

Si no creyera que Torr podía desviar la atención de los soldados leales a Lord Mumm-Ra, no se atrevería a realizar semejante visita, encontrando a Leo completamente solo, sumido en la oscuridad, con las manos en sus oídos.

— Leo. 

El león volteo a verle, su mirada estaba cargada de angustia, como si no pudiera moverse y al verlo acercarse, retrocedió algunos pasos, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, si Tygus no estuviera seguro pensaría que alguna clase de ruido estaba dañando al comandante.

— ¡Comandante! 

Cuyas muñecas sostuvo con fuerza para que le prestara atención, pero como no lo hacía, de pronto le propino una fuerte bofetada, que casi le hizo volver en sí, sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos dorados, los del comandante casi comenzaban a volver en sí.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? 

Pregunto cuando Leo por fin le hacía caso, intentando sonreírle, el comandante respiro hondo, las voces habían bajado su volumen de pronto, solo con la presencia de Tygus o tal vez con el deseo inconsciente de su compañero por que le prestara atención.

— ¿No las escuchas? 

Tygus no las escuchaba, para él, el comportamiento de Leo no tenía sentido alguno, al menos que algo de aquella fuerza residiera en el comandante, pero era imposible, no había tocado la espada.

— Leo, dime una cosa… 

A menos que si lo hubiera hecho y esto generara una momentánea abertura en el plano astral, dejando a Leo encerrado entre ambos planos, un acto demasiado estúpido, pero que al ser un león, una criatura carente de la habilidad necesaria para ver los planos, mucho menos caminar en ellos, era una carga que no podía soportar sin perder la razón.

— ¿Tocaste la espada cuando fue forjada? 

Leo asintió, haciendo que Tygus abriera los ojos casi de manera desorbitada, su preocupación visible en su rostro, haciendo que el comandante sonriera ligeramente, mucho más al sentir que lo acariciaba a la altura de la frente, como nunca nadie jamás lo había hecho.

— Eres un estúpido Leo. 

No le importaba lo que hubiera dicho con tal de que siguiera acariciándolo, mostrando gentileza con él, como siempre supo que su compañero haría, siendo el tigre de mayor edad su único consuelo cuando era un niño pequeño.

— Y si creo que escuches algo, pero no son voces, es el plano astral. 

Tygus era su amigo a distancia, le hablaba cuando estaba solo, a través de sus terminales, hasta que un día simplemente dejo de hacerlo, pero él seguía buscándolo, cuidando de su amado tigre, que pego su frente a la suya, otra caricia tierna, de la misma persona que siempre estaba allí para él, la única que le había tocado de aquella forma, por lo cual, debía salvarlo de ser devorado por la criatura ancestral.

— Te ayudare, pero debes hacer lo que yo te diga, me entiendes Leo. 

Leo asintió, confiando ciegamente en Tygus, quien aún recordaba lo que Akbar hizo por el cuándo las mismas voces, la misma puerta al plano astral casi lo enloquece, sentando al comandante en el suelo, llevando sus manos a sus sienes, tratando de cerrar las aberturas en su psique poco preparada para ver lo que los tigres o los elefantes nacían comprendiendo.

— No tienes el don Leo, así que usare el mio para cerrar lo que abriste de forma descuidada, pero después necesito que vuelvas a ser tú, necesito que cumplas tu parte del trato. 

Pero como el carecía del don, se dio cuenta que tendría que usar el suyo, no sabía si de alguna forma terminaría absorbiendo algunos de sus recuerdos o por momentos Leo podría ver los suyos, lo importante es que necesitaba del comandante sano, no podían dejar que la criatura se apoderara de la última piedra.

— No pongas resistencia Leo, déjame entrar… 

Lo que no sabía era que estaba uniendo sus mentes de forma permanente, convirtiendo a Leo en su compañero a la usanza de los suyos, cuando el don aún seguía siendo fuerte, intercambiando sus recuerdos con el de su futuro compañero, una unión que solamente se utilizaba en las parejas destinadas a estar juntas, siendo los tigres monógamos de por vida, ya que aun después de la muerte, solo tenían una sola pareja.

— Déjame ser uno contigo… 

Sin saberlo, ni comprenderlo, estaba convirtiéndose en la pareja de Leo, para quien muy lentamente, los gritos celestiales que lo perturbaban desde que destruyera la galaxia iban acallándose, al mismo tiempo que su tigre cerraba sus sentidos al plano astral, pero al mismo tiempo observaba a una velocidad confusa algunos de los recuerdos de Tygus, los que iban perdiéndose en su mente, hasta olvidarlos por completo.

— Sólo deja que fluya… 

Susurro Tygus, quien comenzó a ver algunos de los recuerdos de Leo de la misma forma en que lo hacia el joven león, unos tan dolorosos que casi rompía el vínculo observando el odio de un león gigantesco que no movería una sola mano por él.

— Déjame cerrar las puertas… 

Dejando abiertas las puertas de no mantener la compostura, pero se mantuvo firme, usando su don, hasta que por fin, rompió el ultimo hilo con un potente estallido psíquico que lo derrumbo sobre su compañero, quien seguía sentado, esta vez, siendo el quien rodeaba el cuerpo de su amado tigre, sólo por reflejo, porque de la misma forma que su amado, había perdido la consciencia. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygra comenzaba a despertar, sosteniendo su cabeza, logrando que Tygus fijara su atención en el joven tigre, volviendo casi en sí pero no por completo, observando sus manos primero, tratando de comprender que era aquello que estaba pasando. 

— ¡Tygra! 

Lion-O casi grito sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hermano, rodeándolo con sus brazos, sin embargo Grune apretando los dientes, gruñendo por lo bajo decidió darle la espalda a la criatura, atacando al joven heredero para que no tocara a su amado príncipe de hermosas rayas negras. 

Pumyra al ver que la joven realeza comenzaba a moverse, ignorando aquel extraño transe en el que parecia estar inmersa busco sus flechas para apuntarlos con ellas, pero se contuvo, cuando el intruso de la armadura morada rugió usando el poder de la espada de Plun-Darr, cortando parte del torso de la criatura inmortal. 

Al mismo tiempo la espada del augurio estaba en las manos de Grune, quien al creerle inútil, no le utilizaba para atacar a Lion-O, en vez de eso usaba su maza dorada, disparándole al joven león, quien grito de pronto chocando contra algunos de los escombros de su monumento. 

Tygra al ver que atacaban a su hermano se interpuso en el camino del arma de Grune con los brazos abiertos, estaba desarmado y nada más podía hacer que servirle de un escudo, para la sorpresa del otro tigre, el que apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando, el dientes de sable dejo de atacar al joven león de melena recortada, heredero del trono de su padre porque este pereció, suponía, que en las manos de la criatura.

— Quítate del camino Tygra, no quiero lastimarte. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus despertó en el regazo de Leo, quien parecia fresco, como si no hubiera tratado de esconderse en las entrañas de la nave presa de los fantasmas de aquella galaxia, los gritos espectrales del plano astral, mirándolo con ternura y deseo.

— Me salvaste, de nuevo. 

Tygus trato de levantarse pero Leo no se lo permitió, en vez de eso le beso con ternura, recorriendo su mejilla, restregando su frente contra la suya, un movimiento íntimo, que fue seguido por un ronroneo profundo.

— Siempre puedo contar contigo mi compañero.

Tygus intento soltarse de nuevo, pero Leo seguía aferrándose a su cuerpo, ronroneando, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su hombro, recorriendo su espalda de manera posesiva.

— No quiero hacerlo… bueno, si deseo hacerlo, pero solo cuando seamos libres de Lord Mumm-Ra. 

Leo no lo dejaba ir, sus caricias volviéndose cada vez más posesivas y un tanto más atrevidas, hasta que Tygus logro soltarse, apuntándolo con su arma, haciendo que su compañero regresara en sí.

— Lo siento… 

Tygus se levantó, sus ojos fijos en Leo, recordando algunas de sus memorias, preguntándose si por eso se aferraba a él de aquella forma, porque había sido la única persona que alguna vez fue amable con el comandante, convirtiéndolo en el único ser digno de aquella nave, a quien deseaba salvar, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba dejar libre, porque en ese momento, estaría solo de nuevo.

— Debo irme… 

Le dijo de pronto, guardando su arma en su cinto, escuchando como Leo se levantaba de su incomodo puesto en el suelo, sacudiendo su uniforme, sus ojos azules fijos en su cuerpo, con hambre y lujuria, deseoso de hacerlo suyo, pero conteniéndose sólo porque pensaba que dentro de pronto saldría victorioso, que tendría su premio.

— Eso es lo mejor. 

Tygus le dio la espalda y se alejó, comprendiendo que lo que le decía Tykus era cierto, nunca lo dejaría ir, porque era lo único que consideraba digno de su compañía, la única alma buena de esa nave, tal vez del universo entero, ante los ojos azules de ese pobre león que había sufrido demasiado en las manos que debían protegerlo.

— Te estaré esperando. 

Por quien era capaz de borrar una galaxia del universo, traicionar a la criatura, a su familia, aun convertirse en su amo para mantenerlo seguro y de pronto, Leo, el joven comandante se convertía en un peligro mucho peor que la criatura.

— Para que comencemos nuestra vida juntos.

Porque aquella cosa solo deseaba devorarlo, Leo deseaba atarlo a él por toda la eternidad y más allá de eso.

— No me decepciones… 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus podía ver la misma clase de brillo que Leo tenía antes de hacerlo suyo en el hombre mayor, pero el cachorro solo era un muchacho, con una vida fácil, en cambio él conocía las penurias del campo de batalla, estaba seguro que no soportaría la lujuria de ese viejo general sin quebrarse o resultar gravemente dañado. 

Tygra negó aquella orden con un movimiento de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que la Clérigo atendía las heridas de Lion-O, ayudándolo a levantarse, Leo peleaba con la criatura y parecia estar ganándole. 

La puma solo se limitaba a observar la batalla, la población reuniéndose poco a poco alrededor de ellos, asombrada, observando justo lo que Leo esperaba que vieran, su victoria frente al enemigo sin nombre que mato al rey Claudius y como los príncipes de alguna forma también estaban colaborando con esa gran batalla. 

Todo estaba resultando como lo esperaba y dentro de pronto Tygus reaccionaria para brindarle ayuda, el gobernaría a su lado el tiempo que Lion-O tardara en aprender el oficio y cuando su heredero, el hijo de ese testarudo león que ansiaba la paz, se sentara en el trono junto a su Tyaty, ellos partirían a sus territorios. 

El orden regresaría a ese planeta salvaje, bajo la mano de hierro de los felinos, justo como debería ser, como fue en el pasado y volvería a serlo, sí Lion-O tenía la educación indicada, se dijo Leo, seguro de su victoria. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las hermosas personas que me han dejado algún comentario, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo estas locuras.


	10. Bienvenido a Casa

Capítulo 9. 

Bienvenido a casa. 

Todo estaba resultando como lo esperaba y dentro de pronto Tygus reaccionaria para brindarle ayuda, el gobernaría a su lado el tiempo que Lion-O tardara en aprender el oficio y cuando su heredero, el hijo de ese testarudo león que ansiaba la paz se sentara en el trono junto a su Tyaty, ellos partirían a sus territorios. 

El orden regresaría a ese planeta salvaje, bajo la mano de hierro de los felinos, justo como debería ser, como fue en el pasado y volvería a serlo, sí Lion-O tenía la educación indicada, se dijo Leo, seguro de su victoria. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

—Tenemos que hacer algo con Leo. 

Panthera comprendía porque Leo no había sido invitado a esa reunión, pensaban traicionarlo, a pesar de todos los sacrificios que había realizado, algunos tan brutales como el asesinato de su familia.

—¿Piensas que haya otro mejor para la tarea que le encargamos? 

Tygus estaba sentado en una de las cajas de municiones que funcionaban como bancos improvisados, a sus espaldas estaba Shen, a su lado, recargado en sus hombros, como si le estuviera dando un masaje.

—No lo necesitaremos para siempre, pero una vez que la criatura sea derrotada, debemos encargarnos del siguiente tirano, de nuestro querido Leo. 

Shen asintió, ese león era un monstruo, solo su puesto le mantenía con vida, pero nada más, Panthera podía ver que tenían razón, no destruirían a la Bestia, para servirle a otro amo, querían su libertad, eso era todo.

—¿Cómo piensan hacerlo?

Tygus bajo la vista, sosteniendo ambas manos del chacal, para suspirar poco después, Tykus le había dicho que ella se comportaba de una forma extraña, no quería creerlo, era un soldado que admiraba, no podría ser manipulada por Leo con tanta facilidad.

—Leo es seguido por los mestizos, creen que es un verdadero milagro todo lo que ha obtenido, pero tienen razón, ese león está demasiado trastornado, aunque es un buen líder, su obsesión por ti, llega a la locura. 

Panthera cruzo sus brazos, fingiendo pensar en que hacer, para después abrir los ojos, relamiéndose los labios, su mirada fija en la de Shen, asintiendo, para después posar sus ojos amarillos en los de Tygus, preguntándose que había en especial con ese tigre, pero eso únicamente Leo lo sabía.

—Estoy adentro, solo dime que planeas Tygus.

Era eso lo que Tygus esperaba escuchar, así que asintió y aunque Tykus no estaba presente, creía que tampoco estaría de acuerdo con su plan, matar a Leo en la trifulca, escapar en una pequeña nave, Shen marcharía a su lado, se esconderían hasta que fueran viejos, tanto que la muerte se los llevaría con ellos. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus respiraba hondo, moviéndose con lentitud, como si le costara trabaja realizar el mínimo movimiento, observando su situación actual, intentando pensar en algo, en la mejor forma de moverse. 

Lion-O, el hermano del príncipe Tygra, secuestrado de su casa, de su pueblo, para servir como un esclavo en aquella tierra lejana, guiada por leones del oscuro linaje de su compañero impuesto, era la única barrera que detenía a ese inmenso tigre de sable de matar a su captor. 

Un clérigo trataba de auxiliarlos, al mismo tiempo que un médico, un puma de mirada inquietante, observaba a Leo enfrentarse con Mumm-Ra, blandiendo su espada, ganándole, usando poderes que estaba seguro aun no comprendía. 

De alguna forma, no sabia si por magia o por la tecnología, o una blasfema mezcla de ambas, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, como si solo hubiera tomado una pequeña siesta y no hubieran pasado no sabía cuántos siglos en esa tumba. 

Los lagartos comenzaban a rodearlos, haciendo que se preguntara, porque aquellas criaturas de todas las que viajaban en esa nave tumba, eran los que decidieron servirle a la criatura, ya que ellos eran los que recibían un peor trato de la Bestia.

Leo estaba distraído con la criatura, el tigre dientes de sable no se atrevía a dañar al príncipe cautivo, su hermano Lion-O, ese inexperto gatito parecía no poder moverse, las dos mujeres no se habían percatado de que eran rodeados y los felinos, actuando como todos unos cobardes, solo temblaban en su sitio, admirándoles con las miradas perdidas, sus bocas abiertas, eran patéticos. 

Tygus apretó los dientes, gruñendo por lo bajo, un sonido que bien podía escucharse como un ronroneo, grave, melodioso, una señal de que pronto atacaría, pero a quien, eso estaba por verse cuando se levantó de su tumba, desapareciendo en el aire, para buscar un arma y comenzar la danza. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus cerraba los ojos, sus manos estaban recargadas en un pasamanos, el espacio como único paisaje, el silencio calmando sus nervios, pero le había dicho a Panthera que le gustaba perder su tiempo en aquel hangar, por encima de los corrales, alejado de la Bestia y de las cámaras, de ese león demente. 

Esperaba por Shen, en ocasiones lograba escapar la vigilancia de los felinos, bajo sus ordenes por su puesto, los tigres nunca le cuestionaban, era su deber y su obligación obedecerle. 

Pero los pasos que escucho no eran los de Shen, era un andar mucho mas tranquilo, casi sinuoso, Tygus abrió los ojos, sin voltear, quien fuera que le hacía compañía ya estaba demasiado cerca para ser esquivado, al mismo tiempo, de quererlo, pudo haberlo matado mucho antes, una sola bala, y eso era todo.

—Sabes, desde que estuvimos juntos he visto muchas imágenes que no son mis recuerdos, supongo que lo mismo pasa contigo, mis… memorias, están navegando en tu cabeza rayada y me pregunto, si sabes que mi afecto es real, porque intentas darme la espalda. 

Leo se recargo en el barandal, con esa seguridad que le caracterizaba, esa sonrisa que le incendiaba la sangre, de una forma oscura, violenta, logrando que pensara en una forma de librarse de su presencia, de sus recuerdos en su mente, recuerdos que seguían formándose, como si de alguna forma hubiera creado un lazo invisible entre ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí? 

Tal vez esa pregunta debía ser realizada por el, aun así, el joven león era quien la pronunciaba, recargado en el barandal, a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, sin mirarle, pero su olfato, su oído, sus sentidos estaban fijos en él, Tygus lo sabía, Leo estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, a toda hora, a través de su lazo mental.

—Si has visto mis memorias has visto lo que deseo de ti, lo que necesito de ti, Leo, también sabes, que siento aversión por tu persona y seamos sinceros, ni siquiera tu comprendes el porqué de tu locura.

Tygus intento marcharse, caminar rumbo a la oscuridad, perderse de la mirada de Leo, quien sostuvo su muñeca con suficiente fuerza para lastimarle, obligándole a regresar a su lado, recorriendo sus mejillas con sus nudillos, con afecto, ternura y posesividad.

—El no te merece, no te ama tanto como yo y no esta dispuesto a realizar los sacrificios necesarios para poder amarte, no seas tonto, Tygus, no me rechaces, es lo único que te pido.

Dio un fuerte tirón en su dirección, para que chocara en contra de su pecho, Tygus no se soltó, respirando hondo al sentir el cuerpo de menor tamaño junto al suyo, no por mucho, pero esa era una de las fallas más visibles en su compañero impuesto, en el comandante que muchos decían era el poder real detrás de la Bestia.

—Cuando toqué la espada, esa negrura, comencé a tener visiones, imágenes de vidas diferentes, todas a tu lado, como enemigos, como aliados, amantes, hubo una en que fuimos muy felices. 

Guardo silencio de pronto, como si se imaginara aquellas visiones, logrando que Tygus retrocediera unos pasos, imaginando la forma de soltarse de su indescriptible fuerza, un esfuerzo inútil, lo que hubiera hecho en su propio cuerpo para ser un mejor felino, le hacia tan fuerte como un gorila o un elefante.

—Fuimos una familia, te construí un jardín, lo que se tu imaginas como una vida perfecta, pero… esa cosa, esa bestia ya había logrado fundir su esencia con la tuya, esa cosa te hacia daño desde que eras un cachorro… esa cosa siempre logra devorarte.

Leo aun sosteniendo su muñeca, rodeo su cintura con su mano libre, acercándolo mucho más a él, a su cuerpo para poder admirar su mordida, que podía verse debido a que, una vez a solas, Tygus generalmente se despojaba de partes de su uniforme, y estaba abierto a la altura del pecho, como si fuese un escote pronunciado.

—Porque tu estas a salvo mientras yo viva, como siempre te lo he prometido, pero yo no soy inmortal y después de algunos años, unas décadas cuando mucho, yo muero y tu permaneces…

Tygus no encontraba sentido a las visiones de Leo, no las había compartido, no obstante para el joven león, eran reales, eran visiones que le enseñaban que estaba mal, que podía mejorar y es que si su compañero era fuerte, no lo era tanto como para enfrentarse a la criatura, no él solo, necesitaba de un punto de apoyo, un punto que equilibrara su psique, una ancla que le mantuviera sujeto al plano de la vida, evitándole deambular en el de la muerte.

—Pero encontrare una forma de permanecer a tu lado por siempre, así, esa cosa no se alimentará de tu energía, de tu dolor… como lo ha hecho con todos los otros. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus podía ver que su compañero aparentemente lo había logrado, de alguna forma se había vuelto inmortal, como la criatura, portaba su misma espada, la que había sido forjada con las almas de una galaxia, tantas vidas que no se podían contar, su habilidad blandiendo una espada había mejorado sin duda y tal vez, de alguna forma ya poseía cierto control de las fuerzas que tan valerosamente blandía.

Los muchachos apenas comenzaban a reaccionar al verle moverse con soltura, Leo sonrió de lado, sus ojos azules brillando con anticipación, estaba encantado con verle de regreso, los felinos que les rodeaban estaban amontonados en grupos, abrazados, protegiéndose en el numero que significaban. 

Lion-O desarmado, la espada del augurio en las manos de Grune, que sostenía su lanza, dispuesto a freírlo con ella si es que Tygra le escuchaba, se hacia a un lado, y le dejaba cumplir con su promesa de muchos años atrás.

Pumyra no disparaba, solamente se limitaba a ver aquella batalla de voluntades, la de la criatura y la de Leo, el soberano de las leyendas, encontrándolo tan maravilloso como lo describían en los relatos de su niñez, la clase de rey que ella podría seguir. 

Cheetara comprendía que si Lion-O no recuperaba su espada seria sumamente peligroso, el felino de la armadura morada y el que se había levantado de los muertos, bien podían ser aliados, o ser sus enemigos, enemigos de la corona de Thundera.

Debía recuperar la espada, así que, usando su velocidad, lo que aprendió del gran Jaga, ataco a Grune, utilizando su confusión, golpeándolo por el costado, logrando que la espada del augurio cayera, pero no fue Lion-O quien pudo atraparla, tampoco su hermano, sino aquel tigre, que de nueva cuenta sintió el poder del ojo recorrerle de pies a cabeza, apretando los dientes, para lanzarla a los pies del cachorro de corta melena roja, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Lion-O no supo como agradecerle a ese extraño felino que se movía como saltándose los pasos de un lugar a otro, sin comprender que usaba el camuflaje y cuando atacaba a un lagarto le perdía, buscando un arma, tal vez dos de ellas, de las manos de los reptiles, que parecían haber salido apenas del cascaron o tratarse de campesinos que eran obligados a pelear en esa guerra. 

Grune se levanto sosteniendo su costado, sonriendo al ver que Lion-O tenia la espada, la que era inútil en sus manos, corta, como apenas una navaja, nada que preocuparle, nada, exceptuando que su príncipe, desarmado, aun se negaba a moverse, actuando como un escudo felino para evitar que dañara a su amo.

La criatura iba perdiendo, retrocediendo con cada nuevo embiste de su propia espada, comprendiendo muy bien que algo oscuro mantenía a Leo con vida, dándole sus bendiciones, tal vez los propios espíritus del mal.

Tygus se movía con gracia, casi tanta como la que poseyó Tigris en algún momento de su vida, usando las propias armas de los lagartos en su contra, matando a tantos como podía sin demostrar piedad. 

Grune gruñendo decidió que tendría que curar las heridas de su cachorro si acaso deseaba matar al heredero de Claudius, antes de que su señor se llevara la victoria de aquella noche iluminada por las llamas.

Tygra al ver que la maza comenzaba a brillar se dio cuenta que su mentor le dispararía, aquel mentor que ayudo a derrocar a su padre, asesinándolo, que le encerró en su habitación para convertirlo en su esclavo, para poder violarle, aquel mentor que decía lo amaba. 

Tygra gruño y salto en su contra, de alguna forma coordinando su ataque con el de Cheetara, los dos golpeándole al mismo tiempo, logrando que la ráfaga fuera disparada en dirección del cielo, iluminando las ruinas de una buena parte de Thundera. 

Lion-O maldijo su falta de interés en los entrenamientos y decidió usar su espada con el tamaño actual, con su poder reducido con el ojo del augurio dormido, pero al menos el filo de la espada debería funcionar para proteger a su hermano de quien se decía era su amigo. 

Grune se vio enfrentándose con los tres muchachos, eran hábiles, en especial la mujer, pero no eran rivales para él, se dijo, atacando, librando algunos golpes, para propinar algunos otros, relamiéndose los labios, cuando se dio cuenta que los disparos no cesaban, ese felino seguía matando a los lagartos, al mismo tiempo que Leo seguía librando un cruento combate con la criatura milenaria, el que sería eterno, de no ser porque unos rayos de luz iluminaron el cielo y como una criatura de cuentos de Hadas, se marchó, igual que un cobarde, puesto que la luz del sol dañaba su cuerpo decadente.

Justo en ese momento, Grune dejo caer su maza, recibiendo algunos cuantos golpes mas de sus enemigos, que le hicieron arrodillarse, quienes por un momento pensaron en matarlo, pero Pumyra, disparando a los pies de Lion-O, negó aquello con la cabeza, escuchando unas cuantas palmadas de Leo, quien sonreía como si todo ese terrible espectáculo le pareciera divertido.

—No maten a Grune, el después de todo, hizo lo que estaba en sus manos para mantener a los príncipes, ustedes, con vida, mantener su fachada y darme tiempo para llegar a Thundera con algunos refuerzos. 

Leo acaricio la mejilla de Pumyra, para después darle un beso en la frente, con algo parecido al cariño, un afecto paternal, como el que se posee por una mascota bien entrenada, caminando aun en su dirección, ignorando el repentino silencio cuando todas las balas habían sido gastadas y su compañero comenzaba a planear su escapatoria o su reencuentro.

—¿Refuerzos? 

Pregunto Lion-O demasiado confundido, su hermano a su lado, mirándole con recelo, como si no confiara en sus palabras, Cheetara se veía imperturbable, sin embargo, Leo podía asegurar que ella, como los demás no entendía que estaba pasando.

—Un pequeño ejercito de soldados leales a mí, como la hermosa Pumyra, están ingresando a Thundera en este preciso instante, yo me adelante para evitar que los mataran, todo gracias a Grune. 

Grune sonrió con orgullo, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, cuando por fin pudo levantarse, al mismo tiempo que los pobladores de Thundera, susurraban entre ellos, todos asustados, preguntándose quienes eran esos extraños, si acaso los príncipes eran tan valientes como parecían, pero sobre todo, quien era su benefactor, el que llego a sus tierras en el justo momento solo por que el general Grune había actuado como era su deber, pensando en el bienestar de Thundera, salvándolos de una muerte segura en las manos de los lagartos.

—¿Eso es cierto? 

Tygra tuvo que preguntarle a Grune, corroborar lo que ese extraño estaba diciéndoles, esperando que fuera cierto, la otra alternativa era demasiado dolorosa para poder aceptarla.

—Es cierto mi príncipe, jamás dejaría que nada malo te pasara, mi amor por ti es auténtico.

Leo sonrió al escuchar esa declaración, ese tigre le recordaba a el mismo cuando era un muchacho, antes de que Tygus aceptara su amor y hablando de su amado, comenzó a buscarle, sin poder hallarlo.

—Como en los viejos tiempos… 

Tygus intento marcharse, usando su camuflaje, necesitaba pensar, esconderse de su compañero y aunque le hubiera gustado llevarse al cachorro consigo, al príncipe Tygra, para salvarlo de los leones y de ese anciano, lo mejor era emprender la retirada. 

Regresaría por el en algunos días, durante la noche, para explicarle que no era el mejor lugar para un tigre, que debían regresar a casa, con los suyos, sólo en ese lugar estarían seguros. 

Sin embargo, escucho el sonido de una decena de miras lacer apuntando en alguna dirección, esa era el, supuso, deteniéndose para ver como en los techos de aquella ciudad varios felinos estaban listos para dispararle.

Perdió el camuflaje, con las miras de visión térmica era completamente inútil, su ropa era un uniforme militar negro, el que usaba cuando intento marcharse de Thundera, cuando ya era tiempo de hacerlo, después de darle su vida a Leo.

—Allí estas Tygus, no me darás un abrazo.

Tygus sin prestarle atención a los francotiradores, decidió apuntar a la cabeza de Leo, justo en medio de sus ojos, observándolo avanzar con su paso decidido, con los brazos abiertos, forzándolo a apretar el gatillo de la única arma que le quedaba, un sonido que debió preceder a un estallido liberador, si aun quedaran balas en esa arma.

—Leo. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Tygus conversara con Leo, y seguía sin comprender su mensaje, sus reuniones oficiales se realizaban cada seis meses, durante las horas de sueño de la criatura, cuando ingresaba en el interior del sarcófago, debido a lo que los ancianos decían era hambre. 

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin un Tyaty, estaba hambriento, él era el siguiente aperitivo y solamente no lo había corrompido, por los esfuerzos de Leo, así como su ansiedad por la ultima piedra de guerra. 

Las otras reuniones, las que ocurrían sin Leo, transcurrían cada mes, de las que ya llevaban tres de ellas, en todo ese tiempo, solamente Panthera y Tygus hablaban con el comandante, los lideres animales aun estaban ocultos, o eso creían. 

Tykus siempre era el primero en llegar y su pupilo el ultimo, no obstante, en esta ocasión, después de que todos estuvieran sentados en sus lugares, todos menos Panthera, se escuchó un sonido de pasos, el tigre más joven les reconoció inmediatamente, era Leo, los había encontrado.

A sus espaldas caminaba Panthera, llevaba dos armas pesadas en sus manos, las que seguramente no eran más que juguetes para ella, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, cuando Leo se detuvo en la puerta, observando a cada uno de los presentes, con una enorme sonrisa, para dar una palmada enfrente de su pecho, un gesto que realizaba cada vez que tenia algo importante que decir.

—Yo no tengo un lugar en su reunión, o será que están tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en quien me disparara por la espalda. 

Pronuncio Leo, riéndose entre dientes cuando Tykus estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Tygus lo detuvo, todo eso era un juego para Leo, quien esperaba escuchar algunas cuantas palabras de su compañero, quien solamente observaba a Panthera con desprecio.

—Déjate de tus juegos, si estás aquí sabes muy bien cuál es la razón de nuestras reuniones Leo, nada pasa en esta tumba sin que tu lo sepas, no es verdad, comandante. 

Leo asintió, tomando un asiento a lado de un ave de plumaje blanco, la que pareció temblar unos momentos, antes de enfocar su mirada en algún punto en la mesa, estaban a días de partir por la piedra de guerra y deseaban forjar un pacto, antes de que la guerra se precipitara haciéndoles comportarse como unos animales.

—Tengo toda la información que necesito, has hecho un excelente trabajo Tygus, en todo… menos en tu propuesta de eliminarme para que no cumplas con tu palabra, pero estos animales comprenden que una sola vida, es un pago justo a cambio de la libertad. 

Panthera desenfundo dos armas de fuego grandes y pesadas, con las cuales podía matarlos, llenándolos de balas, cubriendo de sangre esos pasillos, llevándose sus vidas que al final, no significarían nada para nadie, pero todo para sus pueblos.

—Ustedes tendrán ciudades, una de las piedras de guerra, recursos, todo lo que necesiten, pero a cambio tendrán que darle la espalda, Tygus y su clan, no es más valioso que yo y todas las razas felinas. 

Shen comenzó a rugir, como dispuesto a defender a su amigo, pero Leo únicamente veía a Tygus, cuyo maestro, se levantó, con un arma de fuego que apunto a la cabeza del comandante, que no se inmuto siquiera, sabía que no podía matarlo.

—¡Partiré tu cabeza a la mitad! Leo ¡Y esparciré tus restos en los reactores! 

Tygus sostuvo la pistola de su maestro, haciendo que la bajara, estaban derrotados, solo eran como un pez en una red, tratando de volver al agua sin darse cuenta de que ya no tenían escapatoria, Leo hasta el momento, se llevaba la victoria.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí? 

Leo arqueo una ceja, sopesando su respuesta, para recargarse en la mesa, una sonrisa completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, formándose en sus hermosas facciones.

—Enséñales mi marca, que comprendan que eres mi compañero, eso sería un buen paso para que yo pudiera perdonarte.

Tres de ellos gruñeron, Shen, Tygus y Tykus, enseñándole los dientes, pero Leo únicamente cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho, retándole a intentar lastimarle, en especial a ese chacal, que decía, su hermoso tigre no era su compañero, sino su esclavo.

—¡Eres un maldito! 

Tykus escupió su puro, el que siguió quemándose en el suelo, todos los animales atentos a ese intercambio, suponiendo que se trataba de una mentira, aunque, de todas formas, si era real o no esa declaración, no podían enfrentarse abiertamente a Leo, no valía la pena para defender a unos tigres, los suyos eran mucho más importantes aún.

—Solo soy aquello necesario para que mi amado viva. 

Tygus comenzó a desabrochar una parte de su uniforme, mordiendo sus dientes, para enseñarles la marca de Leo en su cuerpo, una que ni el mismo Shen había visto, solo Tykus, pero el era su padre, su mentor, tenia el derecho a eso, a tratar su terrible humillación.

—Por las reglas de los nuestros, Tygus es mi esposo, mi compañero y espero retirarme a vivir tranquilo con él a mi lado cuando obtengamos la victoria en algunos meses cuanto mucho, pero debo ser claro, quien trate de separarnos, lo pagara con sangre, él y todo su pueblo. 

Tygus ignorando los barullos y las miradas extrañadas de sus antiguos aliados, se concentro en las dos presencias que tenia a su lado, sentándose en donde hasta ese momento era la cabecera de aquella mesa improvisada, Tykus regreso a su lugar, después de recoger su puro, no dejaría que se desperdiciara, de todas formas, ya tenía un plan b, todo un abecedario, escaparían a como diera lugar.

Shen se sentó a su lado y por debajo de la mesa sostuvo su mano por unas fracciones de segundo, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el posesivo león, comprendiendo que era cierto, el chacal estaba enamorado de su tigre y su compañero le correspondía.

—Tygus, actuaras como un soldado leal ante nuestro señor, deseoso por permanecer a su lado, obtener la inmortalidad, te ganaras su confianza plena, haciéndole creer que me odias, que me desprecias, que me deseas muerto. 

Eso le dolía, porque era cierto, Tygus no le amaba, ni siquiera lo soportaba a su lado, pero lograría cambiar esa desagradable actitud cuando ese chacal y ese tigre anciano dejaran de susurrar mentiras en sus oídos.

—Yo guiare a los animales en esta campaña, como si fuera un acto espontaneo, todos mis crímenes serán perdonados, se me será entregado el valle que desee o planeta, depende de lo que decida en ese momento, una buena dotación de armas y suministros, Tygus marchara conmigo, como mi prisionero, es más, todos los felinos partirán conmigo.

Al ver que no había ninguna clase de objeción asintió, eso le gustaba, los líderes de la rebelión comprendían que lo mejor era no retarlo, sus vidas estaban en sus manos, en especial las preciosas rayas de su compañero.

—Nos casaremos, tu usaras ropa tradicional de mi pueblo, juraremos nuestro amor ante el gran rugido una vez que nos asentemos, pero antes, el primer día que seamos libres de la criatura, vendrás a mi Tygus, donde sea que este, me buscaras para entregarte a mí por primera vez en toda nuestra larga vida juntos, el pago justo por mis constantes esfuerzos por mantenerte vivo, o lo pagaras muy caro, no tú, pero si todos aquellos que te importan.

Tygus asintió, no estaba en posición alguna de negarse, lo sabía bien, aun así, encontraría la forma de rechazar a ese león demente, matarlo en un descuido cuando destruyeran a la criatura, aunque ya no tuviera aliados.

—Y ahora, necesito que me acompañes, quiero mostrarte algo que se te hará recapacitar, ustedes sigan con su reunión, ya no los interrumpiremos. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

—Solo cambiaron nuestras celdas, aun seguimos siendo unos prisioneros. 

Susurro Lion-O, caminando de un lado a otro, Cheetara se encontraba sentada a la mitad de la habitación, meditando hasta que su salvador decidiera visitarles, Tygra también estaba sentado, cruzando sus brazos, recargado en una de las columnas, su vista fija en el cielo azul a través de la ventana.

—Mi príncipe. 

Susurraron con deseo y avaricia, con un sentimiento que helo la sangre de Tygra, que al ver a Grune al otro lado de su celda, retrocedió unos pasos, aun estaba fresco el deseo del hombre mayor por él, como esperaba hacerlo su esposo, con ayuda de aquella criatura o de su salvador.

—¡Eres un traidor! 

Grito Lion-O, cuya espada le había sido arrebatada también, como todas sus armas, Leo no quería que cometieran ninguna locura antes de hablar con ellos, de hacerles ver lo importante de su plan, lo necesario de la muerte de su padre, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba al espectro, al tigre que su hermano reconocía como su amigo imaginario.

—No lo soy Lion-O, pero tú siempre has sido inestable, siempre has sido demasiado obtuso, sin comprender las delicadas artes de gobernar, siempre sumergido en esa ciencia, en el pasado, olvidándote del presente. 

Lion-O estuvo a punto de atacarle, pero Tygra lo detuvo, sintiendo que algo así ya había pasado en alguna otra vida, que su hermano había muerto, que este hombre, aunque sonreía como si creyera que sus actos fueron justos, de todas formas, le traiciono, únicamente para poder tenerlo como su compañía.

—¿A que has venido? 

Grune no podía abrir las puertas que daban a esa habitación, tampoco lo consideraba prudente, ya que Leo le había ordenado dejarles a solas, hasta que el pudiera hablar con ellos, explicarles lo necesario de sus sacrificios.

—Leo me ha permitido lo que tu padre siempre me negó, una vez que salgan de esta celda y por el tiempo que tarde en nombrar un sucesor al trono, puesto que él ya tiene un Tyaty, podre cortejarte y si tu me aceptas, se que podre hacerte feliz. 

Los tres comprendieron lo que Grune quería decir, Leo se había nombrado el sucesor de Claudius, no sabían por cuanto tiempo, así que Lion-O había sido despojado de su trono, él de su puesto a su lado, porque ese fantasma, esa sombra, ya le poseía desde antes.

—¡No te le acercaras, Grune! ¡No lo permitiré! 

Grune como era su costumbre ignoraba al menor, enfocando sus sentidos en el mayor, su deseo visible en sus gestos, le amaba, le deseaba, sin importarle que le correspondiera o no.

—Tal vez… hasta me nombre rey de Thundera, entonces, tu serías mi Tyaty, Tygra, mi compañero. 

Tygra permitió que su desagrado se plasmara en su rostro, logrando que Grune frunciera el ceño, pero eso no le evitaría seguir con su campaña por conquistar a su príncipe, por la paz, o por la fuerza.

—Sé que no soy un hombre joven, pero también sé que te tratare con respeto, con cariño, seré un buen esposo y un buen rey, sólo debes darme una oportunidad.

Tygra no respondió nada en ese momento, aunque estaba desesperado por negarse, el pensar que Grune, al que había considerado como un tío, casi un padre, lo deseaba de aquella forma, era repugnante, era aterrador.

—Y mira, te compré este collar mientras estuve fuera, se que se te vera hermoso. 

Era un collar de media luna, con una piedra dorada en el centro, un collar que con solo verle puso su piel de gallina, haciendo que retrocediera un paso más.

—¡Déjalo tranquilo, maldito traidor! ¡No ves que no esta interesado en ti! 

Ese era Lion-O, que seguía tratando de defender a su hermano, del que sabía era un traidor, preguntándose porque el mismo Leo de sus leyendas se comportaba como este, no solo eso, porque Tygus tuvo que ser capturado, como si no quisiera regresar con él, con el que sabia era un poderoso león, un soldado leal, honorable.

—Esperare tu respuesta, solo dame una oportunidad. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

—¿Acaso nunca podre escapar de ti? 

Esa pregunta le dolía, siendo su compañero no debería intentar escapar de él, debería amarlo, desearle y tal vez lo haría, una vez que Tykus ya no conspiraba en su contra, ese tigre con todas sus enseñanzas ridículas.

—¿Ni siquiera la muerte es suficiente para lograrlo?

Su gran amor era un varón, y eso debería ser considerado una falta, pero no lo era porque se trataba de un tigre, no un león, su única falla verdadera, eso lo sabia muy bien, Tygus no, aparentemente.

—Te lo dije antes, Tygus, soy aquello necesario para que tú vivas, para mantenerte a salvo y si me he convertido en esto, es para mantenerte seguro, para poder amarte como tu te lo mereces.


	11. Pasado

Capítulo 10. 

Pasado. 

—¿Ni siquiera la muerte es suficiente para lograrlo?

Su gran amor era un varón, y eso debería ser considerado una falta, pero no lo era porque se trataba de un tigre, no un león, su única falla verdadera, eso lo sabia muy bien, Tygus no, aparentemente.

—Te lo dije antes, Tygus, soy aquello necesario para que tú vivas, para mantenerte a salvo y si me he convertido en esto, es para mantenerte seguro, para poder amarte como tu te lo mereces. 

Habían amarrado sus muñecas detrás de su espalda, para que no pudiera lastimar al nuevo rey de Thundera, o como el mismo se llamaba, al comandante Leo, aun amaba ese título, ya que era el que sentía se había ganado a pulso, mucho antes de ser quien era en estos momentos.

—¿Esto es necesario? 

Quiso saber tratando de liberarse de las ataduras que lastimaban sus muñecas, al mismo tiempo que Leo se acercaba a el con paso lento, sosteniéndolo de la cintura, para recorrer su espalda con ambas manos, restregando su mejilla contra la suya, sumergiéndose en el aroma y el calor de su compañero por tanto tiempo perdido. 

—No quiero que huyas. 

Tygus no se movió, esperando que Leo liberara sus muñecas, pero no lo hizo, recorriendo esta vez sus caderas y sus nalgas, por encima de su ropa, ronroneando al sentirle de nuevo, tanto le extrañaba que no podía creer su suerte.

—Como si pudiera hacerlo.

Respondió jadeando cuando las manos de Leo regresaron a su cintura, obligándole a caminar en dirección de una mesita en donde había algunos cuantos pergaminos, Leo abrió su uniforme, quería ver su marca, cicatrizada, casi invisible, decidiendo que tenía que regresarla a su verdadera forma, aquella sangrante, roja, a carne viva.

—Nunca me has forzado… 

Tuvo que recordarle, cuando le sentó en la mesa con los pergaminos, a todo esto, él no había tratado de resistirse, la fuerza de Leo siempre fue superior a la suya y bien sabía que abriría de nuevo su piel, su marca, tenía que estar a medio cicatrizar.

—Y esto no será diferente. 

Le aseguro el gobernante de Thundera, abriendo su ropa, descubriendo su hombro y su cuello, sonriendo al ver que Tygus no trataba de pelear con él, sometiéndose a su voluntad, permitiéndole besar su piel, recorrerla con su lengua.

—Decías que era más dulce en una cama.

Leo rio por lo bajo, un sonido grave, casi gutural, al sentir como Tygus se tensaba, preparándose para recibir sus dientes en su cuello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, recorriendo su cintura, sin separar sus dedos de su cuerpo, enamorado de su compañero por tanto tiempo perdido, seguro que, si se alejaba de el en ese momento, perdería la razón.

—Lo es, sólo debo recuperar mi marca en tu cuerpo, redibujarla, no quiero que nadie pueda pensar que no estas tomado. 

Cuando la mordida no llego Tygus abrió los ojos, confundido, fijando su vista en un espejo, tres de ellos, que le permitían ver sus cuerpos, la expresión de insano deseo en su compañero, la suya, resignada, odiándose en ese instante, tragando un poco de saliva, a punto de rechazarlo, taclearlo, empujarlo de alguna forma para que pudiera alejarse de él.

Demasiado tarde ya, porque en ese instante, Leo encajo sus dientes en su cuello, abriendo su piel con la fuerza de su mordida, arrancando un gemido de sus labios, obligándole a recargar su frente contra su hombro cuando hubiera terminado, gotas gruesas recorriendo su pelaje, manchándolo de rojo.

—Lord Leo, los príncipes llevan demasiado tiempo encerrados, tal vez sea el momento de ir a visitarlos. 

Como en un Deja-vu el puma esta vez era quien les interrumpía, logrando que Leo se apartara de su cuerpo, parecía que se había olvidado de los cachorros y estos eran mucho mas importantes que poseerlo en las habitaciones del antiguo rey, una vez que su mordida estuviera colocada en su lugar.

—No te dije que pudieras interrumpirnos, pequeña, pero tienes razón, debemos charlar con ellos, mi Tyaty me ayudara a que ambos vean razón.

Leo corto las cuerdas que amarraban sus muñecas, con una expresión que le decía claramente, que se detenía, no porque no le deseara, sino porque esperaba que su reencuentro fuera uno largo, como su luna de miel y si comenzaba a desvestirle, no podría controlarse. 

—Mientras mas pronto terminemos esta aburrida charla, más rápido regresaremos a nuestra reconciliación y he escuchado que el sexo después de una pelea es de lo mejor.

Tygus no respondió a eso, sobando sus muñecas, escuchando como Leo se alejaba para buscar algo que tenia guardado en una mochila táctica negra, una pieza de oro, con unos símbolos, una especie de rastreador, era la clase de instrumento que se utilizaba con los soldados cuando bajaban a los planetas, potentes, dolorosos y muy discretos para esa época.

—Tygus, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil...

El tigre gruño, pero estiro su brazo derecho, para permitirle colocar esa pulsera en su muñeca, una pieza idéntica a una que había usado en el pasado, debajo de su uniforme, colocada antes de partir por la ultima piedra de guerra, por este mismo león.

—Muy bien, con esto podrás vagar a tu voluntad en Thundera, siempre y cuando no te alejes demasiado de mí. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunos milenios en el pasado, Tygus siguió a Leo entre los recónditos pasillos de la nave, no se atrevía a pronunciar ningún sonido, comprendía que su compañero estaba furioso y aunque estaba seguro de que no le haría daño, no sabía hasta donde podría perdonarle, intento planear su asesinato, únicamente para no tener que pagar su parte del trato. 

Sabía que se convertiría en un tirano, sería un problema cuando la criatura pereciera, pero lo que mas le importaba en ese momento era escapar de su promesa, Leo tampoco pronunciaba ningún sonido, sus músculos estaban tensos, su paso era uno rápido, rígido, como si se controlara de hacerle daño. 

Dos puertas selladas les dieron la bienvenida con un sonido mecánico, abriéndose al expulsar aire comprimido, que alboroto su cabello, en el interior el frio era tal que parecía un congelador, con varios tubos de cristal acomodados rigurosamente, todos del tamaño de una persona.

Leo ingreso y el siguió al comandante, preguntándose que era lo que había en esos tubos, cuerpos, o las siluetas de estos podían verse, todos ellos congelados, o en animación suspendida, con nombres, números, que no podía leer, no conocía el idioma de la criatura. 

Su compañero si lo hacia y caminando en el interior de ese refrigerador de carne muerta, o al menos, sin alma, se detuvo hasta el ultimo contenedor, el más nuevo, el mismo que le enseñara su padre en el pasado, cuando logro quitarle a su tigre su casco, intentando morder su cuello, pero en vez de lograr someterlo, se lo presento a la criatura. 

Un recuerdo que aun le atormentaba, el después de todo, destruía a los que le amaban, asesino a su madre y mataría a su compañero, a su amigo secreto, solo porque quiso hacerlo suyo antes de tiempo.

Lo recordaba muy bien, como si hubiera sido ayer, una memoria que siempre le atormentaría. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus luchaba por quitárselo de encima en ese entrenamiento, Tykus estaba a punto de ingresar en ese cuadrilátero al ver que Leo con un fuerte golpe le quitaba su casco, pero fue detenido por su padre, un león anciano, inmenso, tan fuerte como cuando era joven, quien desconocía que el cachorro que luchaba con su hijo era de hecho, el heredero de la hermosa Kairi.

De allí provenía su extraordinaria belleza y el dorado puro de sus ojos, el que todos pudieron admirar cuando el casco salió rodando en dirección de otro espectador más, que nadie había notado hasta el momento, un ave de plumaje retorcido, quien entrenaba a los Tyaty de la criatura y reconocía uno cuando lo veía.

Leo estaba ganándole a Tygus, ya solo faltaba que los relojes, las chicharras que contaban los minutos declararan al pequeño león como el vencedor de aquel combate, pero también intentaba quitarle parte de su uniforme, morderlo en ese instante.

No fue sino hasta que las chicharras sonaron y el combate continuo, que lo escucharon, pasos retumbando en sus oídos, la criatura había bajado para observar con sus propios ojos lo que su leal soldado le había dicho, un tigre poseedor del don de los suyos había sido descubierto.

Cristatus tendría la compañía de hermosas aves esa noche, el hablaría con su nuevo Tyaty, el que logro quitarse al joven león de encima, jadeando, deteniéndose de pronto al verle, reconociendo a su amo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, unidad?

Leo no supo cómo reaccionar, mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta que era a su amigo lejano a quien le hablaba la criatura, Tygus sintió la negrura de su amo emanando de su cuerpo, sofocándolo con ella, era muerte, desolada oscuridad sin tiempo.

—Tygus… mi nombre es Tygus. 

Tykus soltó a Claudius negando aquello con la cabeza, gruñendo por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que el inmenso león comenzaba a reírse, sin reconocer los genes de Kairi en ese cachorro, cuando ella murió, ya nada mas le importaba, dejo a la raza de los tigres por la paz, concentrándose en conseguir un heredero que careciera de las deficiencias de su cachorro, al igual, que siempre buscaba la forma de que ocurriera un fatídico accidente que los liberara de su deshonrosa existencia.

—Los tigres serán recompensados esta noche, puesto que me han dado otro Tyaty… 

Claudius se dio la media vuelta, seguido de su deshonrosa descendencia, encontrando divertido que, por culpa de su cachorro, el de Tygus perdería la vida, escuchando los pasos de Leo a sus espaldas, suponiendo que deseaba preguntarle algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es un Tyaty? 

Leo ya nunca se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, ni a dejarse ver por él, sabía que le disgustaba su mera existencia, pero el terror que debía sentir por ese mocoso rallado era lo suficiente fuerte para hablarle, aunque pudiera hacerle daño, castigarlo por esa ofensa.

— Esperaba que ese tigre te matara Leo, pero por lo visto, las alimañas no mueren tan fácilmente, aunque… es divertido, el que lo mato, fuiste tú.

Leo se detuvo e intento regresar por donde habían llegado, siendo sostenido por el hombro con fuerza, sintiendo como las garras de su padre se encajaban en su piel, agachándose para verle retorcerse, era demasiado pequeño, no tenía sus características, ni las de la mujer que amo, seguramente alguien o algo, intervino en su gestación, haciéndole insignificante, probablemente un tigre, como Tykus.

—Tyaty significa los ojos y oídos del rey, del faraón, del emperador, del que manda, de la bestia, de Lord Mumm-Ra el Inmortal, pero en realidad, no son mas que juguetes, sus amantes, sus soldados, su alimento, al que torturan para purificar su don, así se vuelve mucho mas fuerte y ese cachorro, al que intentabas morder como el pequeño salvaje que eres, lo tiene, tu se lo enseñaste, asesinaste a ese Tygus, como también asesinaste a mi esposa, a mi amada compañera, tu madre.

Sangre comenzó a brotar de las heridas de Leo, pero no contento con eso, Claudius le llevo consigo por unos pasillos que jamás olvidaría, abriendo las puertas herméticas que guardaban la colección de “mariposas” de la criatura, enseñándole a Tigris, su enemigo, el que murió antes de que pudiera vengarse, a todos los que alguna vez entretuvieron a la criatura, dejándolo caer cuando sus patéticas lagrimas comenzaron a mojar el suelo congelado de aquella cámara mortuoria.

—¡Destruyes lo que tocas y no dejare que tu destruyas a mi clan! 

Le advirtió, lanzándolo contra uno de los tanques, logrando que algo de sangre brotara de su nariz, dejándolo solo con esos cadáveres, imaginando a su amigo entre ellos, seguro que con eso seria suficiente para destruirle y lo hizo, esa noche, el joven Leo que permitía que le hicieran daño murió, para que naciera otro más, uno que juro que nunca dañarían a su tigre, al único ser bueno de esa nave. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus camino unos pasos con la mirada desencajada, recordando que Tykus le hablaba del asombroso parecido que tenia con su padre, quien quiso entregarlo a la criatura desde el mero momento de su gestación, que uso a su madre y la mato para que no pudiera protegerle, que quiso que le ayudara para pulirlo como un regalo a Lord Mumm-Ra, una verdad que no podría olvidar nunca, un destino que hasta ese momento había esquivado.

Su padre estaba loco, su pobre padre loco, el que enloqueció por culpa de la criatura, que lo mantenía consigo, como si fuera un trofeo, una muñeca, pero no era la última, porque había otro sarcófago, uno para él, suponiendo que aquellas inscripciones simbolizaban su nombre.

—Tykus mato a mi padre, era su amante, lo quiso mucho, después de que él asesinara a mi madre, para poder educarme en como poder complacer a la bestia… tu padre, acecho a mi madre, supongo que de no mantener su orgullo por tanto tiempo, ella podría estar viva y yo sería tu hermano, o tal vez, conociendo a Claudius, al menos lo que dicen de él, me habría asesinado apenas diera el primer maullido.

Leo rodeo su cintura, recordando las horas que paso rodeado por la muerte, como creía que de pronto aquellos infelices comenzarían a moverse, imaginándose a su compañero a su lado, escuchando la respiración de Tygus, como comenzaba a acelerarse.

—¡Por tu culpa me encontró! ¿Qué era lo que intentabas lograr con eso? ¿Por qué me quitaste mi casco? 

Tygus se soltó, esperando escuchar una respuesta de Leo, quien lo empujo en contra de uno de los tubos, apoderándose de sus labios, tratando de fundirse en uno solo, sosteniendo su muñeca, sintiendo de pronto una pieza metálica adherirse a su piel.

—Morderte, eso deseaba, siempre he querido que tu seas mi compañero. 

Leo sonreía con una mueca que helo su sangre, como si hubiera perdido la razón, besando el dorso de su mano, notando en su muñeca una pulsera dorada, la misma clase de aditamento que se colocaba en algunas tropas para que no intentaran escapar, un rastreador disfrazado de joyería.

—Y como yo te puse en peligro, yo te he mantenido a salvo, porque te amo, te he amado desde ese primer momento en que salvaste mi vida, mi compañero, yo te amo. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus se detuvo, ignorando la felicidad de Leo, relamiéndose los labios, recordaba su derrota, la perdida de su casco, del anonimato que lo protegía, las promesas de ese león, juraba que le mantendría a salvo, pero era el quien firmo su sentencia de muerte y ya estaba cansado de que quisiera ignorar sus pecados.

—Tu me condenaste, esa cosa sigue viva y sigue buscándome, tu me presentaste a ella como si fuera un banquete, y no contento con eso, me has convertido en tu esclavo, con la noción de que me salvaras, cuando no eres mas que un demente, mucho peor que tu padre. 

Leo se detuvo de pronto, acción que Tygus aprovecho para que comprendiera el peso de sus errores.

—Tú me asesinaste.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, recordando las palabras de su padre, sus constante recordatorios de que su amado moriría por su culpa, que había asesinado a su madre, que destruyo a Tygus, casi podía verlo, como un gigante furioso, su odio lastimándolo tanto como sus golpes, sus garras.

—Yo no quise… 

Susurro, pero Tygus no lo dejaría solo, no se alejaría para que pudiera ignorar que lo puso en la mira de aquella criatura, que, de mantenerse alejado, habría muerto de viejo, estaría seguro.

—Eso no importa, de todas formas, yo seré suyo, porque tu me traicionaste antes de que todos los demás lo hicieran.

Leo no se movió, escuchando las burlas, las risas, el daño que su padre le hacía, como su clan intentaba matarlo, como tuvo que bañarse en su sangre para tener el respeto que se merecía, esperando recibir algo de afecto de su compañero, quien le rechazaba.

—Porque tal vez mi padre me creo para ser su Tyaty, pero el trataba de escapar del tormento, tu, solo querías humillarme, solo deseabas someterme y me entregaste a esa cosa, al menos, ya sabré como complacerlo, tú me has enseñado muy bien, mucho mejor que Cristatus. 

Leo llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, desconociendo a Tygus de momento, viendo en su lugar a Claudius, a una sombra de su padre, quien seguía atormentándolo, como aquellas voces, las que solo se callaban cuando su compañero estaba cerca, las que había escuchado por siglos, las que gritaban en sus oídos que se trataba de un monstruo, un asesino, una criatura perversa que destruía lo que tocaba, humillándolo, insultándolo, haciéndole perder la razón de momento.

—Detente… 

Le suplico, llevando su otro a mano a su otro oído, agachándose, como si un estridente rugido de titanes enloquecidos le arremetiera con saña, con violencia, Tygus no podía escucharlo, tampoco le importaba verlo arrodillarse.

—Pero al final, acompañare a mi padre en la colección de mariposas de Lord Mumm-Ra, todo gracias a ti, Leo. 

Repentinamente su compañero salto en su contra, sosteniéndolo del cuello, como si quisiera ahorcarle, haciéndole daño, Tygus sostuvo sus muñecas, aun le dolía la mordida, pero lo que comenzaba a desesperarlo, era el hecho de que no podía respirar, que Leo estaba asfixiándolo y no podía quitárselo de encima.

—Leo… Leo… 

El comandante intentaba ahorcar a Claudius, cuyos ojos se pintaron de dorado y comenzó a cubrirse de rayas, cambiando su apariencia por la de Tygus, que luchaba por liberarse, a quien estaba ahorcando era a su compañero.

—¿Tygus? 

Le soltó inmediatamente y Tygus se alejo a gatas, llevando sus manos a su cuello, mirándole con extrañeza, preguntándose si en realidad había intentado matarlo.

—Pensé… pensé que eras Claudius, últimamente le veo mucho, las voces regresaron con tu partida… te necesito, te he extrañado tanto, no vuelvas a marcharte.

Leo gateo hasta donde se encontraba el, con demasiada lentitud, para intentar tocarle, pero Tygus se retiró, aun tratando de recuperar su respiración, tosiendo de vez en cuando.

—Esos cachorros están angustiados… debemos ir a verlos. 

Susurro, sintiendo como Leo se recargaba en su pecho, como si buscara su protección, recordando muy bien aquella ocasión que toco la espada de Plun-Darr, un arma endemoniada que ahora blandía como propia.

—Eres un estúpido, Leo. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Cuando Grune por fin se marchó, Lion-O corrió a rodearle con sus brazos, escuchando el gemido de Tygra, quien le abrazo también, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro, preguntándose porque Leo, si así se llamaba, había tomado esa decisión, que le habían hecho para que destruyera su vida.

—No permitiré que te haga daño. 

Quiso asegurarle, pero el mismo se sentía un completo inútil, un estorbo mas que un guerrero, comprendiendo bien que cada una de aquellas ocasiones en que su padre le advirtió de la importancia de entrenar, de aprender a utilizar el ojo del augurio, cada una de aquellas ocasiones, tuvo la razón.

—Tu serías un mejor rey que yo. 

Le susurro, Tygra entrenaba duro, se esforzaba por ser mejor cada día, pero su hermano había sido seleccionado para convertirse en el Tyaty, sus ojos y oídos, cuando el se convertiría en el Señor de los Thundercats, amo de Thundera.

—Eso no es verdad, yo seré tu Tyaty, tu el señor de los Thundercats, así es como debe ser. 

Era cierto, Tygra era su Tyaty, quien le guiaría en el mundo espiritual cuando el combatiría en el terrenal, ambos eran uno solo, dos caras de una misma moneda, los dos se daban poder mutuamente, así siempre había sido, así siempre sería, era inevitable.

—Como eres mi Tyaty, no puedo permitir que nadie nos separe, el gran rugido así lo ha decidido. 

Cheetara escuchaba sus promesas, las palabras que se intercambiaban seguros que se trataba de una decisión forjada por el destino, justa en toda clase de sentido, no una regla creada por un soldado despiadado, heredada por la misma criatura que les ataco, que aun vagaba en ese mundo buscando portadores del don para alimentarse de ellos, como los leones que gobernaban Thundera lo hacían, cada uno de ellos tuvo un Tyaty, aun el mismo Claudius, aunque, fue una lastima que muriera tan joven.

—Te creo, pero ese león ha decidido ser el rey, ya tiene un Tyaty, esa sombra es su compañero, lo sé, yo ya no soy necesario.

Ella no dijo nada, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, recordando las enseñanzas de Jaga, una de ellas, la paciencia, dejándoles a solas, Tygra sentado junto a Lion-O, este manteniendo la guardia, creyendo que el sólo podría derrotar a Leo, si es que en verdad le había hecho la promesa de entregarle al príncipe rayado a Grune, príncipe únicamente en nombre, porque sabían muy bien que se trataba de un sirviente de su hermano.

—Eres necesario para mí, yo te quiero y no dejare que te alejen de mi lado.

Claro que no, era su Tyaty, su compañero y creía que Lion-O ya deseaba al mayor, como Grune decía que lo hacía cuando condeno las acciones de Claudius, alegando que el cachorro no sabía la verdad, no la entendía, que lo estaban adiestrando para querer a su señor. 

Pero el cariño del menor era verdadero, como debería serlo, la clase de afecto que sería castigado de ser otros cachorros, de no ser Lion-O el heredero de Claudius y Tygra su prisionero, algunos llegaban a llamarlos, tributos.

Y sin importar que los afectos de Grune pudieran ser puros, reales, la mano de Tygra desde su nacimiento, cuando presento esa tonalidad dorada en sus ojos, ya estaba ofrecida a Lion-O, le quisiera o no, le amara o no, aunque no lo soportara, ese tigre ya era suyo. 

Así eran las cosas, nada las cambiaria, porque la corona de Thundera debía prevalecer por sobre todo lo demás. 

—Eres mi Tyaty, mío, no de ese anciano asqueroso. 

Tygra asintió, tratando de tranquilizarse, siendo rodeado por los brazos de su hermano menor, seguro de que Grune encontraría la forma de hacerle daño, ese general que por el momento tenía la confianza de Leo, el primer gobernante de Thundera.

—Supongo que tienes razón, no pueden separarnos...

Aunque se preguntaba qué pensaría de saber la verdad, que Grune, a pesar de su locura tenía la razón, le habían enseñado a querer a su hermano, su papel estaba grabado en su memoria, comprendiendo muy bien que su única razón de existir era para guiarlo en el plano astral cuando por fin pudiera blandir la espada del augurio, su felicidad era su única razón para existir.

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo se aferraba a su cuerpo con desesperación, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño después de haber sufrido una horrible pesadilla, el tigre pensó por unos momentos en ahorrarle todo ese dolor, sería muy fácil matarlo en esa posición.

Después de tanto tiempo, un pequeño movimiento de sus manos y sería libre, aun así, por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, no deseaba hacerle daño, era imposible para el dañarle, aunque bien se lo merecía.

—Te prometo cerrar las puertas que abriste tan descuidadamente Leo, con una condición, me dejaras entrenar a Tygra, para que sea un buen Tyaty. 

Tygus comenzó a recorrer su cabello con delicadeza, acariciando los mechones color fuego, rojos como sus llamas, suaves, sedosos, relamiéndose los labios esperando que de un momento a otro su compañero reaccionara.

—Y me quedare contigo, el tiempo que eso tarde en suceder. 

Leo no quiso escucharle en ese momento, porque después de todo, había pronunciado esa promesa en más de una ocasión y siempre intentaba marcharse, después de algunos dichosos momentos, meses, años, décadas, pero siempre escapaba de sus brazos.

—Leo, veme, concéntrate en mí. 

El comandante Leo respiro profundamente antes de mirarle, sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos dorados, con esperanza, tanta que logro estrujar el corazón de Tygus, quien como respuesta acaricio la mejilla de su compañero, para restregar su frente contra la suya.

—Déjame entrar, deja que camine en tu psique… 

Leo iba relajándose en sus brazos, permitiéndole ingresar en sus memorias, buscar los hilos que le jalaban en dirección del plano astral, su fuerza vital mermándose a causa de su necedad, sintiendo su desesperación, su tristeza y su soledad.

—Sólo déjame ayudarte… 

Tygus iba sumergiéndose en los recuerdos de Leo, escuchando sus gritos de dolor, su llanto, al pensar que había sido culpa suya el que yaciera en esa tumba, como busco la forma de liberarle, sin importarle su bienestar, ignorando los consejos del primer clérigo y el señor de Thundera, quienes le aseguraban no era su culpa, de alguna forma su padre regresaría a él.

—Leo… 

Desesperado por tenerle a su lado, por recibir su perdón, seguro que de permitir que la muerte se lo llevara, el perdería la vida en las manos de la Bestia y su desesperación fue tan grande, que aun el propio Tygus sintió que una sola lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Pobre leoncito…

Susurro, recordando aquel momento cuando estaba solo en la nave, observando sus fantasmas y como su padre, seguía siendo uno de sus peores demonios, en lo que se convertía con cada año que pasaba, temiendo que cuando volviera a verle, su compañero no pudiera reconocerle.

—Sólo déjame cerrar una más… 

Había abierto demasiadas puertas, tanto dolor, tanta desesperación, que logro que aquella única lagrima cayera en el rostro de su compañero, que como despertando de un transe pudo sostenerle antes de que se derrumbara sobre su cuerpo, no inconsciente como aquella vez, pero si debilitado.

—No he terminado… aun falta. 

Pero estaba débil y no lo pondría en riesgo de nuevo, así que le abrazo con fuerza, llevando su mano a su mejilla, sintiendo aquella lagrima derramada por él, por su compañero, que después de todo lo que le había hecho, después de confundirlo con su padre, aun así, le brindaba su ayuda, lloraba por él.

—Con esto es suficiente… 

Tygus negó eso, era muy peligroso que Leo se dejara influenciar por las fuerzas oscuras del plano astral, con su poder, con su ejército, su compañero debía ser controlado, o las voces que le hacían actuar como un demente tomarían el control y la muerte se cerniría en ese planeta.

—No… 

Leo podría permanecer a su lado por siempre, sentado en aquel pasillo con su tigre entre sus brazos, su compañero, que tal vez si le amaba, si, su Tygus si le quería, si le amaba, podía sentirlo.

—Me amas… si me amas… 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Algunas horas después, Tygra seguía recostado en los brazos de Lion-O, que mantenía la guardia, una completamente innecesaria, ya que solo Leo podía abrir esa amueblada celda en donde los mantenían prisioneros. 

—Espero que no los hayamos hecho esperar demasiado, pero tenía muchas cosas que discutir con mi Tyaty, no es cierto Tygus. 

La sombra asintió, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, caminando detrás de Leo, con el brazalete en su muñeca, su mordida aun sangrando, cansado y desorientado después de ayudarle a cerrar las puertas de la mente de su compañero, deseoso de dormir un poco, recostarse unos momentos, pero Tygra le necesitaba.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, yo me encargare de terminar con tu entrenamiento Tygra, Leo será el instructor de ese león. 

El desprecio en su tono de voz era casi palpable, como una fuerza física que enfureció a Lion-O, no estaba acostumbrado a que un tigre le tratara con ese desprecio, mucho menos le gusto que Tygra avanzara en dirección de la sombra del pasado, como si se tratase de un viejo amigo.

—Jaga dijo que estaba loco, que no eras real. 

Tygus por un momento quiso alborotar el cabello de Tygra, un gesto que realizaba cuando el pequeño estaba asustado, al menos en el plano astral, cuando llego a Thundera, antes de ser encerrado por ese anciano, creyendo que se trataba de algún ente maligno, no un ángel guardián de los suyos.

—Ese anciano se equivocó y como antes, debes recordar que yo soy tu amigo. 

Leo entrecerró un poco los ojos, tampoco le gustaba que esos dos recordaran sus vivencias juntos, ni ser ignorado por su compañero, que despreciaba visiblemente a su heredero, sin embargo, le había jurado cerrar las puertas que le atormentaban desde su partida, como en el pasado, demostrándole con esa promesa lo mucho que en verdad significaba para él, y solamente por eso, esa insolencia tan típica de él podía ser ignorada por el momento.

—Habrá nuevas reglas que deberán obedecer en el tiempo que tardemos en entrenarlos, para después dejar Thundera en sus manos, unas capacitadas para gobernar, porque yo solo soy el Señor de los Thundercats… Interino, aunque prefiero que me llamen Comandante Leo.

Tygus recordaba haber estado en la misma situación, pero en el interior de la celda del anciano león que le había tomado como compañero, en una celda solitaria, para que no se lastimara, a punto de recibir las nuevas reglas, unas implementadas por su captor, para que siempre le obedeciera.

—Futuro señor de los Thundercats Lion-O, y su Tyaty Tygra.

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus había regresado a esa tumba con la ultima piedra de guerra, para ser interceptado por Leo, quien le trato como lo había dicho, como un traidor, un soldado leal a la criatura, encerrándolo poco después en una celda con una barrera de plasma, completamente sólo, con esposas que mantenían sus brazos sujetos a su espalda, cadenas verdaderas que no le dejarían huir.

No sabía que había pasado con su clan, seguramente también había sido encerrado condenándolos con él, cuando eran parte de los conspiradores, haciendo que se preguntara que ganaba Leo con una estratagema como esa. 

Que no escapara, que su clan se rindiera, eso jamás pasaría, ellos eran tigres, siempre encontraban la forma de huir, de sobrevivir cuando los demás perecían, eran astutos, eran fuertes, ellos resistirían.

—Tygus, he venido por ti.

Ese era Shen, su viejo amigo, uno de los pocos animales en quienes podía confiar, él podía ayudarle, lo liberaría o eso quiso creer, cuando abrió la puerta de su celda, sin embargo, a su lado estaban Rezard y Panthera.

—Esto es lo mejor… 

Rezard odiaba a los suyos, Panthera estaba poseída por su amor insano a Leo, así que Shen lo traicionaría, habían llegado para entregarle un tribuno a Leo, al comandante y señor de los felinos, ahora que habían caído en ese planeta, lo sabía porque la información dada por la nave pudo escucharse en todos sus niveles, aun las celdas. 

—Tu eres demasiado poderoso… yo no puedo cuidar de ti, pero Leo si… él te mantendrá a salvo Tygus, eso es lo mejor. 

No quería estar a salvo, solo quería su libertad, no ser el esclavo de Leo por lo que restaba de su vida.

—Tu lo amas Panthera, podrías tener mi lugar si me dejaras ir. 

Panthera negó eso, ella amaba a Leo, pero sabía que este no le correspondería nunca, su corazón le pertenecía al capitán, quien, engañado por sus falsos preceptos, por su orgullo enfermizo, jamás aceptaría que una criatura como el no debía estar libre, necesitaba de alguien que guiara sus pasos, ese era su comandante.

—Es cierto, yo lo amo, y como lo amo, le daré lo que desea mas en este mundo, eso eres tú, Tygus.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11. 

Nuevas Reglas. 

—Habrá nuevas reglas que deberán obedecer en el tiempo que tardemos en entrenarlos, para después dejar Thundera en sus manos, unas capacitadas para gobernar, porque yo solo soy el Señor de los Thundercats… Interino, aunque prefiero que me llamen Comandante Leo.

Tygus recordaba haber estado en la misma situación, pero en el interior de la celda del anciano león que le había tomado como compañero, en una celda solitaria, para que no se lastimara, a punto de recibir las nuevas reglas, unas implementadas por su captor, para que siempre le obedeciera.

—Futuro señor de los Thundercats Lion-O, y su Tyaty Tygra.

Leo llevo ambas manos a los hombros del joven príncipe, aun le faltaba crecer y madurar, pero en sus manos, se convertiría en un líder ejemplar, poderoso, sabio, invencible, la clase de líder que merecía su pueblo, y una vez que el orden regresara a Thundera, ellos podrían marcharse.

—¿No has tomado su reino? ¿No te llamaste a ti mismo el señor de los Thundercats? 

Tygra le pregunto, junto a Tygus, su parecido era limitado, no era tan magnifico ni tan hermoso como su compañero, se veía joven, así que como su señor maduraría para ser un poco mas alto, un poco más fuerte, sobrepasaría a su amado en estatura y fuerza física, eso era seguro, las especies de tigres eran diferentes, su amor era un Javan, el ultimo de ellos, su protegido era un tigre siberiano, si no se equivocaba.

—Nunca dije eso, dije que sería el regente interino, pero pueden llamarme Comandante Leo, si no les gusta decirme Señor o Lord… también es demasiado pomposo y solo me gusta escucharlo de unos labios en particular.

Tygra no parecía convencido, pero no le importaba, no tenía porque explicar sus acciones con nadie, mucho menos un pequeño tigre al que aun le faltaba madurar, sin importar que Grune le haya dicho que ya era lo suficiente adulto para tomar una pareja.

—¿Por qué dejaste que mataran a nuestro padre? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Grune que puede cortejarme?

Tygus guardaba silencio absoluto, como cada ocasión en la cual se encontraba molesto con él por cualquier extraña razón, Lion-O asintió, porque no les había ayudado si tenía el poder para eso, logrando que Leo suspirara, estaba cansado de que siempre dudaran de sus acciones, acaso no había demostrado con las mismas que era un compañero dedicado al bienestar de su tigre, que le importaba Thundera, sus príncipes, que lo único que buscaba era la forma de librarse de la Bestia de una buena vez por todas.

—Le advertí a tu padre, los lagartos estaban realizando movimientos extraños y no me escucharon, ese anciano de nombre Jaga, Claudius, creyeron que mentía, no era justo atacar un pueblo desarmado, no era justo realizar el primer golpe, pero yo tenía razón. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo visitaba esa ciudad cada año después de haberle perdido, después cada lustro, cuando ese tiempo se hizo muy pequeño al darse cuenta que no perecería como su amado, cada década pero sus visitas se volvían muy dolorosas, cada ocasión dejaba pasar más tiempo, hasta que se volvió un lapso de cien años, un siglo, el que transcurría sin visitar su tumba, su refugio, esperando por la sangre adecuada, por la llegada de aquella cosa, porque sabia que regresaría, necesitaba alimentarse, siempre lo hacía.

Esa ocasión le recibió un león que logro que su pelaje se erizara, era idéntico a su padre, en tamaño, en apariencia, de no tener una expresión completamente diferente le habría disparado en ese instante, pero ese león gigantesco no era su padre, era solo un felino que se veía idéntico a él.

Un felino que había olvidado todo respecto a la tecnología, le había prohibido, encerrado a su pueblo en Thundera, debilitado sus tratados al comportarse como un hombre débil, pero, sobre todo, un señor de los Thundercats, que no recordaba quien era, mucho menos le creyó, ni siquiera cuando se quito el casco. 

—¿Qué clase de aparición eres tú? ¿Por qué te pareces a mi hijo? 

Leo estuvo a punto de reírse, suponiendo que estaba bromeando, pero en el jardín podían verse dos cachorros practicando, un león de apenas unos siete años y un tigre de unos doce, aparentemente dos felinos eran sus maestros, un salvaje dientes de sable junto a lo que parecía ser una Panthera, ambos mestizos, por lo que alcanzaba a ver.

—Al menos mantienes la tradición del Tyaty… 

El resultado de aquel combate fue el esperado, el pequeño león perdió, pero cuando fuera un adulto barrería el piso con ese tigre, si no usaba su don, un acto que esperaba, si la educación era la adecuada, jamás pasara por la mente de su futuro compañero.

—¡No has respondido mi pregunta! 

Le amenazo, con la espada en su mano, logrando que rugiera, no soportaba esa apariencia con esa actitud, muchas veces su padre le dio una paliza por algún error inventado, creyéndolo débil, pero ya no lo era, nadie podía amenazarlo.

—Soy el comandante Leo, si has leído algún libro de historia conocerás mi nombre, si no lo haces, soy tu aliado, un amigo que viene a esta ciudad cada cien años, mi estatua aun adorna uno de los jardines, el que construí para nosotros. 

Eso lo dijo con tristeza, recordando que allí estaba su amado, encerrado en una tumba que le protegería del paso de los siglos, esperando que Claudius le escuchara, pero si no lo hacía, estaba seguro de que la espada aun le recordaba, ella no lo lastimaría, nunca lo había hecho.

—Los lagartos han realizado varios movimientos extraños, demasiados para ser bueno, debes hacerles recordar porque somos mejores, porque no deben pensar en atacarnos y porque ellos están en el sitio exacto en donde pertenecen, sino, te arrepentirás. 

No tenía porque agacharse frente a Claudius, era el señor de los Thundercats, pero no era mejor que él, no era su superior, por el contrario, todos los que le siguieron al reinado de sus hijos, siempre le mostraban el respeto que se merecía, menos este león enorme con el rostro de su padre.

—No tengo porque obedecerte, los últimos tratados con Slithe han funcionado bien hasta el momento y no somos unos asesinos. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

—¿Quién tiene hambre? 

Leo pregunto de Pronto, realizando ese gesto que tanto desconcertaba a Tygus, una palmada enfrente de su pecho, con una sonrisa que te hacia preguntarte si estaba loco, o no recordaba que estaba pasando hasta ese momento.

—Se supone, que nos darías algunas reglas… o eso dijiste. 

Todo ese Tiempo Lion-O guardaba silencio, haciendo que Leo pensara que Tygra no solo era sus ojos o sus oídos, también era sus labios, porque preguntaba lo que su hermano deseaba saber, siempre pendiente del menor, como si le preocupara su seguridad y esta fuera su responsabilidad.

—Sólo es una regla y es esta, nos obedecerán en todo como sus maestros, a menos, que alguna de aquellas ordenes, contradigan alguna mía, en ese caso, me obedecen a mí. 

Cheetara no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, ambos felinos se comportaban como si el único que le interesara en ese instante, fuera su supuesto alumno, aunque no era del todo cierto, podía ver que sus sentidos estaban fijos en su contraparte, esperando algún movimiento inesperado.

—No puede hablar en serio, Lion-O es el heredero al trono, usted sólo es un usurpador.

Leo no le había prestado suficiente atención, pero de pronto, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de ella, su expresión sería, como si pensara en alguna forma de castigarle, para poco después encogerse de hombros, llevando un brazo alrededor de su heredero, quien no trato de soltarse, tal vez conocía su historia, tal vez su parecido mutuo le asombraba, lo que importaba era que no saltaba a desagradables conclusiones solo porque tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

—No confías en mi… estás en tu derecho, yo tampoco confiaría en mi de estar en tus zapatos…

Lion-O mantenía absoluto silencio, porque temía que, de abrir los labios, pronunciaría algo que podría meterlos en un embrollo aun peor del que se encontraban, por primera vez comprendía las palabras de Jaga acerca de la prudencia y hasta no saber qué clase de hombre era Leo, lo mejor era no hacerlo enojar, supuso, pensando en el bienestar de su hermano, antes que del clérigo. 

—Cheetara…

Era un nombre bonito, supuso Leo, sonriendo cuando comprendió que su silencio era para que le dijera quien tenia el descaro de hablarle en ese tono, cuando se estaba comportando con demasiada paciencia, encontrándolo incompleto, para ser del clan del que era. 

—¿Cheetara? Sin ninguna palabra al final, eso quiere decir que no tienes clan, que triste, eres huérfana… Cheetara sin clan.

Susurro, esperando hacerle ver que no le molestaba insultarla, que tenía el control y que no permitía que un soldado inferior le hablara de ese modo, a Claudius podían humillarlo sus soldados, el aún mantenía los estrictos protocolos que les hicieron grandes. 

—Como iba diciendo Cheetara, de estar en tus zapatos tendría la misma actitud, desafiante y grosera, eso lo admiro, porque sigues siendo leal a la corona, que esta en la melena poco preparada de Lion-O, porque su padre, no lo entreno como era debido.

Todo lo decía con una sonrisa, la clase de expresión que helaba la sangre de cualquiera, pero ella se mantuvo firme, solo pudo ver el dolor en su mirada, cuando le dijo que no tenia clan, que estaba sola, seguramente aun le molestaba haberles perdido. 

Pero si permitía que cualquier soldado cuestionara sus acciones, dentro de poco, sin duda alguna, algún felino lo suficiente fuerte y avaricioso, querría la corona para él, eso no podía permitirlo, ese era el legado que tendría el menor de los leones, cuando estuviera preparado para gobernar. 

—Porque veras, los tiempos difíciles crean hombres fuertes, estos crean civilizaciones prosperas, la prosperidad me temo, crea hombres débiles, y estos tiempos difíciles, es un círculo vicioso, del que podemos aprender.

Lion-O guardaba silencio sin comprender de donde sacaba la fuerza para eso, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar mas insultos en contra de su padre, pero su hermano no había dicho nada tampoco, porque Tygus le imploraba no decir nada, no era bueno hacer enojar a Leo, mucho menos, cuando creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y su liderazgo era cuestionado.

—Lion-O es el señor de los Thundercats, Tygra, su Tyaty, eso no estaba en duda, lo que esta en duda es su entrenamiento, que espero no sea muy tardado, porque deseo regresar a mi hogar, con mi propio Tyaty para retozar a su lado el resto de lo que nos queda de vida, no pudrirme en Thundera por otros cincuenta años.

Finalizo furioso, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de ella, relamiéndose los labios, le agradaba que los cachorros no dijeran nada, pero no le gustaba que el clérigo cuestionara sus acciones, ellos estaban entrenados para servirle a la cabeza de Thundera, no para dudar de sus buenas intenciones. 

—Así que, en vista de que estas actuando como lo sugiriere tu deber, Cheetara, pasare por alto tu falta de respeto a la corona de Thundera, que, por el momento, me temo, descansa en mi cabeza.

Leo le dio la espalda, acercándose a Tygus, quien trago un poco de saliva, preguntándose que era lo que tenia planeado su compañero, escuchando a los cachorros moverse, el tigre buscando a su león, para acariciar su mejilla con ternura, como siempre soñó que Tygus lo hiciera con él, pero algún día pasaría eso, sin su maestro poniéndolo en su contra sería mucho más fácil que aceptara su amor por él. 

— Puedes retirarte, y prepararte para la celebración de hoy en la noche, todos nosotros estaremos sentados en los lugares de honor, creo que después de la muerte de todos los tuyos, eres el único Clérigo que nos queda con vida, por culpa de la necedad de Claudius.

No le importaba el dolor del clérigo, solo admirar el cabello ahora largo de su tigre, el cual creció el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en esa cámara de animación suspendida, encontrándolo mucho mas hermoso aun, con ese cabello blanco, lacio, sedoso.

—Ustedes también deben ir a sus habitaciones, deben prepararse para la cena, además, en ella hablaremos de las condiciones de tu cortejo por parte del General Grune el Destructor, yo creo que es sincero en sus afectos...

Antes de que Tygra dijera algo, Leo levanto la mano en señal de que ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir charlando, rodeando el cuerpo de su amado con ambos brazos, cerrando los ojos, ignorando la señal que le hacia el mayor al tigre más joven para que solo se marchara, ya después trataría de convencer a su compañero de no seguir con ese cortejo. 

—Bien, mi Tygus y yo, también iremos a prepararnos.

De nuevo estarían solos, pensó Tygus, temeroso de lo que ocurriría en ese momento, respirando hondo cuando Leo lo empujo para llevarlo a sus habitaciones, debían buscar ropa adecuada, agradeciendo que Grune creyendo que serian sus cuartos, en donde viviría con su príncipe, no los destruyo.

—Encontraremos algo adecuado para ti, y para ese hermoso cabello tuyo.

Buscaría algo hermoso, para que todos los presentes admiraran a su compañero, comprendiendo que solo era suyo, que nadie más que él podía tenerlo, y que su amor, su afecto, también era solamente para él, porque se lo había ganado.

Porque ya no era ese pequeño que podían lastimar y que solo se quedaría inmóvil, esperando que no lo vieran, para no sufrir más daños, al que le habían arrancado todo, únicamente porque era demasiado débil para defenderse.

Aun lo recordaba, y aun le molestaba su propia debilidad, la que destruyo por fin después de tantos siglos, para poder pagarle a su tigre todo lo que había hecho por él desde que se trataban de unos niños. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

—¿Otra vez esta enfermo? 

Escucho una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, era una de las esposas de su padre, la que hablaba con las demás, dos leonas de cabello corto, mellizas, se suponía que debían cuidar de todos los cachorros de su esposo, pero el no les agradaba, mucho menos que fuera el heredero de su padre, por ser su madre, la primera leona, la más importante y la que no soporto el parto que le dio a luz.

—Si, es un milagro que no haya muerto aún. 

Respondió una de ellas, y aunque Leo era muy pequeño, estaba seguro de que le molestaba que aún no hubiera fallecido, para dejarle su lugar a cualquiera de sus cachorros.

—Ese niño es un problema, mato a su madre, o eso es lo que dice Claudius… tal vez contagie a nuestros cachorros, no debemos dejar que se junten con él, además es muy raro… nunca llora ni muestra sus sentimientos, es como si no los tuviera.

Leo se cubrió con las sabanas, a esa hora nadie lo visitaba, mucho menos cuando estaba enfermo, muchos leones creían que ya estaba muerto, solo era demasiado necio para aceptar su destino. 

—Es muy raro, es cierto, además dicen que Claudius hubiera preferido que él se fuera junto con ella y no queremos que nuestro señor se moleste con nosotras, si tratamos de curar su mal… 

Ellas estaban riéndose, logrando herir sus sentimientos, sin embargo, no comprendía que, si el moría, cualquiera de los cachorros podía aspirar a ser el líder del clan, sin importar que fuera un cachorro sano, o no, el era un estorbo para ellas y sus propios vástagos.

—Quien dicen ha crecido mucho, es el cachorro del tigre anciano, él es lo que Leo debería ser, lastima que es uno de esos rayados… y que su padre no es mas que un demente, esconderle uno de sus tributos a Lord Mumm-Ra, eso sí es una locura.

Leo escuchaba atento sus palabras, la fiebre no le dejaría dormir, tenia demasiado frio y nadie se apiadaría de él, mucho menos su padre, así que lo mejor que podía hacer, era escuchar lo que las esposas de su padre cuchicheaban.

—¿Se llamaba Tigris? Al que Claudius odiaba tanto.

Leo sin comprender muy bien la razón, tal vez era la fiebre, decidió levantarse de su cama, dirigirse a un sitio mucho más cómodo, jalando su cobija consigo, escabulléndose entre los túneles, algunos abandonados muchos siglos atrás, tantos que nubes de polvo se elevaban en el aire, haciéndole toser, cuando se sentó recargándose en unas cajas.

Estaba dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido en la oscuridad, sin importarle lo que ocurriera, cuando lo escucho, un sonido proveniente de unos niveles mucho mas arriba, en una plataforma que bien podía estar abandonada, con demasiados escalones para poder subirlos, pero ese alguien estaba realizando alguna clase de trabajo en la plataforma, soltando tanto polvo que le hicieron toser, con fuerza, llamando la atención de quien se movía en la plataforma.

—¿Hay alguien? ¿Quién esta ahí? 

Una voz, la de un niño, unos años mayor que él, con una cabeza rayada y unos ojos que se veían diferentes, de un color que Leo encontró hermoso, creyendo que se veían como dos piezas de joyería, dos lingotes de oro.

—¿Eres un león? ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Le preguntaron con cierto recelo, acercándose a el tras verificar que no había ni un solo adulto a su alrededor, observando la cobija que le envolvía, agachándose a su lado para verle de cerca, notando que estaba sonrojado, se veía enfermo.

—¿Estas bien? Porque no te vez nada bien, además, que hace un león en este túnel, se supone que deben estar en su manada…

Le habían advertido al mayor que no debía permitir que vieran sus ojos, que era peligroso, pero sin comprender la razón, Tygus confió en el pequeño león, preocupándose al ver que tan enfermo estaba en realidad.

—¿No has visitado la enfermería? 

Leo no supo que decirle, en lo único en que podía pensar era en lo hermoso que eran sus ojos, dorados, y la preocupación visible en el mayor, que tomo su mano para llevarlo consigo, cargarlo sobre sus hombros, a esa edad, los tigres ya tenían suficiente fuerza para cargar unos cincuenta kilos, crecían muy rápido, vivían muy poco tiempo, siempre había sido así.

—No puedo llevarte a la enfermería porque Tykus se va a enojar mucho conmigo, no le gusta que me quite el casco ni que vagabundee por aquí, pero Akbar me dijo que debo meditar, si no lo hago, el don se apoderara de mi cordura… 

El mayor había dado por hecho, que no era muy importante en el clan, así que seguramente no tenía progenitores, o era demasiado débil para preocuparse por mantenerle vivo, sin embargo, al verle tan indefenso, se dijo que no podía dejarlo sólo a su suerte, como a él tampoco lo abandono Tykus, que no era su padre, pero aun así se encargaba de su bienestar como si lo fuera.

 

—Tengo unas inyecciones, me las dio Tykus, dice que son de campaña y curan varios malestares, tampoco le gusta que visite la enfermería… tal vez te ayuden con esto, sea lo que sea que tengas. 

Leo simplemente se dejo cargar por el mayor, que le llevo a la plataforma, en donde había un colchón, varias mantas que habían sido robadas, algunas provisiones que habían desaparecido, una sola pistola y un casco con unas iniciales que el pequeño león jamás podría olvidar.

—No puedo decirte como me llamo, Tykus dice que es peligroso, así que tampoco me digas tu nombre, de acuerdo.

Leo negó aquello, su mirada perdida en el mayor, que tomando una de sus inyecciones se acercó para aplicársela en el brazo, tratando de sonreírle, hacerle sentir mejor, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, para después buscar algo de comer para los dos.

—Creo que eres muy tímido… y no lloraste, eso me agrada.

Logrando que Leo sonriera por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiéndose seguro, acompañado del mayor, que practico unos movimientos extraños, para después marcharse, dándole otra jeringa que podría usar, si seguía sintiéndose mal, aunque le prometió que solo una era suficiente para que se recuperara.

Leo se recuperó, como lo dijo ese otro cachorro, sorprendiendo a muchos, molestando a otros tantos, enfureciendo a su padre, su jeringa la guardo en uno de los túneles, para cuando volviera a necesitarle.

El cachorro de león busco la plataforma en varias ocasiones, pero nunca dio con ella y cuando la encontraba, su amigo no estaba presente, solo sus cosas, en donde a veces dejaba algún dibujo, pequeños obsequios que esperaba le gustaran, encontrando una nota que decía “gracias” en una de sus visitas, preguntándose porque parecía que ya no le vería de nuevo. 

Hasta que un día, ese túnel colapso, ya era demasiado antiguo, y terminaría ocurriendo, se dijo a sus once años, aun era un cachorro pequeño para su edad, seguía sin mostrar su dolor, comprendía bien que no tenía ningún caso hacerlo, su padre le odiaba, sus compañeras le temían tanto que no deseaban hacerle enojar, estaba solo, indefenso. 

Cuando intentaron matarlo, algunos de los cachorros de Claudius, fue que volvió a verle, cuando salvo su vida para llevarlo a su lugar seguro, de nuevo había actuado en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado, protegiendo a quien debía ser su enemigo, un tigre tan hermoso como lo recordaba, el mismo numero de nacimiento, el que conecto sus dos terminales y le regalo un dispositivo que según creía, pedía refuerzos en el campo de batalla.

Sus ojos eran dorados, sus pupilas con un hermoso tono ocre, rayas negras, pelaje suave, lo supo porque le toco cuando se distrajo, sorprendiéndolo un poco, logrando que se sonrojara, al mismo tiempo que curaba las pocas heridas que tenía, logrando que sonriera de nuevo, dejando que le mimaran, sintiéndose protegido por segunda vez en toda su vida, que era demasiado corta, como para haber aprendido todo del dolor. 

Leo estaba solo, en su habitación, su padre estaba molesto, de nuevo había escapado de su destino, no había forma de que Claudius ignorara lo que sus hermanos estaban planeando, ni siquiera sabía porque se molestaban en intentar asesinarlo, cualquiera de ellos podía tomar su lugar, a menos, que su progenitor hubiera puesto esa condición a cambio de permitirles gobernar el clan.

Sus pensamientos le atormentaban, pero aun así no lloraba, no demostraba su dolor, solo se mantenía aislado de su clan, comprendiendo que el único lugar en donde no estaba seguro era con ellos, con quienes se suponía, que debían protegerle. 

“Leoncito” 

Leo escucho un sonido proviniendo de su terminal, cada uno de los felinos de aquella nave tenía una, el que llamo su atención, antes de ver una sonrisa, o lo que supuso era una sonrisa.

“¿Estas bien? ¿No te han hecho nada?” 

Leo respondió que estaba bien, imaginándose al otro cachorro del otro lado de la nave, pendiente de su bienestar, lo suficiente para preguntarle como se encontraba, logrando que una sola lagrima se resbalara de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas.

“Me alegra que estés bien, ya debo retirarme”

Se despidió con otra carita sonriente, logrando que sonriera, abrazando la terminal como si fuera el otro cachorro, sintiéndose acompañado, protegido, aun dentro de su clan, sin siquiera conocer su nombre. 

Hablaban cada tanto tiempo, Leo encontraba sus conversaciones reconfortantes, el otro cachorro era su único amigo, el único felino sincero, o eso pensaba y deseaba verle de nuevo, quería hablar con él en persona, después de dos años de amistad, creía que sería divertido entrenar juntos, comer algo, lo que fuera para sentirle mucho más cercano a él. 

Leo cumpliría trece años y su inteligencia comenzaba a ser obvia, sin importar que no fuera tan fuerte como sus hermanos, si era por mucho más inteligente que ellos, su amigo dieciocho años, seguía siendo amable, aunque sonaba triste, como si temiera a lo que le llamaba el don.

Del que casi no le decía nada, como si lo tuviera prohibido por alguna fuerza omnipotente, pero no importaba que don fuera ese, Leo comenzaba a madurar, a ver su clan como una forma de alcanzar una meta, que desapareció con la misma rapidez, con la que llego a su vida, cuando sus mensajes ya no llegaban a su destino, su amigo simplemente se había marchado, sin decirle adiós, sin decirle nada.

Regresándole a la oscuridad de donde lo había rescatado, su precioso tigre dorado, simplemente ya no estaba presente, su amado tigre había desaparecido y aunque apenas tenía trece, ya sabia que se trataba de la única buena persona de aquella nave, su único amigo. 

Y en vez de desesperarse como se suponía que pasaría, supuso, comenzó a entrenar, a estudiar, a utilizar su intelecto en donde sus hermanos únicamente utilizaban su fuerza superior, seguro que tarde o temprano, volvería a encontrarle. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Llegaron a la habitación de los reyes de Thundera, en donde había una tina con agua caliente, una cama de sabanas blancas, limpias, su mochila predilecta, una que se trataba de una réplica exacta de la que uso en el pasado, fabricada por los osos mecánicos.

Una verdadera obra de arte, en donde guardaba un regalo para su compañero, lo único que necesitaba llevar consigo, seguro que, en esta ocasión, su tigre por fin despertaría.

Tygus comenzó a desvestirse sin prestarle atención, quería darse un baño antes de vestirse con lo que fuera que Leo le tenía preparado, ignorando que habían pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que su compañero pudo verle y el sólo hecho de quitarse la ropa, le distrajo de su tarea. 

Logrando que abandonará su regalo de bienvenida, para seguirlo a la tina, en donde Tygus se sumergió por completo, mojando su cabello que había crecido hasta la cintura, el que era blanco, el que jamás había utilizado de aquella forma, buscando algo con que cortarlo, siendo detenido por Leo, que rodeo su torso desnudo, mojado, aun con la ropa puesta, ronroneando casi inmediatamente.

—No lo cortes, me gusta cómo se te ve así… 

Y como le gustaba, cada centímetro de su piel, cada raya de su cuerpo era perfecta, la suavidad de su pelaje, el blanco y el rojo mezclándose divinamente con el dorado, su fuerza, la danza mortal de sus habilidades de combate, su mente, su amabilidad, su compasión, cada parte de su tigre era perfecto, lo que buscaba por tanto tiempo que pensó le soñó, le imagino en sus años más oscuros.

—Me gusta todo de ti, todo… 

Le susurro besando su cuello, Tygus cerró los ojos, suspirando, Leo siempre era así cuando estaban solos, parecía que no podía dejar de tocarle, besarle, mencionarle cuanto le amaba, cuanto lo deseaba.

—Aun te amo, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, aun te amo.

Era una dulce promesa que no debería significar nada para el después de todo ese tiempo, de cuán lejos llego para poder alejarse de este león, pero, aun así, escuchar esa desesperación, sentir sus manos aferrarse a su cuerpo, como si le necesitara para seguir de pie, provocaba que su propia convicción se debilitara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? 

Leo no le respondió, no deseaba recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado solo, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era sentir a su compañero a su lado, eso era todo, Tygus tenía que comprenderlo.

—No importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado, ni porque intentaste abandonarme, sabes que lo siento, yo nunca quise lastimarte, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, no lo soportaría de nuevo.

Leo comenzó a besar su cuello, recorriendo su torso con ambas manos, su ronroneo manteniéndose bajo, Tygus de momento pensó en alejarse, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso dio la media vuelta para besar los labios de su compañero, aun sumergido en el agua, Leo en el borde de la tina.

—Sólo intentaba que te quedaras, que me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte mi amor, pero no quisiste escucharme. 

Leo le besaba con delicadeza, recorriendo su espalda, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, deteniéndose de pronto, para ayudarle a salir de la tina, de cierta forma sorprendido con aquella actitud en su tigre.

—Llegaremos tarde a la reunión, y aun debemos vestirnos.

Tygus se liberó de Leo, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, pero su compañero le siguió, rodeando su cintura, besando su cuello, lamiendo la nueva marca de su posesión, la que le decía a los otros felinos que ya estaba tomado, escuchando por fin un gemido apagado, cuando sus dedos frotaron su entrepierna y uno de sus pezones.

—Aquí no… 

Susurro, gimiendo cuando los hábiles dedos de su compañero seguían recorriéndole, girando entre sus brazos para empujarle, escuchando un jadeo de su león, cuando sus sexos se frotaron con la barrera de ropa separándolos, de momento.

—Sólo un poco… 

No lo deseaba, ni siquiera un poco, no era el momento, no debía permitirle a Leo apoderarse de su cuerpo, debía rechazarlo, era un león, era su enemigo, su carcelero, Tykus tenía razón, no debía sucumbir a su belleza, ni al placer que le brindaba, su orgullo debía prevalecer, ante todo. 

—No… 

Le repitió, retrocediendo tantos pasos que cayeron a la cama de sabanas blancas, Leo sobre su cuerpo, besándole, acariciando su piel, ansioso por tenerlo a su lado después de más de mil años, le necesitaba, su cordura dependía de ello.

—Leo… 

Susurro cuando su compañero recorrió uno de sus puntos sensibles, besándole, silenciando sus gemidos al ingresar su lengua en el interior de su boca, escuchándole ronronear, una respuesta involuntaria al placer que en realidad sentía cuando Leo le tocaba.

—Basta… 

Le repitió, esperando que Leo pudiera prestarle atención, detenerse como se lo suplicaba, sonrojado, deseoso por sentirle en su cuerpo, ronroneando, su cuerpo reaccionando a la cercanía de su compañero, una actitud deshonrosa, la que Tykus siempre le reprochaba cuando notaba que había vuelto a caer en sus engaños, que dejaba que le utilizara a su antojo.

—Por favor… 

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta y unos pasos en aquella habitación, logrando que Leo rugiera, a punto de maldecir o mandar azotar a cualquiera que hubiera entrado sin su permiso.

—¡Quien te has creído que eres! 

Leo se levantó con demasiada rapidez para correr a quien fuera que se aventuraba en su habitación, ese era Grune, quien esperaba encontrar a Leo en sus habitaciones, pero no a su Tyaty, mucho menos a dicho felino recostado en su cama, desnudo, con el comandante milenario sobre su cuerpo.

—Disculpe mi interrupción, pero el banquete esta listo, supuse que le gustaría saberlo. 

Tygus mostrando demasiado decoro para ser solo un Tyaty, el amante del rey de Thundera, cubrió su cuerpo con algunas almohadas, llamando la atención del tigre dientes de sable, que no pudo ignorar ese pelaje rayado por unos segundos, encontrándole cierto parecido con su príncipe.

—¡Lárgate si no quieres que te castigue por esto! ¡Nadie puede entrar en la habitación del señor de los Thundercats sin ser invitado! 

Le advirtió, controlándose para no molerle a golpes, furioso por la interrupción, sin percibir los segundos que Grune poso su mirada en su tigre, que se recuperaba de su estupor, de su deseo por su compañero que nublaba su buen juicio.

—Lo lamento, Lord Leo. 

Leo cerro las puertas, preguntándose si cualquiera podía ingresar a las habitaciones del señor de los Thundercats, o Pumyra y Grune, eran casos especiales, que no respetaban lo suficiente la corona de su pueblo, ni a su comandante.

—Vístete o nunca llegaremos a nuestro banquete. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo estuvo acompañado de las mariposas de Mumm-Ra durante horas, los cadáveres de cada uno de sus Tyaty, llorando por primera vez en toda su vida, imaginándose a su tigre con ellos, pero antes la clase de penuria a la que le había condenado.

Su padre tenía razón, el destruía aquello que tocaba, mato a su madre, ahora al que deseaba como su compañero, su único amigo, la única persona que había sido buena con el en esa nave, su esperanza, a quien consideraba un regalo del destino, una señal para que no perdiera la fe, sería asesinado.

Leo en ese momento carecía de cualquier clase de barrera psíquica, cualquier clase de control sobre las fuerzas que aun habitaban esa tumba, el don, los resquicios de aquellos que alimentaron a la criatura antes de Tigris, antes de que lo hiciera Tygus. 

Aquellas almas enojadas que buscaban el descanso, y también, la venganza, quienes, actuando como una mente única, iniciaron un ataque psíquico en contra del joven león, que poco a poco, con el sonido de una gota de agua que iba en aumento, fue hundiéndose en el mundo oscuro que ellos habitaban, encerrados, usando la figura de la única Javan libre del dominio de la Bestia, para que fuera sus labios, su mensajera. 

Una negrura interminable lo engullo, en ella pudo verse de rodillas sobre nada, en donde una mujer le veía con una expresión serena, una mujer tan hermosa y tan triste como nunca había visto a ninguna, una tigresa, una mujer joven que se parecía a su tigre, al menos, en la amabilidad de sus facciones, en su dulzura.

—Eres tan inocente, piensas que Tygus sobrevivirá una vez que la criatura le ha visto… 

Leo negó eso, no mataba lo que tocaba, el no destruía a quienes le quisieron, pero esa mujer de apariencia amable se agacho para estar a su altura, haciendo que retrocediera asustado.

—No eres fuerte, y este mundo, esta echo para aquellos que lo son. 

Repentinamente un ataúd más se elevó, pero estaba vacío, en su interior no había nada, era donde dormía la criatura, donde se protegía cuando estaba cansada, la criatura que se erguía en su sala del trono, en un planeta que jamás había pisado, a su lado estaba Tygus, vestido como su Tyaty, arrodillado a sus pies, como si se tratase de un esclavo, de un soldado fiel, un tatuaje con las serpientes enrolladas en su espalda.

—Lord Mumm-Ra, Thundera ha caído, ya nada se interpone en su camino para recuperar la ultima piedra de guerra, el ojo del augurio. 

La criatura comenzó a reírse, avanzando en dirección de su compañero, que en aquella visión era un tigre adulto, con una expresión despiadada, fría, sin ninguna clase de emoción mas allá de una lealtad ciega hacia esa criatura, cuando acaricio su mejilla, como si le quisiera, como si fuera su compañero y no su esclavo.

—Lo has hecho bien Tygus, mi compañero. 

Leo negó lo que veía con un movimiento de su cabeza, su tigre no podía ser el compañero de aquella criatura, ese no era su tigre, no podía serlo, pero sus ojos no le mentían, algo le había cambiado, de alguna forma lo habían corrompido.

—Gracias Lord Mumm-Ra. 

Un beso, con un gemido de su tigre, fue suficiente para que Leo quisiera estar en otra parte, para que la negrura regresara a ser lo único que veía, esa negrura y aquella mujer de cabello ondulado.

—Habría muerto de no ser por ti, como un tigre viejo, en campaña, pero tu se lo entregaste y existen destinos aún peores que la muerte, pero aun puedes salvarlo… aun puedes protegerlo. 

Leo necesitaba saber cómo, como podría cuidarle, como evitar que esa odiosa imagen se volviera realidad, como evitar la destrucción de su amado tigre.

—Conviértete en lo que el necesita para sobrevivir, no lo que él desea, sólo así, podrás salvarle.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12. 

El Festejo. 

—Lo lamento, Lord Leo. 

Leo cerro las puertas, preguntándose si cualquiera podía ingresar a las habitaciones del señor de los Thundercats, o Pumyra y Grune, eran casos especiales, que no respetaban lo suficiente la corona de su pueblo, ni a su comandante.

—Vístete o nunca llegaremos a nuestro banquete.

Tygus asintió, buscando algo de ropa, tratando de despejar su mente de las imágenes que podía ver, que no eran más que recuerdos de la vida de Leo, una demasiado larga, unida a la suya.

—¿Cuántos años han pasado?

Leo le dio la espalda para no verle desnudo, escuchando el sonido de la ropa que le había seleccionado para esa noche de victoria, imaginándose a Tygus vistiéndose con ella, sus rayas, sus movimientos sinuosos, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, aquellos hermosos ojos que le robaban el aliento, pero, sobre todo, el tenerlo a su lado, de nuevo, después de tantos siglos de soledad.

—Demasiados, tantos que casi pierdo la razón, tuve que dormir entre los siglos en una maquina idéntica a la tuya, de lo contrario no lo hubiera soportado… Tygus, por favor, ya no te vayas, no soporto estar solo, sin ti, sin nosotros. 

La ropa que Leo selecciono para él era sencilla, diferente a la que usaba durante los primeros años de su reinado, un vestuario recatado, que caía de tal forma que resaltaba su figura, apenas dejando su cuello al descubierto, su mordida que ya no sangraba, pero seguía roja, seda y bordados de oro, de color negro, mangas largas que llegaban a la mitad de sus manos.

—Es hermoso… 

Tuvo que admitirlo, observándose en el espejo, su cabello largo, suelto, contrastando con su nuevo traje, su túnica hecha a la medida, un don que Leo aun poseía, según creía había memorizado su cuerpo a tal grado que conocía cada una de sus medidas.

—Tu eres hermoso…

Leo se acerco unos pasos para rodear su cintura con delicadeza, observando su reflejo, recordando cuantos años paso imaginando que por fin estaban juntos, besando la mejilla de Tygus para asegurarse de que no fuera una mentira, una alucinación.

—No digas tonterías. 

Reprocho, aun estaba cansado y los brazos de Leo le ayudaban a mantenerse en pie, despierto, su presencia lo tranquilizaba, estaba tan confundido, le deseaba, pero no era correcto, el era su captor, no su amigo, ni debía ser su amante, Tykus tenía razón, Leo sólo le confundía con esa actitud dulce, cuando sólo deseaba su cuerpo. 

—No son tonterías, sabes que desde que te vi, me cautivaste. 

Tygus se soltó de los brazos de Leo, caminando en dirección del espejo para recargar su frente en su superficie fría, no deseaba asistir a ese banquete, nunca le habían agradado, los presentes le observarían, se darían cuenta que no era normal, del color de sus ojos, de su mordida, le harían sentir como si fuera un fenómeno, su maldición estaría a la vista de todos, comenzarían a hacer preguntas y no le gustaba responderlas.

—No deseo asistir, yo te esperare aquí, te prometo recompensarte, pero no asistiré. 

Leo necesitaba que su heredero, su Tyaty, así como que su compañero estuviese presente, debían darle a la población lo que necesitaba para olvidar los desafortunados sucesos de aquel día, alimento y diversión, líderes que seguir, eso nunca cambiaba.

—Te necesito a mi lado, pero descuida, nadie notara el color de tus ojos, las viejas tradiciones se han perdido, pero no puedo prometer que no se den cuenta de lo hermoso que eres y de que, eres mi compañero, espero que eso les disuada de seguir admirándote.

El miedo que sentían por Leo los disuadiría, miedo confundido por admiración, un sentimiento que podía convertir a un felino, a cualquier animal en un creyente de quien pudiera proyectar esa aura y Leo era alguien en quien podían confiar, alguien que se preocupaba por ellos, que siempre estaba allí, que podía salvarlos, era lo que habían esperado, era la luz de la que deseaban ser parte.

—La estrella más brillante de todas… aún puede quemarte con su luz.

Susurro recordando el pasado…

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

—Leo es como una brillante estrella, la más brillante de todas, nos alumbra con su luz, nos guía con su fuerza y tú, tu que eres un ente creado en las sombras de la muerte, no puedes entender su belleza.

Tygus no entendió en un principio de que le hablaba, todo ese tiempo Panthera se había mantenido a sus espaldas, obviamente le temía a su don, a sus ojos, era una chica lista, demasiado para su gusto.

—Pero de alguna forma, tu lo has seducido, y como no quiero que me aleje de su calor, tendré que llevarte con él, porque tú no cumplirás tu promesa, sin importar lo mucho que te quiere o los sacrificios que ha realizado por ti.

Tygus se negó a dar otro paso, si Panthera quería que fuera con Leo, tendría que empujarlo, arrastrarlo todo el camino y estaba seguro de que, aun así, aunque tuviera que cargarlo, le llevaría con su luminosa estrella, a menos, a menos que le amenazara con apartarle de su camino, jamás volvería a verle si le obligaba a entregarse a Leo.

—No volverás a verlo…

Le advirtió, sintiendo un empujón de Panthera que casi lo derriba, quien, sosteniéndolo de los antebrazos, usando sus habilidades genéticas, siguió con su camino al nuevo cuarto del trono, que no era el de la criatura, sino, el de su compañero en el cubil de los leones. 

—Leo jamás me haría eso, el me necesita. 

Tal vez ella tenía razón, necesitaba de la fuerza y astucia de Panthera, de su fe ciega, pero también sabía que la mano que mecía la cuna era la que gobernaba el mundo y él podría convencer a Leo, con el tiempo, de concederle algunos deseos, el primero sería alejar a su rival, si actuaba como un tigre celoso. 

—Leo no, pero yo sí, y te juro que, si me obligas a entregarme a él, nunca más volverás a verlo.

Ella se detuvo, tragando un poco de saliva, recordando un tiempo en el que Tygus fue su amigo, una época muy lejana, comprendiendo bien que ahora se trataba de un felino diferente, a diferencia de Leo, quien hasta la fecha había cumplido cada una de las promesas que le hizo, su amistad forjándose desde su más tierna edad, cuando buscaba la forma de seguir viendo a su compañero. 

—Te creo, pero no concibo la idea de verlo triste, ya ha pasado por demasiado, tu lo sabes y aun así no te conmueve su soledad, tampoco su dolor o su desesperación, actúas como si no tuvieras alma ni sentimientos, así que…

Tygus rugió al escucharla, de todas formas, le traicionaría, de todas formas, le entregaría a Leo, sin importar lo que pasara ella se sacrificaría por el bienestar de su león, de su estrella brillante, quemándose en el proceso, un acto que no comprendía, no entendía porque razón perdería su luz para que esta pudiera ser feliz.

El también estaba dispuesto a realizar sacrificios, pero siempre y cuando fuera por un bien mayor, por su maestro, tal vez por su hermano, todo su clan, el futuro de los tigres, pero no, por una sola persona que no era mas que un mentiroso, un demente de cabello rojo, tan hermoso como el pecado. 

Panthera comprendía que Leo no le amaría nunca y ella lo aceptaba, lo que no entendía era la razón detrás del constante rechazo del capitán, de ser un tigre le habría aceptado, su comandante era el epitome de lo que se suponía era uno de los suyos, tal vez, el problema no era su genética, en la cual no existía ningún problema, sino su especie, el era un león, ese era el gran pecado del comandante.

Que encarnaba el poder del gran rugido, abandonado por su clan debido al odio de su padre, sus celos de que le superara en su destino, su fuerza de voluntad le había dado las herramientas para sobrevivir, era fuerte, era poderoso, era hermoso, era perfecto, no solo eso, con sus amigos y camaradas era una persona dulce, sería un compañero dedicado al bienestar de Tygus. 

Un tigre de linaje oscuro, el ultimo del orgulloso clan Javan, conocidos por sus poderes psíquicos, lo que llamaban el don, sus ojos dorados le delataban y le ponían en peligro, por lo que podía entender, ellos eran uno con el gran rugido, pero decidieron darle la espalda, abrazando el poder de los cuatro espíritus del mal, ofrendarse a la causa de la bestia, entregándole a sus hijos.

Como sacrificios, desdeñando sus dones para transformarlos en una horrible maldición que solo les traía muerte, al ultimo Javan esclavitud eterna, lo había escuchado del viejo Akbar, una de las múltiples ocasiones que Leo le visito para que le relatara su futuro.

Tygus tendría la bendición de los cuatro, sería su soldado y junto a la Bestia le traería orden al universo, le destruiría, como él fue corrompido, así que tenían que salvarlo, aunque no lo comprendiera en ese momento, tampoco les creería, no cuando ella era sólo una pantera mestiza y el felino que le amaba un león. 

—Aunque seas un ser creado bajo el amparo de los Cuatro, y él, un hijo del Gran Rugido, el más puro que jamás existirá, te llevare a él, Leo se merece su premio, tu un descanso.

Panthera supuso que no perdía nada tratando de explicarle lo que ambos sabían, lo que vieron cuando destruyeron la galaxia, ella apenas unas cuantas imágenes fijas, como luces estroboscópicas, que no le afectaron como a Leo, que toco los pedazos de la espada, creando su arma, la espada del augurio, como quiso llamarle. 

—¿Un descanso? ¿Le llamas a eso un descanso? ¿A ser su esclavo?

Panthera negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, pero sabía que Tygus no podría verle, siendo empujado con fuerza, para que diera el primer paso en el cubil leonino, el cual, para su buena suerte estaba desierto, únicamente Leo esperaba por su compañero, tratando de tomar una decisión, una vez que habían chocado en ese planeta. 

En el que estaban atrapados, pero se veía vivo, hermoso, como ningún planeta que hubieran visto antes, el tercer planeta, un lugar que podrían llamar hogar, en donde su descendencia prosperaría. 

—No eres su esclavo, eres su compañero, su Tyaty… eso no ha cambiado y no lo hará jamás.

Tygus ya se sabía ese camino de memoria, era el que le llevaría con su compañero y su lazo, el que se formo cuando cerro las puertas de su mente aquella primera vez, le decía que le esperaba, para que cumpliera su parte del trato, ser suyo, una vez que había logrado derrocar a la criatura. 

—La libertad no ha sido hecha para ti, ni para los de tu clan, pero con Leo serás protegido, vivirás una vida larga y si se lo permites, hasta serás feliz.

Feliz, siendo el esclavo de un león, esa mujer estaba enferma, era mucho peor que Leo y pensar que alguna vez confió en ella, que le dejo llevarlo a esa trampa en las manos de ese león, el que logro su cometido, después de todo el trabajo duro que realizo el comandante obtuvo sus frutos, cuya vida era la que estaba en juego al hacerle pasar por un soldado leal a la criatura, de ser encontrados sería Leo quien lo pagaría con su vida, porque se había esforzado en mantenerle seguro.

El era quien se arriesgaba al mantenerlo lejos de las manos de Mumm-Ra, porque en cualquier momento la Bestia podía comprender que trataba de mantenerlo lejos de su cama, de su cuarto de tortura, robándole su preciado alimento, el don que se purificaba con su dolor. 

Pero no, jamás podría ser feliz al ser el compañero de un león, ellos eran avariciosos, eran egoístas y salvajes, Tykus tenía razón, Leo no era mejor que la criatura, aunque se preguntaba porque pensó en su juventud que él era diferente. 

—¡Eres una pantera demente!

Panthera iba cerrando las puertas detrás de si, para evitar que huyera, tratando de convencerlo de entregarse a Leo, quien seguía en su habitación, aquella que fuera de su padre, en donde había dormido en más de una ocasión buscando alejarse de Mumm-Ra, cuando Leo cumplía su palabra de no forzarle, en donde solo le rodeaba con sus brazos, mostrando su cariño. 

Tygus no podía ver la belleza de su compañero porque le habían enseñado a vivir en la oscuridad, desde que Mumm-Ra le encontró por la desesperación de Leo de no estar solo, de ser parte de algo, ser amado por otro ser vivo. 

Claro que no podía ver su belleza porque Tykus le enseño a odiar a los leones, un odio primitivo, infundado, porque Claudius era un monstruo, no todos los leones, mucho menos Leo, así como Mumm-Ra le entreno en las artes oscuras que el mismo manipulaba, haciéndolo su aprendiz, un fiel creyente de los cuatro espíritus del mal. 

—Mumm-Ra te ha enseñado bien, te he visto estudiar bajo su guía, Leo no lo sabe y si le dijera, no me creería, su precioso Tygus es uno de sus Clérigos, el mejor alumno que ha tenido, mucho mejor que su padre.

Enseñándole su monstruosa religión para que llegado el día en que pudiera realizar el hechizo que le convirtiera en un Tyaty completo, le aceptara, fuera uno con los cuatro espíritus del mal, usando su don como su fuente de alimento, su cuerpo inmortal como su entretenimiento y sus habilidades de combate, convirtiéndolo en el esclavo perfecto. 

—Tygus, esos espíritus son entes malignos que terminaran consumiendo tu vida, moldeándote en algo retorcido, haciendo que supliques por que por fin llegue la muerte por ti…

Los cuatro espíritus habían guiado a su pueblo muy bien hasta ese momento, eran generosos con quienes cumplían su voluntad, otorgaban vida eterna, poder sin límites, solamente felinos sin visión, los veían como las panteras, que en su lugar adoraban al gran rugido, un ente que les había dejado a su suerte, que no existía, como tampoco su protección ni su guía, no como lo hacían los cuatro espíritus. 

—Pero será demasiado tarde mi viejo amigo, tú ya no existirás, en el mejor de los casos serás su sirviente, en el peor… el esclavo de Mumm-Ra.

No escucharía sus mentiras, ella no lo estaba haciendo por su bien, sino por el de Leo, traicionándolo, como todos los felinos que alguna vez había conocido, todos, menos Tykus y tal vez, Bengalí. 

—¡Te arrepentirás por esto!

Le advirtió, observando con desagrado la ultima puerta, la que daba directamente a las habitaciones de Leo, sintiéndole al otro lado de su lazo mental, seguro que ese león también le esperaba, maldiciendo al gran rugido, al mismo tiempo que les pedía ayuda a los cuatro espíritus. 

—De eso te salvara Leo, por eso es qué hago esto mi buen amigo, para que vivas la larga vida que un felino como tu se merece, una feliz, una plena, una colmada de lujos y paz, en compañía de alguien que te ama como nunca nadie te amara jamás, como tu mismo no te amas.

Tygus dejo de pelear contra ella, no podía detenerle, su fuerza era inferior a la de Panthera y nada que hiciera podría evitar que huyera de la cama de Leo, escapara de sus manos, lo único que se preguntaba era porque le traiciono con tanta facilidad, que tenía el comandante que parecía quien hablaba con el caía presa de un fuerte hechizo. 

—Yo confiaba en ti, nosotros éramos amigos, yo creí que me ayudarías a liberarme de las cadenas que se ciernen sobre mí, no que me pondrías unas nuevas.

La puerta se abrió con un sonido mecánico, un silbido hidráulico, señal inequívoca de que su destino estaba echado, tendría que cumplir su palabra, darle a Leo aquello que le prometió. 

—Como soy tu amiga, es que hago esto…

Pudo ver a Leo, sentado en el trono que Claudius se hizo construir en su cubil, debajo de su bota se encontraba el casco de Mumm-Ra, pero no podía estar seguro si la criatura estaba muerta, o seguía con vida, ni siquiera si su compañero estaba consciente de su presencia en esa sala, de la forma en que Panthera le arrastro para verle, ni de su miedo. 

—¡Es un león! ¡Un maldito león!

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió pronunciar, respirando hondo, como si eso pudiera explicar su desagrado por el comandante, uno aprendido, para los ojos de Panthera, notando que Leo seguía imperturbable, la mancha negra de la piedra de guerra estaba abierta, mostrándole imágenes de distintos futuros, de distintos presentes, ajeno a lo que ocurría en ese momento, en esa misma habitación. 

—Algún día comprenderás que esto es lo mejor, alejarte de los cuatro espíritus del mal, protegiéndote en la luz del gran rugido, esta emana de Leo, así no podrán verte, Leo cuidara de ti.

Panthera le obligo entonces a hincarse enfrente de Leo, golpeando su rodilla, sin lastimarle, pero si logrando que perdiera el equilibrio, sus ojos dorados fijos en el comandante, que parecía estaba soñando, sin cerrar los ojos, el azul de sus pupilas nublado, tal vez, había perdido la razón. 

—¡No quiero que un león cuide de mí! ¡No quiero que nadie cuide de mí!

Fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar, cuando escucho que Panthera comenzaba a dejarles solos, aun hincado enfrente de su compañero, del comandante que poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar, su aroma, su esencia, llamándolo a la realidad. 

—Lo lamento Tygus, pero así debe ser.

Panthera le dijo, cerrando las puertas con una nueva contraseña que Tygus no conocía, quien comenzaba a levantarse, alejándose de Leo, quien abrió los ojos, mirándole con extrañeza. 

—¿Tygus? 

Levantándose de su trono, como si no comprendiera que estaba haciendo allí, recorriendo su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, con una sonrisa que le hizo sentir vulnerable, ansioso por salir de allí, a causa de la pureza que reflejaba.

—Al fin estas aquí… 

Una expresión completamente diferente a la que recordaba, a las que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba fingiendo indiferencia, una sonrisa real, que no pudo mas que encontrar hermosa, en el bello rostro del joven león que le miraba como si fuera el mayor tesoro que jamás existiría.

—Conmigo.

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus escuchaba a Leo moviéndose al otro lado de la habitación, él también tenia que estar preparado para la gran ocasión, vistiéndose con una armadura de color azul, una pieza primitiva de armadura, o en todo caso, moderna, puesto que esa civilización parecía haber involucionado.

—¿También buscaste ropa adecuada para esos cachorros? 

Leo sopeso esa pregunta, dejando su melena suelta, notando la forma en que Tygus le miraba, usando el espejo en donde se veía reflejado con su elegante ropa de corte, un atuendo que esperaba no utilizaría durante toda la noche.

—No tengo que hacerlo, ellos son príncipes, fueron educados para comportarse como felinos débiles, no conocen nada del trabajo duro ni de oscuras decisiones, han tenido una vida por mucho, más fácil que la nuestra.

No eran esclavos, al menos, el joven león no era un esclavo, el tigre por otro lado fue arrebatado de su familia, de su clan, para que el padre de su compañero, que también era su hermano, les brindara ayuda, salvara sus vidas de una enfermedad que se empecinaba en atacarlos con demasiada saña.

—Así que supongo sabrán elegir ropa adecuada para la celebración de esta noche, una que le hará ver a la población quienes son sus salvadores.

Otra celebración, en una noche como esa, porque Leo comprendía que los felinos, cualquier clase de población amaba el entretenimiento y la comida, mucho más en esos momentos tan oscuros en que habían perdido todo, en los cuales necesitaban un héroe.

—¿Los leones? 

Preguntó, aunque ya sabia muy bien cual era la respuesta, siempre eran ellos, los leones, logrando que su compañero sonriera extendiendo los brazos, quien más podría serlo, quien más querría esa carga o tendría la fuerza para mantener a un portador del don a su lado, un Tyaty, un orgulloso tigre que nunca se rendiría, que jamás aceptaría que su lugar era con él, que lo mejor era permanecer unidos. 

—Sus reyes, los señores de Thundera y amos de la espada del augurio.

Tygus permanecía tranquilo, Leo nunca cambiaria, supuso, retrocediendo un solo paso cuando avanzo en su dirección, sosteniendo sus hombros, para poco después acariciar su mejilla, perdiéndose en el color de sus ojos.

—Guardianes de los Tyaty. 

Leo beso entonces los labios de Tygus, con delicadeza, pero sin dejar a dudas que era su amo, su señor, que su lugar era a su lado y eso nunca cambiaria.

—Tu esposo, que por fin te encuentra y no volverá a dejar que te marches de su lado, porque eso me rompería el corazón, me destruiría, Tygus. 

Quien cerró los ojos recordando otra conmovedora charla, en la cual, este mismo león le obligo a participar, haciéndoles creer a todos los presentes, a cada uno de los animales que pudo presenciarla, que eran aliados, que siempre habían planeado esa charada, no que se trataba de su prisionero y que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer.

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

—¿Por qué tienes estos grilletes en tus muñecas?

Leo parecía genuinamente sorprendido, presionando los botones adecuados para liberarlo de las esposas, acariciando sus muñecas poco después con sus pulgares, tratando de tranquilizarle con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Sí tu no eres mi prisionero… 

Apenas había llegado con la piedra de guerra los animales lo habían rodeado y Leo le había dicho algo de un tigre subestimándolo, encerrándolo en una celda poco después, la misma de la que Shen, Rezard y Panthera le liberaron, para llevarle a rastras al cubil de su futuro amo, quien se nombraba a si mismo su compañero.

—Fuiste muy claro Leo, esa ultima reunión, nadie puede brindarme ayuda y yo tengo que cumplir mi promesa, tu me la harás cumplir. 

Esa respuesta pareció sorprenderle, como si nunca hubiera pasado por su mente el tener que forzarle, en cambio, seguía acariciando sus muñecas, para regresarle la circulación, con una expresión que podría ser de sincera preocupación.

—Panthera te trajo aquí, yo le dije que lo hiciera, pero no para lo que tu crees, como te lo dije, compartir mi cama contigo será el premio que tendremos cuando por fin tenga mi victoria.

De que otra victoria podría estar hablando se pregunto el tigre, sintiendo las caricias de Leo recorriendo su mejilla, su cuello, con la misma delicadeza con la que siempre le tocaba, sus ojos azules no demostraban el deseo que sentía por él, nada, excepto el hecho de que se encontraba en lo que bien podía ser su sala del trono.

—Yo… yo nunca te forzare a compartir tu lecho conmigo, de hacerlo, no sería diferente a esa cosa, a ese saco de huesos, pensé que lo entendías, que lo había dejado claro.

Si eso era cierto, porque lo encerró y donde se encontraba su clan, que había pasado con ellos, preguntas que Leo respondería a su debido tiempo, sin embargo, en ese instante, lo que debían hacer era una demostración de poder, él tenia las piedras de guerra, su compañero estaba a su lado, Mumm-Ra había sido derrotado, pero, no quería que los animales comenzaran a pelear entre ellos antes de comprender quienes eran sus líderes.

—Nuestros aliados esperan una explicación, deben escuchar acerca de los esfuerzos que has realizado, de tu valentía y de como lograste engañar a Lord Mumm-Ra, para poder traerle a tu compañero las piedras de guerra.

Un discurso, Leo estaba preparado para realizar un discurso en donde le haría estar a su lado, como si fueran compañeros, como si le quisiera supuso, una mentira, porque él enaltecería sus actos que no eran más que egoístas.

—Tengo preparado el discurso, he hablado con los lideres de los animales, aun con ese viejo y testarudo tigre, Tykus, todos están de acuerdo conmigo, yo me quedare las piedras, la computadora central y tendré a mi compañero, eso es lo justo. 

No creía que Tykus hubiera aceptado esas condiciones, mucho menos los animales, así que Leo les obligo a ceder ante sus caprichos, pero por qué razón, se preguntó en silencio, sin moverse, ni alejarse del astuto león.

—Los animales tal vez han cedido a tu locura, Leo, pero los tigres no lo haremos, nuestro orgullo y nuestro honor, no nos lo permitirían, de eso estoy seguro, además, Tykus no me abandonaría a mi suerte, él no me dejaría solo con uno de los tuyos. 

No lo hizo al principio, hasta que Bengalí tuvo que sedarle, ese anciano tigre moriría antes de abandonar a su alumno en sus garras, o eso fue lo que dijo, como si creyera que él se atrevería a hacerle daño, pero lo que no sabía era que su campaña no había hecho mas que comenzar, su gran victoria ocurriría el día en que por fin Tygus se rindiera ante él, como su único salvador. 

—¿Con un león? O ¿Con un felino enamorado?

Tygus no quiso responder aquella pregunta, no aceptaba que se tratara de un felino enamorado, no creía en sus buenas intenciones, pero no era su culpa, debía aceptar que todo ese tiempo se había comportado como todo, menos alguien digno de su amor.

—Además, es mucho más dulce en una cama, cuando mis amantes vienen a mí, aceptan el amor que deseo brindarles… 

Leo restregó su cabeza contra la suya, un movimiento primitivo, sosteniéndole de la cintura para que no tratara de alejarse, sonriendo cuando no se movió y lo único que hizo fue verle, preguntándose si acaso podía confiar en él.

—Como veras, soy muy diferente a mi padre, yo nunca trataría de forzarme en tu cuerpo, ya no soy ese pequeño salvaje que intento morderte en su primer enfrentamiento, aunque, tampoco diré que me arrepiento de haberte dejado mi marca.

Tygus no lo rechazo, permitiéndole rodear su cintura, besar sus mejillas, así como acariciar su espalda, ronroneando quedamente, como si ese acercamiento fuera suficiente para él, que no había dejado de acosarlo en esa nave, cuando llevaban meses alejados.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a ver a Tykus, estoy seguro de que ese anciano se pregunta por ti y comenzará un alboroto si no se asegura de que estas bien, con el felino que te ama, pero antes, debemos dar nuestro discurso, eres después de todo, uno de los más grandes héroes de Thundera, aunque siempre tiendes a menospreciarme. 

El tigre quiso negar esas palabras, pero no pudo, Leo no se lo permitiría, mucho menos los dedos en sus labios, ni aquella sonrisa real de nuevo, no aquella casi demente, sino una llena de paz, de tranquilidad, que le hacia sentir seguro, cuando ese sentimiento era completamente ajeno a lo que recordaba sentir a su lado.

—Tu y yo, haremos grandes cosas, Tygus, seremos recordados por siempre. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus sintió el brazo de Leo rodear su cintura al mismo tiempo que le sostenía de su mano izquierda, para besar su dorso, de nuevo ronroneaba, mostrando esa sonrisa que solamente él podía ver, la real y no la forzada.

—Mi Tyaty, es momento de partir, nuestra celebración nos espera.

El tigre asintió, no le quedaba otra alternativa y Leo tenía razón, debía ser reconocido como uno de los héroes de Thundera, para que pudiera deambular a su antojo, no deseaba ser un prisionero, tampoco podía levantar sospechas, si deseaba poder acercarse al príncipe Tygra sin que su león pudiera vigilarle.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Fue su respuesta, dejándose guiar por Leo, quien caminaba conduciéndolo por los pasillos de su castillo, el que construyo con tanto esmero para su descendencia, la que sabía tendría al escuchar las visiones de Akbar, ese sabio elefante que fue su guía por mucho tiempo antes de que su tigre llegara a sus brazos. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Claudius le había llevado a ver al elefante cuando era un cachorro, no sabía con qué motivo lo hizo, pero sus visiones le mostraban un futuro brillante, sobrepasaría a su padre, sería amado y respetado, un héroe, una guía, tendría un compañero al que amaría más que nada, que lo amaría aun más que eso. 

Un futuro hermoso, que tal vez despertó los celos de su progenitor, que ya le odiaba, que premiaría con el liderazgo a cualquiera de sus hijos que pudiera cumplir su milagro, este era matarlo. 

Un padre amoroso, un padre que le amaba como a nadie, un padre digno de admirar, eso era lo que Akbar dijo que sería, no lo que Claudius sería para él, ese león enorme que le causo tantas penurias, que le llamo Leo, porque ni siquiera pensó en un nombre apropiado para él, solamente le llamaba león, como a un lagarto le llamaría lagarto o a una rata por lo que era, a pesar de ser el hijo del comandante, su nombre era idéntico a esos de los felinos sin clan, los que no eran nada, que morirían pronto, eso esperaba su padre, por eso nunca le puso su nombre, no se lo merecía.

Pero aun así Akbar le hablo de su grandeza, de su futuro brillante en la compañía de la persona que amaba, sin embargo, cada vez que le visitaba para escuchar esa hermosa mentira, un poco más era revelado. 

Hasta que escucho una parte que le atormentaba a cada instante, esa era, que estarían juntos hasta que su muerte los separara, su compañero sería feliz por todo ese tiempo, pero no lo sería por siempre, porque una vez que los años pasaran, que su cuerpo marchito dejara de respirar, Tygus tendría que olvidarle, de alguna forma su compañero alcanzaba la inmortalidad. 

Leo temía saber de qué forma, Mumm-Ra, la criatura decadente lo ataría a su existencia con magia negra, finalizaría el hechizo que le convertiría en su esclavo y cuando eso pasara, su compañero no podría morir, no conocería el descanso. 

Pero él busco toda clase de información en la computadora central, en los viejos libros almacenados en su memoria, encontrando la forma de imitar aquella maldición que usaría la criatura para robarle el alma de su compañero, su vida, atándola a la suya. 

Sólo que, el no tenía ni una pisca del don, de la maldición que atormentaba a su compañero, no poseía la facultad para caminar entre los dos planos, nunca lo tendría, pero su tigre si le poseía, su amado era dotado en esas artes, había estudiado bajo la tutela de la criatura, su amado tigre podría realizar ese hechizo, aun sin darse cuenta. 

Porque si se ataba a su existencia, en ese caso, la criatura no podría atarlo a la suya, esa clase de lazos únicamente se forjaban una vez en una eternidad, en un plano de existencia, usarían a los cuatro espíritus del mal, al gran rugido, que era encarnado en las piedras de guerra, en el ojo del augurio, que le mostraba tantos futuros posibles como gotas había en el mar. 

En uno de ellos tendrían felicidad eterna, eso era lo que deseaba, eso era lo que tendría, pero antes debía convencer a su compañero de entregarse a él por su propia voluntad, de forzarle, su única oportunidad se perdería y Mumm-Ra podría transformarlo en su soldado, uno que comandaría a un obeso lagarto, un buitre, un mandril, un chacal anaranjado, un salvaje dientes de sable y una mujer, un puma. 

La mujer que había observado en la sala de la colección de Mumm-Ra seguía presente en sus sueños, en sus visiones, aun le aconsejaba como salvar a su pequeño, comprendía que se trataba de la madre de su compañero, una mujer hermosa, cuya historia desconocía.

Leo se encontraba sentado en una tienda finalizando los últimos retoques a las murallas de su ciudadela, el mismo estaba supervisando la construcción del cubil felino, los planos estaban en su mesa, una cama muy incomoda era el sitio en donde había dormido desde que escaparon, una pocilga que no podía albergar a su compañero, pero si su castillo que ya solo debía ser habitado, las alas principales por él y su tigre, el que huyo junto a los suyos, apenas tuvo la oportunidad, creyendo que podía engañarlo, que no sabía que a la primera oportunidad trataría de marcharse. 

Y lo mejor era mantenerlo lejos, no quería hacerle daño, al seguir los consejos de un objeto inanimado, que pensaba estaba vivo, que tenía una voluntad propia, eso era la espada del augurio que de alguna forma compartía su odio por la criatura. 

La espada del augurio cada día que pasaba era mucho más ruidosa, sus visiones mucho más oscuras, algunas ocasiones podía ver a su compañero siendo leal a la criatura, otras enfrentándose a ella, otras más portando un collar que le alejaba de su cariño, pero las que más le dolían eran esas en las que le veía con un cachorro de león, seguro de que era su descendencia, esas eran las que le costaban mucho más trabajo controlar.

Porque sabía exactamente dónde estaba escondiéndose su tigre y sería demasiado fácil ir por él, traerlo de regreso a sus brazos, sin embargo, esta ocasión sería el quien asistiría a su encuentro, quien suplicara por su auxilio, por su socorro, esa sería otra pequeña victoria.

—¿Qué ocurre Panthera?

Ella no era su esposa, ni su concubina, tampoco era conocida como su amante, no, Panthera tenía un titulo mucho más importante aún, ella era la General de todos sus ejércitos, mano derecha del señor de los Thundercats, dirigente de las fuerzas felinas, un puesto al que muchos mestizos no podían acceder, porque los estúpidos preceptos de la criatura los veían como entes inferiores.

—Nuestros vigías creen que algo grande pasa en el territorio de los tigres, la construcción de la ciudad de los chacales sigue en pie, pero… 

Leo se levanto de golpe, deseoso de escuchar lo que Akbar le dijo que pasaría, el sabio elefante que había escapado, borrando su rastro de una forma en la cual un animal tan viejo y tan grande no podría lograrlo, de no obtener ayuda de otros más.

—Las cuevas que han seleccionado para dar cabida a sus construcciones han comenzado a mostrar unas pinturas de color negro, parece que han contraído lo que le inyectaste a Tygus aquella vez. 

Su tigre había sobrevivido, después de varios días de cuidados médicos intensivos, aquellos tigres en aquella precaria situación, era imposible que pudieran resistirlo.

—Eso fue para protegerlo de la criatura. 

Panthera asintió, en aquellos días la criatura deseaba un poco más que solo atosigar al tigre, quería comenzar con sus juegos, torturarle un poco para que su energía fuera mucho más pura y eso únicamente pasaba con el dolor, así que mientras más sufriera, su energía sería mucho más pura.

—¿Qué haremos? 

Leo suspiro, tampoco permitiría que toda una raza felina perdiera la vida porque no deseaban su ayuda, si se las brindaba, tendrían que aceptar que no sobrevivirían solos, que necesitaban de los otros felinos para resistir.

—Tygus es inmune, pero los otros no, y ellos también son felinos, debemos ayudarles, aunque no lo acepten en un principio, tenemos que salvar sus desagradecidas vidas.

Panthera asintió, pero antes de que pudiera ordenarles a sus soldados que comenzaran a buscar provisiones, empaquetarlas y cargarlas a los tanques, ya que Thundera estaba prácticamente terminada, escucharon un pitido, una ligera alarma, que llamo su atención de momento.

—¿Qué es eso? 

Leo sonrió, buscando su regalo, admirándole como si se tratase de la llave a la felicidad, relamiéndose los labios, su compañero trataba de llamarle, hacerle ir a su encuentro, lo necesitaba y él, no lo haría esperar más tiempo.

—Tygus, mi compañero me llama, está clamando por mí. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo se sentó a la mitad de la mesa, Tygus estaba a su derecha, junto a él los príncipes, a la izquierda del milenario guerrero estaba Pumyra, Grune y Cheetara, la ultima guardaba completo silencio, ataviada con sus ropajes tradicionales.

Los felinos estaban contentos, como si pudieran olvidar las ultimas horas de pesadilla, había comida, baile, fogatas, todo alrededor suyo, la comida que servían era un manjar, la música, era en verdad un glorioso festejo.

Pero Leo no podía pensar en nada mejor que estar sentado en compañía de su tigre, rodeado por su gente, quienes comprendían que no les fallaría, era un buen líder, un gobernante piadoso, así sería Lion-O, con la educación necesaria, pero de negarse a escucharle, entonces, Grune tendría que ser su heredero.

Ignorando que entre los felinos que festejaban, comían y bebían, había un león azul, cabello blanco, ojos rojos, el que cruzo su mirada con el tigre dientes de sable, que le reconoció en ese preciso momento, con la puma, para después fijar su vista en el tigre de mayor edad, ese que tenía ojos dorados, que se veía desearía estar en cualquier lugar, menos esa mesa.

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Leo fue quien se encargó de la misión de rescate, dejando a Panthera a cargo de los últimos detalles de su ciudad, deteniéndose cuando vio una bandera que significaba enfermedad, posando su mirada en su tigre, que vestía unos harapos que en algún momento fueron piezas de un uniforme militar, según parecía, su apresurado plan de escape, no funciono como esperaban o tal vez eran los elementos que los rodeaban, después de todo, los tigres eran criaturas nacidas bajo el amparo del frio, pero lo necesario para subsistir no.

—Tygus…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13. 

Victoria. 

Leo fue quien se encargó de la misión de rescate, dejando a Panthera a cargo de los últimos detalles de su ciudad, deteniéndose cuando vio una bandera que significaba enfermedad, posando su mirada en su tigre, que vestía unos harapos que en algún momento fueron piezas de un uniforme militar, según parecía, su apresurado plan de escape, no funciono como esperaban o tal vez eran los elementos que los rodeaban, después de todo, los tigres eran criaturas nacidas bajo el amparo del frio, pero lo necesario para subsistir no.

—Tygus…

El capitán de las fuerzas especiales, que, hasta la caída de la pirámide negra, eran un grupo de tigres que servían directamente a la criatura se veía demacrado, parecía haber bajado de peso algunos cuantos kilos, su pelaje se había opacado, así como su cabello crecido algunos centímetros, el que se encontraba descuidado. 

Aun así, Leo no podía dejar de considerarle hermoso, desearle de todas formas, sin importar el tiempo que había pasado, diciéndose en silencio que una vez que regresaran a Thundera, su tigre, porque así debía ser, tendría los lujos que se merecía. 

—O debo decir… ¿Capitán Tygus?... no, ya no eres eso… ahora es… ¿Anciano Tygus?

Tygus no pronuncio ningún sonido, llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda, escuchando lo que tenia que decirle, sabía que le había traicionado, que Leo tenía todo el derecho de tratarle como a un mentiroso, de rechazar su suplica, porque esos tanques podían traer ayuda, o soldados, la cura a su mal o la muerte en las manos de los otros felinos.

La vida en ese planeta a Leo le sentaba perfectamente, se veía mucho mas fornido, su cabello resplandecía y podía asegurar que, con el paso de los años, como todos los de su especie seguía creciendo, ganando masa, estatura, mientras se acercaba a la madurez de un león, el que seguía siendo un poco más bajo que cualquier otro león macho, pero más alto que él. 

Haciendo que se preguntara que edad tenía cuando la criatura le nombro comandante, tal vez unos veinte años, era un muchacho, pero ya sabia que lo que deseaba y como obtenerlo, en ese momento no sabia cuales eran los pensamientos de su compañero, pero esperaba que aun así quisiera ayudarle. 

—Eres un felino muy difícil de encontrar, me tarde unos dos años en seguir una sola pista, para encontrarme con los restos de una vieja nave de carga y supongo que de no ser porque a Shen le gusta pavonear sus alianzas, no sabría dónde te encuentras.

Tygus dejo que viera su sorpresa, preguntándose si Shen le había traicionado de nuevo, cuando le brindo ayuda apenas los encontró, explicándole que, en aquellos momentos, tenía que proteger a su pueblo, que pensó por unos instantes que Panthera tenía razón, que estaba seguro en las garras del comandante. 

Y aunque ya no podría confiar de la misma forma en su viejo amigo, que también fue su primer amor, no estaba en posición para tomar cualquier represalia por esa prueba infalible de que no podía confiar en nadie que no fuera uno de los suyos. 

—No tenía por qué decírmelo, no te delato, su arquitectura por otro lado… eso sí lo hizo.

Leo se acerco unos pasos más a su compañero, ya tenía treinta, era un león maduro, se sabía uno muy apuesto, o eso creía por las miradas de las hembras que le veían o algunos machos, encontrando que, en ese momento, era un poco más alto que su tigre.

Una de las muchas ventajas de ser un león, eran mucho más fuertes que una pantera, mas rápidos que un cheetah sin tener un limite respecto al tiempo que podían mantenerse corriendo, tan astutos como los tigres, eran sin duda la mejor raza que jamás habría existido. 

—¿Porque me llamaste?

Estaba demasiado contento de verle, pero su voz era fría, lejana, no podía permitirle ver que tanto lo extrañaba, quería que Tygus le pidiera su ayuda, suplicara por ella si era preciso, que regresara a su lado, para ya no volver a marcharse de nuevo. 

—Se muere.

Susurro, como si eso fuera una explicación suficiente para él, llevando sus brazos a sus costados, la desesperación que sentía grabada en sus facciones, estrujando su corazón en el proceso. 

—¿Qué dices?

Que se estaba muriendo, quien, para ser preciso, porque según sabía ya habían cavado algunas tumbas, todas ellas de los ancianos del consejo, por esa razón su compañero ahora poseía ese honor sin precedentes en un tigre que apenas sobrepasaba los treinta años, apenas un cachorro para muchos de esos felinos encorvados. 

—Se está muriendo y no puedo hacer nada para salvarle.

Tykus, el anciano que le maldijo cuando le pidió la mano de su joven discípulo, del tigre que lo veía como su padre, cuyas rayas eran completamente diferentes, pero aun así lo había protegido como su progenitor nunca hizo. 

—¿Por eso me llamaste? ¿Para salvar la vida de ese anciano?

Tygus asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, esperando que Leo quisiera ayudarle, que aun lo deseara lo suficiente para brindarle su ayuda, estaba desesperado, su única oportunidad era apelar a la piedad de un león. 

—Es mi padre, yo le debo mi vida y tú, el que yo siga existiendo.

Leo negó eso, furioso de pronto, sosteniéndolo del cuello con fuerza suficiente para que no intentara soltarse, pero permitiéndole respirar, sin hacerle daño realmente, sorprendiéndole por esa agresividad. 

—¡Yo no le debo nada, ni a ti tampoco!

Grito, esperando que comprendiera que estaba furioso, lo había traicionado, se alejo sin mirar atrás, pero no conforme con eso, acepto la benevolencia de Shen, perdono sus actos en su contra como si no fueran nada, estaba seguro de que aún le quería, al menos un poquito, como estaba seguro de que entre ellos hubo algo mucho mas profundo que la amistad, haciéndole sentir celoso. 

—¡Tú me debes todo!

Le recordó, todas esas noches en vela, todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerle seguro y se fue, ni siquiera le había dado las gracias o un beso, comportándose como si le temiera, como si le diera nauseas estar a su lado, despreciándolo como todos sus hermanos, las hembras de su padre, pero no era su culpa, Tygus sólo conocía al comandante Leo, no conocía al felino enamorado, ni al nuevo Señor de los Thundercats, de hacerlo, su tigre le aceptaría a su lado, de eso estaba seguro. 

—Aun así, te marchaste, cuando te mande a visitar a tu maestro, ustedes abandonaron la nave, después de presentarte como mi compañero, de hablar de tus proezas, tu te fuiste, sin cumplir con tu palabra.

Leo suspiro, permitiendo que Tygus se alejara unos pasos, para inmediatamente después hincarse en el suelo, sus manos en la tierra, mostrándole su cuello en señal de sumisión. 

—Sí lo salvas, te prometo que esta vez sí honrare mi promesa.

El sitio en donde se encontraba su marca, logrando que Leo se preguntara porque se estaba humillando, su Tygus nunca haría nada como eso, era demasiado orgulloso, a menos que la vida de ese anciano fuera tan valiosa para suplicar por ella, de una forma en que no lo hizo cuando le solicito su ayuda para la rebelión. 

—No puedo creerte, no eres más que un mentiroso.

Le respondió, aunque ya tenía toda la ayuda que podían necesitar en sus tanques, su respuesta sería la misma, si Tygus le prometía seguirlo a Thundera o quedarse en esas montañas, no podía dejar que los testarudos tigres perecieran por su maldito orgullo. 

—Sálvalo, te lo pido como tu compañero y tu Tyaty, como tu consorte y tu esposo, por el amor que dices tenerme.

Tygus al ver que aquella postura no funcionaba para ablandar el corazón de Leo, gateo en su dirección, inclinando su cabeza frente a sus pies, escuchando los movimientos rápidos del comandante, que le ayudaba a levantarse, no dejaría que siguiera humillándose. 

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué haces esto?

El capitán pensó que no le brindarían su ayuda, así que hizo lo impensable, le beso con desesperación, mostrándole la marca de su cuello, esperando que sus instintos le orillaran a aceptar su petición, recordándole de forma silenciosa lo que significaba esa mordida. 

—Salva a Tykus, salva a mi gente, y sabremos corresponder esta muestra de bondad para con nosotros de la forma en la que tú lo deseas.

Leo asintió, sabía exactamente que era lo que deseaba recibir, Tygus se marcharía con él, abandonaría a los suyos y jamás regresaría, nunca más volvería a separarse de su lado. 

—Con una condición…

Tygus abrió los ojos, mirándole con esperanza y algo de temor.

—Vendrás conmigo, a Thundera, nos casaremos como lo hacen los leones, serás mi… por falta de una mejor palabra, serás mi reina, mi Tyaty, mi consorte, serás mi primera pareja y a cambio yo salvare a los tuyos.

Tygus asintió, no tenía otra alternativa, pero al menos Leo estaba dispuesto a brindarles su ayuda, eso era más de lo que podía desear, sin embargo, si sería su primera pareja, en ese caso el comandante, tendría que serle fiel, a la usanza de los tigres.

—Si tu me eres fiel, si yo soy tu único compañero. 

Era una promesa que podía cumplir, no deseaba a nadie más y sí eso significaba que esta vez Tygus cumpliría con su palabra, lo haría con gusto.

—Sigues poniendo condiciones, cuando creí que lo que deseabas era que salvara a ese anciano, pero… trato hecho. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lin-O estaba sentado a lado de Tygus, que se limitaba a observar su alimento, sin prestarle atención a los presentes, ni a lo que pronunciaba Leo, era como si estuviera meditando, o admirando el paisaje.

Tygra estaba sentado a su lado, con sus mejores ropas, observando fijamente al otro tigre, que parecía ausente, preguntándose si había despertado del todo, tratando de ignorar la forma en que Grune le veía todo ese tiempo, como si estuviera hambriento. 

Cheetara a su vez no pronunciaba ningún sonido, realizando su deber, que era proteger a la corona de Thundera, los dos príncipes que habían sido derrocados por el recién llegado y el tigre dormido en esa tumba, el que por azares del destino despertó al mismo tiempo que su mayor enemigo los atacaba. 

—Esto es lo que más se extraña cuando estas fuera, las pequeñas cosas, los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Grune se sirvió más vino, del que ya había tomado suficiente, aunque una buena parte se había escapado por su melena, pero era un hombre de guerra, entrenado en el campo de batalla, afecto a la violencia, la clase de felino que rara vez es necesario en tiempos de paz, pero si, cuando la guerra persiste.

—Pero te prometo que no faltaran en nuestra casa, que seré un buen esposo y nunca extrañaras lo que tenías cuando aún vivía Claudius, a quien el rugido debe tener en su gloria. 

Tygra volteo a verle, suponiendo que Grune hablaba de él, bebiendo de la copa de vino con soltura, un hilo rojo resbalando sobre su mejilla, escurriendo sobre su barba, logrando que frunciera el ceño al pensar que el deseaba su mano en matrimonio, no solo le doblaba la edad, era posesivo y violento, sino que sus modales también eran los de un salvaje.

—Para desposar a un tigre tienes que trabajar muy duro, son criaturas escurridizas, solitarias, no son material para cualquier felino… un día das un paso, logras un pequeño avance, al día siguiente has retrocedido tres. 

Fue la respuesta de Leo, quien compartía el punto de vista de Grune, cuando se estaba lejos se extrañaban las pequeñas cosas, las pequeñas manías de su amado, la forma en que practicaba por horas, para meditar otras tantas, para que al final, cansado y hambriento, hiciera que le sirvieran sus alimentos en la pequeña alberca que mando construirle.

—Pero vale la pena, todo por una sonrisa o una caricia de sus manos y esas rayas, juro que esas rayas me enloquecen. 

Tygus gruño por lo bajo, un sonido que Lion-O apenas pudo escuchar, Tygra se sonrojo, apretando los dientes cuando Grune asintió, sonriéndole, estaba seguro de que desearía contar las rayas de su cuerpo una por una, sintiendo desagrado inmediatamente.

—Así es, esas rayas en ese cuerpo, podría jurar que han sido hechos para seducirnos.

Finalizo Grune, sirviéndose un poco más de carne, ansioso por que terminara el banquete y así pudiera charlar con su príncipe, con el permiso de Leo comenzaría su cortejo.

Al mismo tiempo que Leo recordaba su primera celebración en Thundera, cuando Tygus realizo el primer paso para aceptarlo a su lado. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Era el primer festejo que presenciaba en ese planeta, uno real, como en las historias de su pasado, los mitos de su pueblo, felinos danzando, felices, música y comida para todos, la clase de fiesta que solo presagiaba milagros, épocas de abundancia plena.

Su asiento estaba situado a la mitad de la mesa principal, demostrando su poder, su importancia, Tygus aun no se presentaba, pero lo haría, le había dado su palabra y esta vez la cumpliría, ya no le mentiría más.

Tygus insistió en acicalarse para él, su apariencia era demasiado desaliñada, seguramente notaria que su pelaje no era tan suave, o que sus años alejados habían cobrado la factura de las malas épocas que había sufrido su raza, esas fueron sus palabras, aunque Leo le aseguro que para él seguía viéndose tan hermoso como ese primer día en las entrañas de la nave.

Sabía que estaba desnutrido y cansado, pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse con un poco de descanso, buena comida, la clase de vida que se merecía su amado tigre, a quien le demostró su confianza permitiéndole estar solo en esos momentos, darle una grata sorpresa después de una serie de traiciones. 

Porque el había cumplido con su palabra al pie de la letra, cada una de sus promesas, y creía, que dejarlo solo le demostraría que confiaba en él, en que actuaria con honor permaneciendo a su lado, al mismo tiempo que él gastaba sus recursos en salvar todas las vidas de su clan que pudiera, un acto que de todas formas hubiera realizado, pero, que mejor que obtener lo que deseaba a cambio, que su tigre permaneciera a su lado.

Su general había sugerido que vigilaran a su amado, pero el no quiso hacerlo, seguro de que no se marcharía, esperándolo en la mesa principal, en medio del festejo, con un banquete servido para sus monarcas, el que era compartido con todos los felinos.

De pronto algunos felinos dejaron de bailar, otros comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, los músicos detuvieron sus dulces melodías, llamando la atención de Leo, que volteo cuando aun la misma Panthera se veía demasiado sorprendida. 

Tal vez era porque no habían visto a uno de los suyos en mucho tiempo, durante años, tal vez porque aun le recordaban como el capitán de las fuerzas especiales de Lord Mumm-Ra, tal vez porque le presento como uno de los instigadores, como su salvador, o tal vez, era porque su belleza era sublime, pero de pronto, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre su compañero que caminaba con lentitud, usando el vestuario que se suponía había sido diseñado por el viejo pavorreal, Cristatus, para el primer momento de su eternidad en compañía de su único amo, su verdadero compañero.

Ropa de seda que caía como agua, delineándole con sutileza, de color azul, con una piedra roja en el centro de su pecho, mangas largas que llegaban hasta la mitad de las palmas de sus manos, con intrincados diseños dorados, como sus ojos que resplandecían, un cinturón de oro rodeaba su cadera, acrecentando las curvas y rectas de su cuerpo, sus largas piernas rayadas se dejaban ver con cada paso que daba en su dirección, sus pies descalzos avanzaban sin titubear. 

Como joyería tenía puesto un brazalete en su tobillo izquierdo, una serpiente en su muslo, pulseras y collares, demasiado oro para el gusto de Leo, pero aun así le quito el habla, respirando hondo, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos, lo que sus sentidos le decían.

El rostro de Tygus estaba maquillado de tal forma que sus rayas sobresalían un poco más en aquella luz, el dorado de sus ojos resplandecía por debajo del lienzo que como un velo de novia cubría su cuerpo, una delicada pieza negra casi transparente.

Tygus se agacho frente a Leo, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, como se le había enseñado que debía hacer una vez que la criatura decidiera que ya era hora de reclamar su don, escuchando los murmullos de todos los presentes, tratando de mostrarse tan agradecido como podría estarlo. 

—Aquel que morirá por ti te saluda, mi eternidad te pertenece, mi señor Leo, el gran conquistador, destructor de espíritus, asesino de la Bestia, yo que seré tu Tyaty, te pido que cuides de mí. 

Leo se levanto inmediatamente, tal vez, intentando que detuviera esa extraña ceremonia, pero tal vez, con algo de suerte, podría comenzar a ganarse su confianza, obtener un poco de la libertad que se le había negado.

—Yo seré tus ojos y tus oídos, seré tu Tyaty… 

De pronto Leo le sostuvo de los hombros ayudándole a levantarse, tirando de su lienzo para robarle un beso apasionado, rodeando su cintura para que sus cuerpos ocuparan el mismo lugar en la creación de ser posible, emocionado por esa rendición, por ese juramento que se trataba de un hechizo a medias, que sellaría su destino cuando su entrega fuera completa.

—No solo serás mi Tyaty, también serás mi compañero, mi consorte y el más valioso de mis aliados, porque esta noche, el clan de los tigres ha regresado con sus hermanos, tu y yo, juntos, por siempre.

Leo tenía razón, era uno de los ancianos, después de la plaga que habían sufrido ya solo quedaban tres, un anciano bengala que había enfermado después que su maestro, Tykus y él, convirtiéndolo en algo parecido a su compañero, al menos, en la jerarquía de los suyos, uno de sus líderes.

—Mi amado compañero. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Lion-O deseaba borrar esa seguridad del rostro de Grune por cualquier medio posible, odiaba a ese anciano, siempre lo había hecho, porque siempre había visto la forma en que sus ojos se posaban en su hermano por mas tiempo del que deberían, la forma en que lo tocaba, como le hablaba, comprendía muy bien que lo deseaba, a pesar de ser solo un niño cuando por fin se marchó.

El banquete había terminado y ahora solo quedaban los bailes en honor a su salvador, por la mañana enterrarían con todos los honores a su padre, contradiciendo las tradiciones, el luto que por respeto debieron realizar. 

El héroe del pasado no era como lo supondría y comenzaba a preguntarse, si sería tan ruin como para entregarle la mano de su hermano a Grune, cuando obviamente no le interesaba, no compartía sus sentimientos por él. 

Tygra lo único que deseaba en ese momento era esfumarse, perderse de la vista de Grune, que lo seguía a todas partes, aunque intentaba rehuir su desagradable presencia por todos los medios.

—Mi príncipe, he comprado este collar para ti, quisiera si me lo permites, ponértelo en persona. 

Tygra negó eso, sin aceptar el regalo que Grune intentaba darle, llamando la atención de Lion-O, quien trato de interrumpirles, siendo sostenido por Leo, que coloco una mano en su hombro.

—Es un buen Tyaty… tu hermano es un buen Tyaty, comprende su lugar, pero tu… tu no comprendes el tuyo. 

Lion-O se soltó apretando los dientes, a punto de preguntarle que se suponía que lograría entregando a su hermano, su Tyaty, a Grune, el destructor era un traidor, un mentiroso, porque nadie, ni su antepasado podía comprenderlo.

—Sí no tienes el poder para proteger aquello que amas, se te será arrebatado tarde o temprano, porque lo que no se gana por mérito propio, se pude robar y como leones, debemos proteger a lo que es nuestro, nuestros Tyaty, nuestros compañeros, con nuestras garras, con nuestros dientes, a como dé lugar. 

Lion-O al comprender la ultima parte, se sonrojo, negándolo al instante, lo que decía Leo era monstruoso, no podía ser el compañero de Tygra, él era su hermano, aunque deseaba pasar el resto de sus días a su lado.

—Mi hermano no desea a Grune, solo por eso hago esto, no porque… eso es asqueroso.

Leo arqueo una ceja, con una sonrisa burlona, porque lo que había visto entre ellos no hablaba de amor fraternal, el joven león de melena casi inexistente, debido a su corta edad, estaba enamorado de su Tyaty, que resultaba haber sido criado como su hermano mayor, en vez de solo su compañero.

—Grune si desea a tu hermano, de la forma en la que tu dices no quererle, y si tienes razón, porque no permitirle tener un compañero que le será fiel, lo protegerá, lo mantendrá seguro, sólo por tus celos de hermano menor. 

Lion-O, no dijo nada más, caminando al encuentro de Grune y su hermano, para usar su cuerpo como si se tratase de un escudo, evitando que ese extraño collar tocara su piel, apretando los dientes como si quisiera pelear con él, demostrando posesividad, una que nada tenía que ver con su amor de hermanos.

—Tal vez ese león te haya dado el permiso de cortejar a mi hermano, pero nosotros seguimos siendo los hijos de nuestro padre, la corona es nuestra por derecho y yo no te permito que sigas atosigándolo, Grune, no eres mas que un general de las castas inferiores, mi hermano no te desea, esta claro, no te le acerques de nuevo. 

Los ojos dorados de Tygus les observaban desde el único rincón tranquilo de ese patio, estaba sentado en lo alto de un árbol de entrenamiento, junto a una campana, preguntándose que deseaba Leo con los príncipes, porque permitir que Grune atosigara al que decía era su heredero, pero debía recordarse que su compañero, siempre tenía mas de una carta oculta en sus manos. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Varios meses después, tantos como Leo se tardó en regresar la salud a los suyos, por fin llegaba el gran día, el de su boda y aunque no había visitado su tierra, sus montañas, las noticias eran claras, su clan estaba a salvo y solo quedaban dos ancianos en el consejo de los tigres, uno en Thundera, el otro iba en camino, ese era su maestro.

Tygus podía ver varios de los suyos, demasiados, caminando en Thundera como si fuera su propio hogar, todos ellos eran jóvenes, de su edad o menores, la nueva generación que se preguntaba la razón de sus tradiciones, que deseaban olvidarlas ahora que vivían libres en un planeta soleado, que escuchaban de la ciudad felina, y querían verla con sus propios ojos, tal vez, era la mitad de su clan, quienes le habían seguido.

Cada instante del día Leo se encontraba a su lado, comentándole sus planes, hablándole de su futuro, de las buenas cosechas, de sus proezas, pidiéndole su consejo, este león era sin duda uno completamente diferente al que conoció en la nave, un compañero que hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a tocarle más allá de besos, de abrazos, aun no estaban casados, pero pronto lo estarían, cuando el quisiera ser suyo de todas las formas posibles.

No había saltado a su cama ni actuado como lo supuso en un principio y aunque dormían juntos, Leo se mantenía de su lado de su habitación, sin importunarlo cuando sabía que podía encontrarle desnudo, bañándose o cambiándose de ropa, confundiéndole mucho más aun con esa espera, que, con esa nueva personalidad, tan parecida a la del cachorro perdido en esos túneles, que le costaba trabajo verlos como uno solo, al comandante de la nave de la criatura y al señor de los Thundercats.

Leo era tan extraño que no podía comprender su forma de actuar, ni planear una manera de contrarrestarle, porque en ocasiones creía que su compañero planeaba algo, se lo ocultaba tan bien como fingió su lealtad a la criatura.

Mucho más aquel día en que Leo no fue visto por nadie en todo ese día, desde que llegaron las noticias de la próxima visita de Tykus a Thundera, ni siquiera él había logrado verle, en el desayuno o en sus típicas reuniones, era tan extraño del no tan joven león que no pudo más que comenzar a buscarle. 

Debía encontrarlo, se dijo, sin saber cuál era la razón, empezando por su estudio, la biblioteca, su sala de armas, aun la cocina, pero Leo no estaba en ninguna habitación del castillo y para ser un león, era toda una hazaña.

Se dijo en silencio, tratando de pensar, observando a Panthera de lejos, ella estaba embarazada, de uno de los miembros de su clan, de la mejor clase de linaje que tenían, cuyo nombre era Pantro, un ingeniero especialmente inteligente, para ser una pantera repitió una insidiosa voz que recordaba su desprecio por las otras especies de felinos, la que le decía más de una vez que Leo no era uno de los suyos, que solamente se trataba de un león, así que las características que hubiera admirado en un tigre, no podía apreciarlas como lo hacía al tener el pelaje equivocado, un linaje incorrecto.

No podía verlo hermoso, fuerte o astuto, esas mismas características en un tigre eran deseables, pero en un león eran cuestión de suspicacia, sin entender muy bien cuál era la razón, debía buscar a una de los suyos, para perpetuar su sangre, era ese su único deber, uno que gracias a Leo aun podía cumplir, si acaso no lo hubiera seleccionado como su compañero. 

Siendo el un Javan, el ultimo de su raza, cuyo linaje era el más puro de todos, no podía encariñarse de Leo, tampoco debía desearlo, ni siquiera en ese momento debería buscarle, pero aun así lo hacía.

—Déjalo solo, ya le has hecho demasiado daño, y si no piensas responsabilizarte de tus acciones, entonces, lo mejor es que te marches de una sola vez.

Panthera quiso advertirle, ella tenía cinco meses de embarazo y aun realizaba su deber en ese castillo, aunque faltaba poco para que tuviera que descansar más horas, en compañía de su esposo, esa pantera de linaje puro, a los ojos del tigre, que se detuvo por unos segundos, mirándole fijamente como si no comprendiera sus palabras. 

—Soy su compañero, debo saber donde esta, si acaso planea algo a mis espaldas.

Quiso esconder su preocupación con demasiado éxito, esperando que simplemente le dijera donde podía ver a Leo, después de buscarle por todos los recovecos del castillo, a punto de salir a la plaza, esperando verle allí, admirando las armas, ignorando su titulo para convivir con sus soldados, una actitud que admiraba sin duda, sus hermanos de armas debían saber que eran sus iguales. 

—Alla vas otra vez, no importa lo que haga, tu odio hacia los leones no te dejara aceptarle, a nadie que no sea un tigre, así que sin importar lo que pase, lo acusaras de lo que sea para justificar tu fanatismo.

Panthera no se había acercado a él, ni a su paraíso privado hasta el momento, pero seguía siendo la segunda al mando de Leo y ella conocía mucho mas del señor de los Thundercats, de lo que lo hacia su compañero hasta ese momento. 

—¿Dónde está?

Tygus no discutiría con ella, solo deseaba conocer el paradero de su esposo, mucho menos importunaría a una mujer embarazada, que estaba seguro, aun podía vencerle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. 

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Acaso no le diría en donde encontrar a su león, quería verlo, necesitaba encontrarlo por razones que ni siquiera el comprendía, tal vez porque la ultima vez que le vio tenía la expresión de aquel que tiene un corazón roto, haciendo que se preocupara como solo lo hacia por su maestro. 

—Me preocupa, es tan difícil de creer.

Trato de ser sincero, pero Panthera no le creería tan fácilmente, así que cruzando sus brazos asintió, para ella era imposible de creer la supuesta preocupación que sentía en ese momento. 

—Proviniendo de ti, sí, además, no lo busques si no deseas brindarle al menos un poco de consuelo, lo único que haces con este juego sin sentido es lastimarlo aún más de lo que ya lo han hecho.

Tygus gruño por lo bajo, todos sus instintos le pedían ver a Leo, tal vez era su lazo mental creado al cerrar las puertas de su alma, lo que fuera que le pedía buscarle, no se detendría hasta verle, a salvo, en su habitación. 

—Por ultima vez, Panthera, dime donde se encuentra mi compañero.

Panthera sonrió, tal vez comprendía algo que el no, o vio un cambio en su actitud para su compañero que le agrado, relamiendo sus labios, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si estuviera a punto de saborear un manjar especialmente dulce. 

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué harás si lo encuentras? 

Tygus desvió la vista preguntándose qué haría de encontrarle, regresarlo a su habitación, pero para que, dormir con el obviamente, descubriendo que no le gustaba acostarse solo, se había acostumbrado a su calor y también a sus besos. 

—Es… eso es asunto mío.

Besos que nunca llegaban a las caricias, sonrojándose inmediatamente cuando el dormir juntos cambio su significado por algo mucho mas primitivo, llevando su mano a su cuello, esperando que Panthera le dijera de una vez donde podría verle. 

—En tu monumento, ese jardín que cuida tanto, en ese lugar ha estado sumergido todo el día.

Tygus asintió, quiso agradecerle, pero sus piernas ya se movían en dirección del jardín que le ayudo a Leo a terminar de edificar, eligiendo las plantas y alguno que otro adorno, pasando tanto tiempo a lado de su compañero, que de pronto se dio cuenta que comenzaba a extrañarle, su aroma, su belleza, la forma de mirarle, aun sus besos. 

—Hoy es un día especial para él, murió su madre y su padre, no el mismo día, pero si la misma fecha.

Tygus recordaba el asesinato de Claudius, en manos de Leo, sin siquiera estar presente a su lado, pero también recordaba que había sido en defensa propia, el temor y el maltrato sufrido bajo el cuidado de ese felino tan cruel eran razones suficientes para matarlo. 

—Claudius.

Susurro, suponiendo que aquella era la razón por la cual Leo había desaparecido, pero aun faltaba un poco más de información, que Panthera le entregaría a Tygus, esperando que actuara de una forma diferente con su amigo. 

—Y Nova, al darle a luz.

Ella era una leona poderosa, tan hermosa como Leo, fuerte y ágil, muchos decían que su belleza competía con la de una tigresa, pero que su fuerza con la de una pantera, el propio Tykus se preguntaba como una hembra como ella pudo aceptar al comandante como su esposo y como Leo, nació de la unión de ambos. 

—¿Nova?

Era un nombre hermoso, el de la madre de Leo, que murió al darle a luz, pero que su propio padre le acusaba de haber asesinado, como si eso fuera posible, culpando a un recién nacido, un inocente, de ser un asesino desde sus inicios. 

—Así que Nova era su madre… la esposa de Claudius y la madre de Leo.

Pronuncio, sin saber que más decir, retirándose, no sin antes escuchar una ultima advertencia de Panthera, quien regresaba a sus habitaciones, debía dormir un poco, su cachorro se lo pedía. 

—No lo lastimes más.

Tygus no dijo nada, solo se marchó, esperando encontrar a Leo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Tygus había disfrutado de la paz y la soledad que ese árbol podía brindarle, tan alejado como estaba de los felinos que bailaban alegres, de los príncipes, de su propio compañero, quien hasta el momento no comenzaba a buscarle, como siempre lo hacia cuando dejaba de verle al menos un instante. 

—Tu compañero comenzara a buscarte dentro de poco, parece un felino posesivo.

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, adivinando sus temores, un felino que estaba a su lado, un león azul inmenso, con una apariencia demasiado salvaje, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, con una pupila alargada, demasiado grande para poder acercarse a el con semejante sigilo, haciendo que se preguntara si acaso sus sentidos estaban tan embotados que un león como ese podía sorprenderlo. 

—Tu debes saberlo, eres un león.

Lo dijo con desprecio, esperando que se fuera, comprendiera que no deseaba compañía, mucho menos del clan que despreciaba tanto, los poderosos leones que siempre cumplían sus deseos, sus propósitos, sin importar lo que ocurriera, ni cuanto te enfrentaras a ellos. 

—No completamente, cachorro.

El gigante de color azul le respondió, su voz gruesa y rasposa, demasiado desagradable, todo él era inquietante por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo, aun así, prefería permanecer en las alturas, que bajar para recibir toda la atención de Leo.

—Y supongo que la parte que no lo es, debe ser la mejor.

El león comenzó a reírse, asintiendo, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, observando aquel paisaje, al compañero del tigre durmiente, que le daba la espalda, anhelando la libertad que jamás había probado, que siempre se le era negada de una u otra forma. 

—Supones bien.

Le respondió, Tygus al escucharle moverse, sentir como se acercaba un poco más a él, se levantó de un salto, o en todo caso, se dejo caer sobre una de las ramas, alejándose del león azul, de cabello blanco e inquietantes ojos rojos. 

—Y si no es tu compañero… ¿Qué es entonces?

Ese león seguía tratando de acercarse a él, y eso no le gustaba, así que simplemente retrocedió un paso, colocándose en la orilla de la rama, como si estuviera dispuesto a saltar. 

—No tengo porque decírtelo. 

Tygus retrocedió otro paso, para dejarse caer en el agua, alejándose de su visitante, llamando la atención de los presentes, que voltearon para verle salir del agua, recogiendo su cabello, escurriéndolo sin mucho cuidado.

—Estoy harto, regresare a nuestras habitaciones, ya jugué demasiado tiempo al compañero dócil. 

Le explico a Leo, alejándose aun mojado, logrando que su león sonriera, esa era la actitud que amaba de su tigre, observando la rama de la cual había saltado, sin ver nada que llamara su atención. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

—Siempre me dijo que destruía lo que tocaba…

Pronuncio revolviendo la bebida que tenia en sus manos, una imagen extraña, porque Leo era muy austero, no le gustaban los excesos, solo cuando tenía que exhibir su poderío delante de quien consideraba un enemigo o un aliado, cuando estaban juntos precisaba de muy poco para estar contento. 

—Que destruiría su linaje y creo que tuvo razón, mate a todos mis hermanos, a sus esposas, me libre de mis obstáculos…

No sabía cuanto había tomado de aquel licor, pero la botella estaba casi a la mitad y sólo tenía una copa que revolvía con pereza, sin prestarle atención siquiera, sus ojos azules fijos en su jardín, en las flores que habían traído esa mañana para él, ahora lo comprendía, esa construcción también le pertenecía. 

—Tu has visto lo mucho que me odiaba, el temor que le tenía.

Era otro de sus múltiples regalos, los lujos que buscaba para él, como si tratara de alagarlo con ellos, porque bien sabía que Leo prefería una vida sencilla, su ropa no era como la suya, no tenía bordados, ni joyas, no las necesitaba, pero su compañero tenía que tener todo lo mejor. 

—Pero no lo mate por eso…

Tygus se agacho a sus pies para quitarle la copa de licor, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ver su rostro, su dolor estrujando su corazón, haciendo que se preguntara si era cierto, si en verdad era él quien lastimaba a Leo como decía Panthera que lo hacía. 

—¿Por qué lo mataste?

Le pregunto, acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo como inmediatamente Leo se restregaba contra su mano, cerrando los ojos, para separarse de pronto, mirando en otra dirección, recordando muy bien la razón por la cual fue nombrado comandante, como tuvo que ganarse su gloria por si mismo. 

—La criatura ya no confiaba en él, me nombraría su remplazo, solo para insultar a mi padre, no porque me creyera digno, para eso estabas tú, para realizar el trabajo sucio.

Lo dijo con simpleza, no como si envidiara sus cualidades o su puesto, simplemente decía lo que sabía, el comandante hasta ese momento era una figura que solo servía para brindar terror a los animales, pero no actuaba de manera activa o significativa en el frente o las conquistas. 

—Así que mi padre, enloquecido, viejo y acabado, decidió vengarse de mí, comprendiendo que la única forma de lastimarme era lograr que esa cosa te hiciera daño.

Aun en ese momento su punto débil era Tygus, su padre lo sabía, comprendía bien que era su único amigo, al único que apreciaba y que haría lo que fuera por mantenerle a salvo, pero que sería destruido si cualquier clase de daño le pasaba a su hermoso tigre. 

—Le informaría de mis sentimientos por ti, lo fácil que sería obligarte a rendirte, robarle tu castidad, pero también descubrió un secreto que Tykus guardo muy bien, mejor que todos los demás secretos que guarda ese anciano.

Tygus no dijo nada, mirando a Leo con una expresión indescifrable, tratando de comprender lo que vio en sus recuerdos, comprender que su peor enemigo era de hecho, la persona que debía cuidar de ti, protegerle, así como comprender la locura de Claudius, que hacia que odiara tanto a uno de sus cachorros. 

—Tú eras descendiente de la hermosa Kairi… pero eso no significaría nada para el saco de huesos, por eso ella es la única que figura como tu progenitora en los bancos de datos. 

Tygus bien sabía quienes fueron sus padres, Tykus se lo dijo mas de una vez, ellos estaban enamorados, ella y el amaban a su padre, su padre a los dos, eran una pareja extraña, pero eran felices, sin embargo, ellos eran Javan, él era el único macho que aun quedaba y la criatura tenía predilección por los tigres masculinos. 

—Ella no significaba nada para la criatura, no, no como el hecho de que tu padre era Tigris, su favorito, ni siquiera entiendo como pudo pasar por alto tu belleza o tu parecido con él, tal vez por tu juventud, por tu cabello corto… no lo sé, pero Claudius le diría, solo para hacerme pagar la decisión que Lord Mumm-Ra había tomado.

Tygus no quiso imaginar la tortura por la que paso su padre para querer escapar a toda costa, le perdonaba por ello, pero él solo pensar que la criatura deseaba a su padre con tanto ardor como para que el simple hecho de que compartiera su sangre lo convirtiera en algo especial, le hizo sentir enfermo, sufrir por el dolor de sus padres, agradecerle a Leo sus proezas, porque eso eran sus actos, siendo el único que pudo unir a los animales y derrotar a la criatura, crear Thundera, proteger a los tigres, su compañero era de hecho, como lo dijera Panthera, un rayo de esperanza para muchos, para él un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al que ya se estaba acostumbrando. 

—No podía permitirlo y lo mate, creyendo que algún día tu me amarías, me corresponderías, ignorando que mi papel, mi actuación, como el bastardo comandante de Lord Mumm-Ra era tan perfecto, que nadie podría enamorarse de un monstruo como ese.

Leo se levantó de pronto, alejándose de Tygus, seguro de que ya no tenia tiempo para seducirle, ya no podría lograr que le amara, estaría solo, su padre después de todo tenía razón, nada podría amarle. 

—Y trate de saldar mis errores, mantenerte a salvo, pero no puedes amarme si te obligo a permanecer a mi lado, así que… eres libre, puedes regresar a casa, estoy seguro de que tendrás una vida plena, que morirás como un tigre muy viejo, es más, hay alguien que te ama en tu clan.

Tygus arqueo una ceja, no era eso lo que deseaba escuchar y se levanto del suelo donde aun estaba hincado, caminando en dirección de Leo, que termino su copa, para después tirarla al suelo, en ese momento aun podía marcharse, aun podía envejecer como el ultimo Javan, perderse en la historia y tal vez eso sería lo mejor. 

—Aunque no creo que puedas corresponderle, tal vez, confiarías un poco mas en él de lo que confías en mí.

Tygus ignoraba las visiones que Leo seguía viendo cada ocasión que cerraba los ojos, las que se detenían cuando el estaba presente, no deseaba asustarlo más, que le rechazara mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía, porque le amaba demasiado y comprendía que lo mejor era dejarlo ir, antes de que su maestro llegara para ponerlo en su contra con sus palabras venenosas, preguntándose si acaso Akbar no se equivocó, porque hasta ese momento, su amado no le correspondía, no como en su visión dijo que pasaría, o la espada se lo mostraba.

—Leo… 

Aquellos dulces instantes no eran más que una ilusión creada por su mente para confundirlo, para hacerle creer que le amaba, que su padre no tenía razón, que era digno del afecto de su tigre. 

—Te estuve buscando todo el día, al no verte en nuestra habitación, me preocupé y sólo Panthera supo decirme donde te encontrabas.

Le informo, rodeando su cintura por su espalda, abrazándolo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo juntos, en toda su vida, logrando que Leo se petrificara, agradeciéndole al rugido que por fin parecía escuchar sus plegarias. 

—Ella es una buena chica.

Trato de soltarse, pero Tygus no se lo permitió, suspirando al percibir su aroma, sentir sus manos en las suyas, actuando como su instinto en ese momento se lo pedía, ignorando las enseñanzas de su clan, el odio infundado a los leones, aprendido de su maestro, que veía en Leo a un felino mucho peor que su padre, pero no lo era. 

—Regresa a nuestra habitación, hace frío y necesito hablar contigo antes de que mi maestro llegue a Thundera.

Le suplico, pero Leo se soltó, no estaba dispuesto a creer que por fin su tigre le correspondía, para ser ignorado de nuevo. 

—¿Qué caso tiene?  
Quiso saberlo, como una respuesta Tygus se acerco a el y beso sus labios por unos segundos, desviando la mirada poco después, preguntándose porque ahora que pensaba perdía al comandante, decidía que no estaba dispuesto a eso. 

—Me he acostumbrado a ti.

Le respondió, esperando que fuera suficiente para Leo, quien no se atrevió a sonreír, no hasta que Tygus confirmara sus sospechas. 

—Antes de que tu llegaras, yo era solo una sombra, siempre oculto para que la criatura no me encontrara, después, mi clan me trataba como si hubiera muerto, pero tu… tu… tu me has convertido en tu mundo y eso me aterra, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Aquella ocasión le dio una oportunidad para demostrar que se había equivocado, pero al final, no era más que un mentiroso, un león que siempre encontraba la forma de salir beneficiado, sin importar las promesas que rompiera. 

Thundercats-Thundercats- Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats-Thundercats

Este capitulo esta dedicado a dos chicas muy especiales, a Yuriko Hime (rey ashura) y Ali Retachi, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo en esta locura. Espero y les siga gustando.


End file.
